Desiderium Intimum
by Adrastos87
Summary: Harry Potter nije ni slutio koliko će mu jedan sat iz napitaka promijeniti život. Kad popije napitak zvan Desiderium Intimum, sve što je mislio da zna o sebi, pokazat će se pogrešnim.
1. Poglavlje 1 Sigurno ovo samo sanjam

**UPOZORENJE!**

**Original priče "Desiderium Intimum" je na poljskom jeziku. Priča nije moja, već od korisnika "ArielGobuss". Ja sam samo prevela priču, i dobila dopuštenje od autora da je objavim na svom jeziku. Sadrži preko 60 poglavlja i još uvijek se piše. Ovo je Harry/Snape priča, (dakle GAY!), u njoj ima nasilja, seksa, prostačenja itd pa ako ne volite takve stvari, nemojte ni čitati. Upozoreni ste, a sad- uživajte!  
><strong>

**Poglavlje 1- Sigurno ovo samo sanjam**

_Sve je ovo samo u mojoj glavi_

_ne i u stvarnom životu_

_Ne,ja sigurno ovo samo sanjam..._

Kada se Harry Potter,učenik šeste godine u školi vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva Hogwarts,probudio tog kišnog jesenjeg jutra, nije imao pojma da će dan koji mu predstoji biti najgori dan u njegovom životu.

Njegov magični um osjetio je da nešto nije u redu. Nešto se loše kuhalo- osjećao je to kao jeku događaja koji će tek uslijediti, koja mu je probijala u podsvijest s osjećajem straha i razočaranja. Možda mu se baš zbog toga bilo tako teško dignuti iz kreveta. Osjećao je da će se,ako se pokuša ustati, vrata pakla otvoriti pod njegovim nogama.

Ali učinio je to. Ustao je spreman da se suoči sa svim što bi moglo uslijediti.

Pa ipak, nije očekivao da će "to" uslijediti tako brzo i iznenadno.

Kad je izašao iz spavaonice,spotaknuo se, i još bunovan od sna, pao preko stuba sletjevši na tepih u dnevnoj sobi Gryffindora. Njih nekoliko pogledalo ga je sa čuđenjem.

Stenjući i trljajući svoju natučenu ruku,podigao se s poda, i Gryffindori,vidjevši da je sve u redu,nisu više obraćali pozornost na njega.

"Sjajno. Baš sjajno"- pomislio je Harry kad je pronašao svoje slomljene naočale na tepihu. Onako posramljen,brzo ih je vratio na nos, želeći što prije nestati s vidika svojim prijateljima koji su se očito zabavljali gledajući ga.

Tada se sjetio da je zaboravio sve svoje knjige i da se mora vratiti u spavaonicu po njih. Prije nego što se uspio iti okrenuti i poći natrag,njegovi prijatelji Ron i Hermiona su došli do njega.

Ron se trudio zadržati ozbiljan izgled lica ali to mu nije baš polazilo za rukom.

"Jesi u redu,prijatelju?" upitao ga je i prasnuo u smijeh. Harry je zaškrgutao zubima,ali nije od Rona ništa drugo ni očekivao.

"Rone,kako se možeš tako ponašati? Zar ne vidiš da je Harry umalo poginuo?" Hermiona je odmjerila Harryja zabrinutim pogledom.

"Jesi li se ozlijedio? Što se dogodilo? Hoćeš li da odemo do gđe. Pomfrey da te pregleda?" Harry je zastenjao niječući. "Ne,Hermiona,stvarno nema potrebe".

"Pa..u redu onda."

Bilo je očito da je nije uspio uvjeriti ali barem ga je prestala gnjaviti. Pokazala je na njegove naočale. "Opet si ih slomio".

Pregledala ih je, istovremeno izvlačeći štapić. "Oculus repa-ARGH!"

Čarolija se pretvorila u plač i uzvik boli kad je Krivonja skočio na njezina leđa i počeo se penjati po njoj. Štapić joj je zasvijetlio i Harry je osjetio kako mu nešto probija kožu na obrazima. Viknuo je od iznenađenja kad je primijetio da mu nešto dugo,tanko i fleksibilno raste iz obraza.

"Oh,ne!" Hermiona je pokrila usta rukom dok se Ron previjao od smijeha,pokušavajući uhvatiti dah.

"Tako mi je žao,Harry!" Rekla je kada ju je on odgurnuo i otišao na drugi kraj sobe. Harry se pogledao u ogledalo i vidio da su mu izrasli dugački mačji brkovi.

Zatvorio je oči i ponavljao u sebi riječi poput mantre: "Ne paničari,ne brini se..udahni,izdahni...oni su tvoji prijatelji i samo su htjeli pomoći.."

"Harry,mislim da ćeš sada ipak morati otići u bolničko krilo",rekla je Hermiona posramljeno. Oh,da. Vrata pakla su se otvorila pred njim, izazivajući ga da pređe njihov prag.

Gđa Pomfrey kršila je ruke kada ga je ugledala. Ipak,vidjevši njegov očajnički izraz lica,pokušala ga je smiriti rekavši mu da ga može izliječiti relativno brzo, ali će ipak biti bolno.

I bilo je.

Poslije punog jednog sata torture,dok je ležao i čekao da mu ona spali brkove na dužinu dovoljnu za relativno bezbolno čupanje iz korijena,jedino što je Harry želio je vratiti se u krevet i prespavati ovu noćnu moru.

Kada je napokon stigao na sat Proricanja sudbine,ispalo je da, dok je on prolazio kroz nepodnošljivu torturu,njegovi su se kolege opuštali i odmarali.

Firenco,kentaur,dao im je jedan od relaksirajućih satova na kojemu su ležali na travi pod toplim suncem- to je bila iluzija koju je stvorio njihov profesor- i slušali pjevanje ptica,cvrkutanje cvrčaka i općenito drijemali.

Harry je stisnuo šake,nadajući se da će ovoj noćnoj mori već jednom doći kraj. No prevario se.

Na Preobrazbi, po prvi put u svom životu Harry se dokazao gorim od Rona. Umjesto da svoju kornjaču pretvori u balon, jadno je stvorenje pretvorio u leteću kornjaču s vrlo glupim izrazom lica. Da sve bude još gore, kada je pokušao popraviti stvar,kornjača se izdušila i počela sumanuto letjeti po razredu udarajući sve i svakoga na svom putu,sve dok profesorica McGonagall nije popravila stvar i kaznila Harryja oduzimajući 10 bodova Gryffindorima.

Poslije tog sata Harry se tako udeprimirao da su svi pokušaji Rona i Hermione da ga razvesele neslavno propali. Počeo je sumnjati da je netko na njega bacio kletvu. Da sve bude još gore, bio je gladan jer je propustio doručak dok je ležao u bolničkom krilu. Kada je došlo vrijeme ručka,osjetio je olakšanje,no i to je bilo kratkog vijeka jer ga je poslije ručka čekao blok-sat Čarobnih napitaka sa Snapeom,a to je samo po sebi bilo dovoljno loše da pokvari apetit čak i najgladnijem Gryffindoru.

Srećom,to je bio zadnji predmet kojeg su imali tog dana.

Misleći na sve što se izdogađalo danas,bio je uvjeren da će Napitci biti najveća noćna mora. Istina je da ti satovi nikad nisu bili ugodni ali sad mu sve skupa činilo još gorim nego što zapravo jest.

No nadao se da će ipak to nekako preživjeti.

Snape ga ne može baš uvijek poniziti! Odlučio je, dok je jeo ručak, da će prije sata ponovno pročitati lekciju,u slučaju da im Snape da nenajavljeni test,kao i obično. Ali kada je Harry pregledao svoju torbu, uzdahnuo je od užasa.

Zaboravio je svoju knjigu iz Napitaka!

"Harry,što-" Hermiona je započela pitanje iznenađena njegovim ponašanjem, kada je Harry brzo ustao i otrčao prema vratima.

"Poslije!" viknuo je preko ramena i otrčao prema spavaonici.

Kada je stigao do portreta Debele dame,umoran i oznojen,pronašao ju je kako mirno spava u svom okviru.

Tada se sjetio da su toga dana promijenili lozinku a on je zaboravio pitati Rona i Hermionu za novu.

Kvragu!

Glasno uzdahnuvši,otrčao je natrag u Veliku dvoranu.

Kada je prošao kroz vrata dvorane,prvo što je čuo bio je zadirkujući glas Draca Malfoya,koji je sjedio za stolom Slytherina.

"Što je Potteru, tražiš mozak?"

Slytherini su zaurlali od smijeha.

Harry je zatvorio oči, mršteći se u muci. U misli mu je došla vrlo uzbudljiva vizija u kojoj ubija Draca Malfoya golim rukama.

Ali sad nema vremena! Ubit će ga poslije.

Otrčao je do Rona i Hermione i probrgljao:

"Lozinka-promijenjena-recite mi!"

"Lozinka? Želiš znati novu lozinku za boravak Gryffindora? Zlatna zvrčka." Ali,Harry,što se dogodilo?" Upitala ga je Hermiona.

"Ne sada!"- odbrusio joj je i otrčao natrag do boravka Gryffindora po drugi put.

Kada je došao do portreta,imao je dojam da je negdje putem izgubio pluća.

Dašćući,rekao je Debeloj dami lozinku,čekao da se prestane žaliti na to što ju je prekinuo u spavanju i otrčao u mušku spavaonicu.

Knjige su mu bile na samom dnu kovčega. Kada ih je napokon izvadio,shvatio je da je gotovo u potpunosti propustio ručak i da će sat uskoro početi.

Nakon što je prokleo Snapea, Čarobne napitke, knjigu,stube,svoj kovčeg i Debelu damu,napustio je boravak Gryffindora i otrčao prema stubama koje su vodile u tamnice. Na sljedećem katu našao se u dijelu dvorca iz kojeg nije bilo izlaza jer su se stube promijenile u krivom smjeru.

Užasnut i siguran da će zakasniti na sat,počeo je trčati hodnicima,tražeći izlaz. Naposlijetku je pronašao nekakve uske i zavojite stube koje su ga odvele u njemu potpuno nepoznat dio dvorca.

Dok je lutao hodnicima, strah ga je obuzeo, i pokušao je prestati zamišljati što bi mu sve mogao učiniti profesor Čarobnih Napitaka.

Poznavao je Snapea. Nije bilo dopušteno na njegov sat zakasniti niti nekoliko sekunda. Zatvorio je oči i počeo proklinjati sve ono što nije prokleo ranije.

Napokon,pronašao je put do glavnih stuba,i moleći se da mu se više ništa ne dogodi,stigao je pred vrata učionice.

Udahnuo je nekoliko puta, pokušavajući se opustiti i smiriti svoje disanje.

Ugrizao se za usnu i dotakao kvaku na vratima,ali prije nego što ih je otvorio,vrlo pesimistični scenarij mu se pojavio u mislima.

Imao je osjećaj da je ulaženje kroz ta vrata jednako ulaženju kroz vrata pakla. Pogledajmo činjenice. Ovaj je dan bio velika,velika katastrofa. Ako odem na Snapeov sat, bit će još gore. Možda mogu otići do gđe. Pomfrey i nekako se izvući.

Ali, poznavajući Snapea, on će me, ako ne dođem na njegov sat, potražiti i u najdubljem dijelu dvorca i odvući me natrag.

Bilo je očito da nema izbora. Namrštio se i donio odluku. Okrenuo je kvaku na vratima. Vrlo brzo,to se pokazalo kao loša odluka.

Čim je ušao u učionicu,začuo je Snapeov glas: "Ah,gospodin Potter nas je počastio svojim prisustvom. Kako li smo samo zahvalni na tome!"

Harry je na trenutak zatvorio oči,osjećajući kako u njemu rastu strah i bijes,gurajući ga u debele oblake nervoze,ali lice mu je ostalo mirno.

Znao je da je ovo samo početak. Snape će postati još mnogo,mnogo gori... "Što je to spriječilo našu malu slavnu ličnost da dođe na vrijeme na moj sat?" Harry je pomislio da bi bilo lakše umrijeti nego priznati Snapeu da je zaboravio sve svoje knjige.

Već je počeo smišljati nekakvu uvjerljivu ispriku,kada je začuo slatkasti glas Draca Malfoya: "Profesore,ja mogu objasniti Potterovo kašnjenje!"

Njegove su oči zlobno zasjale. "Potter nije mogao biti prisutan na vrijeme jer je trčao po dvorcu,tražeći svoj mozak."

Slytherini su prasnuli u smijeh.

Harry je mogao podnijeti njihove uvrede,ali onog trenutka kada je na profesorovim tankim usnama primjetio sjenu osmijeha,osjetio je da u njemu bukti neizdrživi bijes.

"Umukni!"- siknuo je prema Malfoyu,s teškom mukom sprečavajući da mu se dlanovi stisnu u šake.

"20 bodova oduzimam Gryffindoru,Potteru,zbog izrečene uvrede!" Snapeove su oči osvetoljubivo zasjale. "I još 20 zbog vašeg kašnjenja! A sada sjedite osim ako ne želite da vašem domu oduzmem još bodova!"

Harryju se zamračilo pred očima. Odustao je od daljnje rasprave iako ga je svrbio jezik da mu odgovori,i otišao u najdalji kut učionice,što dalje od Snapea, da sjedne. Zurio je u Malfoya,dok je prkosno sjedao za stol i vadio knjige. "Kao što sam vam govorio,prije nego nas je gospodin Potter prekinuo",Snapeove su oči probole Harryja, "Danas ćete pripremati ekstremno težak i rijedak eliksir zvan Desiderium Intimum. Da li netko zna kakav je to napitak?"

Hermionina je ruka poletjela u zrak.

Snapeove su oči preletjele čitavu učionicu, provjeravajući da li još itko zna odgovor. Zarežao je: "Da,gospođice Granger?"

Hermiona je duboko udahnula:

"Eliksir Desiderium Intimum je još poznat i kao eliksir najdubljih želja. To je vrlo drevan eliksir i bio je zabranjen do nedavno. To je napitak kojim se koristimo kada želimo saznati nečije najdublje želje. Onaj tko ga popije ne vidi ništa osim svoje želje i postaje njezin rob. Ne može joj se oduprijeti." Završila je kazivanje vrlo značajnim glasom. Snape je ignorirao njen odgovor ali njezine su riječi izazvale rogoborenje među učenicima.

"Glavni efekti ovog napitka su prizivanje,otkrivanje i ono najvažnije,aktiviranje nečijih najdubljih žudnji. Ponekad,osoba koja je pod utjecajem napitka do prije toga nije ni znala koje su njezine žudnje i želje." Rekao je to vrlo mračnim glasom.

Šapat entuzijazma pronio se učionicom.

"Na ploči",Snape je zamahnuo štapićem, "Imate sve potrebne sastojke i metodu pripremanja. Imate vremena do kraja sata. Počnite."

Profesor se vratio za svoju katedru i počeo pregledavati eseje. Harry je imao neugodan osjećaj da su crne oči na njemu zadržale pogled nešto duže nego na drugima. Otresao se tog neugodnog osjećaja, pogledao na ploču i uzdahnuo od olakšanja. Snape im ipak nije uvalio nenajavljeni test.

Ustao je i otišao po sastojke. Harryju se nikako nije sviđao način na koji ga je profesor pogledavao s vremena na vrijeme. Izgledao je kao da nešto skriva. Kao da nešto planira. Harry nikad nije bio dobar u napitcima a ovaj užasan dan mogao ga je samo još više omesti u pripravi. Nije se mogao usredotočiti na zadatak. Na kraju sata,umjesto da njegov napitak poprimi krvavo crvenu boju,on je bio ružičast poput šećerne vune.

Harry se ogledao po učionici da provjeri kako drugima ide i uzdahnuo od olakšanja kad je primjetio da gotovo nikome nije pošlo za rukom dobiti željenu boju.

"Gotovo!" Snapeov oštri glas prekinuo je tišinu u učionici,prepavši Harryja tako da poskočio na svojoj stolici.

Snape je počeo kružiti po razredu, naginjući se uljudno preko napitaka Slytherina i gledajući u napitke Gryffindora sa sarkastičnim smješkom i otrovnim komentarima.

Harry se ukočio kada je Snape došao do njegovog kotlića. Začuo je poznati sarkastični glas: "Vidi,vidi. Što to imamo ovdje?" Snape se nageo preko njegovog kotlića i Harry je nesvjesno zadržao dah.

"Po ovome što vidim,gospodin Potter se očito previše bavio svojim željama s obzirom na to da je njegov napitak najgori od svih. Čak je uspio pobijediti i Longbottoma,a to je izvanredno dostignuće."

Profesor se smješkao osvetoljubivo a iz smjera Slytherinskih stolova do Harryja je dopro smijeh.

"Možda bismo mu trebali pomoći da otkrije svoje žudnje?"

Harryjeve oči zaokružile su se od straha. Što bi ovo trebalo značiti? Snape želi-što to on želi? Ma ne,to je nemoguće!

"Smatram da bi gospodin Potter trebao kušati napitak i provjeriti njegov učinak".

Snapeove su riječi potvrdile Harryjeve najgore sumnje. Osjećao je kako izgara od bijesa i ledeni se od straha,sve u isto vrijeme. Pogledao je u te crne,zlobne oči koje su zurile u njega. Harry je zadržao dah,trudeći se da ne skrene pogled niti da trepne.

To je bilo to! Snape je ovo planirao od samog početka! I Harry ga je tako prezirao zbog toga.

Slytherini su se pobjednosno smijuljili dok su Gryffindori bili zatečeni.

"Ali,profesore",rekla je Hermiona, "Zabranjeno je iskušavati napitke na učenicima!" "Jesam li možda tražio vaše mišljenje?" Zareži Snape, sijevajući pogledom prema njoj. "10 bodova oduzimam Gryffindoru zbog pričanja na satu bez mog dopuštenja".

"Neće me uspjeti isprovocirati!" Mislio je Harry dok je pokušavao smisliti način kako da se izvuče iz ovoga. Tada mu je na pamet pala vrlo utješna misao. "Srećom,zabrljao sam napitak,pa se ništa strašno ne bi trebalo dogoditi ako ga i popijem. Možda oćelavim od njega ili nešto slično. Budem li imao sreće."

Pobjednosoni osmijeh zatitrao mu je na licu,ali Snape je to već primjetio. Oči su mu se opasno suzile.

"Ali,ako je gospođica Granger pripremila svoj napitak kako treba, tada ćemo njen eliksir iskušati na gospodinu Potteru".

Harry se ukočio. Osjećao je graške znoja kako mu probijaju kožu i srse koji su klizili kralježnicom.

Molećivo je pogledao Hermionu nadajući se da je bar ovaj put zabrljala svoj napitak,ali kada je njen kotlić došao u Snapeove ruke,s užasom je pogledao krvavo crveni napitak u njemu. Hermiona je gledala Harryja pogledom kao da mu se ispričava i vratila se na svoje mjesto. Harry je progutao knedlu.

"Neću ga popiti". Rekao je,nešto glasnije nego što je namjeravao.

"Potteru",reče Snape meko dok se nadvijao nad njega. Njegove oči,poput dubokih crnih tunela,suzile su se i uronile u Harryjeve, ispunjavajući ga strahom.

"Ne mogu te prisiliti da ga popiješ. Ali imam rješenje. Ako odbiješ popiti napitak,svi ćemo sjediti ovdje sve dok ne pristaneš,a svakih 5 minuta ću oduzeti Gryffindoru 50 bodova zbog neposlušnosti i odbijanja učiteljevih naredbi".

Harry je osjetio kako mu hladni val preplavljuje srce. Raširio je oči,zureći u profesora s nevjericom. Snape se zlobno smješkao.

Na trenutak je pogledao duboko u Harryjeve oči,kao da želi ući u njegov um,i tada se okrenuo i otišao do svoje katedre,ostavljajući napitak na Harryjevom stolu. "Bez žurbe,Potteru. Imamo vremena" Rekao je zajedljivo i mirno sjeo natrag za svoj stol,nastavivši pregledavati eseje.

Sve su oči bile uperene u Harryja. Gryffindori su ga gledali s užasom. Slytherini sa zanimanjem.

Kada je Harry napokon uspio prebroditi prvotni šok,zatvorio je oči i uzeo dubok udah,pokušavajući smiriti panične otkucaje svog srca.

Otvorio je oči i pogledao krvavo crveni napitak pred sobom, osjećajući kako mu misli preplavljuje panika,i da je samo pitanje vremena kada će početi trčati kao luđak da pobjegne od svega ovoga.

Pokušavajući kontrolirati svoje kaotične osjećaje,promislio je: "Što će se dogoditi ako popijem ovaj napitak? Svi će saznati moje najdublje žudnje. Ok,ali što su moje najdublje žudnje? Zaista nemam pojma. Možda najviše od svega želim postati najbolji tragač na svijetu. S tim se mogu nositi. Ali ako nije to u pitanju,što onda jest? Što ako želim nešto drugo? Možda je moja najdublja želja da ubijem Malfoya golim rukama. Hmmm,to bi bilo prilično problem je, što ako ga ubijem nakon što popijem napitak? Poslali bi me zbog toga u Azkaban,ili bi možda uzeli u obzir to da sam bio pod utjecajem napitka i nisam znao što radim, niti sam ga želio popiti..?"

"50 bodova oduzimam Gryffindoru." Snapeov glas prekinuo je njegov tok misli i vratio ga u stvarnost.

Harry je sklopio oči,osjećajući kako te riječi slamaju zid njegove upornosti. Ali,ako ne popije ovaj napitak,Snape se neće osvetiti samo njemu već će cijeli Gryffindorski dom platiti. I čak da ovo prijavi Dumbledoreu,Snape bi nekako pronašao način da njegova ipak bude zadnja. Bez sumnje, profesor napitaka je znao kako mu život pretvoriti u pakao. Otvorio je oči ,i drhtavim rukama uzeo bočicu s eliksirom. Ošinuo je profesora,koji je sjedio za svojim stolom,pogledom punim mržnje. Snape je podigao glavu i njihovi su se pogledi sreli. Snapeove duboke,crne oči gledale su u Harryjeve sjajne zelene,i Harry je osjetio kako mu otpor,hrabrost i samopouzdanje opada,siguran kako je ovog puta Snape pobjedio. Harry nije više mogao podnijeti zurenje,skrenuo je pogled,osjećajući kako drhti. Ponovo je pogledao bočicu sa napitkom u ruci. Njegov bi se život mogao potpuno promijeniti. Eliksir je izgledao poput krvi-poput njegove vlastite krvi. A Harry je mrzio i sam pogled na krv.

Zažmirio je,osjećajući kako će svaki čas povratiti zbog munjevite brzine kojom mu je mozak radio. Već je mogao vidjeti Gryffindorski dom na zadnjem mjestu u natjecanju za domski pokal. Vidio je lica svojih kolega i svoje kajanje. Vidio je kako mu svi zamjeraju,jer su baš zbog njega,završili na zadnjem mjestu.

Nema izbora.

Mora to učiniti.

Sklopio je oči i popio sav sadržaj bočice u jednom gutljaju.

Gorko-slatka tekućina prokolala je njegovim tijelom,i poput nevjerojatno vrućeg vala koji se razlio u svaki dio njegovog tijela,ugrijala ga.

Harry je oprezno otvorio oči,bojeći se onoga što bi mogao vidjeti. No sve je bilo potpuno isto kao i prije.

30 pari očiju buljilo je u njega nestrpljivo i pozorno. Harry je došao do sredine učionice,osjećajući se vrlo glupo.

Zatresao je glavu s olakšanjem, misleći da je Hermiona vjerovatno zabrljala napitak,ali kada je napitak počeo djelovati, njegove su se misli prekinule kao nožem odsječene. Nešto se čudno događalo s njegovim očima. U prsima su mu buknuli valovi vrućine,kao da je netko zapalio vatru u njemu.

Učionica koju je gledao postala je mutna. Brzo je skinuo naočale ali rezultat je bio isti. Učenici i stolovi pomaknuli su se dalje od njega i sve je uronilo u mrak.

Osjećao je kako mu nešto ulazi u misli, odvajajući ga od svega što poznaje. Neugodna tišina odzvanjala mu je u ušima,disanje mu se ubrzalo, kao i otkucaji srca.

Ali on je to jedva osjećao,jer se činilo kao da se njegovo tijelo rastopilo u tami oko njega. Harry je bio sam u tišini i praznini koja ga je okruživala. Tada je osjetio,duboko u sebi,vrućinu koja mu je davala snagu i ispunjavala ga.

Niti je znao što je to,niti je mogao definirati. Ali bilo je...ugodno. Pogledao je uokolo i primjetio siluetu osobe u daljini,okruženu svjetlom.

Ali svjetlo nije dolazilo izvana,već kao da je izbijalo iz te osobe. Dakle,nije bio ovdje sam. Svjetlo osobe obasjalo ga je i zapovjedilo mu da priđe bliže. Vrućina koju je osjećao,sa svakim se korakom pojačavala i naposlijetku ga je cijelog obuzela.

Kad je bio samo nekoliko metara udaljen od svoje mete,sjajna se figura okrenula i magija u Harryjevom tijelu je eksplodirala.

Gryffindorac je vjerovao da živ gori-kao da se nalazi u središtu razjarene buktinje koja je obuzimala njegove misli i topila njegovo tijelo.

Osjetio je da su mu traperice iznenada postale pretijesne. Nešto mokro je kliznulo niz njegove obraze. Ali nije mario za to.

Njegove su oči zurile u Severusa Snapea,koji je ponosno stajao pred njim,gledajući ga svojim crnim,dubokim očima i pogledom punim prezira i poruge.

Harry je gledao u njegovo lice,puno tankih bora od mrštenja,koje mu se činilo kao najljepše lice na svijetu. Svuda oko Snapea bila je neka prijeteća atmosfera koja je ispunila Harryja nestrpljivošću i strahom, atmosfera koja je izbijala iz samog profesora napitaka,iz njegovog pogleda koji je uzrokovao nekontrolirano drhtanje mladićevog tijela.

Harry je zamijetio kako mu crna odjeća prianja uz elegantno,vitko tijelo. Odjednom je shvatio kako je crna baš predivna boja.

Kako to nije ranije primjetio? Uzdahnuo je duboko, kao da nikad u životu nije vidio nešto tako lijepo,dok mu je pogled klizio po cijelom profesorovom tijelu.

Zastenjao je,osjećajući neodoljivu želju da dotakne taj crni materijal profesorovih hlača. Snape je zračio prijetećom,mračnom i agresivnom seksualnošću koja je Harryja dozivala. Harry je promislio,da će,ako ga ne dotakne,umrijeti.

Posrćući preko nekih nevidljivih predmeta,počeo je hodati prema njemu,jer jedini koji može smiriti ovu pobješnjelu vatru u njemu bio je Snape.

Snape,sa svojim podrugljivim usnama, i svojim gracioznim rukama. Sa nadljudskom snagom,otresao se tame koja ga je držala,koja ga je sprječavala da dođe do svog cilja. Bio je poput žive baklje, goreći od želje koja ga je tjerala naprijed.

Napokon je došao gdje je krenuo. Već je bio tako blizu,samo korak udaljen od svog tada je odjednom zastao,ne mogavši se pokrenuti dalje,kao mu se nešto ispriječilo na putu. Vidio je Snapea tako bistro. To lice,uokvireno modro-crnom kosom,te spojene obrve između kojih se ucrtala bora od neprestanog dubokog razmišljanja i godina preziranja drugih. Te crne oči koje su sad izgledale još crnije,i dublje, i gotovo natjerale Harryja da izgubi kontrolu nad svim osjetilima.

I ta usta...te usne koje su se stisnule u blijedu,tanku liniju,natjeravajući Harryja na želju da ih rastvori svojim jezikom, da osjeti toplinu Snapeovih usta,da ih kuša. Zamislio je njegove ruke po svom tijelu, njegove prste u svojoj kosi,njegov jezik u svom grlu, osjećaj vruće,goruće erekcije u sebi.

Počelo mu se vrtjeti. Njegove su ruke i noge toliko drhtale da je jedva stajao. Njegovo je tijelo vibriralo od grčeva uzbuđenja, od valova vrućine koji su se razbijali o njega, i u svojim hlačama osjetio je nešto vruće i ljepljivo.

"Severuse" Zastenjao je,nadvijajući se nad nevidljivu barijeru u želji da mu bude što bliže. Jedva je govorio. Imao je problema i sa disanjem i stajanjem. Ako ne dotakne Snapea,umrijet će, izgorjet će živ. Eksplodirati će, nestati,pretvoriti se u prašinu koju će vjetar odnijeti.

Raspast će se u tisuću komadića i više se nikad neće moći vratiti na prijašnje stanje. Ali,nešto ga je sprečavalo. Nešto mu nije dopuštalo da dođe do svoje najveće žudnje. Očaj mu je ispunio srce dok se borio da dođe do Snapea,da dotakne njegovu crnu odjeću,kosu,bilo što.

Na trenutak je prestao disati, micati se, dok se utapao u tim crnim krugovima koji su ga promatrali. Apsorbirali su ga,uvukli unutra u te crne tunele iz kojih nije bilo izlaza.

Mogao im se jedino prepustiti i nastaviti tražiti svjetlo na kraju tog tunela.

"Imate najljepše i najdivnije oči na svijetu" Riječi su nekontrolirano izletjele iz njegovih usta. "Želim se utapati u njima dok me uzimate"

Ta je ga je vizija duboko potresla, učinivši da mu srce na trenutak stane.

Kao da ga je nešto zgrabilo i stisnulo. Jako,vrlo jako.

Osjetio je bol u prsima. Bol žudnje.

"Uzmi me,Severuse!" Zadnja je riječ bila izgovorena u jecaju jer više nije mogao kontrolirati tu pobješnjelu vatru koja ga je izjedala iznutra i nanosila mu neopisivu patnju.

Prikupio je zadnju snagu i pružio ruku još dalje, u pokušaju da dotakne modro-crnu kosu i okonča ovu užasnu patnju koja mu je izjedala tijelo i kidala srce komadić po komadić.

Tada je vidio kako se Snapeove usne pomiču, izgovarajući neke nerazumljive riječi. Harryja je zaslijepilo svjetlo iz Snapeova štapića i odjednom je sve nestalo.

Harry je zatvorio oči,a kada ih je opet otvorio,shvatio je da praktički leži na Snapeovom stolu,s rukom ispruženom prema profesoru i potpunom erekcijom u hlačama, obraza još mokrih od suza.

U učionici je vladala mrtva tišina.

Snape je stajao pred njim,širom otvorenih očiju,šokirano zureći u njega kao da ga vidi po prvi put u životu.

Harry nikad prije nije na njegovom licu vidio takvo iznenađenje, na licu koje je obično pokazivalo samo prezir i zadirkivanje.

Izgleda da je profesor napitaka upravo vidio nešto toliko neočekivano da je samo stajao osupnut.

Tada su se sjećanja vratila u Harryjev um, opalivši ga snagom Udaračke vrbe,i sva mu se krv povukla iz lica.

Oh,Merlina mi,ne!

Buljio je u svoja stopala,smrtno blijed. Nekoliko je trenutaka pokušavao uhvatiti dah jer su mu pluća otkazala poslušnost.

U glavi mu je bio potpuni kaos.

"Što je dovraga ovo bilo? Što sam učinio? Što se dogodilo? Što- Što je ovo upravo bilo?" Sklopio je oči u želji da se riješi sjećanja koja su ga silovito udarala. Ovo je tako nevjerovatno, tako-grozno...

Kako je ovo moguće? Ja? Snape? Ovo-Ovo je nemoguće! Ne,ovo se nije dogodilo,nije se moglo dogoditi!

Želudac mu se bolno zgrčio kada ga je zapljusnula jeka vlastitih riječi:

Uzmi me-Severuse!

Osjećao je da se raspada.

Nisam to mogao učiniti. Ne-Ne Snape! To je nemoguće! Ovo mora biti neka bolesna šala! Ne vjerujem! Jebote,ne vjerujem!

Podignuo je glavu i pogledao profesora koji je izgledao zgromljeno isto kao i Harry. Čim su zelene oči srele crne,Harry je osjetio kako ga preplavljuje sram kao da je netko izlio kipuće ulje po njemu koje mu pali kožu.

Osjetio je bol i gorući osjećaj ispod svojih kapaka.

Pogledao je dolje i srušio se na pod,osjećajući da će mu srce eksplodirati od straha. Želio je samo pobjeći.

Skriti se negdje gdje ga nitko neće moći pronaći.

Osjećao je da se sve što je mislio da zna o sebi sada srušilo kao kula od karata odnijevši sa sobom njegov ponos i čast.

Odnijelo je i svu njegovu hrabrost,ostavivši ga samo sa strahom koji ga je izjedao,stišćući mu srce svojom težinom,uzrokovavši da jedva stoji na svojim nogama.

Poželio je da se zemlja otvori i proguta ga. Odmah. Sada.

Bio je ponižen. Beskrajno.

Osjetio je kako je sve u njemu slomljeno i pokopano.

Okrenuo se prema učionici i ugledao šokirana lica svojih kolega. Hermiona,širom otvorenih očiju i s rukom preko usta,šokirano je odmahivala glavom,dok je Ron buljio u njega s nevjericom, kao da se Harry pred njegovim očima pretvorio u njemu sasvim nepoznatu osobu.

U potpunog stranca.

Znao je,da ako istog trena ne pobjegne odatle,povratit će odmah,pred svima. Teturajući i posrćući,krenuo je prema vratima poput mjesečara.

I da ga je netko poslije upitao kako je uspio pobjeći odatle bez da padne,ili još gore,brizne u plač, ne bi znao odgovoriti.

Nitko nije rekao ni riječi kada su se vrata iza njega zatvorila s muklim udarom.


	2. Poglavlje 2 Jedva dišem

**Poglavlje 2- Jedva dišem**

_Raspadam se,_

_jedva dišem,_

_sa slomljenim srcem_

_koje još uvijek kuca_

Harry je trčao hodnicima Hogwartsa kao da želi pobjeći od samoga sebe. Uletio je u prvi zahod na koji je naišao, nagnuo se preko umivaonika i povratio.

Tek kada je povratio tijelo mu se prestalo tresti. Obrisao je lice i usta i pogledao se u ogledalo. Gledajući svoje blijedo lice, čuo je jeku svojih riječi, sve snažniju i glasniju...bolniju:

Dok me uzimaš.

Zglobovi su mu pobijeljeli od jačine kojom je stiskao rubove umivaonika.

Uzmi me,Severuse.

Gryffindorac je udario svoje zgroženo lice u ogledalu,razbijajući ga na komadiće, i prekinuo tišinu zvjerskim urlikom.

Komadići stakla razrezali su mu ruku i popadali po podu.

Ignorirajući i krv i bol, pao je na hladni pod zahoda, sklupčavši se na tlu u očaju. Ovo ne može biti istina! Ne može! Ovo je bolesno! Snape je sigurno dodao nešto u napitak dok nisam gledao,želio me poniziti, degradirati me.

Planirao je ovo od početka. Oduvijek me mrzio.

Profesorovo lice pojavilo se Harryju pred očima, s onim istim izrazom začuđenosti koju je i Harry osjećao. Brzo se otresao te vizije.

Da,siguran sam da me samo želio poniziti. I uspio je. Napokon! Koliko okrutan on može biti? Kakva to osoba trebaš biti da učiniš ovakvo nešto?

Napokon je pronašao način da me...slomije. Harry se sklupčao još jače,naslanjajući glavu na koljena.

Ne želim ga više vidjeti! Ne želim ga ni poznavati! Više ga nikad neću pogledati u lice! On to ne zaslužuje! Od sada pa nadalje,Severus Snape za mene ne postoji!

A svi su ga vidjeli..kako li su se sigurno samo slatko smijali. Harry Potter,dječak koji je preživio, čija je najdublja žudnja omrznuti profesor Čarobnih napitaka. Možda će ovo čak objaviti u Dnevnom Proroku. Poznavajući Malfoya, on je vjerovatno otrčao prepričati događaj svim Slytherinima koji mu nisu prisustvovali, i sigurno će reći i svom ocu,koji će naravno,cijelu stvar dati u novine.

Harry je još jednom osjetio da će povraćati.

Oh,Merlina mi,kako su me samo gledali...Čak i Ron i Hermiona. Kako ću ih sada pogledati u oči? Kako ću im ovo objasniti? Nitko mi neće vjerovati. Nitko. Ovo je kraj svega,svega onoga što sam ja.

Mladić je zurio u točku na zidu. Njegov je pogled bio prazan,kao da plovi morem sjećanja,gledajući slike koje su ga i dovele u ovaj položaj.

Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, tužna sjenka osmijeha pojavila se na njegovom licu. Ja i Snape? To mora biti neka bolesna šala.

Pa ja ga mrzim! Oduvijek sam ga mrzio! Čak i činjenica da mi je spasio život ne mijenja činjenicu da je on najodvratniji,najzločestiji i najodurniji gad na svijetu!

Imate najljepše oči na svijetu.

Harry je,u očaju,pokrio uši dlanovima, želeći otjerati tu jeku koju je neprestano čuo i koja mu nije davala mira.

I svaki put kada bi se vratila, to je značilo samo jad i patnju.

Ne,to se nije dogodilo! Nije se moglo dogoditi! Sigurno sve ovo samo sanjam. Za nekoliko trenutaka ću se probuditi i shvatiti da je sve kao i prije. Ovo mora biti samo san.

Njegov um, u pokušaju da se zaštiti, počeo je nijekati sve što se dogodilo. Ali to nije bilo od velike pomoći. Bol njegove ozlijeđene ruke bila je ipak prestvarna.

Suze koje su sjajile na njegovim obrazima bile su stvarne kao i hladni kameni pod na kojem je sad sjedio. Sve je ipak bilo stvarno. Nevjerojatno ,i sjebano,ali ipak stvarno.

Sakrio je lice u dlanove,želeći otjerati slike koje su ga opsjedale i riječi koje mu nisu dale mira. Želio ih je sakriti u mračni,sigurni kut svog uma,na mjesto gdje ih nitko neće moći ni vidjeti ni čuti.

Začuo je korake na hodniku.

Satovi su bili gotovi i učenici su pohrlili u hodnike, šum njihovog smijeha vratio je Harryja u stvarnost.

Istog trenutka je skočio na noge, brzo brišući suze svojom krvavom rukom.

Sa strahom je pogledao prema vratima.

Neće ga uhvatiti! Sakrit će se negdje gdje ga neće moći pronaći!

Očajnički se ogledavajući po prostoriji, poskliznuo se na djelić slomljenog stakla i uletio u odjeljak u koji se zaključao,točno u trenutku kada su se vrata zahoda otvorila tiho škripajući i netko je ušao unutra.

"Harry,jesi li tu?" Bio je to Hermionin glas.

Harry je,sjedeći na zahodskoj dasci,podignuo noge s poda,zatvorio oči i zadržao dah. "Prijatelju,znamo da si ovdje. Kod nas su tvoje stvari". Ronov glas bio je tih i nervozan. "Ako želiš,možemo ti ih ostaviti ovdje pa ih ti sam uzmi..ili štogod"

"Rone!" Hermiona ga je prekorila šapćući,okrećući se zaključanim vratima iza kojih se Harry skrivao.

"Slušaj,Harry..ono što se dogodilo u učionici..." Zastala je na trenutak,tražeći prave riječi. "Sigurna sam da se radi o pogrešci. Sigurno sam zabrljala napitak".

"Ali nikad ga do sada nisi zab...AU!" Ron je proizveo zvuk kao da mu je netko stao na nogu i zatim utonuo u tišinu.

"Harry?" Oglasila se Hermiona stajajući blizu vrata, kao da se naslanja na njih. "Izađi,molim te. Znamo da ovo nije tvoja greška. Nisi znao što radiš. Otići ćemo do profesora Dumbledorea i sve mu reći".

Vrata su se naglo otvorila. Hermiona je izgubila ravnotežu i pala na Rona koji ju je uhvatio u pravi trenutak.

"Da. Se. Niste. Usudili!" Harry je zarežao,naglašavajući svaku riječ pojedinačno. Kada su ga prijatelji ugledali, Ron je širom otvorio usta od šoka a Hermiona je uzdahnula. "Harry,što...?" Njen je glas utihnuo dok je drhtavim prstom pokazivala na njegovu krvavu ruku i lice. Harry je bacio pogled na ogledalo i ugledao svoje lice prekriveno prugama i točkama krvi. Pogledao je svoju ranjenu ruku. Proučio ju je,iznenađen,kao da uopće ne pripada njemu,i okrenuo se prema svojim prijateljima:

"Bit ću u redu...To nije važno sada". Na trenutak je stao i zamislio se,kao da pokušava donijeti neku odluku.

"Morate obećati da nijednom učitelju nećete reći ništa o ovome što se danas dogodilo na satu".

"Ali,Harry! Dumbledore mora saznati za ovo! Snape to nije smio učiniti, to je bilo potpuno ilegalno!" Hermiona je očito,bila vrlo ljuta. To je bilo vidljivo iz njenog držanja.

Ron se odmaknuo od nje na sigurnu udaljenost. "Moraš otići profesoru Dumbledoreu i sve mu reći!"

Harry je pokušao zamisliti taj razgovor.

"Ravnatelju,moram vam nešto reći. Profesor Snape me prisilio da popijem napitak koji otkriva nečije najdublje žudnje i ispalo je da je ono za čim ja najviše žudim...profesor Snape. Želio sam da me uzme. I dok sam mislio na to,dignuo mi se. I svi su to vidjeli..."

"Oh,to je stvarno ozbiljan problem. Želiš li malo bombona od limuna?"

"Harry? Harry,čuješ li me?" Hermionin glas prekinuo je tok njegovih misli i vratio ga u stvarnost.

"Ne!" viknuo je naposlijetku. "Nikome neću ništa reći o tome,a nećete ni vi!"

"Ali,Harry..." Ron je pokušao nešto reći.

"Ako me želite izdati,onda vas molim da otiđete i sve ispričate svakome na koga naiđete. Ali više mi ne prilazite ako to učinite!"

Ron je posramljeno skrenuo pogled.

"Snape se sigurno slatko nasmijao kad sam ja otišao. Što...Što je rekao?" Harry je osjetio notu oklijevanja u svom glasu.

"Ništa",rekla je Hermiona tužno ga gledajući. "Bio je blijed i ostao je sjediti za svojim stolom zureći u vrata."

"Iskreno,izgledao je čudno." Kada se Malfoy zasmijuljio,Snape je okrenuo leđa razredu,rekao nam da je lekcija završena i zamolio nas da odemo."

"Vjerovatno je htio uživati u svojoj pobjedi sam",rekao je Harry gorko, lagano škrgutajući zubima.

"Slavni Harry Potter,napokon uništen i ponižen od Severusa Snapea."

"Harry,ne vjerujem-" zaustila je Hermiona ali je prekinula čim ju je Harry ošinuo pogledom. "Snape je zločesti gad i to ništa ne može promijeniti. Napokon je pobijedio. Oh,kako li je samo morao biti ponosan!" Njegov je glas drhtao od suzbijene srdžbe koja ga je izjedala i kojoj se jedva odupirao.

U tom trenutku,vrata zahoda su se otvorila i jedan učenik prve godine je ušao unutra. "Zar ne vidiš da je ZAUZETO?" Harry se izderao na dječaka koji je smjesta i bez riječi izletio van,smrtno blijed.

"Smiri se Harry",prošaptala je Hermiona, "Mi ti samo želimo pomoći."

"Odlično. Onda mi možete donijeti moj plašt nevidljivosti. Ovdje".

Harry se šuljao hodnicima zaogrnut plaštem,trudeći se da se ne sudari s učenicima koji su hodali oko njega.

Pitao se kako je moguće da se mogu tako bezbrižno smijati i šaliti kada je cijeli svijet propao.

Svako malo,njegove su uši hvatale fragmente tuđih razgovora:

"Potter...Šou...Snape...Zabavno"

Dakle,glasine su se već počele širiti. Briljantno,pomislio je Harry,baš jebeno briljantno. "...i onda je Potter počeo plakati. Svi su vidjeli da mu se dignuo dok je hodao učionicom prema Snapeu!" Na zvuk Malfoyevog glasa,Harry se naglo okrenuo i vidio kako njegov zakleti neprijatelj opisuje,publici koja se okupila oko njega,incident u razredu. Svi su vrištali od smijeha, skupa s Malfoyem,koji je,opisujući incident,počeo i imitirati Harryja.

Nakon što je na licu napravio redikuloznu grimasu, ispružio je ruku i krenuo prema Goyleu,spotičući se i gledajući ga s obožavanjem. "Imate najljepše oči na svijetu..."

rekao je šmrcajući i plačući. "Uzmi me,Severuse..."

Slytherini su prasnuli u tako bučan smijeh da su Harryja zaboljele uši,a Malfoy se toliko smijao da se morao pridržati za Goylea jer bi u suprotnom pao na pod!

Harryja je potpuno preuzeo bijes. Htio je skočiti na Malfoya i izbrisati taj glupi osmijeh s njegovog ružnog, kretenskog lica.

"Ako se Potter pojavi na večeri", nastavio je Malfoy smijuljeći se, "Požalit će što se uopće rodio!"

Hladni grašci znoja pojavili su se na Harryjevom čelu. Ponavljajući samom sebi da se mora suzdržati,otišao je u kut,pokrio uši i zatvorio oči.

Mora se smiriti. Ne smije se sada pred svima otkriti,živog bi ga pojeli. Njegova želja da Malfoyu izbriše osmijeh s lica bila je ništavna u usporedbi sa sramom kojeg je osjećao i prisjetivši se da je njegov performans u razredu odigrao u svemu veliku ulogu. Bio je preslab da se nosi s tim. Da,bila je istina da se suočio s Voldemortom licem u lice već 4 puta ali on je bio samo jedan čarobnjak koji je predstavljao prijetnju i njemu i njegovim voljenima. A sada,Harry će se morati boriti ne samo protiv cijele škole već i sa svojim sramom i poniženjem.

Njegovo potpuno uništeno samopouzdanje jednostavno im je bilo prelak suparnik. Želio je nestati, pretvoriti se u zrak, postati nevidljiv zauvijek.

Više nikome neće doći pred oči. Počeo je razmišljati o tome kako mora napustiti Hogwarts. Ali gdje će otići?

Hogwarts je bio njegov dom,ne može ga napustiti,nema gdje otići.

Nekoliko je puta duboko udahnuo, smirujući oluju bijesa koja je divljala u njemu,i otvorio oči. Slytherini su, previjajući se od smijeha, otišli prema Velikoj Dvorani.

Harry je uzdahnuo i nekako se dovukao do svoje spavaonice.

"Harry,jesi li tu?" Ronov glas se pronio tihom spavaonicom.

Harry je lagano dodirnuo zavjese oko svog kreveta. Ron je uzdahnuo od olakšanja i došao do prijateljevog kreveta.

"Prijatelju,donio sam ti nešto hrane." Ron je držao tanjur u rukama. Harryjeva se bestjelesna ruka pojavila,grabeći ga i odvlačeći ga pod plašt nevidljivosti.

Čulo se samo mljackanje i žvakanje hrane. Ron je sjedio na njegovom krevetu,strpljivo čekajući da Harry završi jesti.

Kada mu je Harry pružio prazni tanjur natrag i promrmljao zahvalu, Ron se nakašljao i pitao ga: "Kako si? Jesi li dobro?"

Na trenutak je vladala tišina.

"Osim što svi misle da sam poremećeni,perverzni peder,sve je u najboljem redu".

Ron se zacrvenio i tiho rekao: "Hermiona pokušava spriječiti ljude da o tome pričaju,ali oni to ne žele."

"Hvala ti Rone, to je bilo utješno." Harryjev je glas zvučao neuobičajeno prazno.

Ron je pokušao pronaći neke ohrabrujuće riječi ali mu to nije polazilo za rukom. Hermiona je oduvijek bila bolja od njega u ovakvim situacijama,ali nje trenutno nije bilo i Ron je bio izgubljen. Poslije nekoliko minuta neugodne tišine,rekao je sramežljivo: "Mi smo uz tebe. Hermiona i ja. I još nekoliko ljudi također. Nisu svi takvi gadovi,poput Malfoya i njegove rulje. I poput Seamusa i Deana koji ti se neprestano izruguju. Kad bih mogao,ja bi-"

"U redu je",Harry ga je prekinuo, "Ne moraš me tješiti. Ne moraš sjediti ovdje sa mnom". "Mi smo prijatelji,ne mogu te ostaviti na cjedilu." Kada mu Harry nije odgovorio,Ron ga je priupitao: "Kako tvoja ruka?"

"Prilično dobro",reče mu Harry tiho. "Krvarenje je prestalo i više me ni ne boli tako jako." "Pa,Hermiona zna poneku čaroliju zacjeljivanja,ali možda bi bilo bolje da odeš do-" "Ne!" prekine ga Harry oštro. "Već smo pričali o tome."

U tom trenutku vrata su tiho zaškripala. "S kim to pričaš?"

Neville je ušao u sobu. Ron je odmah skočio s Harryjevog kreveta.

"Ni sa kim",brzo mu je odgovorio,pretvarajući se da traži nešto na podu. "Ne mogu pronaći svoj čarobnjački šah".

"Harry je ovdje,zar ne?'"

Ron je izgledao prestravljeno.

"Zašto to pitaš?" Trudio se zadržati mirni ton glasa,ali Neville ga nije slušao. Stajao je i zurio u Harryjev krevet,kao da traži nešto.

"Harry,ako si ovdje,želim da znaš da ti ja vjerujem. Snape te samo želio poniziti. Vjerojatno je stavio nešto u taj eliksir...znaš već.." I on se zacrvenio.

"Oduvijek te mrzio. Trebao si vidjeti kako je intenzivno promatrao tvoje prazno mjesto za večerom. Sigurno te i dalje želi mučiti. Ali ne brini se." Neville se posramljeno nasmiješio. "Imaš nas. Ja ti vjerujem. Luna ti vjeruje. I još neki ljudi ti vjeruju."

Neville je zastao na trenutak,kao da još nešto želi reći,ali onda se okrenuo i otišao prema vratima.

"Hvala ti,Neville",prošaptao je Harry.

Harry je trčao hodnicima Hogwartsa.

Nije želio zakasniti na sat. Pokušao je trčati najbrže što je mogao,ali činilo mu se da ga neka nevidljiva ruka vuče unatrag,ne dopuštajući mu da nastavi trčati.

Pokreti su mu bili spori i ograničeni i osjećao je kao da se nalazi pod vodom.

Ali znao je da ne smije zakasniti! Morao je stići na sat bez obzira na sve!

Pokretao je noge najbrže što je mogao ali činilo mu se da se kreće puževim korakom. Najednom je ispred njega iskrsnuo ogromni kameni zid. Zid se protezao s jednog kraja hodnika na drugi i blokirao mu put.

Znajući da mora tuda proći, jer je to bio jedini put, skočio je i uhvatio se za kamen. Stenjući od napora,počeo se penjati.

Kada je doskočio s druge strane, ispod svojih nogu ugledao je crni bezdan kojeg je premošćivao samo jedan uski, nestabilni most privezan s nekoliko konopaca.

Otišao je do njega, i uhvatio se za konopce,znajući da ga jedino oni spašavaju od toga da bude progutan u taj zjapeći bezdan pod njim. Počeo ga je prelaziti.

Kada je došao do sredine,osjetio je navalu vrućeg zraka, i odjednom se pokraj njega pojavila buktinja. Prestravljeno je zavrištao,grabeći čvrsto konopce i zatvarajući oči kada se most počeo opasno njihati.

Iz bezdana je izletio ogromni,stravični Norveški kukudrilo. Harry se sledio od užasa i zabuljio se u oči zvijeri.

Baš u trenutku kada je zmaj otvorio svoje ralje,spreman da Harryja pretvori u hrpu vrelog pepela,začuo se Hagridov glas:

"Norberte,gdje si? Ti zločesta zvijeri!"

Zmajeve ralje su se zatvorile kada je raširio svoja krila i odletio od Harryja. Harry je odahnuo. Čim mu predavanja završe,morat će otići do Hagrida i inzistirati da u dvorac ne pušta zmajeve.

Ostatak mosta prešao je bez novih iznenađenja,ali na njegovom kraju nalazile su se beskrajne stube koje su vodile put dolje i nestajale negdje u mraku ispod njega.

Onog trenutka kada je zakoračio na prvu stubu, stepenice su se pretvorile u glatku,sklizavu površinu,i Harry je,uz vrisak,pao na stražnjicu i otklizao se ravno u tamu.

Sletio je uz mukli udar u nekakvu mračnu sobu. Jedino svjetlo dolazilo je od baklje koja je visila na zidu.

Nalazio se u tamnicama. Što radi tu? Trebao bi se požuriti na Preobrazbu!

Čim je to promislio, iza njega se pojavio obris osobe i nečija ruka mu je prekrila usta. Harry je pokušao zavrištati,ali bez uspjeha. Osjetio je kako ga nečije snažne ruke podižu zrak i bacaju ga o kameni zid. Ekstremno hladno tijelo ga je pritisnulo odostraga kada je Harry shvatio da je gol. Uzdahnuo je kada se druga ruka ovila oko njegovog kurca i počela ga drkati.

Na trenutak je osjetio kao da mu je tijelo eksplodiralo u milijune iskrica,dražeći i paleći svaki kutak njegovih živčanih završetaka,oduzimajući mu svu snagu i ostavljajući ga oslabljenim. Osjetio je da mu noge otkazuju,i uhvatio se za izbočenja u zidu prije nego je uspio pasti. Osjetio je vreli dah na svojoj šiji i bolan ugriz na svom vratu.

Tiho je zastenjao dok mu je netko nasilno drkao kurac.

Prikupio je svu svoju snagu u namjeri da se oslobodi,ali nije mu uspjelo. Osjećao se slabim i bespomoćnim dok mu je ruka koja se kretala sve brže i brže na njegovom dignutom kurcu,izazivala jake srse koji su mu silazili niz kralježnicu i koje nije mogao kontrolirati. Osjećao je to kao struju koja mu prolazi kroz cijelo tijelo,paralizirajući ga i oduzimajući mu svu snagu volje.

Počeo je cviljeti i drhtati od zadovoljstva,pritisnuvši lice na hladni zid tamnice ispred sebe, pokušavajući kontrolirati valove hladnoće i vrućine koji su ga naizmjence pogađali. Osjećao je da tone sve dublje u ljepljivu,zagušljivu tamu,zaboravljajući sve što mu je ikad bilo važno.

I jedina opipljiva stvar u njoj bila je ta hladna ruka koja mu je brzo drkala kurac i nezamislivo opijala njegovo tijelo i um.

Čovjek iza njega mučio ga je polagano ga ližući,istraživajući prostor iza Harryjevih ušiju,ramena i vrata. Svaki dodir tog vrelog i vlažnog jezika osjećao je kao vreli žarač, goruću ranu na svojoj koži. Nije bio u stanju išta učiniti,osjećao se kao marioneta,vođena rukama i usnama stranca,potpuno bespomoćan u njegovim rukama.

I tada je začuo duboki,zlokobni šapat u svom desnom uhu:

"Kada završim s tobom,nećeš biti ništa više od prazne ljušture"

Harry je promislio da je potreban još samo jedan trenutak i sigurno će eksplodirati u muškarčevim rukama, eksplozijom tako jakom da će prodrmati i same temelje dvorca. Lagano je zastenjao kada se tijelo iza njega polagano podiglo, i ruka koja mu je pritiskala usta sada se premjestila iza njegove glave. Dugi,hladni prsti uklizali su mu u kosu, i Harry je zajecao od ugode onako priklješten između muškarčeve hladne kože i hladnog kamenog zida,dok je vrućina koja mu je izvirala iz prsiju preplavila cijelo tijelo.

Osjetio je kako se zubi zabijaju u njegov vrat,muškarac ga je snažno povukao za kosu i nasilno mu nagnuo vrat unazad.

To mu je izazivalo bol,ali je osjećao nezamislivo zadovoljstvo koje ga je pogodilo poput biča i bacilo ga o zid.

"Vidim da voliš bol". Ovo nije bilo pitanje,ali Harry je instiktivno kimnuo glavom, uživajući u tom oštrom,intenzivnom osjećaju koji ga je preplavio poput droge.

To je bilo bolje od zadovoljstva...to je zapravo samo po sebi bilo zadovoljstvo.

"Savršeno",nastavio je mračni,duboki glas,kada se hladna ruka,koja mu je još uvijek drkala kurac,iznenada zaustavila i snažno ga obgrlila. "Zato jer ću ti priuštiti još mnogo boli". Harry je zastenjao,osjećajući još jedno snažno povlačenje za kosu,i u tom trenutku muškarac ga je okrenuo i grubo ga odgurnuo u zid. Kada je podigao pogled,pred sobom je vidio demonske crne oči- i probudio se uz glasan uzdah.

Njegovo je srce snažno kucalo,kao da se pokušava izbaviti iz tijela u kojem je zarobljeno,cijelo tijelo mu se treslo dok su valovi užitka u njegovim prsima polagano jenjavali.

Na trenutak je zajecao,zabijajući glavu u jastuk,pokušavajući spriječiti osjećaje koji su ga prevladali. Kada se napokon uspio smiriti, i kada je požuda u njemu splasnula, otvorio je oči i pogledao donji dio pidžame. Na međunožju je ugledao ogromnu,ljepljivu mrlju. Podigavši majicu,vidio je da mu je cijeli trbuh pokriven spermom.

"Sranje! Sranje! Sranje!",psovao je tiho,s nevjericom zureći u nered koji je napravio.

"Ma ovo se ne događa! Nemoguće! Kvragu!"

Ogledao se po spavaonici, ugledavši lica svojih kolega koji su mirno spavali,i zahvalio Bogu što se sjetio baciti Silencio,čaroliju utišavanja,oko svog kreveta prije nego je pošao na spavanje.

Pao je natrag na jastuke,mršteći se i zatvarajući oči dok su mu se slike iz sna počele pojavljivati pred očima.

Sjećao se stepenica...i tamnica... i crnih dubokih očiju..

Njegovo se srce ubrzalo.

Ne,to ne može biti istina!

"Harry! Harry! Probudi se!" Harry je osjetio kako mu netko lagano drma ruku i začuo Ronov glas kako se probija kroz mliječne,maglovite oblake sna,dopirući do njegovog uspavanog uma: "Svi su otišli na doručak. Obuci se i kreni!"

"Ne idem ja nigdje",rekao je Gryffindorac,navukavši pokrivače preko očiju.

"Ne budi blesav.čovječe,na kraju krajeva,moraš nešto pojesti".

"Donesi mi hranu ovdje,kao i jučer"

"Ali,Harry-" počeo je Ron,ali ga je Harry prekinuo snažnim glasom:

"Rone,molim te!"

Ron je zatvorio usta i kimnuo glavom. I prije nego se Harry stigao ustati iz kreveta,njegov je prijatelj već otišao.

Dok se oblačio,Harry se promišljao na kakav će način morati živjeti od sada. Nije bilo šanse da ikad više slobodno šeta po dvorcu. Što se satova tiče, svugdje će ići sa plaštem nevidljivosti,skidajući ga u zadnji trenutak netom prije učionice i početka sata. Ron i Hermiona mogu mu donositi hranu.

A metloboj...to je bio Harryjev najveći problem. Metloboj je bio njegova najveća strast,ali sada..kako će smoći snage pogledati ikoga iz ekipe u oči?

Morat će smisliti nešto. Možda će im reći da se prehladio i da do daljnjeg neće biti prisutan na treninzima? I možda će se cijela stvar malo stišati do sljedeće utakmice pa bi čak mogao i zaigrati. Naravno,ako ga do tad ne izbace iz ekipe zbog priča da želi pojebati najomraženijeg učitelja u školi. A možda će i propuštanje samih treninga biti dovoljan razlog da ga izbace.

Harry je zajecao sjedajući na rub svog kreveta.

Sve je ovo Snapeova krivnja! Taj masni kučkin sin mu je potpuno izokrenuo život naopačke! I nikad mu neće oprostiti zbog toga! Pronaći će neki način da mu se osveti i tada će Snape zažaliti zbog svake zle riječi,svakog podlog komentara koje je uporno dobacivao Harryju svih ovih godina. Nitko u Harryju nije mogao izazvati takav sirovi,kipteći gnjev kao Severus Snape. Sam zvuk Snapeovog imena bio je dovoljan da Harryju krv proključa! Čak i sama pomisao da bi ikad mogao poželjeti takvu spodobu od čovjeka kao što je Snape,bila je naprosto smiješna!

U Harryjevim mislima pojavila se slika tih očiju,tih mračnih, beskrajno dubokih,demonskih očiju koje je vidio u snu...

Čak i samo prisjećanje na to u njemu je izazvalo vrućinu,i crvenilo mu je oblilo obraze. To nije mogao biti on.

Ne,sigurno nije.

Osim toga, samo sjećanje na san bilo mu je maglovito,tako da se Harry,kada se probudio, zapitao je li on to uopće sanjao ili je samo o tome razmišljao.

Pa ipak, tješio se on, gotovo se svaki momak njegovih godina bar jednom probudi u onakvom stanju...i nije ni bitno što je zapravo sanjao,zar ne?

Koraci na stepenicama prekinuli su Harryjeve misli. Prestrašen,brzo je prebacio plašt nevidljivosti preko sebe,ali ispostavilo se da je to ipak bio samo Ron,koji se vraćao s doručkom.

Harry je sa žurbom pojeo i odmarširao na Preobrazbu sa očevim plaštem čvrsto stisnutim oko sebe.

Ne bi mogao reći za sebe da je bio nervozan,ili čak preplašen, prije susreta s drugim učenicima,ali je odlučio da im neće dati priliku da mu stvore probleme.

U trenutku kada se pojavila profesorica McGonagall, Harry je brzo skinuo plašt,spremio ga u ruksak,nekoliko puta duboko udahnuo,iskočio iz kuta u kojem se skrivao i utrčao u učionicu baš kada je McGonagallova zatvarala vrata. Profesorica ga je iznenađeno pogledala ali nije komentirala njegov iznenadni dolazak.

S druge strane,u učenicima je njegovo pojavljivanje izazvalo značajnu senzaciju. Svi su zurili u njega i došaptavali se međusobno, pokrivajući usta i smijuljeći se.

"Što se događa?" Oštar glas profesorice McGonagall prekinuo je žamor koji se proširio razredom. "Tišina! Sjednite i izvadite knjige".

Po prvi put u životu,Harry je bio sretan što je McGonagallova bila vrlo strog profesor koji nije tolerirao pričanje na satu.

Sjeo je do Rona,trudeći se ne gledati u nikoga određenog, pogotovo ne u smjeru slytherinskih stolova. Znao je da će,ako ga Malfoy krene provocirati,izgubiti živce i učiniti neku glupost. Sjećanje na sve ono što je Malfoy jučer prepričavao po hodnicima još je uvijek bilo presvježe,a Ron mu je ispričao kako su se za večerom i doručkom Slytherini natjecali u tome tko će smisliti "smiješniju" pjesmu na račun Harryja i Snapea.

Harry nije želio saznati što su sve smislili.

Na satu,Harry je utonuo u misli. Razmišljao je na koji bi način mogao odustati od Napitaka. Prije bi umro nego došao Snapeu i zamolio ga za dozvolu.

Nije želio imati kontakata s tim gadom.

Bilo bi najbolje da više nikada ne mora vidjeti tog kukastonosog gnjavatora ni njegov preziran osmijeh na tankim usnama.

Ali znao je da su mu Napitci potrebni za karijeru Aurora. No,u čarobnjačkom svijetu sigurno ima još poslova u kojima bi bio dobar.

Može postati profesionalni igrač metloboja...Za to mu definitivno nisu potrebni Napitci. Znak koji mu Ron dao prekinuo mu je tok misli. Ugledao je profesoricu McGonagall kako stoji pred njim vrlo strogog izraza lica.

"Možda bi se gospodin Potter trebao spustiti s oblaka i vratiti se na sat?"

"Oprostite",Harry je promumljao, spuštajući pogled na svoju klupu. Začuo je zlobna došaptavanja oko sebe.

"Potteru,sanjariš li to o Snapeu?" Začuo se Seamusov glas.

"Umukni!" Siknuo je Harry na njega. Seamus i Dean su se nastavili smijuljiti dok se Harry crvenio od bijesa.

Na tom su satu trebali puževe pretvoriti u ručnike- Harry nije u tome vidio nikakvu praktičnu primjenu- i shvatio je da je previše iznerviran da bi se koncentrirao na zadatak.

Uvijek kada bi dobili,kao sad,zadatak za vježbanje, učionicu bi ispunio tihi žamor koji je sada bio idealna prilika učenicima da se obrate Harryju, i Harry bi svako malo začuo nekakav odvratan i uznemirujući komentar. Ron i Hermiona su sjeli s njegove lijeve i desne strane,poput njegovih osobnih čuvara, i ušutkavali svaki komentar upućen Harryju.

Sa svakim zlobnim komentarom koji bi dopro do njega od strane njegovih donedavnih prijatelja,Harry je osjećao rastuću srdžbu.

"Snapeov ljubavnik","Snapeova kuja"- to su bile samo neke od blažih uvreda kojima su ga obasipali.

Ruke su mu se tresle dok je pokušavao preobraziti svog puža.

"Harry,potuži se McGonagallovoj",Hermionin je glas zvučao molećivo, "ona će ovome stati na kraj".

"Ne!",Harry je siknuo,trudeći se koncentrirati na čaroliju.

Sanjao je o tome da sat već jednom završi i da ga svi puste na miru. Sve što je želio bilo je otrčati i skriti se u spavaonicu. Odlučio je da danas više neće otići ni na jedan sat.

Nije htio učenicima pružiti još prilika da ga ponize.

Zvuk kucanja na vratima prekinuo je buku koja je zavladala učionicom. McGonagallova ih je otišla otvoriti,kratko popričala s osobom koja je stajala iza njih, i obratila se učenicima: "Vratit ću se za nekoliko minuta,nastavite vježbati". Ošinula je učenike prijetećim pogledom i izašla.

Čim su se vrata iza nje zatvorila,Harry je mučno zastenjao: "Oh,ne.."

"Potteru!" Harry se ukočio čuvši Malfoyev glas koji je dopirao s druge strane učionice. "Gdje si bio do sada? Skrivao si se u Snapeovoj tamnici?"

"Začepi,Malfoy!",Ron je viknuo na njega ali ga je dotični potpuno ignorirao.

"Što ste radili?",nastavio je sa zlobnim smiješkom. "Je li Snape ispunio sve tvoje perverzne fantazije?"

Harry je osjetio navalu srama i mržnje. Oko sebe je ugledao lica,očito zabavljena Malfoyevim uvredama.

"Ispričaj nam kako ti je bilo kada te je uzeo",nastavio je Malfoy,a svaka njegova riječ kao da se zabijala u Harryjevo srce i utrobu, podgrijavajući želju za osvetom.

"Da li je bilo baš kao u tvojoj viziji? Da li te je jebao dok si ti gledao u njegove crne,uzbudljive oči,moleći još?"

Smijeh oko njega je postajao sve glasniji i Malfoy se smijuljio,zadovoljan sobom. Jedino što je Harry prema njemu sad osjećao bila je čista mržnja.

"Potteru,reci nam,kako je to kada pušiš kurac Snapeu? Da li mu sperma ima okus po Napitcima?"

Sve se zacrnilo ispred Harryjevih očiju. Niti je što čuo niti vidio osim Malfoya i njegovog glasa. Bijes koji ga je obuzeo, potresao mu je cijelo tijelo. Osjetio je žarenje u kutevima očiju.

Ron i Hermiona su ga zabrinuto promatrali.

"Potteru,pokaži nam kako si stenjao njegovo ime". Malfoy je zatvorio oči i nagnuo glavu unazad. "Oh,Severuse,jebi me...baš tako...jače...ah!"

Smijeh koji je provalio učionicom bio je ništavan u usporedbi s krikom bijesa koji je obuzeo Harryjeve misli i provalio mu kroz usta.

Vođen instiktom,potpuno zaboravljajući na sve oko sebe,skočio je sa stolice,napravio nekoliko koraka i napao Malfoya.

Malfoy je vrisnuo od iznenađenja kada ga je Harry srušio sa stolice i kada su oboje pali na pod,Malfoy dolje,a Harry preko njega.

Harryja je zaslijepila goruća mržnja. Nije osjećao ama baš ništa osim želje da ubije. Želio je uništiti Malfoya,razbiti mu lubanju,izvaditi mu oči,slomiti mu kosti!

Nastavio se tući dok je zvijer u njemu režala,zadovoljna što Malfoyu nanosi bol i strah.

Rane na njegovim rukama su se ponovno otvorile kada je udario Slytherina u nos,iz kojeg je prošikljala gusta krv.

U isto vrijeme,Malfoy je u samoobrani udario Harryja šakom u vilicu, i Harryjeva su se usta ispunila krvlju.

Oko sebe je čuo povike i vrištanje,ali mu se činilo da oni dolaze odnekud izdaleka. Malfoy ga je zgrabio za kosu u istom trenutku kada su ga nečije ruke zgrabile od zada i pokušale ga rastaviti od njegove žrtve.

"Harry,prestani!" Hermionin prestrašeni uzvik dopro je do njega.

Harry se izvukao iz njenog stiska i ponovo krenuo na okrvavljenog Slytherina ali tada se između njih ispriječila nevidljiva barijera koju Harry nije mogao prijeći.

Tišina je iznenada zavladala razredom.

Harry se podigao s poda,gušeći se,i pogledao prema vratima.

Na njima je stajala profesorica McGonagall sa ispruženim štapićem i mješavinom bijesa i užasa na licu.

"Neka svi osim Pottera i Malfoya smjesta odu!" Njen glas je drhtao od ogorčenja. "Idite!" Učenici su,bez ijedne progovorene riječi,pokupili svoje stvari i požurili van iz učionice. Harryjevo disanje polako se vraćalo u normalu dok je adrenalin u njegovom tijelu slabio. Tada je osjetio užasnu bol u svojoj desnoj ruci. Također je osjetio i da mu krv teče niz usnice.

Malfoy,koji se držao za svoj nos koji je još uvijek jako krvario,polako se podignuo s poda. McGonagallova je ukočeno otišla do svog radnog stola,sjela za njega i počela zuriti u dvojicu učenika prijetećim pogledom.

"Može li mi netko objasniti što se ovdje odigralo?"

Harry je gledao u pod i stiskao šake.

"Podder je lud",rekao je Malfoy, "Badio se na mene bed raloga i pokusao me ubiti!"

"Zaista?",upitala ga je McGonagallova strogo,kao da sumnja u njegovu nevinost. "Potteru,objasnite mi zašto ste napali Malfoya."

Harry je tvrdoglavo šutio,trudeći se ne pogledati je u oči.

Nije mogao smisliti nikakvu izliku, i vjerojatno profesorica ne bi ni povjerovala u nikakvu laž koju bi mogao smisliti.

Bacio se na Draca i slomio mu nos. Nikakva izlika ga ne bi mogla spasiti od nevolje u koju se uvalio.

"Potteru,pitala sam vas nešto!" McGonagalličin je glas bio oštar poput britve. Ali kada je Harry i dalje nastavio šutjeti,profesorica je stisnula usne.

"U redu,ako se ne želite opravdati,ja vas neću ni natjeravati na to. Bilo kako bilo,ovo nije ponašanje koje očekujem od učenika šeste godine. Ovo što se danas dogodilo u mojoj učionici je nedopustivo i neprihvatljivo ponašanje! Pogotovo zato jer se desilo u mom odsustvu! Vas dvojica ste prekršili barem pet školskih pravila i ima da se sramite! Obojici oduzimam po 50 bodova! Gospodine Malfoy,molit ću vas da otiđete do bolničkog krila i nakon toga ćete se dogovoriti s profesorom Snapeom o vašoj kazni. Oslobođeni ste nastave za danas."

Malfoy se okrenuo, ošinuvši Harryja ljutitim pogledom,kao da mu poručuje "Još nisam završio s tobom", i napustio učionicu.

"Što se vas tiče,gospodine Potter" McGonagalličin je glas postao nešto blaži, "Ne znam koji vas je očaj natjerao da se bacite na drugog učenika u mom razredu,no bez obzira na razlog, vaš je postupak sramotan i okaljali ste ime Gryffindorskog doma."

Dok je ona govorila,Harry je mirno zurio u neku točku na tepihu.

"Sada",profesorica je nastavila, "Otiđite u bolničko krilo i kontaktirajte gospodina Filcha koji će vam odrediti kaznu. Jeste li me razumjeli?"

Harry je polako kimnuo,i okrenuo se da ode. Tada mu je na um pala jedna ideja.

"Profesorice...",rekao je tiho, "Mogu li vas nešto upitati?"

McGonagallova ga je pogledala preko svojih naočala. "Što?"

"Htio bih napustiti Čarobne Napitke",rekao je. "Možete li otići do profesora Snapea i uvjeriti ga da mi da dopuštenje da odem s njegovih satova?"

McGonagalličine obrve su se spojile u jednu liniju. "Nemate Napitke sve do ponedjeljka. Do tada-"

"Ne!",Harry ju je prekinuo. "Krivo ste me shvatili. Ne želim više uopće slušati taj predmet i htio bih ga zamijeniti s nekim drugim."

Na trenutak je vladala tišina.

"Neću vas pitati zašto ste i kako došli do te odluke,gospodine Potter,jer sumnjam da ću dobiti odgovor. Ali želim da znate da,ako napustite predavanja iz Napitaka,nećete biti u mogućnosti postati Auror. Jeste li sigurni u svoju odluku?"

Harry je kimnuo, stiščući zube.

"Da li ste sigurni da ne želite još jedan put promisliti o tome?" Osjećala se nota nade u McGonagalličinom glasu.

"Ne,to je moja konačna odluka."

Profesorica se na trenutak zamislila,proučavajući Harryjev pogled i onda tiho rekla: "Dobro. Razgovarati ću s profesorom Snapeom. Možete ići"

Harry nije otišao u bolničko krilo. Htio je izbjeći neugodna pitanja o svojoj smrskanoj ruci. Proveo je popodne i večer u spavaonici,ako se izuzme da je morao otići do Filcha da se s njim dogovori o svojoj kazni. Filch mu je odredio da mora očistiti sva spremišta metli u školi preko vikenda, kada mu ruka malo zacijeli.

Za vrijeme ručka Hermiona ga je posjetila,rekavši mu da se Hagrid raspituje o tome što se dogodilo i zašto više ne dolazi na obroke u Veliku Dvoranu.

Ron se pojavio navečer,nakon večere, rekavši Harryju da McGonagallova želi popričati s njim. Harry je nabacio na sebe plašt nevidljivosti i otrčao do profesoričinog kabineta,osjećajući kako mu srce lupa.

Nadao se da se Snape složio. Ipak je mrzio Harryja i oduvijek ga se htio riješiti. Vjerojatno je bio vrlo zadovoljan kad je čuo da mu se san napokon ostvario.

Harry je skinuo plašt pred vratima i pokucao. Predstojnica njegovog doma pozvala ga je da uđe i sjedne.

"Razgovarala sam s profesorom Snapeom", započela je, gledajući Harryja preko naočala.

"Bio je vrlo iznenađen što želite napustiti njegova predavanja i kategorički je to odbio."

"Što?" Harry je ostao bez teksta. Kada je pogledao McGonagallovu,vidio je da je i ona iznenađena.

"Potteru,bojim se da vam ne mogu pomoći. Ako želite,možete ga pokušati uvjeriti nasamo. Profesor Snape dao mi je do znanja da želi s vama porazgovarati o tome u četiri oka." Harry se zgrčio od pomisli da ostane nasamo sa Snapeom.

Nikada!

Dovukao se natrag do spavaonice,pokušavajući shvatiti u čemu je stvar.

Zašto mu Snape ne dopušta da napusti Napitke? Uvijek ga se želio riješiti.

Zastao je na trenutak.

Pa,naravno! Bilo je tako očito! Želi ga nastaviti ponižavati u učionici pred svima. Zašto ne? Nije bio u stanju sresti ponovno tog čovjeka licem u lice. Nikad više. Harry se zacrvenio od srama. Kako će,nakon onoga što se dogodilo,ikada više moći normalno pričati sa Snapeom? Radije bi dao blizancima Weasley da na njemu iskušavaju svoje netestirane artikle nego da se mora suočiti sa Snapeom nasamo.

Sama pomisao na njihov ponovni susret oslabila je Harryja i puls mu se ubrzao.

Mora nastaviti pohađati satove Napitaka. Nema izbora. Morat će otići na te satove i nekako se pomiriti s tim.


	3. Poglavlje 3 Fascinacije

**3. Fascinacije**

_"Kao što bi i svatko bio,  
>i ja sam polaskan time što si fasciniran mnome"<em>

Kada se Severus Snape, profesor Čarobnih Napitaka u školi vještičarenja i čarobnjaštva Hogwarts uputio tog ponedjeljka poslijepodne na predavanje učenicima šeste godine, samo mu je jedna misao  
>preplavljivala um: Potter!<p>

Derište se nije pojavljivalo na obrocima, nije ga se moglo susresti ni u hodnicima, čak je napustio i voljene treninge metloboja. Nije ga bilo nigdje na vidiku,kao da se pretvorio u zrak. Povrh svega,još je imao i drskosti poslati McGonagallovu u svoje ime da zamoli može li odustati od Napitaka.  
>Ne,neću to dopustiti! Još nisam završio s njim! Zapravo tek sada će stvar postati sve interesantnija...govorio je opaki glas u Snapeovoj glavi.<p>

Misli da se može skrivati od mene i ignorirati me! Imao je cijeli vikend da dođe k meni ali nije se pojavio! Bezočna mala kukavica koja se boji suočavanja. Oduvijek je i bio kukavica,baš poput njegovog dragog oca.  
>Da ne spominjemo vuka i psa mješanca-njegovog kuma. Banda klaunova bez mozga! Oči profesora Napitaka opasno su se suzile.<br>Danas se mora pojaviti. Ako ne dođe na moj sat...  
>Ošinuo je pogledom nekoliko učenika prve godine dok je išao na sat, a oni su,prestrašeni pobjegli iz hodnika. Njegov crni plašt ljutito je lepetao iza njega. Izgledao je poput šišmiša koji vreba na svoj plijen.<br>Severus se zlobno nasmijao.

U drugu ruku, i nije takva kukavica kao što se doima. Bacio se na sina obitelji Malfoy i slomio mu nos. Ali dobro, nije da je Potter nekakav majstor samokontrole.  
>Dovoljno ga je samo malo isprovocirati da se razbjesni. Uvijek bi "pukao",ali napasti drugog učenika usred sata,i to još pred očima predstojnika svog doma... Nisam očekivao da bi Potter mogao učiniti takvo nešto... ...Kao što nije očekivao ni saznanje da je upravo on Potterova najdublja žudnja. To je bilo zapanjujuće,čak šokantno otkriće,s obzirom na mržnju koju je Potter prema njemu osjećao svih ovih godina. I protivno zdravom razumu.<p>

Da mu je netko ranije rekao da ga Potter želi,okrutno bi ga ismijao. Ali znao je da je napitak bio skuhan ispravno. Znao je da je sve bilo istina. Vidio je svojim očima...  
>...U oku svog uma vidio je mladića sanjarskog lica, koji ga gleda s obožavanjem. Vidio je bol žudnje, jasno vidljivu na Potterovom licu. Glad koju je opazio u tim zelenim očima bila je neopisiva. Nitko, u cijelom Snapeovom životu, nije ga tako gledao niti izgovarao njegovo ime s tolikom žudnjom. To je bilo nešto novo za njega.<p>

Sjetio se svog straha kojeg je osjetio kad je shvatio kakve je strasti napitak pobudio u Potteru. Očekivao je nešto drugo...sigurno ne ono što je vidio!  
>Nije mogao skrenuti pogled s Potterovih očiju,koje nisu primjećivale ništa oko sebe i koje su vidjele samo Severusa Snapea. Na trenutak, Snape je postao središte svijeta za Harryja Pottera. Bio je to neuobičajen osjećaj.<br>Tonući sve dublje u sjećanja, Snape se sjetio suza koje su se slijevale niz Potterove obraze, i prilično jasne izbočine u njegovim hlačama.  
>Ne! Neće misliti na Pottera ni na njegovu erekciju!<p>

Snape je stupio u drugi hodnik i vidio dvoje Ravenclawa sa sedme godine kako se ljube. Lovio ih je,bijesan, i oduzeo im po 15 bodova. Kada su mu nestali s vidika, pao je natrag u svoja sjećanja.  
>Samo je radni stol spriječio Pottera da ga dotakne.<br>A što bi se dogodilo da stola nije bilo...?

Sjetio se užasa koji se pojavio na Potterovom licu kada ga je konačno spustio na zemlju bacivši čaroliju na njega. Gađenje,sram,averzija,osramoćenje. Samo je Snape to vidio. Potter je izgledao kao da će povratiti. Severus nije bio time iznenađen. Ne događa se često da čovjek sazna da je njegova najdublja,najsnažnija želja koju ne može kontrolirati odvratni profesor Napitaka kojeg svi mrze.  
>Snape se gorko nasmijao sam sebi. Ovo,naravno,ništa ne mijenja. I dalje će mrziti Pottera,s iznimkom da će sada imati i kontrolu nad njim. S tim saznanjem,može mu bilo što učiniti. Nije mogao poreći sam sebi da mu to saznanje daje moć da ponizi derište još i više. A možda će shvatiti i kako da upotrijebi to saznanje i na neke druge načine? Na njegovim se usnama pojavio okrutan osmijeh.<br>Oh, Potter je sigurno morao biti slomljen...Sigurno mu se sav život srušio..morat će potražiti pomoć...  
>Ali nije mu sve išlo na ruku...Polovica djece iz Slytherina ima očeve koji su Smrtonoše, i samo je pitanje vremena kada će Gospodar Tame saznati za cijelu stvar.<p>

Snape je u svakom trenutku očekivao njegov poziv na sastanak. I nema drugog izbora. Morat će biti prvi koji će ga o svemu obavijestiti. Sigurno će Gospodar Tame cijelu stvar smatrati vrlo zanimljivom.  
>Profesor Napitaka namrštio se i ubrzao svoj korak.<br>Potter se mora pojaviti,inače će to ljuto zažaliti!

Kada je profesor ušetao u područje u kojem su ga učenici čekali prije početka sata,pogledao ih je i obuzeo ga je gorući bijes kada je shvatio da Pottera nema među njima.  
>Taj pokvareni,mali,arogantni, kukavički...Snape je nabrajao u mislima dok je otvarao vrata učionice i puštao učenike unutra.<p>

Krajičkom oka,spazio je nekakvu naglu kretnju koja mu je privukla pozornost. Pogledao je u tom smjeru i ugledao Pottera kako žurno izlazi iza kuta i priključuje se zadnjoj grupi učenika koji su ulazili.  
>Snape se trijumfalno nasmijao u mislima.<br>Ipak se pojavio.

Potter je prošao pokraj njega a da ga nije niti letimično pogledao. Da sve bude još gore, u trenutku kada je prošao okrenuo je glavu skroz na drugu stranu,kao da ga nije u stanju pogledati.  
>Taj arogantni ljigavac će požaliti što se pojavio. Stvarno će požaliti... Mislio je profesor Napitaka kada je bijesno zalupio vratima iza sebe.<br>Svi su poskočili na taj zvuk i sa strahom ga promatrali kako odlazi na sredinu učionice. Snape je promatrao učenike kako sjedaju za svoje stolove i vade knjige i pribor iz svojih torbi. Također je zadržao pogled i na Potteru.

Gryffindorac je sjedio između Waesleya i Grangerice. Dok se pripremao za sat, nikome nije rekao ni riječi. Zapravo,bio je toliko odlučan u namjeri da ne gleda u Snapea niti komunicira s ikim drugim,da nije skidao pogled sa svog kotlića i knjiga...I vjerovatno je on bio jedini, mislio je Snape, koji nije primjetio poglede učenika koji su letjeli od Pottera do Snapea. "Tišina!" Snape je naposlijetku zarežao na učenike koji su se raspričali, želeći započeti predavanje što je moguće prije.  
>"Danas ćete pripremati napitak koji uzrokuje rast kose. Ovaj je eliksir toliko jednostavan da bi ga svatko trebao znati napraviti. Pa ipak, uvidio sam da su vještine nekih ljudi", profesor Napitaka pogledao je Longbottoma, "I sramotna razina intelektualnog kapaciteta toliki da ih smještaju ispod razine prosječnog učenika. Tako da ipak dvojim."<br>Neville se strahovito zacrvenio i skrenuo pogled.

Severus se nasmiješio sam sebi i bacio pogled na Pottera,očekujući njegovu reakciju,ali mladić je tvrdoglavo zurio u neku točku na svojoj klupi kao da je to najzanimljivija stvar na svijetu.  
>Profesor Napitaka osjećao se iziritirano. Ako se Potter želi poigravati s njim, rado će ga naučiti pokoje pravilo te igre...<p>

"Na ploči imate napisane sve potrebne sastojke" ,Severus je zamahnuo štapićem, "i upute za izradu napitka. U ormaru", ponovno je zamahnuo, "se nalaze svi potrebni sastojci. Na kraju sata provjerit ću vaše rezultate. Vaš bi napitak trebao biti bezbojna tekućina sa laganom aromom muškata. Onaj koji najgore napravi napitak..." Snape je na trenutak spustio glas, "sam će ga popiti da uvidi kakve posljedice nemar i glupost imaju u tako delikatnoj znanosti kao što je pripremanje napitaka."  
>Longbottom je problijedio od straha, progutao knedlu i uplašeno pogledao na ploču. Učenici su žamorili i došaptavali se negodujući,ali Snape ih je potpuno ignorirao. Otišao je do svoje katedre,sjeo, i počeo ispravljati učeničke eseje s vremena na vrijeme prelazeći pogledom čitavu učionicu da bude siguran kako nitko od učenika ne bi izazvao nekakvu katastrofu. Kada se razred, poput ovoga, sastoji od nepromišljene, lijene djece, nezgode se često dešavaju.<p>

Svi su ustali i pokupili potrebne sastojke...Ne,nisu svi. Potter je ostao sjediti? Grangerica mu ih je donijela. Pa naravno. Uvijek je volio iskorištavati druge ljude.  
>Vratio je pogled na esej pred sobom.<br>"Mandragorin korijen koristimo za bolove u abdomenu i kada se netko razboli..."  
>Koja besmislica!<br>Severus je pomaknuo ruku i prekrižio čitav esej.  
>Ponovno je pogledao po učionici. Crni pramen kose zatirao mu je pogled.<br>Što on ovo izvodi? Zašto još uvijek sjedi i zuri u svoj stol? Svi pažljivo prate upute,samo on ne želi pogledati u njegovom smjeru. Sastojci su napisani na ploči,budalo!

"Mandragora je bila korijen koji je htio postati čovjek ali je zla vještica bacila kletvu na njega..."  
>Ostavljalju li ova derišta svoje mozgove kod kuće,pod uvjetom da ih uopće i imaju? Kada je sljedeći put pogledao po razredu nešto mu je privuklo pozornost. Tanka bora od mrštenja urezala se između Severusovih obrva.<p>

Što to Grangerova šapuće Potteru? Konstantno pogledava prema ploči i... Snapeove su se obrve spojile. Što sam ovo upravo vidio? Diktira li to ona njemu ono što piše na ploči? Kakva besramna kukavica! Pa,dobro,što sam drugo od njega mogao i očekivati? Negirati će,opovrgavati,ali na kraju će se slomiti...Ne zamaraj se Potteru. Ne bori se s tim. Ne možeš pobjediti. Morat ćeš to prihvatiti.  
>Ispunila ga je blistava zadovoljština. Nasmiješio se sam sebi i vratio se pregledavanju bedastih eseja.<br>"Mandragorin korijen je dobar za čišćenje zubi..."  
>Severus je osjetio nadolazeću glavobolju. Zašto mora gubiti vrijeme na ove besmislice? Podignuo je pogled. Pogledao je ravno u Pottera. Mladić je privukao njegov pogled kao kuglu u crnu rupu. Kao da u učionici ne postoje drugi ljudi.<p>

Napokon je započeo s radom. Rezao je korijenje valerijane nožem ali...nešto nije bilo u redu. Upravo se lecnuo...Kao da je osjetio bol? Pretpostavljam da jest,s obzirom da je premjestio nož u lijevu ruku.  
>Snape je suzio oči,motreći pozorno Potterovu desnu ruku kojom je držao korijenje. Nešto nije u redu...Izgleda kao da ju je nešto ozbiljno ozlijedilo. Neke...male,oštre krhotine? Rane su tek zarasle...<br>Staklo?  
>S čime je ova budala uspjela razbiti ruku? Malfoyev nos nije od stakla.<br>I uostalom,kao da je važno što je Potterova ruka ozlijeđena...

Severus se vratio svojim esejima,ali se nije mogao koncentrirati na njih. Kako bilo da bilo, ionako su svi bili za smeće. Nije bilo smisla da trati svoje vrijeme ispravljajući te škrabotine. Spustio je pero i naslonio se na stolicu šibajući razred zlokobnim pogledom. Pogledao je u pravom smjeru baš na vrijeme da vidi kako Malfoy pretvara komad papira u pticu, šalje je u zrak i ona putuje prema...Snape je pratio putanju ptice...prema Potteru.  
>Severus je opasno suzio oči.<br>"Accio", rekao je, i poruka je promijenila smjer, na Slytherinov užas, uletjevši ravno u profesorovu ispruženu ruku. Kada je Severus ovio svoje prste oko nje, Malfoy koji je uvijek bio blijed, postao je još blijeđi i otvorio je usta u namjeri da nešto kaže.  
>"Da,gospodine Malfoy?", pitao je Snape, podižući obrvu.<p>

Slytherin je istog trena zatvorio usta, šibajući profesora pogledom punim mržnje. Severus je krajičkom oka primjetio kako je i Potter problijedio. Nagađajući već što bi mogao vidjeti,otvorio je pticu od origamija i zabuljio se u sitna slova. Ipak,ono što je vidio nadišlo je sva njegova očekivanja. U kutu papira nalazio se crtež na kojem je bio prikazan Potter kako se naginje unaprijed i Severus kako radi vrlo sugestivne pokrete oko mladićeve stražnjice. Ipak,ono što je bilo napisano ispod toga, izazvalo je Snapea da se po prvi put od djetinjstva zacrveni.

Tekst je bio jedna od Slytherinskih "smiješnih" pjesmica:  
>Kada Potter vidi Snapea<br>guši se od uzbuđenja  
>I suze mu krenu<br>jaja su mu u problemu  
>Stenje,uzdiše i sanjari<br>Sanjari o Snapeu koji mu ga-

Severus je zdrobio pticu u ruci,ne pročitavši tekst do kraja i ošinuo Malfoya ubilačkim pogledom.  
>Um mu je bio preplavljen bijesom. Kako se njegovi vlastiti Slytherini usuđuju pisati ovakve stvari o njemu! O Potteru mogu pisati što žele ali nitko ne smije pisati ovakve stvari o profesoru Napitaka!<br>Znao je da Potterov život trenutno nije lagan ali nije ga zanimalo koliko je sramoćenja zlatni dečko doživio! Naravno,nije mislio da će i on postati predmet sprdnje učenika.

Nije očekivao da će se itko drznuti izazvati njegov autoritet. Pogotovo ne Malfoy...bez obzira što je sin Smrtonoše. Odlučio je da će Malfoy ovo požaliti! Što ga je ovako osramotio! "Gospodine Malfoy!" ljutiti siktaj izašao je iz njegovih usta. "Vaš je dom upravo izgubio 20 bodova! Javiti ćete mi se navečer da vam odredim kaznu! Točno u sedam!"  
>Slytherin je ukočeno sjedio kao da je progutao metlu a oči su mu bile uperene u Snapea u ljutitoj nevjerici.<br>Učionicu je ispunio iznenađeni žamor.  
>Slytherin je kažnjen! Malfoy je kažnjen! Od Snapea!<p>

"Tišina!" zareži Snape, ošinuvši učenike oštrim pogledom. "Ako još samo jednom ulovim koga od vas da se iti malo sprda sa incidentom koji se dogodio na prošlom satu,dotični će odrađivati kazne svakog vikenda sve do kraja školske godine!" Severus je skenirao lica zgroženih učenika,primjećujući da Potter zuri u svoj kotlić grimiznih obraza. Pogled mu je prešao na Malfoyevo ljutito lice na kojem se pojavio kratkotrajni izraz prezira,koji kao da je govorio da Slytherina nije briga za kaznu koju je dobio i kao da je siguran da će je nekako izbjeći.

"Ako itko pokuša izbjeći kaznu,saznat ću za to,uvjeravam vas! Je li to jasno,gospodine Malfoy?"  
>Draco se ugrizao za usnicu i izazivački zurio u Snapea. Njegove sive oči zamračile su se kao olujni oblaci i svako malo odsjaj njegovog ranjenog ponosa bi mu zablistao u zjenicama, napadajući Snapea, želeći ga spaliti na mjestu. Izgledao je kao da se bori sam sa sobom. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka vrlo intenzivne tišine, ukočeno je kimnuo glavom.<p>

"Odlično", odgovori mu profesor Napitaka otrovnim glasom. Nije mu se sviđalo Malfoyevo buntovno ponašanje. Mora ga malo dovesti u red. Nitko mu se ne smije suprotstaviti. Nitko! "A sad se vratite na posao" Žustro se okrenuo i sjeo na stolicu za svojom katedrom odakle je imao savršen pogled na cijelu učionicu. Učenici su se nakon kratkog međusobnog pogledavanja vratili na svoje zadatke. Do kraja sata nitko nije rekao ni riječi. Snapeova prijetnja, da će onaj koji pripremi najgori napitak biti kažnjen njegovim ispijanjem,bila je kao udar biča koji ih je motivirao. Nitko od učenika nije htio biti pokusni kunić.

Potteru je nekoliko puta ispao nož i isjeckani sastojci,što Snape nije propustio primjetiti. Teško je vjerovati da je takva šeprtlja najbolji Tragač u ovom stoljeću,mislio je Severus, gledajući Pottera kako skuplja razasute sastojke s poda. Uvijek je imao više sreće nego pameti,dodao je Snape u svojim mislima.

Samo još jedan od razloga da ga mrzi još više. Zapanjujuće Gryffindorsko derište! Severus je te riječi gotovo viknuo naglas dok mu je pogled klizio preko mladićevog mršavog, koščatog tijela, dugih udova i divlje kose.

Ono što ga je najviše od svega iritiralo je činjenica da ga se Potter nije udostojio pogledati od početka sata,kao da je Severus neka bezvrijedna muha na zidu. Činjenica da ga je Potter ignorirao izluđivala ga je, pogotovo s obzirom na incident koji se odigrao na prošlom satu kada Gryffindorac nije vidio nikog drugog osim profesora Napitaka,baš kao da mu je Severus najvažnija osoba na svijetu.  
>A sada se Potter pretvarao da mu on ništa ne znači.<p>

Svjesnost tog zaključka razbjesnila je Snapea i srce mu je obavila ledena vatra srdžbe koja mu je naposlijetku preplavila i um,gorući od želje da ponizi Pottera. Da učini nešto što će ga natjerati da požali zbog svog ponašanja!  
>"Vrijeme je isteklo!" vikne Snape,ustajući sa svoje stolice.<br>Prisiliti ću ga!  
>Snape je prošao kroz učionicu i zaustavio se pokraj stola za kojim je sjedio njegov najjadniji učenik iz Gryffindora, koji se preznojavao od muke.<br>"Longbottom!" siknuo je,gledajući s gađenjem u visokog Gryffindorca,protrnulog od straha. "Ne samo da tvoj napitak ima teksturu bljuvotine, ono što je još gore od toga je njegov smrad. Odlučio si nas sve ugušiti,Longbottome?"  
>Tihi smijeh čuo se iz smjera Slytherinskih stolova.<br>Lice Gryffindorca poprimilo je boju eliksira Desiderije Intime.

"Ali što drugo mogu očekivati od osobe kojoj je mozak veličine kikirikija?" Zaključi Snape. "Od trenutka kad si začet dan ti je dar da upropastiš sve što dotakneš". Severus je odvratio pogled u trenutku kad je dečko izgledao kao da sanja o tome da se sakrije pod klupu, i pogledao Pottera,koji je škrgutajući zubima tvrdoglavo zurio u drugi kraj učionice. "Naravno,ponekad dijeliš svoju nadarenost i sa Potterom." U trenutku kad je izgovorio zadnju riječ,oči su mu zablistale a glas mu se pretvorio u otrovno siktanje,ali je jedina primjetna mladićeva reakcija na njegove riječi bilo podrhtavanje njegovih stisnutih šaka. Nije čak ni bacio pogled prema Snapeu. Nije promijenio izraz lica,baš kao da nije čuo nijednu profesorovu riječ. Snape bi mogao stajati tu i nastaviti ponižavati svog učenika ali je malo vjerovatno da bi to imalo efekta.

Snape je osjetio kako ga bijes preplavljuje. Potter bi trebao poludjeti, ustati sa stolice, protestirati,braniti se. Trebao bi učiniti nešto! Pa ipak je mirno sjedio u tišini kao da ga Snapeove riječi ne pogađaju ni u srce ni u živac. Kao da Severus nema nikakvu moć nad mladićem.  
>Ali Snape je znao da je ima. Shvatio je to na prošlom satu. Vidio je to i sada,dok je gledao u te čvrsto stisnute šake i ruke koje su podrhtavale. Oh,Potter je već blizu granice pucanja. Treba ga samo još malo izazvati,pogurati,i slomit će se!<p>

"A sada,Longobottome",nastavio je,vraćajući svoju pozornost na uzbuđenog Gryffindorca, "Popij ovaj svoj predivni napitak da vidimo što će ti se dogoditi. Možda se pretvoriš u hrpu zmajske balege. Sumnjam da bi se itko uzrujao,ali možda napokon otkriješ svoju sudbinu." Suze se pojaviše u dečkovim očima. Neki Gryffindori su pokušali protestirati ali sam Snapeov pogled ih je ušutkao.  
>"Što sad čekaš? Popij ga!" zareži Snape zlobno, a ton njegovog glasa tjerao je učenike na poslušnost.<br>Longbottom je gutajući suze uzeo malo napitka iz kotlića. Ruka mu se toliko tresla da ju je jedva prinio usnama.

"Prestanite!" Grangeričin uzvik razbije tišinu. Gryffindorka je stajala pokraj svog stola buntovno zureći u profesora. "Ne možete ga natjerati da to učini! Nemate pravo koristiti svoju moć da ugnjetavate učenike!"

"Kako mi se usuđujete obratiti tim tonom!" Snapeov glas podrhtavao je od bijesa. "Sjednite dolje,glupa djevojko, i da se više nikad niste usudili tako sa mnom razgovarati,ili ćete u protivnom vi popiti Longbottomov napitak! Oduzimam 30 bodova Gryffindoru!"  
>Grangerica je problijedila i progutala knedlu. Željela je još nešto reći ali ju je Weasley zaustavio, vukući je nježno za rukav i šaputajući joj nešto na uho.<br>Severus se okrenuo Longbottomu i ošinuo ga zgađenim pogledom. Dečko je zatvorio oči i brzo popio napitak.

Razred je utonuo u tišinu. Svi su zadržali dah,gledajući Nevillea kako se trese od gađenja i vraća bočicu na stol. U tom trenutku pramenovi crne kose počeli su rasti iz njegovog lica i ruku.  
>Za nekoliko trenutaka cijelo mu je tijelo bilo prekriveno kosom koja nije prestajala rasti, i samo su se vidjela dva nasmrt preplašena sjajna oka.<p>

"Gle,gle..." Profesorov glas prekinuo je tišinu koja je vladala. "Vidim da se na kraju vaš izgled poklopio s vašom inteligencijom" Severus mu se naruga. "Gospođice Granger,molim vas da otpratite majmuna u bolničko krilo. Pomfrey će već naći način da ga opet unormali,a ako ga i ne nađe,bit će to mali gubitak za čarobnjački svijet."

Snape se podsmijehivao,odvraćajući pogled od Longbottoma,čija je kosa sad bila toliko duga da je dodirivala pod. Pogledao je prema stolu za kojim su sjedili Potter,Grangerica i Weasley. Grangerica je brzo ustala od stola i otrčala pomoći Nevilleu. Držeći ga za ruku,odvela ga je sa sata.  
>Trijumf koji je Snape osjećao nestao je kao jutarnja izmaglica kad je shvatio da je cijelo vrijeme Potter gledao u suprotnom smjeru,baš kao da ga nije briga za ono što je Snape učinio njegovom prijatelju.<br>Bijes se pretvorio u ledenu oštricu gnjeva koja se zabila u muškarčeve misli. Odmarširao je ravno do Gryffindorca.

Severus je stajao točno ispred Pottera,koji je kršio ruke obraza crvenih od bijesa,koje je sad zamijenjivalo blijedilo zbog straha. Gryffindorčev eliksir imao je boju meda i bio je zapravo prilično dobar,osim...

Lišće Belladone,mislio je profesor motreći suženim očima Pottera koji je nervozno grizao usnu.  
>"Koji ste sastojak zaboravili,gospodine Potter?" pitao ga je Snape jednoličnim tonom. Harry je šutio,zureći u klupu,pretvarajući bijes koji je ključao u Snapeu tokom cijelog sata u nešto oštro,ledeno i nekontrolirano. Potter ga je kontinuirano ignorirao,toliko da je njegov bijes prešao tu nevidljivu granicu tolerancije, te je gorio od želje da vidi svoj odraz u tim zelenim očima.<br>Žudio je za tim da se Potter slomije. Želio ga je vidjeti kako gubi kontrolu nad sobom. Želio je vidjeti bijes u tim prokletim zelenim očima. Vidjeti tisuće nepoznatih osjećaja na Potterovom licu.  
>Želio je da poludi,da vidi koliko ga mrzi.<p>

"Pitao sam te koji si sastojak zaboravio!"  
>"Ne znam,gospodine" Potter je to tako tiho izgovorio da ga je Snape jedva čuo. "Možda bi,da si gledao na ploču,znao koji si sastojak zaboravio!" zarežao je Severus, osjećajući kako ga gorući bijes tjera da bude što bezobzirniji.<br>"Ali zašto bi bio zainteresiran u poredak sastojaka,kada nisi bio zainteresiran niti za svog nazovi-prijatelja Longbottoma čiji te pogled prije nekoliko trenutaka pratio? Sigurno se grdno razočarao u tebi.  
>Zlatni dečko ga nije ovog puta spasio. Kakva šteta..."<br>Potter je odustao i bijes mu je sijevnuo licem.  
>Snape je zadržao dah.<br>Upalilo je.  
>Potter je polagano podignuo pogled. Po prvi put od početka sata gledao je ravno u Snapeove oči.<br>"Da li vas ovo zabavlja?" hladan,oštar glas izašao je iz Potterovih usta. Glas koji je odavno već prešao sve granice mržnje. Glas koji je uništio tisuće emocija,bacajući ih u plamen. Zelene oči prekrila je tamna sjena, čineći nemogućim da ih Severus pročita. Na trenutak je tuga i patnja zatreperila u njima, ali ju je brzo zamijenio otrovni prezir.

Tuga,gađenje,mržnja i...još nešto. Nešto čudno,divlje,neobuzdano,gotovo manijakalno. Ali sve je nestalo gotovo isto onako brzo kao što se i pojavilo ostavljajući za sobom samo tvrdoglavu prazninu i potpunu indiferentnost,kao da Potter pod svaku cijenu pokušava skriti svoje emocije i pogurnuti ih natrag duboko u sebe gdje ih profesor Napitaka ne može pročitati.

Ali bilo je prekasno. Snape je već razumio ono što je vidio...  
>Osjetio je trijumf. Kao da mu je Potter dao najbolji mogući dar.<br>"Da,prilično",odgovorio mu je,smiješeći se zlobno.  
>To je bila istina. Nikad se nije ovako zabavljao. Ali prava zabava tek počinje...<br>Zvono,koje je označilo kraj sata, učinilo je da Severus nekoliko puta trepne,baš kao da ga vraća u stvarnost. Potter se ugrize za usnu i brzo skrene pogled. Profesor Napitaka okrenuo se prema razredu i nadjačao zvono: "Kraj lekcije! Gubite se van!"

Brzo je otišao do svog stola. Trebao je neko vrijeme biti sam. Trebao je vremena da promisli što će sada. I znao je,oh,znao je jako dobro...da će sada moći učiniti sve.  
>Učenici su brzo spremali svoje stvari,želeći otići što je moguće prije i ispričati svima što se dogodilo na satu. Snapea,pak,nije bilo briga. Sjedio je za svojim stolom,motreći Pottera suženim očima.<br>Gryffindorac je napravio grimasu boli kada je podigao svoju torbu s knjigama na rame a ona mu je ispala. Severus je tada, uopće ne shvaćajući što radi,brzo otvorio ladicu u svom stolu i izvukao iz nje malu bočicu.

"Gospodine Potter!" njegov glas je učinio da se dečko ukoči. "Ostanite nakon sata,trebam nešto razgovarati s-"  
>Nije uspio završiti rečenicu. Harry je zgrabio torbu i istrčao iz učionice kao da ga nešto proganja.<br>Poslije prvotne zatečenosti, Severus je ponovno osjetio kako u njemu buja bijes. Ipak,nije bio jači od trijumfa kojeg je osjetio maloprije.

"Weasley!" zareži Snape,prije nego što je ovaj uspio napustiti učionicu. Crvenokosi momak je progutao knedlu i ustrašeno pogledao prema profesoru. "Dođi ovamo!"  
>Kada je mladić stupio pred njegovu katedru,profesor Napitaka mu je grubo gurnuo bočicu u ruku. "Daj ovo Potteru i reci mu da to nanosi na ruku 3 puta na dan." Vidjevši Weasleyevo zbunjeno i sumnjičavo lice,Severus zlobno spoji obrve. "U mojoj učionici svaki učenik mora imati obe ruke funkcionalne",dodao je. "Da sam htio otrovati Pottera,učinio bih to odavno". Kad se šokirani Gryffindorac okrenuo da ode, Snape ga je još jednom zaustavio. "I,Weasley,savjetuj Potteru da nije mudro ignorirati me na mom satu".<p>

Weasley je kimnuo,istrčavši iz učionice i zatvarajući vrata za sobom.  
>Tada je nastupila blažena tišina i Severus se udobno zavalio u stolicu uzdahnuvši.<br>Ovo je bilo vrlo...zanimljivo predavanje.

U srijedu navečer, profesor Snape žustro je hodao hodnicima,osjećajući bol na lijevoj podlaktici.  
>Gospodar tame je već saznao...<br>Poslije sata u Ponedjeljak, nakon što je natjerao Longbottoma da popije svoj napitak, svo osoblje mu nije dalo ni trenutka mira i stalno su mu trljali nos zbog njegovog postupka. Pomfrey je bila najgora. "Mogli ste ga otrovati! Mogao je oslijepiti! Mogli ste ga čak i ubiti! Nikad nisam doživjela ovakvo neodgovorno ponašanje od jednog profesora!",vikala je na njega.

Sproutova, izgledajući kao nakostriješen pijevac,nazvala ga je sadistom,a McGonagallova- majka Tereza kad je riječ o zaštiti djece- okretala mu je leđa svaki put kad bi se susrela s njim.  
>Malen gubitak,mislio je Snape. Barem sada ne mora gledati njene neodobravajuće poglede. Čak ga je i Dumbledore pozvao sa strane da mu očita lekciju o zloupotrebljavanju moći i humanom tretiranju učenika, da ne spominjemo da je podsjetio Severusa da je profesorov posao da uči i ohrabruje a ne da naudi učeniku iz čiste zlobe.<p>

Tokom cijele te lekcije,sve čega se profesor Snape sjećao bio je nepodnošljiv smrad Dumbledoreovog preslatkog čaja čijom ga je šalicom ponudio.  
>Ako je itko od njih mislio da će on uzeti k srcu njihove "svete" zamjerke,nisu ga poznavali vrlo dobro. Mrzio je kada bi se netko suprotstavljao njegovim učiteljskim metodama,a s ovim učenicima,i nije imao drugog izbora.<br>Severus se namršti.  
>Otkad je Longbottom otrčao i požalio se svima koje je sreo,interesantna je stvar bila,da nijedan profesor nije spomenuo incindent s Potterom. Očito je dečko cijelu stvar htio zadržati za sebe.<br>Ne krivim ga. Da je svima rekao,morao bi objašnjavati svoju mračnu,seksualnu opsesiju prema svom profesoru Napitaka.  
>Snape se nasmiješi sam sebi.<br>Potter se počeo pojavljivati pred kraj obroka i u hodnicima. Vjerovatno zato jer se bojao njegove kazne.

Ali to nije bila jedina stvar koja se promijenila. Severus je osjećao,sve više i više, Gryffindorčev gorući pogled. To su bili brzi,mali pogledi,bačeni tokom obroka ili u hodnicima. Ne toliko brzi ipak,da ih profesor Napitaka ne primjeti. I svaki put je osjetio golemu zadovoljštinu. Sve je teklo onako kako je i predvidio. Potter se počeo slamati,postajao je sve slabiji,nije se mogao braniti.  
>U njegovim pogledima, osim mržnje,nešto se misteriozno počelo pojavljivati...Znatiželja i fascinacija počela je nadjačavati sramotu i strah.<p>

Najinteresantnija stvar,pak,dogodila se danas popodne,kad se susreo s Potterom dok je patrolirao hodnicima. Severus ga je primjetio čim je izašao iz kuta,kopajući jednom rukom po svojoj torbi.  
>Kad su im se putevi sreli,Severus je primjetio kako je Potter podigao pogled kada ga je prekrila crna sjena i kako su mu se oči zaokružile od straha. To je rezultiralo ispadanjem torbe iz ruku i sve su mu se stvari prosule po podu i Severusovim nogama. "Potteru",reče Snape sarkastičnim glasom, "Vidim da je i puki susret sa mnom u hodniku postao veliki izazov za tvoje iskidane živce".<p>

Harry se zacrvenio i počeo skupljati svoje stvari s poda. Nije podizao pogled ali je Severus u njegovim ukočenim,nevještim pokretima pročitao golemu dozu nervoze. Potter se toliko tresao,da se Severus počeo pitati što bi se dogodilo da ga sad dotakne? Bi li zaplakao? Pobjegao? Bio je u iskušenju da dozna.  
>Ali ne još...<p>

Stajao je nekoliko trenutaka i motrio Gryffindorca kako kleči na podu, likujući nad onim što vidi. Potter bi uvijek trebao pasti na koljena pred njim.  
>Prezirno se nasmiješio i otišao.<p>

Poslije, Snape se mnogo puta zapitao,što ga je natjeralo da se okrene nakon nekoliko koraka,jer ono što je vidio kad se okrenuo ga je zabezeknulo.  
>Potter je stajao nasred hodnika,stišćući svoju torbu na prsima, i gledao Snapea očima maloumnog izgubljenog djeteta. Ali u trenutku kad je opazio da se Snape okrenuo, u strahu je spustio pogled i brzo otišao.<p>

Uskoro,Potter neće moći kontrolirati svoju žudnju. Uskoro, počet će ga slijediti, preklinjati ga...za sve.  
>I tada će likovati. Bit će užitak vidjeti Pottera poniženog pred njegovim očima. Te misli nisu Severusu izlazile iz glave,čak i dok je nastavljao hodati hodnikom prema predvorju. Ali sad nije vrijeme za njih. Morat će ih brzo izbrisati iz sjećanja i zaboraviti na njih.<br>Znamen na ruci opet ga je zapekao.  
>Gospodar Tame ne voli čekati.<br>Profesor Napitaka ubrzao je svoj korak.

"Severuse..." Voldemortov glas prekinuo je tišinu u mračnoj sobi. Jedan jedini luster visio je sa stropa,osvjetljujući lica Smrtonoša koji su sjedili za dugačkim stolom u podrumu vile Malfoyevih.  
>"Ovo je vrlo interesantno" Hladno se nasmiješio. "Tko bi rekao da je Potter sposoban osjećati takve...žudnje."<p>

Snapeovo je lice bilo bezizražajno. Ukočeno je sjedio s Voldemortove desne strane i na licu mu se nije vidjela ni jedna sjenka njegovih pravih osjećaja.  
>"Počašćen sam što vam mogu dati tako interesantne vijesti,moj Gospodaru" ,odgovorio mu je tihim,bezbojnim glasom.<br>"Kao i obično,nisi me razočarao" odgovori mu Voldemort. "Ono što si mi rekao nam može pomoći. Mislim da ćemo to moći iskoristiti". Osmijeh Gospodara Tame bio je upravo sablasno zloban.  
>"Pogledaj me,Severuse."<p>

Snape je potonuo u crvene,neljudske oči Gospodara Tame. Bio je prilično svjestan toga da mu Gospodar Tame kopa po mislima. Dopustio mu je to bez oklijevanja,baš kao da pred njim nema nikakvih tajni.  
>Tada je osjetio trnce-Voldemort je počeo izdavati zapovijedi ravno u njegove misli. Misli Gospodara Tame,hladne kao i njegovo srce,preplavile su profesorov um i zabile svoje hladne kandže u njegovu svijest.<p>

Kada ih je Snape pročitao,shvatio je zbog čega Gospodar Tame nije htio da itko drugi zna koji je plan.  
>Voldemort se izvukao iz njegovih misli. Severus ga je pogledao smiješeći se mračno i zlobno. "Znaš što trebaš učiniti" sikne Gospodar Tame.<br>"Naravno", odgovori mu profesor Napitaka.  
>"Kao nagradu za tvoju odanost,možeš tražiti informacije od naših gostiju",reče Voldemort. Smrtonoše,koji su cijelu scenu promatrali u tišini punoj strahopoštovanja,počeli su se okretati i pogledavati jedni druge.<p>

"Moj Gospodaru",najednom prozbori Lucius Malfoy,dižući se sa stolice i saginjući glavu. "Oprostite mi na drskosti,ali ja sam onaj koji ih je ovdje doveo. Nisam li ja onaj kojem pripada čast da..."  
>"Tišina!" Voldemortov glas udario je poput munje. "Usuđuješ se preispitivati moje zapovijedi?"<br>"Naravno da ne",Lucius brzo odgovori. "Oprostite mi." Brzo je sjeo natrag,gledajući Snapea pogledom punim mržnje i ljubomore.

"Ti ćeš,Luciuse,dovesti svog sina k meni. Imam zadatak za njega." zapovijedi Gospodar Tame. Malfoy kimne.  
>"A sada,Crvorepe..." Voldemort reče mekanim glasom kada se tiha,pogrbljena figura pojavila na vratima. "Odvedi Sevrusa do naših gostiju."<br>"Svakako,moj Gospodaru", Pettigrew mu odgovori cvilećim tonom glasa dok se poklanjao toliko nisko da mu je nos gotovo dotaknuo pod.  
>Snape ustade,ne počastivši Malfoya ni pogledom,baš kao da je taj čovjek nekakav crv, kao da je ispod njegove razine u svakom pogledu.<br>Dok je hodao prema vratima gdje je stajao Crvorep,glas Gospodara Tame ga zaustavi. "Severuse...kada ti sve kažu...ubij ih."  
>Profesor Napitaka je kimnuo i izašao.<p>

Crvorep ga je odveo u malu,smrdljivu ćeliju. Sklupčane,pokraj zida,stajale su tri prestrašene osobe prekrivene krvlju. Izgledali su poput obitelji. Zdepasta vještica,visoki,mršavi čarobnjak čekinjaste brade sa sasušenom krvlju na očima, i mlada vještica, stara možda 19 godina, koja je vjerovatno bila vrlo privlačna prije nego što je mučena preko svake granice boli i patnje.  
>Severus je stupio u ćeliju i pogledao obitelj bezizražajnim,pasivnim pogledom,kao da gleda u predmete a ne u ljude. Izvukao je štapić i bez ikakvih emocija u glasu rekao: "Gubi se i zatvori vrata za sobom,Crvorepe."<p> 


	4. Poglavlje 4 Zapeo na tebi

**4. Zapeo na tebi**

_Ti si kao droga  
>Ti si kao demon kojeg ne mogu poraziti<br>A ja kao da sam zapeo  
>Kao da bježim od tebe cijelo vrijeme<em>

Tišinu u spavaonici prekinuo je zvuk udaranja vrata o zid. Tada se začuo tup udar,kao da se nešto sudarilo s teškim,drvenim kovčegom.  
>Te je zvukove popratio još jedan-jecaj pun bijesa:<br>"Mrzim ga!"

Harry Potter je stajao pokraj svoga kreveta,teško dišući, dok su mu se sjećanja na sat iz Napitaka,koji je završio prije nekoliko minuta,uskovitlala u glavi; a svako sjećanje kao da je bilo najgore.  
>Nije se mogao odlučiti mrzi li Snapea zbog toga što mu je ponizio prijatelje, zbog njegovih zlobnih komentara, zbog mentalne okrutnosti prema njemu samome,zbog kukastog nosa ili masne kose.<br>Znao je da će naposlijetku požaliti što je odlučio otići na taj sat,pa ipak je otišao. Očito je smetnuo s uma kakav je Snape gad.

Snape je nadmašio samog sebe!

Harry se sjetio borbe s olujom bijesa koja se kovitlala u njemu,dok je Snape stajao i mirno vrijeđao Nevillea. Itekako je bio svjestan činjenice da su provokacije zapravo bile namijenjene njemu,ali ništa nije mogao učiniti. Mogao je samo bespomoćno stiskati šake i škrgutati zubima.  
>"Ja sam kukavica! Jebena usrana kukavica!" bijesno je mislio o sebi.<p>

Želio je reći nešto,učiniti nešto,bilo što,da obrani Nevillea,ali strah od samog jednog pogleda u te beskrajno duboke,crne oči; strah od suočavanja s njima oduzeo mu je svu hrabrost,ponos i čast kojima se dičio kao Gryffindor.

Dok je sjedio,osjećao je kao da ga Snapeov pogled prži u nutrini svoga bića. Ali takvo što bilo je nemoguće. Možda halucinira? Možda gubi razum?

Ne! Snape je definitivno gledao u njega. Samo je pogled okrutnog smrtonoše mogao u Harryju izazvati onakvo drhtanje i hladne trnce,iako se Gryffindorac u tom trenutku osjećao kao da živ gori.  
>Čak se na trenutak usudio baciti pogled na profesora,u trenu kad je ovaj prizvao k sebi poruku koju je Malfoy namjeravao poslati Harryju. Nikad neće zaboraviti izraz na profesorovom licu kada je pročitao poruku. Na njegovim vječno blijedim,žućkastim obrazima,pojavilo se lagano rumenilo.<br>Harry se nije nadao da će ikada ugledati profesora Napitaka kako se crveni. Bilo je teško shvatiti da je Snape sposoban za tako ljudsku reakciju.

Dakle,što je to Malfoy napisao u poruci koja je u Snapeu pobudila onakvu reakciju? Moralo je biti nešto prilično gadno s obzirom na to da je Snape onako burno reagirao. Harry je bio siguran da će to ući u školsku povijest. Možda će uskoro o tome moći čitati u knjizi "Povijest Hogwartsa"?  
>Malfoy je sigurno napisao nešto bezobrazno,prosto i uvredljivo kada je uspio toliko razbjesniti Snapea da je ovaj oduzeo bodove svom vlastitom domu. Pa ipak,ako je nešto dobro proizašlo iz svega ovoga,onda je to činjenica da je zbog Malfoyeve poruke Snape zabranio bilo kakvo spominjanje incidenta koji se nedavno odigrao. Naravno da je Harry bio svjestan činjenice da se Snape više brinuo za svoju nego za Harryjevu reputaciju. Harry je dobro poznavao Snapea; i da se on odjednom počne brinuti za Harryjevu dobrobit,Harry bi mu toplo preporučio pregled u Svetom Mungu. Snape je sebični gad,i toga su svi svjesni.<p>

Sjetio se izraza zadovoljstva na Snapeovom licu kada više nije mogao podnijeti provokacije i kada ga je pogledao. Sjetio se divljeg lupanja vlastitog srca kada ga je pogledao u oči i u njima ugledao nekakvu pritajenu iskru koja kao da je htjela iz njega iščitati sve osjećaje koje je ikada doživio. Ali u tom trenutku je toliko toga osjećao da nije mogao razaznati o čemu se radi. Sjetio se da je bio ljutit i frustriran,i da se jedva suzdržavao da ne napadne Snapea. Ali osjećao je i paralizirajući strah i nezustavljiv sram kada se prisjetio neobuzdane žudnje koja ga je obuzela nakon ispijanja napitka. I tada,kada je Snape stajao toliko blizu njega,po prvi put nakon onog incidenta,pogledao ga je ravno u oči. Osjećao je kao da ga je udario usijani bič,ranjavajući ga bolno i duboko. Kao da ga je stresla struja. U njemu su se odvijale prave eksplozije i iskrenja, popraćene udarima vrućine. I sve kao da je bilo spojeno u jedno,svi njegovi osjećaji.

Sve je to Harryju bilo dovoljno da mu "prelije čašu". A kada ga je Snape pozvao da ostane popričati s njim nakon završetka sata,pobjegao je. Morao je pobjeći. Bojao se da Snape želi s njim popričati o onoj Malfoyevoj poruci,a Harry se jednostavno nije mogao s tim nositi. Znao je da je njegov bijeg vjerojatno još više razbjesnio Snapea,ali barem je uspio pobjeći s poprišta,ostavljajući zapjenjenog Snapea samog. Na Harryjeve usne dovukao se zloban osmijeh.

Zvuk koraka trgnuo ga je iz razmišljanja i oči je prikovao za vrata. Zadnjih nekoliko dana koje je proveo u neprestanom skrivanju,dali su mu instikte karakteristične za neku malu,uplašenu životinju.  
>Vidjevši Rona kako se pojavljuje u dovratku,Harry ispusti uzdah olakšanja. "Oh,to si samo ti".<br>"Snape je zločesti gad!" zareži crvenokosi momak,hitajući torbu s knjigama na svoj krevet. "Uvijek je to i bio,ali nadmašio je samog sebe ovaj put! Kako je samo mogao učiniti Nevilleu nešto tako grozno i bezobrazno?" Pogledao je Harryja. "I tebi,naravno. Razumijem,to je Snape,smrtonoša je i sve to,ali čak bi i on trebao imati neku mrvicu suosjećanja". Vidjevši sumnju u Harryjevim očima,on uzdahne. "Ma,da. To je Snape- kreten do jaja."

Ron se bacio na krevet i pogledao Harryja. "Usput budi rečeno,kukastonosi gad mi je rekao da ti ovo dam." Iz džepa pelerine izvukao je nekakvu malu bočicu i predao je Harryju. "Što je ovo?" Harry se namršti,uzimajući eliksir iz prijateljeve ruke.

Ron slegne ramenima. "Nemam blage veze. Rekao mi je da to moraš nanositi na ruku triput na dan."  
>Harry se ponovno namršti. Što? "Snape ti je ovo dao i rekao ti da si ja time moram mazati ruku?"<br>"Čudno,jel' da?" Ron sumnjičavo pogleda u bočicu. "Kladim se da je to neki napitak koji će preuzeti kontrolu nad tvojom rukom i reći joj da te zadavi usred noći."

Pogled kojim ga je Harry počastio mogao je ubijati.

"Što je?" Ron ga upita. "Fred i George rekli su mi za to kad sam bio mali."  
>"Što god bilo,ja to neću koristiti. Ništa što je došlo od Snapea." Harry je s gađenjem odbio uzeti bočicu.<br>"To je vjerojatno nekakav crnomagijski napitak od kojeg će mi ruka otpasti. Takve stvari od Snapea uvijek možeš očekivati."  
>"Rekao mi je,da te je htio otrovati,davno bi to učinio",odgovori mu Ron. "Hvala ti prijatelju,stvarno si mi podigao moral",odbrusi mu Harry sarkastično. Ron se zacrvenio i skrenuo pogled.<br>Harry se na trenutak zamisli.  
>Činjenica da se Snape brine za njegovo zdravlje i daje mu ljekovitu tinkturu nekako nije u njemu izazivala osjećaj sigurnosti. Zapravo,nije u njemu izazvala nijedan pozitivan osjećaj. Do sada je od Snape trpio samo mržnju i neljubaznost. Otkud ova nagla promjena?<p>

Te je večeri Harry odlučio,po prvi put u zadnjih nekoliko dana,sići na večeru.  
>Ron i Hermiona su prvi sišli provjeriti stanje i izvijestili ga da su svi ponižavajući komentari na njegov račun netragom nestali. Zajedno sa odurnim crtežima kojih je Gryffindorska kula bila puna.<br>Nitko se nije usuđivao na sebe navući bijes Severusa Snapea,bojeći se da bi mogli završiti gore i od Pottera i od Longbottoma. Harryju je Hermiona ispričala da je Neville odmah dobio primjerenu medicinsku njegu i da će morati ostati u bolničkom krilu još nekoliko dana. Gđ počela je histerizirati kad je saznala što se dogodilo,no histerija se brzo prometnula u bijes. Zaklela se da će Snapea zadaviti njegovim vlastitim plaštem! Ron je prasnuo u smijeh zamišljajući tu situaciju,ali se brzo utišao kad je vidio Hermionin pogled.

"Rone,to nije smiješno! Profesor Snape bi trebao biti ozbiljno kažnjen. Počinio je djelo okrutnosti nad učenikom i to se tretira kao vrlo ozbiljan prekršaj. Kodeks o pravima učenika-"  
>"Hermiona",uzdahne Ron. "Postoji li na ovom svijetu knjiga koju ti nisi pročitala?" Hermiona ga ošine prezirnim pogledom. Harry je prestao slušati svojih dvoje prijatelja kako izmjenjuju uvrede. Pogledao je prema kraju hodnika koji je vodio do Velike Dvorane. Osjećao se pomalo nelagodno bez svog plašta nevidljivosti,od kojeg se nije odvajao posljednjih nekoliko dana. Bio je izložen svim neodobravajućim pogledima i zlobnim osmijesima.<p>

Ali barem su verbalna zlostavljanja završila. Ona su bila najgora. Bio je pomalo iznenađen efektivnošću i brzinom kojom se Snapeova prijetnja pronijela školom.  
>Nekoliko Hufflepuffa s treće godine prošlo je pokraj Harryja i dobacilo mu izazivačke poglede,ali u njima nije bilo onoliko osuđivanja kao nekad.<p>

'Ali nekoliko Hufflepuffa nisu Malfoy i njegova banda',mislio je Harry,pitajući se što mu Slytherini,koji su do sad premu njemu bili najbrutalniji,ovog puta spremaju. Bio je poprilično siguran da Malfoy neće zaboraviti što mu je Harry učinio i da će nekako pronaći način da mu se osveti. Zbog toga je odlučio da će držati oči dobro otvorene kada hodnicima bude šetao sam.

Njegovo pojavljivanje u Velikoj Dvorani izazvalo je prilično teatralnu scenu. Odjednom je nastala tišina i svi su pogledi bili upereni u njega dok je stajao na vratima između svojih prijatelja. Na djelić sekunde se zapitao može li se nositi sa svim tim ali je shvatio da će taj dan jednom morati doći. Bolje da to bude odmah sada. Progutao je knedlu i krenuo prema svom stolu. Osjećao je kao da se sve oko njega zamrznulo,i kao da je cijeli svijet fokusiran samo na njega. Taj ga je osjećaj preplavio i obuzeo, prikovao mu stopala za pod,onemogućujući mu da se okrene i pobjegne od svih tih neprijaznih pogleda. A želio je pobjeći,na trenutak se samo htio okrenuti i potrčati, pobjeći daleko od tih nedragih lica ravno u toplu i udobnu sigurnost svoje spavaonice.

Ipak,jedan pogled prema profesorskom stolu i naziranje crne figure bio je dovoljan da se sabere i ostane na mjestu.

Ne može bježati od Snapea zauvijek. Nije htio gadu priuštiti to zadovoljstvo. Ohrabrio se i krenuo ravno naprijed prema svom stolu,ignorirajući sve poglede i šaputanja. Malo-pomalo,i situacija se u Velikoj Dvorani počela normalizirati dok su se učenici vraćali svojim prekinutim razgovorima. Harry je sjeo na svoje mjesto za Gryffindorskim stolom i osjetio kako napokon može disati. Aura straha koja ga je okruživala oslabila je. Ron i Hermiona sjeli su do njega. Šaputanja su još neko vrijeme stizala do Harryjevih ušiju,ali učenici su se,vidjevši da Harry nema namjeru Snapeu slati poljupce ni senzibilne poglede,brzo vratili svojim vlastitim problemima.

Harry je znao da svi oni očekuju nekakav šou,ali nije im imao namjeru to pružiti. Zgrabio je tanjur i ljutito na njega nabacao nekoliko kobasica,pire od krumpira i puding. Dok je jeo, osjećao je kao da mu koža izgara pod pogledima ostalih Gryffindora,njegovih donedavnih prijatelja. Seamus i Dean su se teatralno premjestili što dalje od Harryja. S vremena na vrijeme bi prasnuli u smijeh šibajući ga zgađenim pogledima. Lavander i Parvati su se hihotale i slale Harryju zabavljene,zlonamjerne poglede.

Ginny je sjela preko puta njega,ali nije ga gledala. Oči je prikovala za stol,grimiznih obraza. Harryju je ipak bilo drago što nije pokazala nikakav znak neljubaznosti prema njemu. Tijekom večere,razmišljao je kako da pokrene razgovor s njom,ali nije uspio ništa smisliti. Zaista se nadao da Ginny nije povjerovala u sve glasine koje su o njemu kružile. Čuo ih je nekoliko. Prema njima,Harry je u djetinjstvu bio seksualno zlostavljan,često se iskradao na spojeve s Filchem,te je bio nezasitni seksualni manijak koji se voli odijevati u kožu,silovati životinje i voli biti bičevan udarcima Napadačke Vrbe. Bio je siguran da je iza pola tih glasina stajao Malfoy,i njegova mržnja prema tom malom tvoru rasla je sa svakim pogledom na njegovo blijedo,ušiljeno lice.

Prije svega ovoga,Harry nije imao problema sa curama.  
>Cure su ga konstantno opsjedale i flertale s njim,nadajući se da će koju od njih pozvati van. Ali sada...sada kao da je bio hodajuća pošast. Teško uzdahnuvši,pogledao je Ginny.<br>Već dugo je želi pozvati van.

Ginny je bila lijepa,pametna i draga. Imala je sve što svaki dečko želi i uvijek je bila okružena grupicom svojih obožavatelja. Ali ona je također bila i Ronova sestra i zato se nikada nije usuđivao ništa s njom imati. Sada se jedino mogao nadati da ga Ginny,nakon svega što se dogodilo na Napitcima,ne mrzi.

Progutavši knedlu,pročistio je grlo i otvorio usta u namjeri da joj nešto kaže,ali ona je podignula glavu i Harry se ukočio.

Ginny ga je promatrala bolećivim pogledom punim predbacivanja,kao da krivi Harryja za svo zlo na ovom svijetu.

Pogled kojim ga je počastila odavao je duboko razočaranje i ljutnju,kao da su se svi njezini snovi srušili poput kule od karata.

Grizući usnu i boreći se sa osjećajem srama koji mu se uspinjao po obrazima,Harry je skrenuo pogled, nemoćan pred njenim zurenjem.

Kada je ponovno pogledao prema njoj,Ginny više nije bila tu. Znao je da to nije njegova krivnja,ali nije si mogao pomoći,osjećao se kao najgora svinja na svijetu. Dakle,čini se da su se svi planovi koji se odnose na Ronovu prelijepu sestru završili i prije nego što su počeli. I čini se da ga nijedna djevojka više neće moći pogledati bez izraza gađenja na svom licu.

'Možda ipak jedna hoće...' mislio je Harry,okrećući se da potraži Lunu. Njegov se pogled na nekoliko trenutaka zadržao na profesorskom stolu,i umalo se ugušio sokom od bundeve kojeg je upravo pio kada je primijetio da Snapeove crne oči gledaju ravno u njega. Crvenih obraza i uzlupanog srca,brzo je skrenuo pogled i zagledao se u svoj tanjur. Hoće li ikada više moći pogledati tog čovjeka u oči?  
>Svakog puta kada bi pogledao prema njemu,čak i prije nego što bi njegove oči pronašle Snapea,u mislima se vraćao na onaj nesretni sat iz Napitaka kada je bio pod utjecajem eliksira Desiderije Intime. I svaki put bi začuo vlastiti glas u svojoj glavi:<br>Uzmi me,Severuse...

Prisjetio bi se osjećaja svoje pulsirajuće erekcije i goruće žudnje koja ga je preplavila. Pri samom spomenu na te crne,hladne oči i zlokobnu auru, koji su ga na satu doveli u stanje grozničave uzbuđenosti, obrazi bi mu se počeli crveniti i preplavila bi ga vrućina. Nije to mogao zaustaviti. Pretpostavljao je da su to zakašnjele nuspojave onog prokletog napitka,i molio se za dan kada će opet postati normalan,zdrav tinejdžer koji flerta s djevojkama,igra metloboj i ima krug odanih prijatelja.  
>Snape je sve to uništio!<p>

"Harry,je li sve u redu?" Hermionin zabrinuti glas prenuo ga je iz misli. "Nešto nije u redu s tvojom hranom?" upitao ga je Ron. "Izgledaš kao da ćeš povraćati." " je u redu." Trudio se zvučati normalno ali nije bio baš siguran da mu je to i uspjelo,sudeći po Hermioni koja ga je i dalje pozorno promatrala.

"U redu onda",reče Ron sliježući ramenima i vraćajući se svom jelu. Hermiona ga ošine pogledom.  
>Vjerojatno je mislila,da netko Ronu na uho zaviče da nije sve u redu,on ni tada ne bi ništa primijetio.<br>"Kako tvoja ruka?" upitala je Hermiona,okrećući se opet Harryju. "Puno bolje",odgovorio joj je,gledajući tragove ozljeda koji su prekrivali njegovu desnu ruku. "Srećom,Filch je odgodio tvoju kaznu za ovaj vikend",reče Hermiona, "Inače ti ruka nikad ne bi zacijeljela."

"Oh,nije on to učinio iz milosrđa." Harry se obješenjački nasmiješi. "Znao je da s ovako ozlijeđenom rukom nisam u stanju čistiti ostave,pogotovo ne onako kako treba."  
>Hermiona mu je uputila suosjećajni pogled.<p>

"O,Harry,stvarno nisi smio napasti Malfoya,sada imaš samo još više problema." "Rmiona",reče Ron ustiju punih pirea od krumpira. "Mafoy mže biti srtan št je Arry prvi došo do njga,a ne ja." Nekoliko komadića pirea izletjelo je iz njegovih usta i sletjelo ravno u tanjur pred njim.  
>"Ma da,molio bi te za milost dok bi ti pljuvao napola sažvakanu hranu po njemu",reče Hermiona zgađeno,mršteći se nad Ronovim nepostojećim manirima lijepog ponašanja za stolom.<br>Ron se zacrvenio.

Harry se,sretan što ga prijatelji više ne tlače, okrenuo prema Malfoyu. Slytherin je opazio Gryffindorčev pogled na sebi i uputio mu svoj,pun mržnje i superiornosti.  
>Harry se namršti.<p>

Bilo je nečeg u Malfoyevom osmijehu što mu se nije svidjelo- bio je mračan i još opakiji nego inače. Očito planira nešto posebno gadno.

Otresajući se tog neugodnog osjećaja,Harry se vratio svojim krumpirima,ali iz nekog razloga više nije bio gladan. Razmotrio je mogućnost da se dvorcem ponovno počne kretati pod plaštem nevidljivosti.

Tama.  
>Hladnoća koja izbija iz kamenja na kojem leži.<br>Hladne ruke. Vreli dah.  
>Udarac. Bol. Strah.<br>Nevjerojatan užitak.  
>Oči koje se pojavljuju u tami.<p>

Harry se probudio stenjući,uzdrhtalim rukama čvrsto stiščući pokrivač. Bio je obliven znojem, potresen grčevima užitka.  
>Lijevu ruku zavukao je pod pokrivač, i pronašavši svoj dignuti kurac,ovio je prste oko njega, počevši ga brzo drkati u stanju golemog zadovoljstva.<br>Osjetio je kako mu se oči pune suzama dok je nesvjesno stiskao zube i grčio nožne prste trudeći se dozvati slike iz sna,slike koje su ga bacale u stanje duboke opijenosti. Kroz njegovo znojno tijelo prolazili su valovi ugode,popraćeni brzim pokretima njegove ruke i napetost u njegovim preponama, koja je rasla iz trenutka u trenutak natjerala ga je da nekontrolirano dršće. Želio je zadržati san pred očima koliko je god dugo mogao,nije htio da mu izblijedi.

Želio je osjetiti ono što je maloprije osjetio u snu: vrućinu i hladnoću u isto vrijeme, strah i žudnju,bol i užitak.  
>Ruka mu se ubrzala a usta je rastvorio u nijemom kriku,pokušavajući doći do zraka. U misli mu je došla slika crnih,hladnih očiju, punih mračnih obećanja i zlokobne ljepote. Očiju koje već vidio.<br>Očiju koje su pripadale-  
>Harry je svršio,nijemo vičući. Tijelo mu se savilo u luk,a valovi užitka su potresali svaki djelić njegovog tijela,utapajući ga u moru ugode,dok su mu suze kapale iz očiju,ostavljajući ga bez daha.<br>Svi mišići su mu se ukočili i pobijeljeli od napora,a ljepljiva tekućina natopila je njegovo rublje,bedra i trbuh.

Harryjevo se tijelo polagano vraćalo u normalu dok su zadnji grčevi užitka još prolazili kroz njegovo tijelo. Disanje mu se usporilo,ali srce nije. Lupalo je kao ludo.  
>U kurac!<p>

Kada su prve zrake sunca ušle u mušku spavaonicu,Harry je odmah otvorio oči. Imao je plan.  
>Plan koji će mu pomoći da prestane sanjati o onim nezemaljskim očima i koji će vratiti stvari u normalu.<p>

Nasmiješio se samom sebi. Ljudi će napokon prestati vjerovati svim glupim glasinama koje su kružile o njemu,i ponovno će ga početi tretirati kao jednoga od njih. Barem se tako nadao...  
>Kada se sinoć probudio,bio je stanju takve rastresenosti da se ozbiljno zapitao bi li trebao otići na pregled u Sveti Mungo. Ponovno je razmotrio i mogućnost da pobjegne iz Hogwartsa i sakrije se na neko zaštićeno mjesto gdje ga one duboke oči više neće proganjati. Razmislio je i o mogućnosti da prestane spavati,ili da ukrade napitak za san bez snova od Gđ,ali je shvatio da to ne bi zaustavilo njegove maštarije po danu. Srećom,dosjetio se potpuno drukčijem rješenju,i ponešto ohrabren time,uspio se naspavati. S ponovno probuđenom nadom u srcu,Harry se tiho odjenuo,ne želeći probuditi Rona. Seamus i Dean preselili su se u drugu spavaonicu. Rekli su kako se ne žele jednog dana probuditi s nečim tvrdim u guzicama.<br>Seronje.

Potpuno odjeven,Harry se išuljao iz dnevnog boravka Gryffindora i krenuo hodnikom koji vodi prema zapadnoj kuli. Nije znao gdje se točno nalazi ulaz u društvenu prostoriju Ravenclawa,ali je znao da oni uvijek nestaju negdje oko ovog mjesta. Skrivajući se u kutu,stajao je i čekao.

Nekoliko trenutaka poslije,prvi su se učenici počeli spuštati na doručak. Cure su išle u grupicama,smijući se. Harry se zapitao,kao i nekoliko puta do sada,zašto se cure uvijek smijulje kada se kreću u grupi od dvoje ili više ljudi. Vjerojatno se smiju svakom dečku na kojeg naiđu. To je,zapravo,bilo prilično iritantno. Dok je tako čekao,još je nekoliko učenika prošlo,noseva zabijenih u knjige pred sobom.

I tada je ugledao ono što je čekao- živopisnu osobu čiji nos nije bio zabijen u knjigu,već u ekstremno ekscentričan časopis "Odgonetač".  
>"Pst! Luna!" prošaptao je,skrivajući se u kutu hodnika,trudeći se da ga nitko drugi ne primijeti.<br>Zaustavila se i nesigurno se ogledala oko sebe.  
>"Ovdje!" Harry je zamahnuo rukom da privuče njenu pozornost. Luna se nasmiješila svojim tipičnim odsutnim smiješkom i krenula prema njemu. Zgrabio ju je za ruku i odvukao u sjenu. "Što radiš ovdje,Harry?" upitala ga je snenim glasom. "Isprva sam mislila da čujem Narglove,ali onda sam ugledala tebe. Prikradaš li se ti ovako često ljudima?"<p>

"Luna",prekinuo ju je,želeći odmah prijeći na stvar. "Želio bih te zamoliti za uslugu." "Mene? O,Harry,bit će mi zadovoljstvo." Luna se nadvila nad njim. "Samo me nemoj pitati da ti pokažem leglo gužveljavih rogatica,prilično su napasne."

"Ne,ništa takvo",uvjeravao ju je,pokušavajući se skoncentrirati zbog njezine ekscentričnosti.

"Ne",rekao je suosjećajno,trudeći se u tu riječ unijeti sve ono što mu nikako nije moglo preći preko usana. "Luna...želim te pitati..bi li htjela biti moja cura?" naposlijetku je ispalio. Ako je očekivao neko veliko iznenađenje i sramežljivi smiješak- tipičnu reakciju svake druge cure-onda je zaboravio da Luna nije "svaka druga" cura,i ono što je za većinu bilo tipično i uobičajeno,u njenom se slučaju pretvaralo u nešto potpuno neočekivano. Samo se namrštila i glasno odahnula. "Oh,nema problema. Mislila sam da je riječ o nečemu puno važnijem."

Harry se nakratko zapitao-kao i mnogo puta do sada- na koji način radi mozak ove cure. Luna je bila vjerojatno jedina osoba u školi koja ga je mogla ostaviti bez teksta.  
>Hm,doduše,možda i nije jedina...<p>

"Dakle...slažeš se,zar ne?" upitao ju je za potvrdu.  
>"Naravno",kimnula je,dok su joj se naušnice u obliku rotkvica presijavale pod svjetlošću baklji.<br>"Drage volje ću se pretvarati da sam tvoja cura kako bi te svi pustili na miru." Harry je začuđeno pogleda,širom otvorenih očiju.  
>"K-kako ti z-znaš-?"<br>"Pa očito je",prekinula ga je. "Ne bi me pitao da ti budem cura da ti nije ljuta potreba." Harry osjeti kako se crveni. Posramljen, spustio je pogled i nasmiješio joj se kao da se ispričava.  
>Luna mu uputi nadasve pokroviteljski pogled.<p>

Gryffindorac je pomnije pogledao Ravenclawku koja je stajala pred njim.  
>Luna je zaista bila jako lijepa. Nježan,blag osmijeh uvijek joj je igrao na usnama. Imala je svijetlu, plavu kosu i velike plave oči.<br>Bila je čista suprotnost profesoru Napitaka.  
>Da,bio je to dobar izbor,mislio je Harry,zadovoljno se smiješeći.<br>Luna će mu postati cura,ljudi će ga prestati smatrati pederom i pervertitom,i moći će se vratiti svom normalnom životu. Možda se čak i zaljubi u Lunu.

Najednom,Luna se namršti i sjenka sumnje pojavi se u njenim očima. Nagela se prema njemu i zavjerenički prošaptala: "Ako ću ja biti tvoja cura...znači li to da ćemo se morati seksati?"  
>"Ne! Ne,naravno da ne!" Harry joj brzo odgovori,zažarenih obraza.<br>"Oh,drago mi je",ispustila je uzdah olakšanja. "Jer ti nisi moj tip":

Harry Potter,Dječak Koji Želi Snapea,pronašao je curu. Ta je vijest potpalila već ionako užarene razgovore među učenicima. Harry je i očekivao takve reakcije pa ga nisu puno iznenadile.  
>Između svih priča o njemu i Luni o kojima se pričalo po hodnicima,našla se i priča da je našao najekscentričniju curu u školi. Objašnjavali su da je razlog tome činjenica da jedino ona može udovoljiti svim Potterovim perverznim idejama.<p>

Kada je Harry po prvi put prošetao hodnicima držeći Lunu za ruku,svi su upirali prstom u njih i došaptavali se. No on nije obraćao pozornost na njih. Zaista se trudio ignorirati ih. Znao je da će na početku ove šarade biti malo teško,ali je vjerovao da će s vremenom stvari nekako same sjesti na svoje mjesto.

Uvijek se trudio ljubiti Lunu pred što je više moguće ljudi. Nikada nasamo ni na intiman način,to ne.  
>Ovo su više bili nježni,brzi poljupci u obraz,i s vremena na vrijeme,u kut usana. Lunina koža bila je topla i slatka,a usne su joj imale okus naslađeg slatkiša iz Medičarnice. Hermiona je pak,bila van sebe od bijesa nakon što doznala istinu o Harryjevom planu,čak i nakon što joj je Harry objasnio da Luna zna o čemu se radi. Hermiona nije s njim progovorila do kraja dana,a također je otišla i popričati s Lunom u vezi njenog nepostojećeg samopoštovanja.<p>

Ron je izjavio da je Harryjev plan odličan,što je naposlijetku dovelo do toga da Hermiona ni s njim više nije riječi progovorila.  
>Hodanje s Lunom sličilo je na šetnju abnormalnim zoološkim vrtom pomiješanim s kućom strave kroz koje vas je vodio vodič s kompleksom teorija zavjere. Luna mu je stalno pričala o rijetkim i nepoznatim životinjskim vrstama,i upoznavala ga s najmračnijim zavjerama Ministarstva Magije,koje je njen otac otkrivao,pritom riskiravši vlastiti život zbog informacija. Ako se to izuzme,ona je zaista bila vrlo dobra "cura"; često je Harryju poklanjala darove koje je sama izrađivala,poput ogrlice od čepova pivoslaca,začarane tako da odbija sva nevidljiva bića koja ti mogu nauditi. Sve mu je dopuštala,nikada se ne žalivši na činjenice da joj posvećuje premalo vremena i da je ne vodi na spojeve.<p>

Harry je bio sretan sa svojim izborom,i ponekad mu se činilo kao da ni nema djevojku,zbog čega je bio vrlo zadovoljan. Nekoliko ju je puta,doduše,želio poljubiti "za pravo",ali to je bilo nešto što u stvarnosti nikad ne bi mogao učiniti. Luna je bila draga,ali nije u njemu izazivala nikakvo uzbuđenje,trnce,čak ni ubrzano lupanje srca. Harryja je to brinulo,no tješio se mišlju da je to možda uvijek tako pri počecima veze i da će se stvari poslije promijeniti. Zapravo se nadao tome.  
>Osjećao je kako mu se život,iako sporo,polagano vraća u normalu. Osim jedne stvari. Osim jedne osobe,točnije.<p>

One koja mu nikako nije davala mira.

Svakog puta kada bi zatvorio oči,vidio bi one druge oči,one zlokobne oči iz sna. I tada bi se pojavilo i lice. To lice.  
>Prestravljen brzim otkucajima svog srca,brzo je otvorio oči,crvenih obraza. Dahtao je,pokušavajući se smiriti i fokusirati na nešto drugo.<br>Shvatio je da,svakog puta kada bi mu misli negdje otplovile,njegov pogled odluta do profesorskog stola za kojim je sjedio Severus Snape,nečitljivog izraza lica.

Ogrnut svojim crnim plaštem,kao da se želi distancirati od ostatka svijeta,bacao je zlokobne poglede na učenike i ostale profesore.  
>Harry se nastojao nositi s njegovim pogledima,ali je osjećao kao da svaki put iznova gubi bitku pred Snapeovim čeličnim pogledom.<br>Znatiželja i neki nepoznat osjećaj polagano su počeli kontrolirati njegovo srce. Šetajući hodnicima,zagrljen s Lunom, poskočio bi svakog puta kad bi krajičkom oka ugledao crnu tkaninu koja se vijori,a koja bi se najčešće dokazala kao samo pelerina jednog od učenika. To ga je mučilo i nadasve zabrinjavalo.  
>Proklinjao je Snapea,onaj glupi napitak,svoje snove,i ponajviše samoga sebe. Prije nije mogao ni pogledati profesora Napitaka,a sada mu se pogled lijepio na svaku crnu siluetu koja bi mu se pojavila u vidnom polju.<p>

Ne! Ne zuri! prekoravao je samog sebe,tjerajući se da okrene glavu prije nego Snape nešto primijeti. Nije uvijek u tome i uspijevao.

Ponekad bi Snapeove crne oči srele Harryjeve zelene,i tada bi se Harry redovito zacrvenio,proklinjući svoje hiperaktivno srce,brzo skretajući pogled i pretvarajući se da gleda u potpuno drugom smjeru. Uvijek je bio predaleko da pročita nešto u Snapeovom pogledu,ali to mu ni nije bila namjera.  
>Samo je želio da taj čovjek nestane iz njegovog života. Zajedno sa svime što je sanjao. Svaki put kada bi ga pogledao,osjetio bi da mrzi tog čovjeka sve više i više,i bojao se što će se dogoditi ako njegov bijes prijeđe granice normalnog.<p>

Nakon sata iz Napitaka u ponedjeljak,sljedeći je bio tek u petak.  
>Neville se još nije vratio iz bolnice. Već su prošla gotovo četiri dana.<br>Harry je osjećao neku nedefiniranu neugodu kako se sat iz Napitaka sve više približavao. Nakon svega što se dogodilo,i sama pomisao na taj sat u njemu je izazivala golem strah tako da se pitao hoće li uopće smoći hrabrosti da ode na njega.  
>Bojao se.<br>Bojao se Snapea i svega što bi on mogao učiniti.  
>Bojao se sebe i svojih nerazumljivih reakcija.<br>Strah mu je stisnuo srce i pluća,toliko da su mu noge klecale a ruke podrhtavale.  
>Zašto ne može pobjeći od snova?<p>

Sjećanje na vrući,vlažni san još mu je bilo svježe. Po treći put je sanjao Snapea,i po treći put je svršio misleći na njega. Čak se počeo pitati kakvog su okusa Snapeove vječno stisnute,blijede usne.  
>Sigurno potpuno drugačijeg nego slatke i tople Lunine usne.<br>Odmahnuvši glavom,Harry se prekori zbog takvih misli,ali s nešto manje žara nego inače. "Pitam se što će Snape ovog puta napraviti",Ronov glas probio se kroz izmaglicu misli koje su okruživale Harryja. "Nadam se da me nije odlučio otrovati",reče on blijedog lica,savršeno vidljivog u tami hodnika iz kojeg će se Snape uskoro pojaviti.

Nije trebao dugo čekati.  
>Harry začuje profesorove brze korake kako se približavaju.<br>Koraci su bili dugi i odrješiti. Harry zatvori oči,slušajući taj zvuk.  
>Samo je Snape tako hodao. Zvuk njegovih koraka bio je toliko karakterističan da bi ih Harry prepoznao da ih čuje u bilo kojem drugom hodniku.<br>Kada je otvorio oči,ugledao je crnu siluetu već jasno vidljivu u okolnoj tami. Činilo se kao da se Snape materijalizirao iz magle,kao da je sazdan od same tmine koja je poprimila ljudski oblik.  
>Samo su mu se ruke i lice vidjele u tom mraku koji ga je okruživao.<br>Plašt je lepetao iza njega,podsjećajući Harryja na njegov san u kojem se pojavio iz bezdana da progoni i ulovi svoju bespomoćnu žrtvu očaranu opasnom ljepotom prijetećeg zla.  
>Harry najednom shvati da mu nedostaje zraka i da gleda u profesora Napitaka kao da ga vidi prvi put u životu.<p>

Koji kurac sa mnom nije u redu? mislio je Harry,šokiran,kada je Snape došao do učionice,čekajući učenike. Harry okrene glavu u suprotnom smjeru,sve,samo da ne gleda u Snapea.  
>Profesor je bez riječi otvorio vrata i počekao učenike da uđu. Harry je prošao pokraj njega,gledajući u svoja stopala cijelo vrijeme,ali kada su se našli u ravnini,od jakog mirisa sastojaka napitaka pomiješanih s mirisom neke mirodije,koji je izbijao iz muškarca,Harryju se zavrtjelo u glavi tako da se umalo zalijepio u dovratak.<br>Slytherini su prasnuli u smijeh,a Harry se zacrvenio i brzo sjeo na svoje mjesto bez gledanja uokolo. Izvadio je knjige i sve potrebne sastojke na stol,proklinjući se zbog vlastite rastresenosti.  
>Srećom,Snape nije rekao ništa.<p>

"Harry,je li sve u redu?" Upitala je Hermiona,guleći voćku paukolikog cedra-jednu od sastojaka za otopinu rastezanja koju su pripremali na današnjem satu.  
>"Da,naravno,sve je u redu",brzo joj je odgovorio,guleći,osim kore,i podebeo komad mesa voćke.<br>"Ne izgledaš baš najbolje",dodala je,zureći u prijateljevo lice zabrinutim pogledom. "Iskreno,izgledaš kao da ćeš nekoga ubiti",reče Ron,prestrašeno gledajući u voćku koju je Harry gulio,a od koje je ostala samo sredina.  
>"Ne,ne želim nikog ubiti!",siknuo je Harry u svoju obranu,osjećajući se kao da će eksplodirati.<br>Ruke su mu drhtale a srce mu se popelo u grlo.  
>Snape.<p>

Svaki put kada bi podignuo pogled primijetio bi kako ga profesor gleda suženih očiju. Brinuo se da profesor nešto smjera, i to ga je strahovito smelo.  
>Još uvijek nije ništa učinio,ali vjerojatno samo čeka priliku da ga iznova ponizi pred svima. "Au!" Harry potiho vrisne,puštajući nož iz ruke. Porezani prst stavio je u usta.<br>"Harry,daj mi da vidim!" Hermiona mu je uzela ruku i pogledala u duboku ranu koja je obilno krvarila.  
>"O čemu ti razmišljaš na satu s obzirom da ne možeš ni nož držati kako treba?",prekori ga ona.<br>Harry se namršti. Porezotina ga je zaista jako boljela, žarila ga je i bockala.

Ali neće otići do Snapea i zamoliti ga može li otići do bolnice. Od toga ga je dodatno odbila i pomisao da će se profesor vjerojatno sam ponuditi da mu izlječi ruku.  
>"Što se ovdje događa?" Hladan,čeličan glas dopro je do Harryjevih ušiju točno u trenutku kada ga je prekrila crna sjena. Ukočio se i srce mu je zastalo,dotaknuto zrakom neobjašnjivog straha.<br>"Profesore,Harry si je porezao ruku",počela je Hermiona objašnjavati,vidjevši da joj je prijatelj naglo ostao bez dara govora. "Biste li vi mogli-"  
>"Potteru!" Snape ju je prekinuo,okrećući se Harryju. "Kao i obično,vi ne možete nešto raditi bez da privučete pozornost na sebe."<p>

Profesorove su riječi doprle do Harryjevih ušiju nešto kasnije,tek nakon što su se uspjele probiti kroz zaglušujuću buku uzlupanog srca koje mu je tutnjalo u ušima i izmaglicu strave koja ga je okruživala. Želio je nešto reći,ali jezik kao da mu se zalijepio za nepce. Ispred sebe je vidio crnu pelerinu sa beskrajnim redom dugmadi. Vidio je plašt koji je nježno padao niz leđa i-o Bože!- blijedu ruku dugih prstiju kako seže prema njemu. "Daj mi svoju ruku,Potteru." Harry je zamalo zacvilio zbog grubog profesorovog glasa. Krajičkom oka ugledao je kako se u profesorovoj drugoj ruci pojavljuje štapić.  
>Sledio se,nije se mogao pomaknuti; samo je prestrašeno zurio u profesorovu ispruženu ruku.<br>Miris mirodija ponovno ga je okružio i opet mu se počelo vrtjeti u glavi.

Potpuno nesvjesno,podignuo je svoju lijevu ruku. Pogled mu je odlutao i susreo se s gorućim pogledom crnih,dubokih očiju,koje su ga u snovima uvijek dovodile do delirija. Njegova drhtava ruka dotaknula je Snapeove hladne prste.  
>Ono što se zatim dogodilo,Harryja je potpuno zapanjilo.<br>Njegov se kurac grčevito trznuo.  
>Sa izrazom dubokog iznenađenja na svom blijedom licu,osjetio je bolan grč u preponama. Shvatio je da je u nevolji iz koje će se teško izvući.<br>Osjećao je kao da pada u bezdan iz kojega ga ništa neće moći spasiti.  
>Strahovitu zaprepaštenost koja mu je izbijala iz pogleda primijetio je i profesor,i namrštio se.<br>Oh,Merlina mi...On zna,mislio je Harry uspaničeno. Brzo je skrenuo pogled i naglo povukao ruku iz profesorovog stiska. Zgrabio je nož i nastavio guliti voćke.  
>"D-dobro s-sam,n-ne trebate..-" promucao je. Mislio je da će umrijeti od straha i srama. Glas mu je pukao na zadnjoj riječi,i gotovo da je mogao osjetiti Hermionin iznenađeni pogled na sebi.<br>"Onda mi ne dosađujte više,Potteru!" prasne Snape,okrećući mu leđa i odlazeći. Harry osjeti suze u svojim očima,svoj ego u komadićima.

"U što sam se ovo uvalio?" Harry je mrmljao sam sebi u bradu,očajan,čisteći već sedmo spremište metli zaredom.  
>"Zašto sam morao izgubiti kontrolu nad sobom?"<br>Bio je umoran,prljav i znojan. Filch ga je odlučio natjerati da pati,sretan što mu se ukazala prilika da kazni Pottera.  
>Harry je čistio već dva dana. Odlučio je da će u subotu čistiti spremišta na donjim katovima,a u nedjelju na gornjim.<br>U tamnicama su mu ostala još samo dva. Zalupivši vratima sedmog spremišta,odbauljao je dalje u potrazi za sljedećim.

U tamnicama je bilo hladno,ali Harry je bio vruć i znojan od svog tog ribanja i čišćenja. Zašto moj život mora biti ovako kompliciran? mislio je on,malodušno zureći u prašinu i paučinu koje su prekrile svu površinu male prostorije. Odložio je kantu na pod i glasno uzdahnuo.  
>Sve je ovo Snapeova krivnja! Da nije bilo njega i onog prokletog napitka,sada bih provodio ugodnu večer s Ginny,umjesto da se ovdje probijam kroz štakorski izmet i paučinu! Harry je ljutito počeo mesti smeće i prašinu kojih je pod bio pun,i skidati paučinu sa zidova. U njemu nema ničeg privlačnog! Ničeg seksualnog!<p>

U oku svog uma odjednom je vidio kako ga crne oči nadmoćno promatraju.  
>Prisjetio se vatrenog osjećaja koji se u njemu pojavio kada su ga Snapeovi hladni prsti dotaknuli.<br>Nekontrolirani drhtaj prošao mu je tijelom.  
>To ništa nije značilo! Apsolutno ništa!<br>Ono što se jučer dogodilo na satu,tjeralo je Harryja da si čupa kosu u očaju.  
>Sve je češće razmišljao o tome što se dogodilo,kako je reagirao na Snapeovu blizinu... Da sve bude još gore,još uvijek se sjećao one situacije,kada je sreo Snapea u hodniku nakon sata,i kada su mu sve knjige poispadale iz ruku točno u trenutku kada je prošao pokraj njega.<br>To je bila slučajnost! Nije pustio knjige da same padnu jer je osjetio kako ga je profesorov plašt dotaknuo! Kurac mu se i tada trznuo i Harry je gotovo zavrištao od jada. Ne,to definitivno nije bilo zbog toga!

Ne! Nenene! Ne misli o tome! Nije si to mogao dopustiti. Da jest,srce bi mu se opet uzlupalo. U ušima mu je damaralo,obuzela ga je slabost,i vrućina mu je zavladala tijelom. Naslonio je čelo na hladni kamen pred sobom,želeći smiriti valove vrućine u svom tijelu. Počeo je udarati šakom o zid,ponavljajući kao mantru:  
>"Ja sam glupa,abnormalna,ekscentrična, sjebana nakaza! Ja sam glupa-"<br>"Napokon te čujem da govoriš nešto smisleno,Potteru." Glas profesora Napitaka probio se do Harryja kroz izmaglicu trenutnog napada samoprijezira koji ga je obuzeo. Ukočio se,sleđen od straha.  
>O,ne!<p> 


	5. Poglavlje 5 Spremište

** - Spremište**

_Možda se samo večeras  
>možemo pretvarati da je to u redu<br>Koliku ću cijenu platiti za to  
>Nije me briga što oni govore<br>Ja to želim!_

"Ja sam glupa,abnormalna,ekscentrična,sjebana nakaza! Ja sam glupa-"  
>"Napokon te čujem da govoriš nešto smisleno,Potteru."<br>Hladni glas profesora Napitaka probio se kroz izmaglicu samoprezira kojom je Harry bio obavijen. Ukočio se,sleđen od straha.  
>Oh,ne!<p>

Sklopio je oči,osjećajući rastuću,tupu,pulsirajuću bol u glavi.  
>Molim te,ne! ponavljao je u mislima,bojeći se pogledati iza sebe. Bojao se da će se,ako se okrene...što? Njegovi snovi ostvariti? Snovi su bili jedno,a njihovo ostvarenje nešto sasvim drugo. Snovi bi trebali ostati samo snovi. Ne bi se smjeli iznenadno pojavljivati iza tvojih leđa,kao da žele biti ostvareni. No,morao je nešto učiniti. Nije mogao vječno ovako stajati,nadajući se da će ostvarenje njegovog sna odjednom nestati. Nikada ni nije nestalo. Uvijek je bilo uz njega.<p>

Progutavši knedlu,okrenuo se prema profesoru Napitaka koji je stajao u dovratku. Prigušeno,hladno svjetlo koje je dopiralo iz hodnika obasjavalo je i okruživalo visoku,tamnu priliku. Oči,skrivene u sjeni,bile su prikovane za Harryja,i taj ga je pogled prilijepio uza zid,onemogućujući mu da se pomakne. Snape je samo stajao i gledao ga,podsjećajući ga na mračnog fantoma koji vreba na svoj plijen. Ali,nije to bio fantom iz njegovih snova,već iz noćnih mora. Harry je osjećao da se prostorija smanjuje,kao da ju nešto želi isisati iznutra. Poput njegove zlokobne aure,i profesor Napitaka je privlačio tamu k sebi,prouzrokovavši da se sve oko njega smrači. Harry je osjetio da ne može disati,i da mora istog trenutka pobjeći odatle.

"Ja.." promuklo je progovorio. "Ne želim vam smetati...J-Ja ću jednostavno otići. Završit ću ovo kasnije..." Zakoračio je prema izlazu,nadajući se da će se Snape pomaknuti,ali to se nije dogodilo. Još uvijek je stajao i promatrao ga. Nije imao namjeru pustiti Harryja da ode. Osjećajući kako se soba oko njega još više smanjuje,Harry je imao dojam da će mu srce iskočiti iz prsiju dok je pokušavao uhvatiti dah.

Uzmaknuo je prema zidu. Nije shvaćao zašto mu nije dopušteno da ode. Počeo je gubiti prisebnost.  
>"J-Ja sam samo...Ja moram-ja moram očistiti s-spremišta,jer mi je Filch tako n-naredio. Nakon š-što sam prebio M-Malfoya i M-McGonagallova se o-obrušila n-na mene-" brbljao je bespomoćno gledajući u pod,ne usuđujući se pogledati ni u profesorove crne cipele. "J-Ja nisam znao...M-Mogu ja sada otići,ako..."<p>

"Ušuti!" Snapeov zlokobni,čelični glas prekinuo je tu bujicu riječi i Harry se umalo ugrizao za jezik.  
>Da,poprilično je želio otići,pobjeći od te teške,okrutne atmosfere koja je zavladala. Ali jedini izlaz blokirao je profesor Napitaka,koji ga očito nije imao namjeru pustiti. Već je danima uspijevao u tome da izbjegne susret sa Snapeom nasamo. Zašto ga Snape tako čudno gleda? Zašto njegova prisutnost u Harryju izaziva osjećaj paraliziranosti? Zašto se osjeća kao da su mu stopala prikovana za pod?<br>Otiđi,molim te! Otiđi! molio je on u mislima. Ali,činilo se kao da ga je sva sreća napustila,ostavljajući ga na milost i nemilost čovjeku kojega se Harry u ovom trenutku bojao više od svih smrtonoša zajedno,s Voldemortom na čelu.

Snape nije nestao,već je ušao ravno u prostoriju kroz vrata-koja su se na Harryjev užas- zalupila iza njega. Zasjalo je blijedo crveno svjetlo čarolija za utišavanje i zaključavanje.  
>Potpuna,jeziva tama.<p>

On me želi ubiti! mislio je Harry u panici,stiskajući se još jače uza zid. Pogledao je u tamu,pokušavajući procijeniti situaciju,ali nije vidio ama baš ništa. Okruživala ga je opaka tmina,strahovito teška zbog neizrečenih namjera. Osjetio je da se Snape prestao kretati,i nakon brze neverbalne čarolije nekoliko voštanica na policama se upalilo,bacajući treperavu svijetlost,osvijetljujući tamnu pojavu koja kao da se materijalizirala iz neprobojne tmine.  
>Vrijeme kao da je stalo.<p>

Svijetlost svijeća reflektirala se u hladnim očima koje su gledale ravno u Harryja. Činilo mu se da mu taj pogled prodire i kroz tijelo i kroz dušu,prikovavajući ga za zid i onemogućujući mu da okrene glavu u drugom smjeru. Crni pramenovi kose padali su na mršavo lice oštrog izraza,prijeteći stisnutih usnica,iako je čovjek mogao dobiti dojam da se iza toga izraza skrivao mračan osmijeh. Osmijeh pun mračnih obećanja.

Harry je bio svjestan da zuri,širom otvorenih očiju,ali nije si mogao pomoći. Mogao je čuti luđačko lupanje svoga srca,i jedva je hvatao dah. Krv mu je pulsirala kroz vene,povećavajući toplinu u njegovom tijelu,i to mu je napokon razbistrilo um.  
>Do mozga mu je doprla stravičnost cijele situacije.<p>

On i Snape. Sami. U mračnom spremištu. Vrata su magično zatvorena i zapečaćena.  
>Umrijeti ću,bilo je prvo što mu je prošlo kroz um kada je profesor Napitaka zakoračio prema njemu. Harry je osjetio poznati miris mirodija,ojačan nečim gorkim i slatkim u isto vrijeme. Još samo jedan korak. Pa još jedan. Muškarac je već stajao pred njim. Harry je osjetio njegov vreli dah na svojim usnama. Crne oči su se opasno suzile.<p>

Harry je pomislio da će mu srce iskočiti iz prsiju. Noge su mu zaklecale,i on se svom snagom volje natjerao na to da skrene oči s tog oštrog,prodornog pogleda. Čim je to uradio,neki teret mu je pao sa srca,ali ne zadugo. Ruke,poput oštrica,čvrsto su ga uhvatile za glavu,i nasilno ga okrenule prema Snapeovom zlokobnom licu.  
>Harry je želio umrijeti.<p>

Umjesto toga,bio je primoran stajati pritisnut uza zid,osjećati taj vreli dah,i gledati u Snapeove beskrajno duboke oči,koje kao da su mu trgale dušu na komade i proučavale je,zavirujući u sve njezine zakutke u potrazi za nečim što je bilo duboko skriveno u njegovom preplašenom srcu.  
>Harry je zario nokte u zid,gotovo ih lomeći,u pokušaju da se obrani od prodornog pogleda. Ali,jedino je mogao stiskati zube i truditi se da se ne skljoka na pod. Nije mogao dopustiti Snapeu da pronađe onaj čudni,nekontrolirani osjećaj koji je vladao svim njegovim mislima i djelima. Osjećaj koji ga je zbunjivao i koji je prouzrokovao sve one snove koji su uvijek završavali na isti način- s njegovom rukom čvrsto stisnutom oko kurca, dok svršava potresen užitkom,glave zabijene u jastuk,očiju punih suza. A sada,taj je osjećaj bio budan,i borio se da iziđe iz njega.<p>

Osjećao je toliko stvari u isto vrijeme da ih nije bio u stanju sve registrirati.  
>Čudna hladnoća Snapeovog tijela,tako blizu njemu.<br>Harry je prigušio jecaj kada je snažna napetost potresla njegovo tijelo.  
>Crne oči koje mu prodiru u dušu. Grizu ga,hipnotiziraju.<br>Postojanost pogleda je jačala.  
>Dodir hladnih ruku,koje drže njegovo lice u snažnom stisku.<br>Harryjev se kurac trznuo,i on je zamalo pao,prestravljen reakcijom vlastitog tijela.  
>Snapeov vreli dah na njegovim usnama.<br>Nešto je u Harryju eksplodiralo. Zastenjao je,poražen,osjetivši suze u očima.  
>Nije se više mogao boriti; nije se mogao oduprijeti.<br>Snapeove su oči zasjale.  
>Našao je ono što je tražio.<p>

Hladna ruka je pustila Harryjevo lice iz stiska i počela se spuštati,na trenutak se zaustavivši na njegovom srcu,koje je tako brzo udaralo,kao da je Harry upravo pretrčao barem nekoliko kilometara.  
>Harry je sklopio oči,osjećajući kako mu obrazi gore od osjećaja srama. Odustavši,dopustio je tom osjećaju da ga obuzme. Mogao je osjetiti kako mu se vrućina širi tijelom. Osjećao je trnce na koži,a napetost u preponama je bila tolika da su mu noge zaklecale. Cijelo njegovo tijelo je vrištalo,molilo za dodir,za oslobođenje. Kada je nakon toga otvorio oči,u njima više nije bilo straha,srama ni neodlučnosti. Njegov zamagljeni pogled izgarao je od pohote.<p>

Sve su maske pale,svi zidovi su bili srušeni, sve su brane popustile i Harryjeva svjesnost počela je padati i gubiti se,neobuzdano i snažno poput vodopada.  
>Harry nikada,u cijelom svom životu,nije nikoga toliko želio kao sada ovog čovjeka.<p>

Snape je klizio rukom prema dolje,niz Harryjeva prsa,niz trbuh,niz abdomen,i konačno se zaustavio na njegovom međunožju. Harryjev kurac,sada već prilično ukrućen, podrhtavao je pod tkaninom njegovih hlača i bokserica,kao da preklinje za dodir. Harry je zadržao dah,izgubljen u nepreglednim dubinama očiju profesora Napitaka. Pokušavao je natjerati svoje tijelo da se smiri,da prestane drhtati,jer je jedva stajao na nogama.

Čim su Snapeovi prsti počeli otkopčavati njegove traperice,Harry se ugrizao za usnu i umalo si pustio krv,u pokušaju da se kontrolira. Znao je da se ispod te namještene,hladne,čvrste maske Snape smije i njemu i njegovim slabostima.

Ali to ga nije pretjerano zabrinjavalo. Ništa ga više nije zabrinjavalo. Jedino za što je mario bila je muškarčeva ruka koja je poput zmije kliznula u njegove hlače,i zaustavila se na samo nekoliko milimetara od njegove erekcije,koja se nestrpljivo trzala.  
>Tamne oči su se suzile i u njima se pojavio novi izraz. Izraz iščekivanja i nonšalancije.<br>Snape se igrao s njim.

Harry zastenje,dok se žudnja na njegovom licu pretvarala u gotovo luđačku pohotu. U glavu mu je navrla krv,a navale vrućine obuzele su mu tijelo,uzrokovavši bolne grčeve u njegovom abdomenu. S mukom se pomaknuo,isturivši bedra,željan Snapeovog dodira. Njegovo tijelo je molilo. Snapeova se ruka lagano pomaknula unazad,nježno milujući tkaninu,pod kojom je Harryjeva erekcija bolno pulsirala. Harry zastenje,zatvarajući oči zbog beznadne čežnje koja ga je izjedala,a koja nije mogla biti ispunjena.

Nije se više mogao boriti sam sa sobom. Iz njegovih usta dopre izmučeni,promukli uzdah:  
>"Molim te..."<p>

Harry podigne svoj sjajni,zažareni pogled. Jedna Snapeova obrva znakovito se podigla u neizrečenom upitu.  
>Oh,kako li je samo okrutan!<p>

"Molim te,d-dotakni ga..." zamucao je nerazumljivo,znajući da,ako ga Snape natjera da ponovno to kaže,neće moći izdržati,i stavit će Snapeovu ruku na svoju erekciju.

Ali to je dostajalo. Ugledao je demonski sjaj u muškarčevim očima,za kojeg mu se činilo da je iznio van svu dubinu i tamu njegovih zjenica. Sapeova je ruka istog trenutka kliznula pod materijal njegovih bokserica,hladni prsti su obuhvatili Harryjev vrući,pulsirajući kurac,i cijeli svijet je eksplodirao.  
>Harry je osjećao kao da se utapa u moru opijenosti,koje mu je proželo i um i tijelo.<p>

Snapeova ruka drkala je Harryjev uzdrhtali kurac. Harry je umirao od zadovoljstva. Snažni osjećaji i valovi užitka tekli su njegovim tijelom,izazvani pokretima hladne ruke koja se kretala sve brže i brže. Harry otvori usta u nijemom kriku,pohlepno hvatajući zrak,i iz njegovog grla izađe toliko prolongirani uzdah kojemu više nije mogao odolijevati. Utopljen i izgubljen u tami očiju profesora Napitaka,nije bio u stanju skrenuti pogled.

Želim se utapati u njima dok me uzimate...

Jeka tih riječi koje je izgovorio samo tjedan ranije,sada ga je tako snažno pogodila da je u dubini duše osjetio notu zabavljenosti. Njegova smirena podsvijest odjednom je došla do iznenađujućih zaključaka: nalazio se tu,u ovom mračnom spremištu,u naručju Severusa Snapea- najomraženijeg profesora u školi,koji ga je dovodio do delirija ispraksiranim,brzim pokretima ruke,a Harry je stenjao i uzdisao ne samo zbog toga,već i zbog želje koju je osjećao prema tome čovjeku. Ova mu se situacija činila tako apsurdnom,i da njegov um trenutno nije bio zauzet osjećanjem užitka koji mu je Snape pružao,vjerojatno bi prasnuo u smijeh.

Odjednom,ruka koja je držala Harryjevu bradu otpustila je svoj stisak i počela kliziti niz njegova prsa,ulazeći mu pod majicu da bi nježno uštipnula njegovu bradavicu.  
>Harry zajauče,pogođenom iznenadnom boli. Tijelo mu je opet zadrhtalo,i ponovno se povukao prema zidu. Nije nikada ni pomislio da ovaj dio njegovog tijela može biti toliko osjetljiv.<br>Kada ga je Snape sljedeći put uštipnuo,Harry se umalo skljokao na hladni pod. Bol užitka bila je preintezivna za njegovo grozničavo tijelo.

Snapeova ruka ga je zgrabila u zadnji trenutak,zarobljavajući ga u čvrst stisak između studenih zidova i hladnog tijela.

Harry se prisjetio svoga prvog sna.  
>Ali-tako mi Merlina!- pa on se ostvario!<p>

Dok ga je Snapeova ruka dovodila do orgazma,vrućina je preplavljivala njegovo čitavo tijelo. Zgrabio je Snapeovu ruku,čvrsto stiščući crnu pelerinu šakom,i zabio glavu u njegove prsi,stenjući i zbog boli i zbog zadovoljstva.

Uzbudljivi miris Snapeovog tijela ušao mu je u nosnice i lagano ga ošamutio.  
>Snape je,očito svjestan da je Harry blizu,ubrzao ritam,i Harryjevo tijelo je zavrištalo od nestrpljenja. U zadnjem trenutku,sve što je Harry pomislio bilo je to da Snape nije majstor samo u napitcima.<br>I tada je nastupila eksplozija. Eksplozija podivljale vatre; eksplozija boja i zvukova.

Harry začuje svoj vrisak dok je val ekstaze preplavljivao njegove prepone. U trenutku se proširio njegovim nejakim tijelom i stresao ga poput krpene lutke. Prste je zario u Snapeovu ruku dok su mu vrele suze kapale po prsima profesora Napitaka. Svi mišići su mu se napeli,koža mu je gorjela,a kroz um mu je šibao užitak. Harry je bio siguran da to neće moći izdržati; mislio je da će umrijeti od ugode. Osjećao je kako njegov kurac ispušta vrele mlazove koji su prekrili Snapeovu trenjem zagrijanu ruku.  
>Harry je zaboravio kako se misli. Potpuno je zaboravio i gdje se nalazi i što radi. Svršavajući po Snapeovoj ruci,stiješnjen uz njegovu pelerinu,bio je ponovno rođen,otkrivajući ljepote postojanja za koje nije ni znao do sada.<p>

Kada je i zadnji val potresnog užitka istekao iz njegovog tijela,Snape ga je pustio iz stiska i naglo se odmaknuo. Harryjeve su noge zaklecale,i on je polako kliznuo na pod,naginjući se prema Snapeu kao da se još uvijek drži za njegovu pelerinu. Pao je na koljena,drhteći,nemoćan ni da diše ni da otvori oči.  
>S teškom mukom,i vrlo polako,povratio je svoja osjetila,dok je odjek orgazma još uvijek treperio u njegovom tijelu. Bio je toliko potresen da još uvijek nije mogao otvoriti oči,usredotočen na to da smiri svoje uzlupano srce i natjera svoje izmorene mišiće da rade. Zaista je želio ustati,ali nije mogao.<br>Na kraju je ipak izvojevao pobjedu nad svojim tijelom,uspio je podignuti glavu i otvoriti oči.

Ono što je ugledao vratilo je sav njegov strah. Problijedio je,a njegovo tek smireno srce skočilo mu je u grlo.

Gledao je ravno u profesorov nabrekli,dignuti kurac koji je izvirivao iz crne tkanine.  
>Bezgranično iznenađen i pogođen,Harry nije mogao ni progovoriti ni smisliti što bi uopće i mogao reći. Podigao je pogled,želeći iščitati odgovor sa Snapeovog lica i -na svoj užas- iščitao ga je.<br>Crne,užagrene oči zurile su u njega,i tamne obrve su se podigle,kao da Harryju šalju neverbalnu poruku: "Što čekaš?"

Osjećao je kako ga obavija snažan osjećaj srama. Ponovno je pogledao Snapeov kurac i ugrizao se za usnu,crveneći se,dok je pokušavao smiriti rastuću paniku u sebi.  
>Zar on zaista želi da Harry to učini?<p>

Ugledao je tamnu liniju dlačica koje su okruživale Snapeov penis. Njegove oči su pažljivo proučavale i pohlepno upijale taj zadivljujući prizor,memorirajući ga. Pod krinkom straha,za kojeg se isprve učinilo da ga je obuzeo,počela se pojavljivati pohota. Zurio je u Snapeov kurac a oči su mu grozničavo blistale.

Trudeći se oduprijeti osjećajima straha i srama koji su se još vukli po krajičcima njegovog uma,Harry proguta knedlu,podigne ruku i pažljivo je obavije oko Snapeovog tvrdog,vrelog kurca. Harryju se njegova vlastita ruka činila tako malenom u usporedbi s veličinom Snapeove erekcije. Na trenutak je promislio da bi mu trebale tri ruke da ga prekrije od vrha do korijena. Ta ga je pomisao zapalila. Njegove su oči pažljivo proučavale crveni,glatki glavić kurca,nateknute vene koje su se prostirale svom dužinom mesa. Osjetio je kako mu krv navire u ruku,i kako ona postaje sve vrelija;kako pulsira.  
>Tako je vrel,mislio je Harry bez daha,prisjećajući se hladnoće Snapeovog tijela maloprije,dok ga je pritiskao uza zid i dok su ga njegovi hladni prsti dirali. Ovo je bio čisti kontrast.<p>

Najednom,Harry shvati da želi okusiti Snapeovu vrelinu. Ponašajući se instiktivno,otvorio je usta i polizao glavić,ostavljajući na njemu vlažan,sjani trag. Fasciniran,gledao je kako se Snapeov kurac trza pod njegovim dodirom,i začuo je Snapeov tihi,mekani uzdah.  
>Zadovoljno se nasmiješio sam sebi.<p>

Snapeov kurac bio je gorko-slanog okusa,na dodir vrlo topao i ugodan. Harryjev jezik je još jednom pažljivo oblizao cijeli glavić,ali muškarac ovoga puta nije od sebe davao ni glasa.  
>Harryjev je um-pun izmaglice srama,straha i žudnje- registrirao tišinu. Mora biti bolji. Želio je ponovno biti nagrađen onim predivnim uzdahom.<p>

Zaslijepljen pohotom,prislonio je jezik uz Snapeov vlažni kurac i oblizao kruto meso od korijena do vrha i natrag. Svakim novim pokretom ga je iznova kušao,i uskoro se izgubio u dojmovima. Kroz njegov magloviti um doprlo je Snapeovo ubrzano disanje.  
>Sviđa mu se!<p>

Harryjeva duša utapala se u agoniji ushićenja,upijajući sve što je dolazilo od Snapea.  
>Odjednom osjeti prste u svojoj kosi. Mekano je zastenjao kada mu je Snape malo približio bokove. Trenutak kasnije,pritisnuo je svoju erekciju na Harryjeve usne,zahtijevajući ulazak.<br>Harry nije imao izbora,i otvorio je usta da ga primi,dok se sav u panici pitao kako će nešto toliko veliko moći stati unutra!

Što on ovo radi?

Snapeov kurac se progurao u Harryjeva usta,zabijajući mu se u grlo. Harry se počeo gušiti,i pokušao je uzmaknuti,ali Snape ga je čvrsto držao za kosu,ne dozvoljavajući mu da se pomakne.  
>Iduće guranje popratile su suze u Harryjevim očima. Kašljući,zgrabio je crnu pelerinu i snažno je povukao,želeći dati Sanpeu znak da stane.<p>

Nije želio da bude ovako. Nije htio da ga Snape samo jebe u usta. Ali,ako je u sebi i imao dovoljno snage da se odupre,onda ga vlastito tijelo očito više nije slušalo. Kao da je ono samo znalo što želi,i Harry se nakratko zapitao kuda sve ovo vodi.

Predao se,oslabio stisak i otvorio usta u iščekivanju novog zabijanja.  
>Snapeov kurac ispunio je Harryjeva usta. Profesor Napitaka,očito svjestan da ga je uspio slomiti,maknuo je ruku sa Harryjeve glave,ali Harry nije ustuknuo. Rukom je uhvatio vreli penis i polako ga izvukao iz usta,da dopusti sebi jedan udah,a onda ga je opet ubacio unutra,uvlačeći ga u grlo,samo ovoga puta ne toliko duboko da se guši.<br>Želio je Snapea. Želio ga je okusiti. Cijelog.

Želio mu je priuštiti isti onakav užitak kakav je sam iskusio prije samo nekoliko minuta. Malo uzmaknuvši,zadovoljavao je skliski glavić svojim usnama i sisao ga,želeći iz Snapea izvući više nego što je do sada uspio. Začuo je stenjanje i osjetio uzbuđenje zbog uspjeha.  
>Da,želio je slušati Snapeovo stenjanje. Uzdahe i jecaje ekstaze koju mu on pruža!<br>Harry je ubrzao svoje pokrete,želeći čuti i više i glasnije. Zabio je Snapeov nateknuti,nabrekli kurac ravno u svoje grlo,sišući ga,dok je slobodnom rukom nježno milovao njegove mekane,tople testise. Uzdasi su se pojačali. Harryjev ih je zamagljeni um registrirao iz daljine. Potom je usnama i jeziku pridružio i zube,pažljivo dražeći osjetljivu kožu na vlažnom,vrelom glaviću.

Bio je nagrađen otegnutim,mračnim,zadovoljnim režanjem.  
>Maglovitog,pohotnog pogleda,Harry pogleda uvis,želeći vidjeti Snapeovo lice. Snapeove sjajne oči su ga gledale i divile se prizoru,s takvim izrazom gladi i pohlepe da se Harry umalo obeznanio.<br>Ne skidajući oči s tog grozničavog pogleda,Harry ubrza ritam,gotovo gutajući Snapeov kurac dok je drkao njegov niži dio kojeg njegove usne nisu mogle prekriti. Njegov jezik i zubi dražili su sjajni glavić kada ga je Harry izvadio iz usta da dođe do daha,da bi ga potom opet umočio u toplu,željnu unutrašnjost svojih usta.

Harryjev je vid bio nejasan ali je dobro vidio kako Snapeovo lice potresaju grčevi užitka. Njegove su se oštre,surove crte lica smekšale,ali mu oči nisu nimalo izgubile na svojoj tami.  
>Harry je sklopio oči,pohlepno ližući vreli glavić kada je iznenada na svom jeziku okusio jak i oštar okus vrele sperme. Srce mu je vrištalo od sreće.<br>Već je bio tako prokleto blizu da dovede profesora Napitaka do orgazma!

Harry je zgrabio crnu pelerinu na Snapeovim bedrima,i snažno ga povukao prema sebi,gutajući njegov uzdrhtali kurac,gurajući ga onoliko duboko u svoje grlo dokle je god mogao ići. Kada je začuo Sanpeov glasni,promukli uzdah,Harryjevo se tijelo naježilo dok se Snapeovo zatreslo.  
>Gušeći se,Harry je htio povući glavu,ali tada je opet osjetio kako ga Snapeove ruke grabe za kosu i drže mu glavu u mjestu.<p>

Harryjeva usta su se napunila oštrim,gorkim okusom muškarčeve sperme. Oči su mu zasuzile i zbog tog okusa i zbog nedostatka zraka,ali stisak na njegovoj glavi nije slabio. Drhteći zajedno sa tijelom profesora Napitaka,odustao je i prestao se boriti. Počeo je gutati,osjećajući male mlazove vrele tekućine koji su tekli dok je Snapeov orgazam jenjavao. Malo tekućine iscurilo je iz Harryjevih neiskusnih usta i poteklo mu niz bradu. U istom trenutku,osjetio je bolno povlačenje za kosu,čime ga je Snape kaznio.

Nakrivio je glavu,isčuđavajući se,kada ga je Snape opet počupao,sve dok Harry nije progutao i posljednju kap.  
>U istom trenutku kada je to učinio,njegova je glava bila oslobođena iz čeličnog stiska i Snapeov sve mekši kurac uklonjen iz njegovih usta.<br>Harry je grcao,pokušavajući doći do zraka. Preko brade i grla je osjećao vlažni trag sperme.

Kada je profesor Napitaka zakopčao hlače,zgrabio je Harryja za bradu,podižući je uvis. Zelene oči zurile su u Snapeovo lice na kojem se ocrtavao izraz apsolutnog trijumfa i mračne satisfakcije. Snape je prešao prstom preko Harryjevog grla i brade,prikupljajući ostatke tople tekućine koja je iscurila,i potom mu ga je stavio u usta. Harry je pažljivo polizao prst bez da je skrenuo pogled sa Snapeovog lica. Mekano je zastenjao kada je muškarac izvadio svoj prst.  
>Na Snapeovom licu pojavio se hladni,proračunati osmijeh.<p>

"Ovo je bilo lijepo,gospodine Potter."

Harry zadrži dah. Najednom shvati da su to bile prve Snapeove riječi otkako je ušao u spremište.  
>Otvorio je usta u namjeri da nešto kaže,ali jezik mu se zalijepio za nepce. A što bi uopće i mogao reći? Nema tih riječi kojima se može opisati kako se on sada osjeća. U glavi mu je vladao takav nered da je ozbiljno sumnjao u to da će ga ikada moći srediti.<p>

Pa ipak,kroza svu buku,vrtoglavicu i tustu maglu koja je vladala njegovim umom,probila se jedna jasna misao- njegov san se ostvario.  
>Snape ga je,uzmaknuvši,ošinuo hladnim,posprdnim pogledom.<br>Harry osjeti kako mu trnci gmižu kralježnicom. Kao da ga je taj pogled udario i raskrvario. Kao da ga je divlje ugrizao.

Nešto je u njemu počelo vrištati. Moliti. Ali nije znao za što. Za to da Snape ne ode? Da mu kaže još nešto? Da ga ne ostavlja ovdje? Da ga ne gleda na takav način? Da učini nešto? Bilo što?  
>Ali bilo je prekasno. Više se nije imalo što dodati. Snape mu je uputio i zadnji,posprdni pogled,okrenuo leđa Harryjevoj klečećoj prilici na podu,otvorio vrata i nestao iza njih,ostavljajući ga samog u mračnom,hladnom spremištu.<p>

Harry se osjećao šokirano i zbunjeno dok je gledao u vrata iza kojih je Snape nestao i pokušavao shvatiti što se dogodilo.  
>U glavi mu se toliko vrtjelo da je osjetio mučninu.<br>Srce mu je divlje lupalo u prsima a tijelo mu se nekontrolirano treslo zbog smjenjivanja vrelih i hladnih trnaca. U glavi su mu se pojavile zbunjujuće misli.  
>Zar se ovo zaista dogodilo? Zar su on i Snape upravo...?<p>

Osjećaj užasa bolno mu je probadao srce.  
>Upravo sam popušio profesoru Napitaka,mislio je on u nevjerici,širom otvorenih očiju zbog šoka i užasa. Odjednom se osjetio zgromljeno,a u grlu mu se pojavio osjećaj gorkog srama,pomiješan s još svježim okusom sperme Severusa Snapea.<p>

Njegov um nije bio u stanju sve to probaviti i Harry je lutao po svojoj svijesti,grabeći i prikupljajući vlastita sjećanja,pokušavajući shvatiti gdje se nalazi,što se upravo dogodilo,gdje je sada Snape, i zašto se osjeća ovako strahovito poniženo. Stisnuo je svoje uzdrhtale šake i ugrizao se za usnicu dok mu se grlo stiskalo. Progutavši suze,zabuljio se u otvorena vrata.

Neko vrijeme je sjedio na hladnom kamenom podu i čekao,nadajući se.  
>Snape se nije vratio.<p> 


	6. Poglavlje 6 Tama

** –Tama**

_Tražim odgovore  
>jer nešto nije u redu<br>Pratim znakove  
>Približavam se vatri<em>

Harry je čvrsto zatvorio oči želeći presjeći put uspomenama i slikama koje su bombardirale njegov um. Već je skoro bilo jutro i nebo se počelo rasvjetljavati,moglo bi se reći.  
>Više je izgledalo kao da se modro- crna boja pretapa u plavu. U svojoj nutrini osjećao je navale topline i ugrize hladnoće u isto vrijeme.<p>

Osjećaj gorkog srama već je bio ispario iz njegovih misli. Osjećaji ugodne zadovoljštine i paralizirajućeg straha borili su se među sobom. Osjećao je kao da mu se srce rastrglo na dva dijela, i da se ti dijelovi nikako ne mogu sporazumiti. Osjećao je da bi mogao samo ležati ovdje,umotan u tamu,čekajući ishod.

Koja će polovica pobijediti? Za sada je bilo neodlučeno.  
>Ron i Neville su hrkali,vjerojatno sanjajući o lijepim stvarima. Ali Harry nije mogao spavati. Svi događaji koji su se zbili prije nekoliko sati prohujali su poput lavine kroz njegov,već ionako zbrkan život,tjerajući ga da se zapita hoće li ikada više moći zaspati.<p>

Kada je napokon otvorio oči,pred njih su izišle slike,tako sugestivne,tako stvarne...  
>Tamne,sjajne oči,iznikle iz crnine. Pojava ogrnuta uzlepršalom pelerinom. Duga,blijeda ruka,ovijena oko njegovog kurca. Snapeova crvena,nabrekla erekcija u njegovim ustima. Prodorni,prezirni pogled,i hladni,posprdni osmijeh...<p>

Ne!

Rukama je pritisnuo oči.  
>Nekoliko je trenutaka hvatao dah,trudeći se kontrolirati svoje disanje. Nakon nekog vremena,otrgnuo je dlanove s očiju i položio ih na pokrivač,ponovno zureći u tamu.<br>Sve se vratilo na početak. Ponovno je vidio visoku,zlokobnu pojavu kako stoji u dovratku. I ta je pojava prišla k njemu...

Obrazi su mu se osuli crvenim mrljama,a krajičke usana je lagano izvinuo u gorku grimasu. To je trebao biti osmijeh,ali nije mu nimalo sličio. Zelene su oči grozničavo sjale i zurile u strop,proživljavajući opet sve iznova.

"Harry! Harry! Što se to događa s tobom?" Hermionin ljutiti glas dopro je do Harryjevog zamagljenog uma i istrgnuo ga iz tupila u kojemu je proveo cijelo jutro. Na njegovom su tanjuru ležale kobasice koje nije niti pipnuo.

"Ništa" promrmljao je,osjećajući nagon za povraćanjem. Po deseti put je bacio pogled na profesorski stol. Snape nije bio na doručku. Harry je zahvalio providnosti na tome.  
>Do sada,nije uspio shvatiti kako se ta situacija jučer u spremištu uopće dogodila.<br>S jedne strane,njegov um se borio da izbriše svako sjećanje na to,a s druge-čeznuo je za valovima vrućine,i Snapeovim okusom,njegovim mirisom,njegovom blizinom koja ga je opijala.  
>To je nemoguće! To se nije moglo dogoditi! Sve sam to samo sanjao! uporno je ponavljao u mislima. Njegov um nije bio u stanju probaviti taj događaj,a Harry mu pri tome nije htio pomoći ni za što na svijetu.<p>

Riječi: 'Popušio sam profesoru Napitaka' pojavile su mu se u glavi,popraćene tvrdnjom: 'Ne! To se nije dogodilo! Sanjao sam to!'  
>Ponekad su ga zaokupljale i misli poput: "Bio sam seksualno zlostavljan od strane jednog profesora. Možda bih trebao nekome reći za to?"<br>Harry se potrudio zamisliti mogući razgovor s Dumbledoreom:  
>"...Snape je došao do mene i pogledao me."<br>"I što se zatim dogodilo,Harry?"  
>"Hmmm,dignuo mi se već pri samom njegovom pogledu."<br>"Ah."  
>"Da,i onda...Rekao sam mu 'Molim te,dotakni ga.' "<br>"To komplicira stvari,Harry."  
>"I dotaknuo me. I tada...sam mu popušio. Na kraju mi je rekao: 'Ovo je bilo lijepo,gospodine Potter.'"<br>"Kladim se da mu je i moralo biti lijepo,Harry."  
>"A što vi mislite o tome,ravnatelju?"<br>"Gdje se odvijala ta situacija?"  
>"U spremištu"<br>"U spremištu? To je javno mjesto."  
>"Ne,da smo to učinili u Velikoj Dvorani,to bi bilo javno mjesto."<br>"Hmmm...I kako si se osjećao poslije toga,Harry?"  
>"Imao sam najbolji orgazam u životu."<br>"Pa,ja ne vidim u čemu je onda problem,Harry."  
>"Hvala što ste me saslušali,gospodine."<br>Harry se nevoljko nasmiješi sam sebi.

Ne. Znao je da nikada,ama baš nikada neće nikome ispričati ono što se dogodilo. Da to učini,umro bi od srama. To će biti njegov tajni teret,koji će ga svojom težinom pritiskati,onemogućujući mu da zaboravi.

Harry je mrzio samog sebe zbog ispijanja onog napitka. Mrzio se i zbog činjenice da ga Snape može na sve natjerati. Mrzio se jer je znao da bi u onom mračnom spremištu bio učinio sve za Snapea,sve što bi on od njega tražio. I mrzio je Snapea,jer je taj gad svega toga bio svjestan. Mrzio je tu njegovu samouvjerenost,samouvjerenost koju mu je Harry sam dao.

Ali u isto vrijeme...bojao se. Bojao se jer je Snape znao za njegove žudnje. Bojao se,jer je to Snapeu davalo moć nad Harryjem,a taj je čovjek bio sposoban svašta učiniti. A Harry mu je,uz samouvjerenost,dao i tu moć. I bojao se da će Snape to iskoristiti.  
>Prokleo je samog sebe i sve ono što ga je dovelo do situacije u kojoj se trenutno nalazio.<br>Proklet bio onaj trenutak kad sam prislonio taj vražji napitak na svoje usne i otkrio želje koje su se skrivale u meni!

Kada se u srijedu uvečer vratio u spavaonicu,svi su već bili pozaspali.  
>Osjećao je miris Snapeove sperme kojeg je još uvijek nosio na sebi jer ga nije uspio isprati u kupaonici. Osjećao se prljavo,poniženo i zgaženo,ali je u to isto vrijeme,njegovo srce pjevalo vesele serenade. Dobio je ono za čime je žudio. Možda nije sve bilo kao u njegovim maštarijama,ali i ovo je bio neki početak.<p>

Snape se neće moći dovijeka pretvarati da prema Harryju ne osjeća ništa. Harry je vidio onaj gorući izraz u muškarčevim crnim očima...  
>Zadrhtao je,prisjećajući se hladne ruke koja mu drka kurac i dovodi ga do najboljeg orgazma u njegovom životu. Bilo je potpuno drukčije nego kada sam sebi to radi...<br>"Harry! Harry!" Hermionin glas opet je prekinuo njegov tok misli.  
>"Prestani me Harryjati!" zarežao je. "Što je?" dodao je,vidjevši prijekor u prijateljičinim očima.<br>Smetalo mu je što ga Hermiona još uvijek salijeta i ne pušta ga da na miru razmišlja.  
>"Što ti se događa?" ispali Hermiona,uvrijeđenog lica.<br>"Ništa! Prestani mi dodijavati i ostavi me na miru!" sikne Harry,ljutito odgurujući tanjur i naglo ustajući sa sjedala.  
>Želio je biti sam.<p>

Vidio je kako je Ron razrogačio oči,šokiran njegovom nenadanom ljutnjom. Ron mu je očito htio nešto reći,ali mu puna usta to nisu dopuštala.  
>"Idem očistiti spremišta koja su mi ostala" ,rekao je Harry ljutito,okrećući leđa prijateljima i odlazeći prema vratima. Nije ga bilo briga ni da li ih je uvrijedio ili nije. Nije pričekao ni na Hermionin odgovor. Hodajući prema izlazu,na sebi je osjećao poglede mnogih učenika,a među njima i Malfoyev,ali nije uopće obraćao pozornost na to.<p>

Brzo je hodao hodnicima,drhteći od nervoze.  
>Nije razumio odakle ga je spopala agresija,tako snažna i razorna. Trebao je samoću,tako da o svemu može mirno razmisliti. Nije ga zanimala ni jučerašnja pobjeda Topnika iz Chudleyja o kojoj je Ron stalno laprdao. Nije htio slušati ni o gomili domaćih zadaća na koje ga je Hermiona konstantno podsjećala. Ovih dana ga je gnjavila da požuri s čišćenjem kako bi stigao napisati već spomenute zadaće za sutrašnje satove. Ali on nije bio ni za što zainteresiran. Ni za što. Odjednom mu je sve postalo manje važno. Trenutno mu je najvažnije bilo ono što se dogodilo sinoć u malom,musavom spremištu metli u hladnim,mračnim tamnicama Hogwartsa. Sada je to bilo jedino o čemu je htio razmišljati. Sada je jedino o tome i mogao misliti.<p>

Osjećao je da mu se život drastično mijenja. Nije mogao točno odrediti što će ta promjena sve uključivati,ali je bio siguran da Hogwarts više neće biti ono što je bio. Svako mjesto koje bi ugledao,sada je bilo označeno njegovom opsesijom prema Severusu Snapeu.

Nije mogao dovršiti čišćenje. Nije se mogao koncentrirati. Slomljen i šokiran,napustio je prostoriju i odvukao se u kupaonicu gdje je sjedio sve dok nije bio siguran da su svi otišli na spavanje.  
>Kada je konačno došao u spavaonicu i pokušao se natjerati na san,odlučio je da se više nikada neće vratiti na ono mjesto gdje je doživio potpuno poniženje,ali i najveću ekstazu.<br>Znao je da će Filch biti bijesan na njega,ali nitko ga neće moći natjerati da ikada više ode tamo,čak ni silom.

Ali,još mu je ostalo očistiti spremište pri samom dnu dvorca,blizu Slytherinskih spavaonica. Srećom,hodnik u kojemu se nalazilo,vodio je dalje od Snapeovog kabineta.  
>Rano ujutro,Harry je i dalje osjećao nelagodu. Bio je toliko potresen nakon jučerašnjeg susreta sa Snapeom u hodniku,da je želio vrišteći pobjeći-ili još gore-onesvijestiti se od straha.<br>Dok se spuštao u tamnice,udubljen u svoje misli,sjetio se da mora uzeti kantu i ostale stvari za čišćenje...koje su se nalazile u spremištu blizu Filchove sobe. Rezignirano uzdahnuvši,okrenuo se na polovini stubišta i uputio se nazad,ali je u to spazio kako neki tamni obris naglo nestaje iza ugla pri vrhu stubišta. Ukočio se,osjećajući kako mu neki nevidljivi teret stišće srce.

Svi su učenici bili na doručku. Do sada nije naišao na nikoga. Stavio je ruku u džep,stišćući štapić,i počeo se polako uspinjati stubama. Zurio je u ugao hodnika s tolikim intenzitetom da je uskoro počeo osjećati kako mu oči suze,ali nije se usuđivao trepnuti. Napeto je osluškivao ali nije čuo ništa sumnjivo. Kada je bio pri vrhu stuba,stisnuo je štapić još jače,i uzlupanog srca,oprezno provirio iza ugla.

Nije bilo nikoga.  
>Ispustio je uzdah olakšanja,govoreći sebi da umišlja. Zašto bi ga itko slijedio? Ipak,na sljedećem je katu počeo trčati.<br>Uzeo je metlu,kantu,ručnike i perušku iz spremišta kraj Filchove sobe,i s punom opremom se ponovno počeo spuštati u tamnice.

Oprezno je pogledavao oko sebe,ali ništa ga čudno nije zaskočilo iza ugla. Sjetio se medaljona- Luninog dara,koji je ležao u njegovom kovčegu u spavaonici. Kajao se što ga nije ponio. Što ako zaista djeluje?

Nemam razloga za brigu,u Hogwartsu sam-a to je navodno najsigurnije mjesto u čarobnjačkom svijetu. Nema ovdje ničeg opasnog. Dobro,osim možda troglavih psina,divovskih paukova,zmija koje te mogu ubiti pogledom,i hrpe čudnih bića koja se skrivaju u zakutcima dvorca. I Snapea, mislio je,odlažući kantu na stepenicu i rastežući se. "Ono je vjerojatno bio samo Peeves ili neki drugi duh",govorio je na glas sam sebi.

Tada je,krajičkom oka,spazio neko kretanje pri vrhu stuba,ali kada je okrenuo glavu,vidio je samo nekoliko portreta na zidovima. Stari,debeli redovnik kunjao je u svom okviru,krdo vodenkonja mirno je ležalo u vodi. Nitko se nije micao.

Haluciniram. Vjerojatno zbog manjka sna,pomislio je Harry,grabeći kantu i nestajući u hladnim tamnicama. Dok je prolazio dugim,pustim hodnikom,osjećao je kako mu se hladnoća probija kroz odjeću,zbog čega je protrnuo. Ovdje je vječno hladno. Gotovo je na to i zaboravio,prisjećajući se vatre koja je jučer gorjela u njemu,kad su on i profesor Napitaka... Osjetio je da se crveni. Nije sumnjao da će sresti Snapea sada. Već i od same pomisli ga je oblio hladni znoj...

Napokon je došao na odredište. Najzapuštenije,zaboravljeno spremište u cijelom dvorcu bilo je samo nekoliko metara udaljeno od Slytherinske društvene prostorije. Harry je ovdje bio samo jednom u životu,i to onda kada su on i Ron popili višesokovni napitak i pretvorili se u Crabbea i Goylea-dva Malfoyeva vjerna pajdaša.

Trenutno nije bilo nikoga,ali je znao da će se Slytherini uskoro pojaviti,kada se počnu vraćati s doručka. Nije htio izazivati sudbinu i stoga se brzo sakrio u sjenu koja je okruživala spremište. Kada je otvorio vrata,oduran smrad štakorskog izmeta i prljavštine prodro mu je u nosnice. Zatvorio je nos,kašljući i mašući drugom rukom da otjera smrad.

Poslije ovoga,zaudarat ću gore i od Kreachera,zgađeno je promislio i ogledao se u mraku.  
>Izvadio je štapić iz džepa i upalio ga,pokušavajući pronaći svijeće,kada su ga iznenada nečije snažne ruke zgrabile odozada,a čelična šaka mu zadala udarac u trbuh,izbijajući mu zrak.<p>

Prije nego što je uspio shvatiti što se događa,netko mu je oduzeo štapić iz ruke,i odjednom se našao na podu,držeći se za trbuh i boreći se za zrak. Pred očima mu je iskrilo i čuo je samo nejasne zvukove,ali je nakon nekog vremena začuo poznati,otrovni glas:  
>"Što je,nisi više toliko razuzdan,Potteru?"<p>

Do Harryjevih ušiju dopre roktavo smijanje dvoje ljudi.  
>"Što hoćeš,Malfoye?" Zakašljao je,podigavši pogled i škrgutajući zubima.<br>Draco je stajao između svoje dvije gorile i osvetoljubivo se smješkao.  
>"Što hoću? Zar si zaista mislio da ću te ostaviti na miru nakon onoga što si mi priuštio?" Klečeći na kamenom podu,Harry munjevito procijeni situaciju. Njih je bilo troje,on je bio sam. I oduzeli su mu štapić. Kako je mogao biti tako neoprezan? Prokleo je svoju glupost i to što se tako nesmotreno spustio u tamnice.<p>

"Ti si me slijedio?" upitao ga je,iako je znao odgovor. Želio je dobiti na vremenu. Nadao se da će netko naići. Iako je znao da bi Slytherini bili zadovoljni što su trojica njihovih kolega stjerali Harryja u stupicu. Ipak,duboko u sebi se nadao da će bar jedan biti toliko savjestan da o svemu obavijesti nekog profesora.

Nije znao što može očekivati od Malfoya. Znao je samo jedno- da mu se nimalo ne sviđa zlobni osmijeh koji je igrao na Malfoyevom licu. Nije mu se sviđala ni tamna sjenka koja je prošla preko Slytherinovih očiju. Malfoy ga je oduvijek mrzio,ali nikada prije nije u njegovim očima ugledao veće...ludilo,nego sada dok je promatrao Harryja.

"Čuli smo što si rekao onoj mutnjakuši i crvenome o čišćenju spremišta. Kako je divno što si otišao ravno ovdje." Demonski odsjaj pojavio se u Malfoyevim očima,čineći Harryja još nesigurnijim nego što je do tada bio.

Oni zaista namjeravaju... Gušio ga je strah i bijes kada je shvatio bezizlaznost svoje situacije. Unezvjereno je gledao unaokolo u potrazi za pomoći,ali hodnik se činio potpuno pust.  
>Bez svog štapića,nije imao šanse protiv njih trojice,ali nije se namjeravao predati bez borbe.<br>"Zar si zaista tolika kukavica da me ne možeš ni prebiti bez da ti pomognu tvoji pajdaši,Malfoy? Bojiš se da me ne bi mogao sam srediti?"

"Ne želim uprljati ruke tvojom prljavom krvlju" ispali Malfoy gledajući u svoja stopala i dajući znak Crabbeu i Goyleu koji su obuhvatili Harryja rukama i podigli ga s poda.  
>O,tako će dakle biti...Hoće li biti Malfoyeva vreća za udaranje? Nema šanse!<br>Osjećao je kako mu se u srcu upalio plamen pobune,razbuktavši se zbog godina ustrajne mržnje,ulijevajući mu snagu i odlučnost.

"Ne čudim se! Ne možeš si ni cipele vezati bez pomoći drugih!" zavikao je boreći se,pokušavajući se osloboditi iz stiska njihovih jakih ruku. "Pitam se da li ti oni brišu i dupe!"  
>Malfoyevo je lice pobijeljelo od bijesa.<br>"Progutat ćeš te svoje riječi,Potteru! A poslije toga ćeš se previjati pod mojim nogama,moleći me za milost!" zareži Malfoy,zavrćući rukave svoje pelerine.

Harry se počeo divljački boriti da se oslobodi. Mržnja prema Malfoyu ga je cijelog obuzela,budeći agresiju koja je sve do tada u njemu mirovala i strpljivo čekala na trenutak kada će je Harry pustiti iz okova u kojima ju je toliko dugo držao.  
>Osjećao je kako ga snažne Crabbeove mišice pokušavaju kontrolirati,i to ga je dodatno razbjesnilo.<br>"Samo me pipni,Malfoye,i to će ti biti zadnja stvar koju ćeš učiniti!" uzviknuo je,nasumično udarajući i grizući svoje čuvare,želeći se osloboditi da se može baciti na Malfoya i razbiti mu to blijedo lice o kameni pod.

"Čvrsto ga držite!" povikne Malfoy. "Misliš da možeš činiti što te je volja? Misliš da si nedodirljiv zbog Voldemorta? Nitko te neće sada spasiti,Potteru! Moj si!" Zadnju riječ je bijesno zarežao, stisnuvši šaku. Harry zatvori oči,u iščekivanju udarca.  
>"Koji se vrag ovdje događa?" Oštri,hladni glas pronio se zrakom,trenutno ušutkavajući sve ostale zvukove. Svako je kretanje naglo stalo.<br>Udarca nije bilo.  
>Harry otvori oči,teško dišući.<br>Visoka,ponosna figura u crnoj pelerini koja se nadizala u hodu, pojavila se iz mračnog hodnika,zlokobna i sumorna.  
>Snape!<p>

Divlja eksplozija potresla mu je čitavo tijelo. Srce mu je sišlo u pete a u grlu mu se stvorio čvor zbog kojeg nije mogao disati. Širom je otvorio oči dok se mržnja u njemu polako pretvarala u paniku i strah. Brzo je skrenuo pogled,prikovavši oči za pod. Mogao je i čuti i osjetiti kako mu srce tuče i krv mu kulja venama.

Severus Snape je promotrio situaciju jednim brzim pogledom,namrštio se, i smrtno ozbiljnim glasom izdiktirao naredbu Crabbeu i Goyleu:  
>"Pustite ga".<p>

Harry je odlučno zurio u pod i nije mogao vidjeti profesorov izraz lica,ali je njegov ton glasa jasno davao do znanja da bi oglušivanje na zapovijed moglo jako loše završiti.  
>Masivne ruke koje su ga držale,pustile su ga iz stiska i Harry se,trljajući utrnule mišiće,polako uspravio, svejednako se tresući. Kosa mu je bila razbarušena,a glavu nije bio u stanju podignuti,osjećajući kako mu krv damara u ušima i obrazi mu se crvene.<br>"Gospodine Malfoy,vratite gospodinu Potteru njegov štapić, istog trenutka."

"Ne!" Malfoyev nenadani uzvik zatekao je Harryja. Gryffindorac je pogledao Slytherina,koji se tresao od suspregnutog bijesa. Izgledao je kao da se bori sam sa sobom.  
>"Nećete me zaustaviti!" ustvrdio je,okrenuvši se prema Harryju,očito toliko zaslijepljen mržnjom da nije bio u stanju shvatiti na čiju se zapovijed upravo oglušio.<p>

Harry nije ni trepnuo kada je Snape došao do Malfoya i stisnuo Dracovo zapešće u čelični stisak. Harry je gledao grimasu boli na Malfoyevom licu i čuo njegov promukli jauk.  
>Snape je vrlo kratko držao Malfoyevu ruku u stisku,ali dovoljno dugo da ovome iz ruke ispadne Harryjev štapić.<p>

Draco se uhvatio za ruku,stenjući od boli.  
>"Da me se više nikada niste usudili ignorirati!" Harry se naježio zbog tona glasa profesora Napitaka. Progutao je knedlu,pokušavajući smiriti drhtanje čitavog tijela.<br>"Slijedite me",zareži Snape,ošinuvši Slytherina ubilačkim pogledom. "A vas dvoje se vratite u svoje spavaonice",okrenuo se prema Crabbeu i Goyleu koji su ga zblenuto gledali, da bi se potom brzo okrenuli i odjurili,nestajući iza ugla hodnika.

Muškarčev pogled nakratko se zadržao na Harryju,no profesor Napitaka mu se ni na koji način nije obratio,baš kao da je Harry nekakav bezvrijedan detalj u cijelom incidentu.  
>A on je bio taj kojeg su htjeli prebiti!<br>Gryffindorac je osjetio kako ga toplina napušta,a na njeno mjesto se smjestilo nešto hladno,teško i tvrdo.

Snape se okrenuo i pričekao dok Draco- koji je ošinuo Harryja još jednim pogledom punim mržnje- nije prošao pored njega i uputio se prema kabinetu profesora Napitaka.  
>Harry se uhvatio kako misli na jako čudnu misao koja mu je prošla glavom; kako bi dao gotovo sve na svijetu da sada može biti na Malfoyevom mjestu. S druge strane- isto bi tako dao sve i da ne bude.<br>Osjećao se ošamućeno dok je gledao u profesorovu udaljavajuću pojavu,svu u crnom,uzlepetalog plašta.

Odjednom shvati da je sam.  
>Tresao se,a u glavi mu se sve uskomešalo.<br>Zašto ga uopće nije zabrinjavalo to što je upravo jedva izbjegao batine? Zašto ga je od toga mnogo više brinula činjenica da je Snape jedva obratio pozornost na njega? Nije da je očekivao da će,zbog onoga što se dogodilo između njih,profesor Napitaka radikalno promijeniti odnos prema njemu,ali zbog ovolike količine hladnoće i indiferentnosti,osjećao se toliko razočaranim kao da mu je netko upravo polio kantu hladne vode po glavi.

Nešto se dogodilo između njih. I do vraga,to je zaista bilo nešto! Snape se nije mogao pretvarati da je sve ok. Kao da se cijeli svijet nije okrenuo naopačke. Kao da se ono jučer nije ni dogodilo. Istina je,i sam Harry se pretvarao da se ništa nije dogodilo ali...kvragu! Znao je da jest! Nije to samo sanjao!  
>Možda i Snapeu treba vremena da to prihvati? Ili nešto slično...Sljedeći put će mu sigurno dati znak da ga se sjeća i da se sjeća onoga što se dogodilo,i da to i njemu nešto znači...<br>Sljedeći put.  
>Sigurno.<p>

"ŠTO je Malfoy učinio?" Hermiona i Ron su tako vrisnuli da su privukli poglede svih koji su im bili blizu.  
>"Šššš",sikne Harry,nervozno pogledavši po društvenoj prostoriji. Njih troje su sjedili za kaučom pred kaminom.<p>

Bila je nedjelja uvečer,i nekoliko je učenika ostalo budno do kasna radeći na svojim zadaćama. Harry je također bio zatrpan knjigama,a Ron i Hermiona su mu pomagali sa zadacima.  
>Hermiona je pisala esej iz Povijesti Magije,a Ron se trudio dokučiti učinke eliksira za ratezanje. Harry je vježbao preobrazbu,ali se nije mogao koncentrirati.<p>

"Malfoy i njegova banda su te napali u tamnicama?" uskliknula je Hermiona ogorčeno,gotovo poskakujući na mjestu i prskajući tintom na sve strane. "Kako su mogli? To je totalno neprihvatljivo!"  
>"Taj prokleti gad!" siknuo je Ron,ignorirajući opominjući pogled kojim ga je Hermiona počastila.<br>"Nadam se da će mu Snape dati točno ono što i zaslužuje!"

"Zar zaista misliš da bi Snape kaznio svog ljubimca?" sumnjičavo ga upita Hermiona. "Ne,Rone. U najgorem slučaju će se izvući samo s opomenom. Trebao bi to prijaviti profesoru Dumbledoreu,Harry."  
>"Ne,Hermiona. Neću otrčati Dumbledoreu zbog svakog problemčića. Ima on i važnijih stvari."<br>"Onda otiđi k profesorici McGonagall."  
>"A što ona može učiniti? Snape joj neće dopustiti da kazni Malfoya i po drugi put,umjesto njega",reče Ron. "Harry bi to trebao sam srediti."<br>Hermiona ga neodobravajuće pogleda.  
>"Ronalde Weasley,ne predlažeš valjda Harryju da špijunira Malfoya,i zaskoči ga nespremnog,poput kakve obične mrcine?"<br>Ron se namršti. "Točno tako."  
>"U tom slučaju,mislim da si vrlo neodgovoran..."<br>Harry ih prestane slušati. Već mu je bilo dosta.

Sve što bi ispričao svojim prijateljima,pretvorilo bi se u prepirku. Mislio je,kako bi,da im prizna što su on i Snape učinili u spremištu,oni po prvi put- i napokon- ušutjeli.  
>Ne. Harry im nije namjeravao išta reći.<br>Nikada.

Oni to ne bi razumjeli,baš kao što i on to još nije razumio. Još uvijek se pitao kako je uopće do toga došlo. Ali,znatiželjno se pitao- i više ga je zanimalo- što će Snape sada učiniti.  
>Možda i on misli na Harryja,i prisjeća ga se kako kleči pred njim i...<br>Harry osjeti kako mu postaje vruće,i kako mu se obrazi opasno žare.

Ne smije dopustiti da Ron i Hermiona to vide! Brzo je smirio otkucaje srca i vratio se prekinutom razgovoru.  
>"...ja mu barem nastojim pomoći i ne zasipam ga budalastim idejama zbog kojih bi mogao biti isključen iz škole!" bjesnila je Hermiona.<br>Harry se brzo vratio svojim mislima,koje su mu u ovom trenutku bile draže nego nastavak slušanja svađe između njegovih prijatelja.  
>Sreo je Snapea danas. Vidio ga je. Bilo ga je tako čudno vidjeti,s još uvijek svježom slikom njegove erekcije u mislima i sjećanjem na njegov okus u svojim ustima.<br>Još uvijek,kada bi sklopio oči,osjećao je njegov miris,njegovu blizinu,njegovu snagu koja ga pribija uza zid i pridržava ga da ne padne.

Harry još uvijek nije mogao vjerovati.  
>Jebote,skoro sam se seksao s njim! Izdrkao mi je,a ja sam mu popušio! To je naprosto nevjerojatno!<br>...i vjerojatno neću ni povjerovati u to,dok mi Snape ne da znak da se i on toga sjeća,da to nije bio samo moj mračni,izopačeni san.

Harry je uistinu vjerovao da je Snapeu to značilo,s obzirom da ga je ranije toga dana spasio od Malfoya. Da se to s Malfoyem dogodilo prije,vjerojatno bi samo otišao bez riječi i pustio Malfoya da radi Harryju što god hoće,potajno uživajući u tome.

Ne,Snape je očito stao u Harryjevu obranu,i ta ga je misao ugrijala,pružala mu je nadu. Činjenica da profesor Napitaka gotovo uopće nije obratio pozornost na njega bila je samo mali nesporazum.  
>Sklopivši oči,Harry se ponovno našao u spremištu,izgubljen u crnom,grubom plaštu,s mirisom napitaka u nosnicama i okusom muškarčevog kurca u ustima,slušajući uzdahe zadovoljstva i gledajući u tamne,užagrene oči koje mu prodiru u dušu.<p>

Nekontrolirano se stresao.  
>Prisjećajući se toga,uvijek bi došao i do osjećaja tjeskobe kojeg si nije htio priznati. Nije se želio sjećati kako se Snape okrenuo i otišao,ostavljajući ga samog. Nije se htio upitati zašto je to učinio. Nije se htio podsjećati na gorak okus koji mu je to ostavilo u ustima.<br>Tamna sjenka prekrila je njegova sjećanja,i iako ju je Harry želio otjerati,još je uvijek bila tu,poput kakvog otrova.  
>Ne,to što se kasnije dogodilo nije mu ništa značilo.<br>Stvarno nije!  
>Nije želio razmišljati o tome jer se osjećao tako...tako...loše.<br>Ali na kraju krajeva,dobio je ono što je htio. Tražio je to. Sada nije mogao nikog kriviti,osim samoga sebe.

"Harry,zašto ne vježbaš?" Hermionin bijesni glas dopro mu je do ušiju. Harry shvati da sjedi nepomično,zadubljen u plamenove. "Kasno je! Znaš što će ti McGonagallova reći ako ne uvježbaš ovu čaroliju do sutra."

"Nije me briga što će mi ta stara kokoš reći!" zareži Harry ljutito. Iznenadio je samoga sebe. Vidio je kako je Hermiona oštro udahnula,a Ron podignuo glavu.  
>Oprosti,Hermiona. Prilično sam umoran. Ajmo na spavanje."<br>Hermiona se otresla osjećaja nevjerice,tjeskobno ga pogledala i tužno se nasmiješila.  
>"Idi ti. Mi ćemo ti ovo dovršiti."<p>

Ron otvori usta,spreman da se pobuni,ali ga je Hermiona ošinula pogledom,pa nije mogao ništa drugo nego zatvoriti usta i rezignirano zakimati glavom. Harry je,promrmljavši zahvalu,ustao,i polako se odvukao do spavaonice,pokušavajući dokučiti zašto se osjeća kao govno. Istresao se na prijatelje koji su mu samo htjeli pomoći. Nije njihova krivnja što se on u zadnje vrijeme osjeća toliko...loše. Ovaj tjedan bio mu je obilježen poniženjima i borbama. Bio je umoran od svega toga. Svatko ima svoje granice. Pa čak i Dječak Koji Je Preživio.

Nije obraćao pozornost na mene...kao da sam sačinjen od zraka...ali opet...jučer...mislio je on prije nego je zaspao,pritiskajući lice u jastuk,zapravo se bojeći usnuti. Nije htio biti prepušten na milost i nemilost svojim snovima u kojima su ga čekale sve te grozne misli i stvari koje je po cijele dane potiskivao u sebi.

Eksplozija zaslijepljujućeg svjetla preselila je Harryja u mračno spremište.  
>Snape je stajao nad njim,a na licu mu se ocrtavalo gađenje. Bijesno je zurio u Harryja,ali je Harry osjećao da taj bijes nije upućen njemu. Vidio je profesorovo strogo lice kako ga gleda,ali kao da ga ne vidi,kao da Harry nije tu,kao da je nevidljiv. Izraz gađenja nije nestajao s njegovog bijesnog lica.<br>Riječ: "Dosta!" odjednom je odjeknula oko njega,kao da se odbija o udaljene zidove neke špilje.  
>Postalo je mračno. Hladno. Ali Harry je pucao od neobjašnjive sreće.<br>Smijao se. Visoki,hladni smijeh izlazio mu je iz grla.

Dugi,mrtvački blijedi prsti,milovali su nešto sklupčano na njegovim ramenima. Na rubu njegovog vidnog polja stajala je tamna prilika okružena mrakom. To je bio razlog njegove sreće.  
>Da! Da! Da! Tako je! Kako slasno!<p>

Dogodila se još jedna eksplozija svjetla,i Harry je osjetio probadajuću bol u čelu.  
>Hladni šapat, "Ti ćeš se pobrinuti za to" izašao je iz njegovih usta.<br>Vidio je lice Draca Malfoya, izobličeno grimasom bijesa.

Vidio je tamu u njegovim dubokim,plavim očima,koje su sada poprimale boju olujnog,oblačnog neba.  
>Bijela,goruća svjetlost preplavila mu je oči još jednom i sljedeće što je vidio bio je strop preko svoga kreveta. Ožiljak ga je pekao kao da mu je netko prislonio žarač na čelo. Srce mu je htjelo iskočiti iz prsiju.<p>

Što je to bilo? Je li ovo bio Voldemort?  
>Harry se,prestrašen,prisjeti radosti koja ga je obuzela,i oštrog,zvonkog smijeha koji mu je još zvonio u ušima. Pogledao je po sobi.<br>Neville i Ron su mirno spavali u svojim krevetima.  
>Harry je želio otrčati do prijatelja i probuditi ga.<br>Morao je pričati s nekim o ovome što je upravo sanjao.  
>Tko je bila ona osoba u sjeni? Što je to učinilo Voldemorta tako...radosnim? Što je ona tama u Malfoyevim očima značila? Planira li on nešto s Voldemortom? Iako je izgledalo kao da je Malfoy bijesan na njega. Malfoy je bijesan na Vodemorta? Ali,zbog čega?<br>Harry se vratio sjećanju na Snapeovo zgađeno lice i na bijes u njegovim očima.  
>Ne,Snape ga nije gledao s gađenjem. Sjećao se vatre u njegovim očima,sjećao se njegove erekcije. Bilo je tu još nečega,ali to nije bilo gađenje.<br>Ovo je bio samo glupi san. Ne može biti istina.  
>Voldemort je također bio samo san. Veza između njih je pukla prošle godine. Dumbledore je tako rekao.<p>

Harry sklopi oči,smirujući svoje disanje i otkucaje srca.  
>Tjeskoba ga,pak, nije napuštala,i ukorijenila mu se u srce poput kakvog parazita,isisavajući iz njega sve pozitivne emocije.<br>Nježno je dotaknuo ožiljak. Bol je polako nestajala,i sad je bila samo sjećanje.  
>Ili je,možda, ipak bila samo san.<p> 


	7. Poglavlje 7 Poput stranca

** - Poput stranca**

_Ja nisam stranac  
>Ne,ja sam tvoj<br>Osakaćene ljutnje  
>I sa suzama koje ogorčeno kaplju<em>

Harry je užurbano hodao hodnicima. Pelerina mu je lepršala iza leđa dok je prolazio pokraj još jednih vrata u nizu,leteći niza stube i spuštajući se sve dublje u dvorac. Mora požuriti. Sat iz Napitaka samo što nije počeo i ne smije zakasniti.

Vraćao se od susreta s Lunom. Bilo je lijepo vidjeti ju,i makar na kratko se osloboditi mračnih misli.  
>Ipak,bio je zabrinut za nju. Bila je vrlo blijeda i tijelo joj se čudnovato treslo,kao da je muči štucavica. Želio ju je odvesti k gđ ,ali ona ga je uvjeravala da joj se u grlu smjestio Oštropernati Davitelj,i da joj jedino aluminijski medaljon iz kolekcije njezina oca može pomoći. Harry je pred tim bio nemoćan. Uvjerila ga je da će tokom popodneva napisati pismo ocu,i zamolila je Harryja neka se ne brine.<p>

Ali Harry se brinuo. Čisto je sumnjao da će joj medaljon napravljen od bezjačke supstance zvane Aluminij ikako moći pomoći. Obitelj Lovegood imala je čudan pojam o magičnim stvarima. Bio je iznenađen što Luna ne štuje pregorene žarulje ili neki drugi čudni bezjački predmet. No,Harry se nije previše udubljivao u razgovor s njom jer je već kasnio na sat iz Napitaka.

Tokom jutra,pomalo se pribojavao toga sata. Čak ni susret s Lunom nije uspio ublažiti njegovu zabrinutost. Iako bi se moglo reći da su mu brige,barem na trenutak,putovale drugim kolosijekom. Ali sada,bez Lune i bez ikakvih drugih misli i prepreka na putu,Harry je bio preplavljen nervoznim uzbuđenjem.

Dok je hodao prema učionici u tamnicama,njegovo je srce pjevalo već poznate mu serenade,no bile su pune straha i popraćene grčevima u stomaku dok mu je kroz vene tekla čista nervoza.  
>Ovo će biti prvi sat iz Napitaka otkad...otkad... Kvragu! Nije o tome mogao ni misliti bez oklijevanja i već napornih crvenjenja obraza. Po prvi put će se sresti sa Snapeom na satu,otkad...<br>Harry je na trenutak osjećao kao da mu lice gori; toliko se zacrvenio.  
>Nakašljao se i odmahnuo glavom. Može sam sebi to reći.<br>Može.

Otkad...otkad je vidio Snapeovu erekciju i imao je u svojim ustima.  
>Harry nije mogao ni zamisliti da će moći preživjeti ovaj sat s neutralnim izrazom lica. To je naprosto bilo nemoguće, ne poslije one noći. Što ako mu se Snape obrati? Što ako ga Snape pogleda? Sve čega se Harry sjećao bio je trenutak kada su ga Snapeove oči prikovale za zid i oduzele mu dah.<p>

Harry se bojao onoga što bi se moglo desiti ako se ponovno suoči s takvim Snapeovim pogledom,ali je čvrsto odlučio da će se ovoga puta kontrolirati. Ti gubici kontrole već su predugo trajali. Usrdno se nadao da ga Snape neće uspjeti previše isprovocirati,ali već je morao shvatiti da usrdne nade nisu dovoljne da nadjačaju ono što će možda čuti.

Podigavši pogled,ugledao je vrata učionice Napitaka. Sa svakim korakom vrata su bivala sve bliže,a srce mu je tuklo sve brže.  
>U kurac! Vjerojatno kasnim! Pomislio je i pretrčao ostatak puta. Usporio je tek pred samim vratima,smirujući se i naglo ih otvarajući. Odahnuo je od olakšanja.<br>Istina,sve su oči bile uprte u njega,ali učenici još nisu ni dovršili vađenje svojih stvari. Harry se ogledao po učionici,tiho zatvarajući vrata. Njegovo je srce brže zakucalo kada je ugledao profesora Napitaka.

Stajao je tu,poput kakvog mračnog,hladnog kipa,umotan u crnu pelerinu. Uvijek nadmoćan,uvijek ponosan.  
>I ponekad ukrućen,pomislio je Harry,zlobno zadovoljan.<br>Ipak-suprotno od očekivanja- Snape je,umjesto da kazni Harryja oduzimanjem bodova ili baci neki zlobni komentar,samo nakratko pogledao Harryja i vratio se pisanju sastojaka na ploči.  
>Nešto nije bilo kako treba.<p>

Harry je otišao do svojih prijatelja te im je tiho i na brzinu objasnio gdje je bio,vadeći svoje knjige i pribor,a za cijelo to vrijeme je analizirao situaciju.  
>Snape ga nije kaznio. Nije čak ništa ni rekao. U biti,jedva da ga je i pogledao.<br>Uzbuđenje i nervoza koje je Harry osjećao prije otvaranja vrata sada je zamijenila bijesna frustracija. Ali čak je i taj osjećaj ustupio mjesto šoku,koji je Harryja obuzeo kada je shvatio da je...

„Malfoy je odsutan",šapnuo je Ronu i Hermioni,prestravljeno gledajući u prazno mjesto do Zabinija,gdje je plavokosi Slytherin običavao sjediti.  
>„Primijetili smo",tiho mu je odgovorila Hermiona. Dok je govorila,glas joj je lagano drhtao.<br>„Misliš li da ga je Snape...?" upitao je Ron,prelazeći prstom preko grkljana.  
>„Ne budi glup,Rone!" ispalila je Hermiona kao iz topa. „Snape možda jest zločest,ali ne bi ubio vlastitog učenika."<br>„Ja ne bih bio tako siguran,s obzirom na sve što sam vidio da radi na svojim satovima",rekao je Ron.  
>Harry nije imao odgovor. Njegov um nalazio se u vrtlogu emocija.<p>

Snape ga je prije nekoliko sati spasio od Malfoya,i tada je odveo Slytherina nekamo,nakon čega je Malfoy nestao. A u svome snu Harry je vidio da je Malfoy bijesan na nešto. Ne na nešto,nego na nekoga- na Voldemorta. Da li je sve to bilo povezano?  
>Harry još uvijek nije prijateljima ispričao svoj san. Odlučio je da će ga,za sada, zadržati za sebe. Ipak,nadao se da je ono što je vidio bio samo običan san prouzrokovan stresom zbog svega što mu se dogodilo. Ako se san bude ponavljao,ipak bi se trebao zabrinuti i ispričati ga prijateljima. Ali za sada,nije bilo razloga za uzbunu. Pogotovo zbog toga što ih je toliko dobro poznavao da je točno znao kako će reagirati.<p>

„Ali,što misliš,što je onda Snape učinio s njim?" Ron se nagnuo prema Harryju izgledajući neuobičajeno zabrinuto,s tračkom straha u očima,ali Harry mu nije imao kada odgovoriti.  
>„Tišina!" iznenada povikne Snape,odlazeći prema svom stolu i šibajući razred opasnim pogledom.<br>Harry je primijetio da ga oči profesora Napitaka zaobilaze baš kao da je kakav odurni crv koji mu se našao na putu.

Jednom kada se razred umirio,Snape je počeo govoriti o podrijetlu i upotrebi eliksira Vigora,ali Harry je bio izgubljen u sjećanjima na onaj trenutak kada ga je Snape spasio. Nije mogao razumjeti zašto ga,nakon svega što se dogodilo između njih dvojice,Snape namjerno ignorira. A samo dva dana ranije,Harry je imao njegov kurac u svojim ustima. To je ipak nešto značilo! Ili je Harry barem tako vjerovao.

Osjećao se pomalo rastrgano. S jedne strane,bio je ljut na Snapea i pitao se zbog čega profesor ne obraća pozornost na njega. S druge strane,slika Draca Malfoya kako nestaje negdje u mraku s profesorom Napitaka nije mu izlazila iz glave. Zapravo,tek je sada shvatio da nije vidio Malfoya na doručku. Ali to i nije bilo neobično. Malfoy se ponekad nije pojavljivao na objedima. Bilo kako bilo, Harry se tada previše brinuo oko nadolazećeg sata iz Napitaka da bi brinuo o Malfoyevoj odsutnosti. No sada je ipak brinuo o tome,a mozak mu je slao raznorazna umirujuća rješenja.

Ne,Snape ne bi mogao... Osim toga,Dumbledore bi znao za to. Dobro,nije znao što su on i Snape radili kada su bili nasamo,ali ubojstvo jednog od učenika...Da,za to bi saznao.  
>Harry je pogledom pratio profesora Napitaka dok je ovaj šetao po razredu i govorio. Crne oči bile su uprte svugdje,samo ne u njega. No,čak ni to nije spriječilo Harryja da zadrhti svaki put kada bi Snape prešao pogledom preko njega. Prisjećao se muškarčevog ponosnog držanja i vitkog tijela pritisnutog uz njegovo. Sjećanja su mu se uskovitlala pred očima,strastvena i ugodna.<p>

Tokom sata,Harry je bio izgubljen u mislima. Razmišljao je o Malfoyevoj odsutnosti,Snapeovoj indiferentnosti i opijajućim uspomenama i trenucima iz spremišta. Čak i kada je Snape provjeravao njihove napitke,samo je jednom pogledao Harryjev i bez riječi produžio dalje. Harry je pak bio svjestan da je potpuno zabrljao napitak.

Na kraju sata Harry se pretvorio u hodajuće,ili bolje rečeno,sjedeće klupko živaca.  
>Ali,ne može to tako! Ne može ovako završiti! Snape nije mogao zaboraviti sve što se dogodilo između njih! Harry mu to neće dopustiti!<p>

„Harry,ideš li?" upitao ga je Ron s vrata,čekajući prijatelja koji je još uvijek pakirao svoje stvari.  
>Kimajući glavom,Harry je brzo pospremio stvari u torbu,namjerno je ne zatvorivši. Kada je ustao od stola,cijeli sadržaj torbe mu se rasuo po podu.<br>„Kvragu,trebam ovo pokupiti. Idi ti,stići ću te." Vidio je da Ron tjeskobno pogledava prema Snapeu,vrti glavom, i nestaje iza vrata.  
>Upalilo je!<p>

Harry je polagano skupljao svoje stvari. Što sada da učini? Bio je nasamo sa Snapeom,ali zapravo nije imao plan. Morao je improvizirati. Profesor Napitaka sjedio je za svojim stolom pišući nešto. Nije gledao prema njemu,ali Harry je osjećao da je Snape itekako svjestan njegove prisutnosti.  
>Teško je progutao. Što da kaže?<p>

„J-ja sam..." zamucao je,kada mu je tijelo probo pogled hladnih očiju.  
>„Sat je završio, Potteru. Zar nisi čuo zvono?" Harry zatvori usta,osjećajući kako mu se obrazi crvene. Kimnuo je,grizući usnu,okrenuo se i pokupio ostatak svojih stvari.<br>Napustio je učionicu bez riječi,ne osvrnuvši se.

Ostatak tjedna bio je isti. Snape se očito odlučio pretvarati da Harry ne postoji. Tijekom obroka i u hodnicima,profesor Napitaka se ponašao kao da ga ne primjećuje. Nije to bio lijep osjećaj.  
>Harry se trudio privući njegovu pažnju,ali svi su mu pokušaji bili uzaludni. Postao je depresivan i šutljiv. Većinu popodneva provodio je u svojoj spavaonici,napuštajući je jedino kada je išao na večeru. Ron i Hermiona su pokušavali dokučiti zašto se tako ponaša,ali Harry im je uporno govorio da ga muči opaka glavobolja,umor i malaksalost. Njegovi su prijatelji mogli samo bespomoćno promatrati kako Harry postaje sve povučeniji,zamišljeniji i osamljeniji.<p>

„Harry,Angelina mi je poručila da ti kažem kako te želi nazad u momčadi",rekao mu je Ron jednog dana,a Harryjeve oči su zasjale od uzuđenosti. „Uskoro će biti prva utakmica sezone,s Ravenclawima. Svi znaju da Gryffindori nemaju šanse bez tebe na mjestu Tragača."  
>Hermiona je promrmljala nešto o „Ronovoj lažnoj odanosti."<br>„To je odlično." Harry se trudio zvučati entuzijastično.  
>„Dakle,hoću li joj reći da pristaješ?"<br>„Da,naravno." Harryjevo lice nakratko je obasjao blijedi osmijeh,ali je brzo iščezao. Metloboj će mu pomoći da se malo trgne iz depresije.  
>„Hej,Harry. Zdravo,Rone i Hermiona!" Visoki,veseli glas s drugog kraja hodnika iznenadio je Harryja toliko da je poskočio.<p>

„O,zdravo,Tonks." Hermiona se nasmiješila.  
>Žena ružičaste kose prišla je trojici učenika. „Tako sam nervozna. Danas mi je prvi nastavni dan", rekla im je Tonks glasom koji je drhtao zobg nervoze i uzbuđenosti.<br>„Dobro će ti ići,ne brini se!" uvjeravao ju je Ron.  
>Harry joj se samo blijedo nasmiješio.<p>

To je bilo najveće iznenađenje ovog tjedna. Tog jutra,tijekom doručka,Dumbledore je objavio da je novi profesor Obrane od mračnih sila Nymphadora Tonks. Ravnatelj je dugo vremena tražio osobu za to nesretno sada,Obranu je podučavao bilo koji profesor koji je u datom trenutku bio slobodan. Gryffindori sa šeste godine imali su tu nesreću da su ih naizmjenice podučavali profesori Binns i Flitwick,što je značilo da nitko nije ni mario za predmet. Popunjavanje tog radnog mjesta s Nymphadorom Tonks bilo je poput daška svježeg zraka u Hogwartsu. Gryffindori nisu mogli dočekati svoj prvi sat s novom profesoricom,koji se trebao dogoditi danas,u srijedu poslijepodne. Jedna je stavr bila sigurna; satovi s Tonks zasigurno neće biti dosadni.

Što se Malfoya tiče,on se pojavio u utorak,što su Harry,Ron i Hermiona dočekali pomiješanih osjećaja. S jedne strane im je laknulo što jedan od njihovih profesora ipak nije ubojica,ali s druge strane,povratak njihovog zakletog neprijatelja u školu dočekali su kao težak udarac. Svo troje su se složili da bi škola bez Draca Malfoya bila bolje mjesto. I sigurnije. Barem što se Harryja tiče.  
>„Vjerojatno neće biti toliko glup da te opet napadne",ustanovio je Ron. „Ne znam gdje je bio jučer cijeli dan,ali izgleda poput hodajućeg mrtvaca. Samo ga pogledaj. Pitam se što mu je to Snape priredio."<p>

Malfoy zaista nije izgledao dobro. Oko očiju je imao tamne kolobare,a obrazi su mu bili upali.  
>„Snape je opasni,nepredvidljivi gad",reče Ron filozofski. „Harry,kada sada o tome razmislim,imao si sreće što ti je dao samo eliksir. Malfoy izgleda kao da je proživio nekakvo mučenje."<br>„Prestani,Rone. Snape je,bez obzira na naše stavove o njemu,ipak član Reda feniksa,i sigurno ne bi mučio svog učenika pred Dumbledoreovim nosom..."

Pa,ne znam baš, pomislio je Harry. Ako je mogao umalo pojebati svog učenika pred Dumbledoreovim nosom,onda nikad ne znaš što je sve sposoban učiniti.  
>„...čak i ako je taj učenik Malfoy." Dovrši Hermiona.<br>„Meni se čini da je on špijun Znate-Već-Koga i da mu dojavljuje informacije o Redu Feniksa."  
>„Nemš nikakve dokaze za to,Rone",prekori ga Hermiona.<br>„Snape je živi,hodajući dokaz. Mene nije uspio zavarati." Odgovori joj Ron.  
>„Dumbledore ima povjerenja u njega",reče Harry odjednom. „Pa bismo trebali i mi."<br>Prijatelji su ga zapanjeno pogledali. Harry je shvatio da je skočio sam sebi u usta i naglo se zacrvenio.  
>„Harry,a otkad ti njega braniš?" Ron je izgledao šokirano.<br>„Ne branim ga!" promrmlja Harry. „Branim...Dumbledoreovu odluku. Ravnatelj sigurno zna što radi."  
>„Oh...u redu.",odgovori crvenokosi momak,no još uvijek nije izgledao potpuno uvjeren. Harryju se nikako nije sviđao prodorni pogled kojim ga je Hermiona počastila. Stvarno trebam pripaziti na svoj lajavi jezik,pomislio je Harry prije nego ih je val učenika ponio prema učionicama.<p>

Sat s Tonks bio je...hmmm... 'zanimljiv' nije baš prikladna riječ. Katastrofalno opasan,bolje reći. Učenici su završili skrivajući se pod stolovima u uništenoj i zapaljenoj učionici. Prizivanje vile vatre se ispostavilo 'malo' opasnijim nego što je nova profesorica mislila. Čak ni Hermiona nije uspjela srediti stvar. Tonks je uradila sve što je znala u nastojanju da iskontrolira situaciju,ali joj je trud bio uzaludan. Nije predvidjela da će se učenici razbježati vrišteći umjesto da ujedine snage i suoče se,što je bio najbolji način za pobjedu nad velikom grupom vila.

Draco Malfoy je rekao kako će njegov otac čuti za ovaj bijedni nastavni sat i da će posljedice biti ozbiljne. Tonks je toliko očajavala da je čak ni Ron ni Hermiona nisu uspjeli utješiti.  
>Harry je toga dana sreo Snapea u hodniku. Taj ga je susret samo još više udeprimirao. Profesor Napitaka prošao je pored njega,ne udostojivši se ni pogledati ga,baš kao da Harry na sebi ima plašt nevidljivosti. Harry više nije znao što da učini. Imao je osjećaj da je Snape odlučio zaboraviti sve što se dogodilo u spremištu u subotu uvečer. Ali zašto? Da li se bojao da bi Harry mogao nekome ispričati što se dogodilo? Ili možda više ne želi imati ništa s njim? Ali zašto?<p>

Želio je pričati s njim,ali svaki put kada bi pokušao,Snape bi ga ili otpilio ili se pretvarao da ga ni ne vidi ni ne čuje. To je dovelo do toga da je Harry neprestano mislio na njega. Severus Snape je postao njegova opsesija. A Snapeova indiferentnost samo je dolijevala ulje na vatru. Prije je profesor zaokupljao veći dio Harryjevih misli,no sada su stvari već počele poprimati oblik ovisnosti.  
>Harry je mislio na njega kada se budio,dok je jeo doručak,pohađao satove i pričao s prijateljima,jeo ručak i večeru i dok je masturbirao usred noći. Samo polovica stvari koje su mu ljudi govorili bi zaista i uspjela doprijeti do njega. Hermiona i Ron su pokušavali dokučiti zašto im se prijatelj čudno ponaša,ali on bi samo nešto nejasno promrmljao,i iako su se prilično trudili,od njega nisu uspjeli ništa izvući. Harry je već bio na rubu krize,ali je monotoniju iznenada prekinuo šokantan događaj.<p>

„Potteru." Glasu profesorice McGonagall trebalo je nekoliko trenutaka da se probije kroz Harryjeve zamagljene misli. „Imam vrlo lošu vijest za vas." Profesorica McGonagall zaustavila ga je pred učionicom Povijesti Magije u četvrtak poslijepodne. Izgledala je blijedo i uzrujano.  
>„Što,profesorice?" upita je Harry,namršten od brige,kada je ugledao njezin izraz lica.<br>„Ispravite me ako griješim,no čini mi se da ste vi osoba koja je najbliskija Luni Lovegood,zar ne?" Harry kimne,obuzet strahom. Riječi profesorice McGonagall potvrdile su njegove sumnje. „Luna je danas odvedena u bolnicu u vrlo teškom stanju."

Harry problijedi. Srce mu je sišlo u pete.  
>„Što joj je,profesorice?"<br>McGonagallova je izgledala zabrinuto.  
>„Gđ i profesor Snape pokušavaju otkriti što joj je. Ima problema s disanjem i ne može govoriti. Jedan Ravenclaw pronašao ju je danas u zahodu bez svijesti. Skrivala je svoju bolest. Da je samo otišla u bolničko krilo—„<br>„Profesorice",prekine je Harry,osjećajući kao da mu neki težak teret pritišće srce i drobi ga. „Mogu li je posjetiti?"

„Da,naravno,Potteru. Ispričat ću vas sa Binnsovog sata..." ali McGonagallova je govorila zraku,jer se Harry već okrenuo i potrčao prema bolničkom krilu. Nekoliko trenutaka poslije,bio je tamo. Upao je u bolnicu,bacio torbu i pohitao do kreveta na kojemu je ležala Luna. Vidjevši u kakvom je stanju,Harry naglo stane,prestravljen. Lice joj je bilo blijedo i lagane zelenkaste boje a njezine sklopljene vjeđe bile su modre. Nešto je bolno lupalo u njezinim plućima dok je disala brzo i plitko.

„Luna..." prošaptao je,prestravljeno je gledajući. Pao je na koljena i primio je za ruku. Strahovit osjećaj krivnje preplavio mu je srce. Grlo mu se neugodno stisnulo,a u ustima je osjećao gorak okus. Zašto je nije odveo u bolnicu? Zašto je jednostavno otišao od nje? Njegovom krivnjom ona sada leži ovdje u ovakvom stanju. Zaista se zbližio s Lunom otkako ju je malo bolje upoznao. Nikada mu nije rekla nijednu ružnu riječ,bila je odan prijatelj koji mu je pomagao i nikad ništa nije tražila zauzvrat. Proveo je dovoljno vremena s njom da shvati kako ona i nije toliko ekscentrična kakvom se na prvi pogled činila,već je bila osjetljiva djevojka interesantne,unikatne osobnosti.

Naslonio je glavu na rub kreveta,zatvorio oči i pritisnuo njenu vrelu ruku uz svoje lice.  
>Poljubio ju je,dovraga! Zagrlio ju je! Zbližio se s njom! Jedino mu ona nije dodijavala s neprestanim pitanjima. Uvijek je bila tu kada ju je trebao.<br>Ali,je li joj ikada zahvalio na tome?  
>Ne,naravno da nije!<br>Ignorirao je njezino uništeno zdravlje. Uvjerilo ga je neko besmisleno objašnjenje koje mu je dala i potom je potpuno zaboravio na nju,previše zauzet svojim „velikim problemima sa Snapeom". A ona je sada tu ležala bez svijesti i on nije mogao ništa učiniti za nju.  
>„Žao mi je..." prošaptao je.<p>

Ali sada će biti uz nju. To je bilo najmanje što može učiniti.  
>„Dragi moj dječače..." Harry je umalo poskočio zbog glasa gđ . „Tako mi je žao."<br>Otkako je uletio u prostoriju,Harry nije ni pogledao uokolo. Odmah je otišao do Lune. Gospođa Pomfrey je sigurno cijelo vrijeme bila tu,a da Harry to nije ni primijetio. Okrenuo je glavu prema njoj i ukočio se.

Krv mu je navrla u glavu a želudac mu se bolno skvrčio.  
>Do gđ stajao je Snape.<br>Zurio je u Harryja.

Crne oči prodirale u njega s tolikim intenzitetom da je Harry osjećao kako se pretvara u hrpicu vrelog pepela. Po prvi put ovoga tjedna Snape je gledao ravno u njega,i to na takav način kakav Harry još do sada nije doživio. Imao je osjećaj da ga pogled profesora Napitaka ruši na pod.  
>Trepnuo je i prisilio se da skrene pogled. Srce mu je htjelo iskočiti iz prsiju. Shvatio je da gnječi Luninu ruku te se natjerao da oslabi stisak.<p>

„Sigurna sam da želiš ostati uz nju." Nježno je rekla gđ . To nije bio dobar znak. Očito je Luni bilo vrlo loše. „Profesore Snape,možemo li otići u moj ured? Ostavimo Harryja da bude uz svoju voljenu. Sigurna sam da je zaista shrvan." Harry je sklopio oči i zadržao dah. Sve bi dao da joj je mogao začepiti usta u pravom trenutku. Zašto je morala to reći u Snapeovoj prisutnosti?  
>Harry je gotovo mogao osjetiti kako ga Snapeov pogled divlje prži.<p>

„Ako Potter i njegova 'voljena' tako žele..." glas profesora Napitaka prštao je od prezira.  
>Harry je odjednom poželio da ga zemlja proguta. Začuo je korake a potom i tiho škripanje vrata ureda gđ .<br>Obuzele su ga crne slutnje.

„Harry,dušo?" Harry otvori oči,osjećajući nježno lupkanje po ruci. „Kasno bi otići u svoju spavaonicu",prošaptala je gđ ,tjeskobno pogledavajući Harryja.  
>Gryffindorac je protegnuo svoje uspavane mišiće. „Jeste li dokučili što nije u redu s Lunom?" Preko lica školske bolničarke proletjela je sjenka. „Profesor Snape otkrio je da se ne radi o bolesti." Na zvuk imena profesora Napitaka Harryjevo srce se zgrčilo. „Rekao je da je bila planski trovana. Medaljon koji je u sebi sadržavao esenciju Incubicusa pronađen je u njenoj spavaonici. Otrov iz medaljona prodro je kroz kožu u Lunin dišni sustav,ustrajno uništavajući njezino zdravlje. Samo profesor Snape zna pripraviti odgovarajući protuotrov. Za sada ništa ne možemo učiniti,možemo samo pokušavati zaustaviti razorne učinke otrova dok ona ne uzme lijek."<p>

Harry je sjedio u tišini,gledajući gđ razrogačenih očiju. Kada je napokon progovorio,glas mu je drhtao:  
>„Gđ ,ali tko bi htio otrovati Lunu?"<br>„Ne znam,dušo moja,zaista ne znam."  
>Uspjevši povratiti osjet u nogama,polako je ustao ne skidajući pogled s Luninog zelenkasto-blijedog lica. U glavi mu se sve uskomešalo.<br>Tko bi želio povrijediti Lunu? I zašto? Ona nikome nije naudila. Tko bi mogao biti toliko zao da joj da medaljon s otrovom?  
>Kao u snu,podignuo je torbu s poda i polako se uputio prema istočnoj kuli dok su mu riječi 'otrovana' i 'protuotrov' još odzvanjale u ušima.<br>Odjednom je stao.

Što ako je Snape Luni dao medaljon? Ne,to je nemoguće! A što ako se želio riješiti Lune,da može imati Harryja samo za sebe? Ma ne,to je bilo potpuno nevjerojatno. Snape ne bi takvo što učinio. Osim toga,činilo se da profesor Napitaka ne želi više ništa imati s njim,ako je suditi po tome što se cijelog tjedna ponašao kao da Harry ne postoji. Ne,to je morao biti netko drugi. Ali tko?  
>Harry se nadao da će Snape spraviti protuotrov što prije. Ipak ne može odbiti pomoći učeniku Hogwartsa. Ali,što ako toliko mrzi Harryja da će odbiti pomoći njegovoj 'voljenoj'?<p>

Ugrizao se za usnu.  
>Zašto je Pomfrey morala to reći dok je Snape bio tamo? Profesor Napitaka mora spraviti lijek Luni! A ako odbije,Harry će ga na to osobno natjerati!<br>Ne znajući ni kada,ni kako,promijenio je smjer kretanja,i nakon nekoliko trenutaka,bio je na putu prema tamnicama.

Morao je požuriti. U ovo doba noći učenici ne bi smjeli biti van svojih spavaonica. Srećom,sjetio se da u torbi ima plašt nevidljivosti kojeg je nosio sa sobom još od onog kobnog dana kada se počeo skrivati od tuđih pogleda. Sakrio se iza prvog kipa na kojeg je naišao,izvadio plašt iz torbe i navukao ga preko sebe. Trudeći se ne stvarati buku,pohitao je prema tamnicama.

Znao je da mu ideja nije dobra,ali morao je pokušati. Nikad si ne bi oprostio da Luna umre njegovom krivnjom. Snape je bio sposoban za svašta. Mora ga uvjeriti. Pod svaku cijenu!

„Kako čujem,ona luđakinja Lovegood završila je u bolnici?"  
>Harry se zaustavio,umalo se poskliznuvši kada je začuo visoki,posprdni ženski glas. Očito je još netko bio vani nakon dozvoljenog vremena. Polako se povukao u kut hodnika i odlučio da će pričekati dok mu ti učenici,koji god bili,ne nestanu iz vidnog i slušnog polja. Sudeći po visini i hladnoći glasa,radilo se o Pansy Parkinson. Što ona radi vani u ove sate? Ukočio se kada je začuo drugi glas,kako joj odgovara:<br>„Oh,da,naravno,završila je tamo." Glas Draca Malfoya bio je nejasan i prigušen.  
>Harry je oprezno provirio iza ugla,ali nije ugledao nikoga.<br>„Pitam se,što joj se dogodilo? Možda je netko napokon primijetio da je munjena?" zahihotala se Pansy. Harry je nesvjesno stiskao šake,pogođen njenom zlobom i otrovnom primjedbom. Opet je provirio iza ugla,ali još uvijek nije nikoga vidio. Gdje su?

„Oh,prestani pričati i popuši mi,kujo! Da sam želio razgovor,ne bih skinuo hlače." Malfoyev iziritirani glas prekinuo je taj čudni razgovor,a Harry se malkice zacrvenio kad je shvatio što njih dvoje zapravo rade. Trenutna posramljenost ipak nije uspjela otjerati njegovu ljutnju. Parkinsonica i Malfoy. Oni su bili kao dva pokvarena jaja bez kojih bi škola bila puno bolja.  
>Začuo je mekano stenjanje i mljackanje,i shvatio da dolaze iz...spremišta. Iz onog istog spremišta u kojemu su on i Snape...<p>

Opet je osjetio kako se crveni. Brzo se pribrao. To sada nije bilo važno. Luna. Mora se pobrinuti da ona ozdravi. Tada mu je sinulo. Malfoy je previše znao. Nije mu se sviđao njegov ton glasa. Vjerojatno je on krivac za trovanje Lune. To zločesto đubre toliko ga je mrzilo da je odlučilo otrovati njegovu 'curu'! Ali zašto je napao Lunu? Zašto njega nije otrovao? Ništa od toga nije imalo previše smisla.  
>Harry je pomislio na sve što se dogodilo između njega i Malfoya. Kada ga je Malfoy napao u tamnicama,Harry se sjetio da je zavikao: „Nećeš me zaustaviti!"<p>

Zaustaviti od čega? Od osvete? Što mu je Harry uopće učinio? Kada se sve uzme u obzir,nitko se ne ponaša tako zbog jednog slomljenog nosa.  
>U njegovom snu,Malfoy je izgledao bijesno. Bio je bijesan na Voldemorta. Upale oči,ispijeni obrazi. Tama u sivim očima.<p>

A Luna je sada bila u bolnici. Zadovoljstvo u Malfoyevom glasu bilo je i više nego očito.  
>Harry najednom shvati da trči prema Gryffindorskoj kuli punom brzinom. Više ga nije brinulo da Snape neće htjeti pomoći Luni. Malfoy je bio taj zbog kojeg se mora brinuti!<p>

To je definitivno bio on! To mora biti Malfoy! On je dao medaljon Luni! Siguran sam u to!  
>Harry je bio na putu prema tamnicama. Išao je na posljednji sat toga dana. Sat iz Napitaka.<br>Prošle noći je uletio u društvenu prostoriju i istog trena izvukao prijatelje iz kreveta da im sve ispriča. Naravno,ne ulazeći u detalje kako je,i kada, uspio načuti Malfoya i Pansy. Hermiona je bila zgrožena. Ron zapanjen. Ništa neobično.

Ron mu je predložio da se sakriju,napadnu Malfoya i pošteno ga prebiju. Hermiona je potom Ronu izrecitirala nekoliko školskih pravila i savjetovala im da prije upotrebe nasilja ipak pažljivo preispitaju cijelu situaciju. Ona je i objasnila Harryju da nema nikakvih dokaza protiv Malfoya. Zapravo,Slytherin nije rekao ništa što bi ga moglo povezati s incidentom. Činjenica da zna što se dogodilo još uvijek ga nije činila glavnim osumnjičenikom.

No Harry to nije htio slušati. Znao je da je Malfoy kriv. Znao je! Pronaći će način da izvuče priznanje iz tog Slytherinskog štakora.  
>Zbog svega što se dogodilo,nije previše mislio na profesora Napitaka. No sada,dok se približavao učionici,osjećao je rastuću nervozu. Da li ju je osjećao zbog onog Snapeovog pogleda pri njihovom zadnjem susretu? Ili ju je osjećao zbog straha da ne primi novu dozu sveopće indiferentnosti?<br>To je bilo ono što ga je najviše boljelo.

Harry se trgnuo iz svog lošeg stanja u kojemu je bio čitav tjedan zbog Snapea,samo da bi opet pao natrag u njega zbog brige za Lunu i onoga što Malfoy smjera. Trenutno su sve te brige bile spojene u jednu,i kao da su povlačile Harryja u svoj nepregledni bezdan.  
>Snape.<p>

Harry ga je ugledao kako izniče iz mraka,dok pelerina vijori za njim.  
>Začuđujuće,nekada je taj prizor stiskao njegovo srce,i umjesto da se njegovi otkucaji uspore,sada su se samo ubrzavali. U Snapeovoj prisutnosti Harry nije mogao niti misliti. Njegov mozak blokirao je sve ostalo,osim malih tračaka misli koje su nekada nešto značile ali su sada bile nadjačane nečim moćnijim i neobuzdanijim...žudnjom.<p>

Da li mu se samo učinilo da ga je Snape pogledao dok je prolazio? Srce mu je poskočilo. No,gotovo u istom trenutku preplavio ga je val otrovne mržnje kada je ugledao Malfoya tik iza profesora.  
>Hermiona mu je stisnula rame,kao da se boji da bi Harry mogao skočiti na Slytherina i polomiti mu sve kosti. Da popuni kolekciju koju je započeo s njegovim nosom.<p>

Da,ta je misao prošla i kroz Harryjev um,no već se i u prošlosti uspijevao kontrolirati u sličnim situacijama. Istina,možda ne uvijek.  
>Čak i kada su već ušli u učionicu,Harry je i dalje zurio u Malfoya poput sokola.<br>Uh,pokazat ću ja tebi,ti,ti...vrećo štakorskog izmeta!  
>Pogledao je prema ploči. Snape ga je motrio.<br>Prva reakcija mu je bila da skrene pogled. Druga; da se zacrveni.  
>Dovraga! Prokune on u sebi.<p>

Zašto ga Snape promatra? Nakon što nije obraćao pažnju na njega cijeli ovaj tjedan,zašto sada? Mogao je osjetiti kako gubi prisebnost pod utjecajem tog pogleda. Sve misli su mu isparile iz glave;nije se mogao skoncetrirati niti na prepisivanje sastojaka s ploče. Malfoy je istog trena prestao postojati zbog goruće želje za Snapeom,zbog njegovog prodornog pogleda.  
>Srce mu je potpuno otkazalo poslušnost,i činilo je što je htjelo,divlje lupajući.<p>

Snape ga je napokon primijetio. Trebao bi biti sretan. I bio je. Osjećaj sreće u njegovom srcu plesao je poput plamena voštanice na vjetru ali je srećom,bio potisnut nervozom koja je tinjala u njemu,i koja je vrebala priliku da preuzme kontrolu nad njegovim odmetnutim srcem.  
>Bilo je nečeg u Snapeovim očima što je kvarilo Harryjevu sreću. Njihov mračni izraz nadjačavao je čak i uobičajenu crninu njegovih očiju.<p>

Harryjeve misli su se prekinule kada je osjetio guranje lakta u rebra.  
>„Harry" šapnuo je Ron. „Da li si primijetio kako te Malfoy gleda?"<br>Harry trepne nekoliko puta.  
>„Malfoy?" upitao je,a srce mu je potonulo.<br>„I Snape također",umiješala se Hermiona,ali Harry ju nije čuo jer je već prelazio pogledom po Slytherinskim stolovima dok mu je krv ključala u venama. Na Malfoyevom licu vidio je trijumfalan osmijeh.  
>On zna da ja znam,pomisli Harry odjednom,shvaćajući. I likuje zbog toga,jer zna da mu ništa ne mogu dokazati!<br>Harry nije bio u stanju otrgnuti pogled s Malfoya tokom cijelog sata. Toliko se unio u planiranje kako da uništi tog Slytherinskog kurvinog sina da nije obraćao pozornost na pripravu napitka. Ionako ga ne bi znao spraviti. Zašto bi se uopće mučio?

Njegov bi pogled s vremena na vrijeme susreo Snapeov,i tad bi Harry na nekoliko trenutaka zaboravio i na Malfoya i na Lunu i na sav vanjski svijet. Srce,koje nije uspijevao kontrolirati,stiskali su napadaji sreće ali i tuge. Sjetio se kako je patio cijelog ovog tjedna,dok se Snape pretvarao da je Harry nestao s lica zemlje. Prisjećao se bolnih,samotnih trenutaka koje je proveo u svojoj spavaonici misleći na događaje iz spremišta. Naposlijetku,prisjetio se mržnje koju je osjećao prema samome sebi dok je drkao usred noći,misleći na Snapea. Nije se mogao zaustaviti,unatoč tome što ga gad tretira kao da je smeće. Ali sve su te misli trajale vrlo kratko. Pogled mu je opet privukao Malfoy.

„Primjećujem da ste odlučili kako danas nećete paziti na satu,gospodine Potter." Snapeov čelični glas,tik do Harryjevog uha probo mu je misli poput bodeža,tako da je umalo pao sa stolice. Snape je stajao pokraj njega,odmjeravajući ga zlokobnim,prodornim pogledom.  
>Harry nije mogao ne zacrvenjeti se.<p>

„Ne samo da ste skuhali kašu koja se ni ne zavređuje nazvati napitkom,već ste i tokom cijelog sata bili iznenađujuće zainteresirani za gospodina Malfoya. Postoji li nešto što bismo trebali znati?"  
>Harry je začuo smijeh iz smjera Slytherinskih stolova. Gotovo je mogao vidjeti kako na Malfoyevom licu igra opaki osmijeh. Sreća i tuga u trenutku su bile zamijenjene gorućom mržnjom. Želio je nešto reći,ali ništa smisleno mu nije padalo na pamet. Mogao je samo ostati sjediti,stiskati šake koje su se tresle i truditi se ne pogledati u profesora Napitaka,jer je znao da se neće moći suzdržati.<br>„Ako se istog trena ne posvetite lekciji",nastavio je Snape, „kaznit ću vas,Potteru."  
>Na zvuk riječi 'kazna' Harry se napne.<p>

„Gospodin Filch mi je rekao da niste dovršili čišćenje jednog spremišta. Možda bismo mogli učiniti nešto po tom pitanju?" Profesor Napitaka se zlobno naceri.  
>Harry naglo udahne.<br>Ovo je zaista bio nizak udarac i prljavi trik.  
>Ojsećao je da tone u izmaglicu sramote i bijesa.<br>Pogledao je Snapea ubilačkim pogledom.  
>Znaš ti dobro zašto nisam završio čišćenje spremišta,prokleti gade! Mislio je on dok je sve u njemu kuhalo. Osjećao je da gubi samokontrolu i svim snagama se usredotočio na to da ostane mirno sjediti.<br>Snape je,kao da je čuo Harryjeve misli,podignuo obrvu. Izgledao je kao da se svim silama trudi ne nasmijati. Očito je uživao u ovome.

„Drago mi je da se razumijemo,gospodine Potter",rekao je i otišao provjeriti sadržaje tuđih kotlića.  
>Dakle,čini se da se sjeća. Koji prokleti...Harry je želio opsovati Snapea ali već je ispucao sav repertoar psovki na Malfoya i ništa mu nije padalo na pamet.<br>Mrzim ga! Jednostavno ga mrzim! Mislio je on ljutito,dok se pakirao i ubacivao stvari u torbu. Snape se ipak,na jedan način,osvrnuo na one trenutke u spremištu. Harry je cijelog tjedna čekao na to. No nije se nadao da će biti tako hladno i naočigled cijelog razreda.  
>Snape ga je želio poniziti,to je sigurno. O,kako mu se to sviđalo.<br>No Harry mu neće dopustiti da se tako ponaša.  
>O ne,ne ovoga puta!<p>

„Harry,gdje ćeš?" uzviknula je Hermiona kada se Harry iznenada zaustavio i krenuo natrag.  
>„Zaboravio sam nešto. Pridružit ću vam se poslije",dobacio joj je preko ramena.<br>Vratio se u učionicu,odlučan u namjeri da se suoči sa Snapeom,ali kada je profesor Napitaka podigao pogled sa svog stola,Harry je osjetio da ga sva hrabrost napušta.  
>„Da,gospodine Potter?"<br>Harry žmirne zbog tvrdoće kojom je Snape izgovorio njegovo ime.  
>„Vi ste- -vi ste- -„ započeo je,pokušavajući se dosjetiti kojim bi epitetom počastio profesora.<br>„Pažljivo,Potteru. Ja ti nisam prijatelj." Prijeteći ton glasa profesora Napitaka prelio je Harryju čašu.  
>„Ti si gad!" vikne Harry,jer se više nije mogao suzdržavati.<br>Vidio je da se Snape polako diže sa stolice,posprdnog izraza lica.

„Da? A kada ste to shvatili,gospodine Potter?" ton njegovog glasa kao da je bio pun otrova.  
>„Tokom cijelog tjedna čekao sam na znak,a ti si se ponašao kao da ne postojim! Kao da sve što se dogodilo između nas nije vrijedno spomena!" riječi su izletjele iz Harryjevih usta,konačno slobodne. „Ali danas si me odlučio podsjetiti na to,kada sam skoro već sve zaboravio! I to na tako okrutan način!" Snape je već bio pred Harryjem. Ošinuo ga je pogledom,i Harry je napokon došao k sebi. Odjednom je osjetio da gubi tlo pod nogama,da riječi gube značenje,da ništa više nije važno.<br>Uzmaknuo je prema zidu,osjećajući kako mu tijelo potresaju valovi vrućine,tako poznati,tako nezaustavljivi,poput vodopada.

Snape je već bio nad njim. Toliko blizu da je Harry mogao osjetiti njegov vreli dah na svome licu. Tijelo profesora Napitaka,odjeveno u crnu pelerinu,bilo je gotovo pripijeno uz njegovo. Snape se nagnnuo unaprijed i Harry je začuo tihi,mračni šapat u svom uhu:  
>„Neću ti nikada dopustiti da zaboraviš."<p>

Tih nekoliko tihih riječi prodrle su ravno u Harryjevo srce i odjeknule glasnije od divlje grmljavine.  
>„Mrzim te." Zarežao je,prikupljajući zadnju snagu,želeći pobjeći,osloboditi se od Snapeovog utjecaja.<br>„Mrziš me?" profesor Napitaka podigao je obrvu a oči su mu zasjale. Harry je osjetio kako mu Snapeovo koljeno prodire između nogu i dotiče njegovu bolnu erekciju. Na Snapeovom licu pojavio se zločest osmijeh. „Pogledaj se samo. Dovoljno je da ti se približim i već ti se digne."

Harry je silno želio da Snape jednostavno umukne. Ali profesor Napitaka već mu je bio toliko blizu da je Harry zaboravio zašto se uopće vratio ovdje i što mu je htio reći.  
>Kroz maglu koja mu je prekrivala oči,ugledao je Snapeov goli vrat. Želio je dotaknuti njegovu kožu,okusiti je. Poptuno je prestao razmišljati. Želio je dosegnuti ono što mu je do sad bilo skriveno i nedostupno. Nesvjesno je zgrabio crnu pelerinu i povukao je. Ruka mu je dotaknula Snapeovu golu kožu. Bila je topla na dodir. Propeo se na vrhove nožnih prstiju da usnama dotakne to privlačno mjesto. U glavi mu se vrtjelo. Zatvorio je oči.<p>

Odjednom je sve nestalo. Snape se odmaknuo.  
>Harry uzdahne,otvarajući oči. Osjećao je kao da mu je upravo oduzeto nešto vrlo vrijedno.<br>Odjednom se pobojao da ga je Snape odlučio ostaviti ovdje samog. Nije to mogao podnijeti. Osjećao je da ne bi mogao preživjeti ako bi ga profesor Napitaka sada ostavio i ponovno ga ignorirao cijelog sljedećeg tjedna.  
>Ne smije otići! Ne sada!<br>Ugledao je blijedu,vitku ruku,ispruženu prema njemu.  
>„Daj mi ruku,Potteru."<br>Ispružio ju je. Znao je da bi profesoru Napitaka dao što god zatraži. Prisebnost ga je napuštala. Ostala je samo žudnja. Opsesija. Luđak koji ne preza ni od čega.

Snapeova ruka ovila se oko Harryjevog zapešća i povukla ga za sobom. Posrtao je dok ga je profesor Napitaka vodio u nekom nepoznatom smjeru. Odjednom se sve smračilo. Osjećao se omamljeno,sve mu se vrtjelo. U ušima je čuo udaranje svog srca i pulsiranje krvi.  
>Svijeće su se upalile. Na stolu je ležala knjiga sastojaka za napitke.<br>Pogledao je u Snapeove oči. Muškarac ga je ošinuo nevjerojatno intenzivnim pogledom,polako spuštajući oči prema podu.

Harry je shvatio što mu Snape poručuje i to saznanje ga je pogodilo poput maljca usred utakmice. Snapeove usne izviše se u smiješak. Crne oči su se suzile dok mu je Harry prilazio.  
>Ne,ne radi to! Ne smiješ to raditi! Iskorištava te,zar ne vidiš?<br>Ali Harry nije čuo,vidio ni mislio kako treba. Jedino je bio svjestan onoga što želi.  
>A želio je bilo što.<p>

I ako je ovo bio jedini način...Ako je ovo bilo sve što može dobiti...  
>Njegova podsvijest vrištala je i protestirala,ali Harry ju nije slušao.<br>Kao u snu,vidio je samog sebe kako se postavlja u klečeći položaj i pruža ruku da dosegne svoju sudbinu.


	8. Poglavlje 8 Priznanje

**Poglavlje 8-Priznanje**

_Jesi li ikad primijetio  
>Da se ne ponašam više kao prije?<br>Da li si se ikada zapitao  
>Zašto se uvijek vraćam po još?<br>Što si mi to učinio?  
>Nikad više neću biti isti,to je sigurno.<em>

„...Avery i Macnair su poslani da pregovaraju sa Kentaurima,a Lucius Malfoy je prokleo Brodericka Bodea iz Odjela Tajni kletvom Imperius. Snage Gospodara Tame sve su jače. Dobija golemu podršku iz srednje Europe. Velika grupa Smrtonoša iz Rumunjske i Mađarske nedavno mu se pridružila. Ponude podrške dolaze i iz istočnih dijelova Europe. Severus Snape je sjedio u ravnateljevom uredu i podnosio mu svoj tjedni izvještaj. Nije gledao u starca ispred sebe, mada je njegov pogled bio upućen njemu. Činilo se kao da gleda kroz njega.

Albus Dumbledore je zamišljeno kimnuo. Iz tjedna u tjedan,izvješća su postajala sve nepovoljnija. Voldemort je toliko ojačao da je situacija već postala alarmantna,a činilo se kao da ga nitko i ništa ne može zaustaviti.  
>„A što je s onim masovnim napadima na djelatnike Ministarstva koji su još uvijek odani Ministru?"<br>Snape se namrštio.  
>„Popis je podugačak, i dosta ljudi je voljno učiniti uslugu Gospodaru Tame. Ništa se ne može učiniti."<br>„Možeš li mi reći neka imena?"  
>Snape odmahne glavom. Niti jedan mišić njegovog lica nije se pomaknuo.<br>„Napadi se izvršavaju gotovo odmah. Imena saznajemo samo na sastancima."  
>Ravnatelj je izgledao strahovito umorno. Protekli mjesec je samo pridonijeo u produbljivanju bora na njegovom mršavom,blijedom licu. Sklopio je oči i nekoliko trenutaka prosjedio u tišini,slušajući svoje misli. Profesor Napitaka strpljivo je čekao. Ravnatelj je u zadnje vrijeme bio potišten više nego ikad prije.<br>Starčeva prsa su ispustila tihi uzdah.

„On pobjeđuje,Severuse,i mi ne možemo ništa učiniti da ga spriječimo. Naši saveznici sada vlada polovicom Europe,a čini se da njegovi pipci sežu i u nutrine ostalih kontinenata. Naša jedina nada su mladi,ali njih ne možemo poslati u rat."  
>Snape mu ništa nije odgovorio. Čuo je ovaj govor toliko puta da mu je već postao dosadan.<br>„Jedino što mu nedostaje da okruni svoju konačnu pobjedu je Harry."  
>Lice profesora Napitaka ostalo je bezizražajno.<p>

„Moraš mi istog trenutka reći ako saznaš da je Voldemort donio neki plan o Harryju. To nam je prioritet,Severuse. Moramo ga zaštititi pod svaku cijenu."  
>Dumbledoreove plave oči prodirale su u Snapeove crne,kao da ravnatelj želi urezati te riječi direktno u njegov mozak kako bi zaista shvatio njihovu težinu. Muškarac kimne glavom u znak razumijevanja,bez da je prekinuo kontakt očima. Na Dumbledoreovom licu je zasjao blijedi,umorni smiješak.<p>

„Drago mi je što ti mogu vjerovati,Severuse."  
>„Jesmo li gotovi,ravnatelju?"<br>„Jesmo." Dumbledore je odmahnuo rukom. „Nastavi me izvještavati."  
>Snape je ukočeno kimnuo,ustao i bez osvrtanja napustio ravnateljev ured. Udaljenost između tornja i svoje tihe odaje u tamnicama prešao je vrlo brzo. Bilo je već kasno i zadnje grupice učenika koji su se još motali po hodnicima bježali su mu s puta.<p>

Severus je ušetao u svoj ured,prešao ga u nekoliko koraka i uskoro se našao u svojim privatnim odajama. Vatra u kaminu lagano je pucketala,otkrivajući policu punu knjiga u tami. Severus krene prema mračnom,udaljenom kutu prostorije gdje je na mramornom postolju,ukrašena srebrnim zmijama oko temelja,stajala velika zdjela napravljena od istog materijala.

Zaustavio se ispred sita sjećanja i izvukao štapić. Zamahnuo je njime preko zdjele i srebrnkasta tvar na pola puta između plina i tekućine je oživjela. Profesor Napitaka prebirao je štapićem po njoj nekoliko minuta,kao da razmiče neželjene misli,tražeći nešto bitno što je skriveno među njima.  
>Našao je što je tražio.<p>

Polako je okretao štapić u rukama,držeći njime trak srebrnkaste plinovite tekućine. Lice Gospodara Tame na trenutak se pojavilo u zdjeli,ali ubrzo ga je zamijenila slika iskričavih zelenih očiju sakrivenih iza naočala.  
>Dok je vraćao slike i misli natrag u glavu,sve je nestalo i površina sita bila je ponovno glatka, mirna i srebrnkasta.<p>

U isto to vrijeme,Harry Potter je ležao sklupčan pod pokrivačima u svojoj spavaonici,mrzeći samoga sebe svakim djelićem svoga bića.  
>Mrzio je svoju slabost,koja ga je natjerala da učini ono što je učinio danas. Mrzio je činjenicu što mu tijelo reagira impulzivno i neočekivano,i što ga ne može kontrolirati,ma koliko god se trudio. Mrzio je svoju slabu snagu volje koju je tako lagano slomila jedna najobičnija riječ,jedan dodir i blizina.<br>Ali najviše od svega mrzio je Severusa Snapea,koji je bio u mogućnosti iskoristiti sve to protiv Harryja. Mrzio ga je!

„Hermionaaaa..."  
>„Rone,neću pisati umjesto tebe. Utuvi si to u glavu."<br>„Hermionaaa..."  
>Hermiona je sklopila oči,osjećajući da gubi kontrolu.<p>

Ona i Ron pisali su podugačak i težak esej iz Povijesti Magije. Harry nije bio s njima. Zapravo,nije se ni pojavio od jučerašnje večeri. Upao je u Veliku Dvoranu usred večere,crveneći se,potpuno odsutan u mislima. Istina je da se odnedavno ponašao vrlo čudno,ali od prošlog tjedna postao je toliko tih i rezerviran da se Hermiona počela ozbiljno brinuti za njega. Sinoć,za večerom,pojeo je samo malo pudinga,obznanio da nije gladan i pokupio se u spavaonicu,ne čekajući njih dvoje. Ron je rekao da je Harry spavao kada je on ušao u spavaonicu ali Hermiona nije mislila da je to istina. Vjerovala je da se Harry samo pretvarao kako bi izbjegao neugodna pitanja.

U posljednje vrijeme mu se nešto loše događalo. Nešto vrlo loše. I Snape je imao svoju ulogu u tome što se Hermioni nikako nije sviđalo.  
>Tokom prošlog tjedna motrila je Harryja i opazila da često potajno gleda u profesora,a onda odvraća pogled,crveneći se. Vidila je kako je Snape gledao Harryja tokom prošlog predavanja. Sjetila se i kako se Harry odjednom odlučio vratiti do učionice Napitaka i koliko se dugo tamo zadržao... a kada se pojavio na večeri...izgledao je poprilično uzrujano.<p>

Hermiona je imala teoriju o tome što se događa ali i sama pomisao na nju bila joj je mučna. Odlučila je sve skupa zatomiti dokle god ne bude sigurna da je u pravu. A usrdno se molila da barem jednom u životu bude u krivu.

„Hermiona,hajdeeee! Pomozi mi,jer neću stići sve napisati prije treninga a želim vidjeti Harryja."  
>Hermiona je napućila usta.<br>„Imao si cijelu prošlu noć da ga napišeš."  
>Ron zastenje i nasloni glavu na pergament, razmazujući tintu po svemu što je upravo napisao.<br>„Nemaš srca,znaš li to?"  
>„Ali ono što imam je dovršen esej. Za razliku od tebe" rekla je,završavajući razgovor dok je snažno potpisivala esej. Krajičkom oka spazila je Ronov očajnički izraz lica. Oh,kako ju je njegov molećivi pogled smetao.<br>„Oh,dobro! Daj to ovamo!" zareži ona grabeći pergament da ga ispravi i dovrši.  
>Na pjegavom ozarenom licu vidjela je neopisiv osmijeh pun zahvalnosti.<br>„Volim te,znaš li to?" naceri se Ron i odjuri na trening. Hermiona je osjetila kako se protiv svoje volje zacrvenjela.  
>Oh da,strahovito joj je smetao.<p>

"Što to radiš,Harry?" Angelinin uzvik odjeknuo je igralištem.  
>Po tko zna koji put, prodorni zvižduk prekinuo je dobro uvježbani napad i smeo ostale igrače. Svi su postajali sve ljući i ljući. Čak i publika.<p>

Harry je opet odlebdio ravno pred lovce. U samo pola sata,uspio je prekinuti igru nekoliko puta, jednom ili dvaput ga je umalo pogodio maljac,a više puta mu se desilo da ni ne primjećuje zlatnu zvrčku koja je lebdjela točno pred njim. I baš kad je mislio da ne može biti gore,sudario se s Katie Bell i slomio joj metlu. Želio je otići s terena što prije i pobjeći što je moguće dalje.  
>Za sve je kriv Snape! Harry se nije mogao koncetrirati ni da leti pravocrtno. Uopće nije imao kontrolu nad svojom metlom. Bijesni pogledi suigrača i razočarani izgled publike samo su mu dodatno odvlačili pozornost.<p>

Mogao je misliti samo o Snapeu i vatrenim trenucima koji su se odigrali dan ranije u ormaru za sastojke napitaka jučer popodne. Opet je TO učinio. Povlađivao Snapeu. Nije mu mogao odoljeti. Dopustio je Snapeu da preuzme kontrolu nad njegovim srcem,umom i tijelom.  
>Profesor Napitaka imao je predivan okus...<p>

Harry sklopi oči,prisjećajući se slankastog okusa Snapeove pulsirajuće erekcije u svojim ustima i zvukova užitka koji su mu pobjegli s usana dok ga je Harry zadovoljavao.  
>Oh,bilo je predivno...bilo je gotovo nemoguće opisati osjećaj koji je buknuo u njemu nakon što je shvatio da on jedini ima pristup tome prizoru. Snapeove sklopljene oči,otvorena usta koja pohlepno hvataju zrak,lica iskrivljenog od grimase užitka snažnije od ičeg drugog. Harry je upijao taj prizor želeći se sjećati svakog detalja zauvijek. I te mu slike trenutno,nisu prestajale igrati pred očima. Što god da je radio,pred očima je uvijek imao taj prizor. Trebao bi se smatrati sretnikom zato jer je uspio vidjeti nešto što Snape vjerojatno nikome drugome nije dopustio da vidi. Ikada.<br>Ali Harry je htio još. Još Snapea. Još njegovog okusa i mirisa. Htio je više nego što je dobio do sada. Mnogo,mnogo više.

No činilo se da će njegovi snovi ipak ostati samo snovi. Sklopio je oči. U mislima su mu odjeknule zadnje riječi profesora Napitaka: „Do sljedećeg puta,Potteru."  
>Te su ga riječi povrijedile. Snape mu se obraćao kao da je..kao da je...<br>Zaškrgutao je zubima,bijesan i nemoćan.  
>Bio je slab. Snapeova blizina uvijek ga je činila slabim i podčinjenim,kao da uopće nema svoje volje. Nije to mogao razumjeti. Bio je svjestan da Snape zlorabi njegovu slabost,ali sam je pristajao na to;štoviše,žudio je za tim.<p>

No nije bio takav prije. Zajedljivi komentari profesora Napitaka u njemu su budili pobunu i mržnju. Mogao se svađati s njim,osporavati ga,ali sada,kad bi ostao nasamo s njim,njegov um kao da bi se raspršio.

Ali nije bio problem samo u tome. U srcu je znao zašto mu se nije mogao suprotstaviti. Jer se bojao. Bilo ga je strah,da će,ako to učini,Snape izgubiti interes za njega. Uzeo bi što želi. Imao je moć nad njim,mogao je učiniti sve. Mogao ga je odbaciti i reći da mu ga je već dosta i potom potražiti nekog drugog...

Harry silovito odmahne glavom.  
>O čemu ja ovo dovraga razmišljam?<br>Kad bi samo znao.. kad bi barem imao tračak ideje koliko daleko može ići, a da ne izgubi sve. Ali nije znao. Snape je bio poput zatvorene knjige. Harry nije znao koje su mu namjere. Shvatio je ni da ne zna zašto se Snape uopće tako naglo zainteresirao za njega. Bilo je malo vjerojatno da je i on popio eliksir Desideriu Intimu. I da je njegova najveća želja bio Harry.  
>To je bilo smiješno čak i kao pomisao!<p>

Ili je možda Snape bio polaskan činjenicom da je upravo on najveća žudnja Harryja Pottera? Možda do sada nitko nije bio ovako opsjednut njime pa se osjećao...počašćenim?  
>Baš je to neka čast... Biti opsesija svog najvećeg neprijatelja...<p>

Možda ga je samo htio poniziti? Uvijek je to volio raditi,a sad je imao savršenu priliku... Tko ne bi htio vidjeti svog najvećeg neprijatelja kako kleči pred tvojim nogama? Sigurno ne Snape.  
>Ali čak i ako se ispostavi da je to istina...zašto ga to,dovraga,ne smeta? Barem ne onoliko koliko bi trebalo. Naravno da ga je smetalo,ali tu je bilo još nečega...Što nije znao imenovati. Kad bi se god Snape onako ponašao,gledao Harryja s iskrivljenim smiješkom na usnama,tretirao ga kao da je...kao da je...kvragu,kao da je njegov vlasnik! Kao da ima potpunu moć nad njim,i da je toga svjestan...Harry je osjećao nešto...čudno. Bio je bijesan,to mu je bilo jasno. Osjećao je i žaljenje. Razočaranje. Ali ispod svega toga,nalazilo se nešto od čega mu se želudac okretao i zbog čega je gubio kontrolu nad samim sobom. Kao da je bio uzbuđ- -<p>

Ne,ne,ne! Neće misliti o tome!  
>Harry je sklopio oči i ponovno zatresao glavom,raspršujući te stravične misli koje su mu nenadano ušetale u um. Duboko je udahnuo nekoliko puta.<p>

Ali možda je stvar u nečemu drugom? Možda se Snape ovako ponaša jer se jednostavno...ne zna ponašati drugačije. Harry je sumnjao da jedan takav neprivlačan (barem što se tiče većine ljudi koje poznavao...ne..što se tiče svih ljudi koje je poznavao), zločesti,sarkastični gad kakav je bio Snape uopće može biti u ikakvom odnosu osim takvom. Zapravo,Harry ga nije mogao zamisliti u bilo kakvom odnosu s ikim. To mu naprosto nije pristajalo. Snape je oduvijek odbijao ljude,uvijek je bio sam. Neko vrijeme je bio Smrtonoša,mučio je ljude...bilo je nemoguće da netko poput njega ima veliki kapacitet emocija ili senzibiliteta. Ne,Snape je bio vrlo samotna,nedruštvena osoba. I možda se zato ponaša tako kako se ponaša...jer ne zna drugačije. I ako ne zna,Harry će ga naučiti...

Oh,znao je da neće biti lako. Nije to čak mogao niti zamisliti. Kako bi ga ičemu mogao naučiti,kad u njegovoj prisutnosti nije mogao ni misliti?  
>To je bio toliko težak zadatak,da se Harryju zavrtjelo u glavi već i od same pomisli. Ali možda...možda bi jednog dana mogao pokušati. Možda bi mogao smoći snage- -<br>Odjednom je postao svjestan tišine oko sebe. Trepnuo je nekoliko puta i pogledao uokolo. Svi su ga gledali.

Nekoliko minuta je samo visio u zraku i zabijao se u zid drškom metle.  
>Osjećao je kako mu se lice crveni. Zbunjen,stisnuo je metlu i odletio do sredine terena. Nije mogao podnijeti optužujuće poglede svojih suigrača.<p>

Zašto je uopće pristao na ovo? Želio je ponovno igrati metloboj,jer ga je volio,ali nije se mogao usredotočiti na njega zbog Snapea. Njegovo je srce trenutno bilo potpuno zaokupljeno njime. Svi su računali na njega,a on nije mogao zadržati misli na terenu dulje od 5 minuta.  
>Ne,bila je vrlo loša ideja prihvatiti prijedlog da se ponovno vrati u tim.<br>„Vrati se u igru!" zavikala je Angelina,no bez entuzijazma. Svi u timu izgledali su mrzovoljno. Nekoliko ljudi već je odlazilo s tribina.

Sve je ovo zbog mene, mislio je on mrzeći se zbog situacije u kojoj se nalazio.  
>Ugrizao se za usnu i odlučio da neće više misliti na Snapea! Barem ne za sada. Htio je da tamna figura i hladne oči nestanu iz njegovih misli,barem na neko vrijeme,da se može iskupiti.<br>Stisnuo je šake oko drška metle i počeo pažljivo pretraživati nebo u potrazi za zlatnim odsjajem. Napravio je nekoliko krugova oko stadiona,potpuno usredotočen na igru.  
>Napokon ju je ugledao.<p>

Zlatna zvrčka je letjela otprilike desetak metara iznad lijeve vratnice. Harry je poletio u smjeru zlatne loptice. Trijumf mu se već ogledao na licu. Ispružio je ruku da ulovi zvrčku. Hujanje vjetra u ušima nadjačalo je sve ostale zvukove. Začuo je da netko nešto viče ali ga nije bilo briga što.  
>Još malo i ulovit će je.<br>Još malo i iskupit će se za sve- -  
>I odjednom je sve utonulo u mrak.<p>

Harry je otvorio oči.  
>Iznad sebe ugledao je bijelu prazninu. Raj? Je li moguće da je na neki neobjašnjivi način pao sa metle?<br>Njegov zamućene oči ugledale su svijeće koje su visjele u zraku.  
>Ne,bio je to strop.<p>

Harry je pokušao podići glavu,no osjećao je kao da ga je netko tavom raspalio po glavi. Bol je eksplodirala ispod njegovih vjeđa u obliku tisuća iskrica. Ugrizao se za usnu u nastojanju da ne zaviče. Odjednom je imao osjećaj kao da se vrti na metli. Sve oko njega se okretalo velikom brzinom umjesto da stane. Boreći se s boli i slabošću jedva je otvorio oči i okrenuo glavu na drugu stranu.  
>Bio je u bolničkom krilu. Ležeći na krevetu do Luninog.<p>

Kojeg vraga ja radim ovdje?  
>Zadnje čega se sjećao bila je zlatna zvrčka i kako je skoro uhvatio.<br>„Oh,napokon si se probudio." Tišinu je prekinuo glas gđ . Bolničarka je stajala nad Harryjevim krevetom i zabrinuto ga promatrala.

„Što se dogodilo? Kako sam završio ovdje?" upitao ju je pomalo zbunjeno.  
>„Udario te maljac. Tokom treninga. U glavu", kratko mu je rekla dok je ulijevala neki napitak boje trulog povrća u čašu na Harryjevom noćnom stoliću. „I pao si sa metle. Nasreću,završio si samo sa nekoliko modrica i onesvijestio si se. Već sam ti dala nešto protiv bolova."<br>„A skoro sam ju uhvatio",zagunđao je Harry i pokušao podići glavu,no i dalje se osjećao kao da je dobio tavom po njoj.

„O,ne,dragoviću moj. Nećeš se ustajati još neko vrijeme. Ostat ćeš u krevetu do jutra,kad će se sve vratiti u normalu. A sad popij ovo. Odagnat će ti bol iako bi se mogao osjećati pomalo ošamućeno nakon toga."

Harry je rezignirano uzdahnuo. Bio je tako blizu... A sad će svi zasigurno misliti da je gubitnik. Nije primijetio maljac jer ga je previše zaokupila želja da ulovi zvrčku. Sigurno će ga isključiti iz momčadi...  
>Sve je ovo Snapeova krivica!<p>

Odlučio je mučiti Harryja,iako mu on nije ništa učinio. Harry je duboko u duši znao da to zapravo nije Snapeova krivica ali jednostavno ga je volio kriviti za sve loše što mu se događalo. Bilo je to puno lakše nego da krivi samog sebe.

Jednostavno nije mogao prestati misliti na njega. Bio je poput muhe koja se ulovila u mrežu koju je istkao profesor Napitaka. Nije bilo načina da se oslobodi i odleti.  
>Popio je dozu groznog napitka boje trulog povrća i trenutak poslije bio je sam u mraku. No ne posve sam.<p>

Polako je okrenuo glavu i pogledao onesviještenu Lunu. Više nije bila onako blijeda i ona modra boja s kapaka joj je nestala. To je vjerojatno bio rezultat protuotrova kojeg joj je Snape pripravio. Izgledala je kao da spava.

Osjećaj opuštenosti obuzeo mu je tijelo i um. Obuzeo ga je mir a noge su mu postale jako teške.  
>Duboki uzdah izašao je iz njegovih prsiju. Ojsečao je kao da su se opustili remeni koji su ograničavali njegov um i pustili na svjetlo raznorazne duboko skrivene misli.<p>

„Prepustio sam se,Luna",prošaptao je tiho. „Ne mogu si pomoći. To je jače od mene. Svaki put kada ga ugledam,kao mi srce umire. I tako sam...tako sam...sretan, ali potpuno bez radosti. Nema smisla,znam. I također znam da njemu sve to skupa vjerojatno ništa ne znači." Riječi su prokuljale iz njega. Nije ih mogao zaustaviti. Imao je osjećaj da mu sa svakom izgovorenom riječju teret koji mu je pritiskao srce postaje sve lakši,baš kao da su riječi taj teret koji ga guši,i i jedini način na koji će mu biti lakše bio je taj da ih jednostavno izbaci iz sebe. Čak i ako nema nikoga tko bi ga saslušao. „Ali nemoguće je da mu ništa ne značim. Vidio sam njegov pogled dok sam mu to radio. Nije mi se svidio. Zašto bi mi dopustio da mu to radim ako mu ništa ne značim?...Želim više. Moram dobiti više,jer ću inače poludjeti. Neću mu dopustiti da me ovako tretira. Pronaći ću način da ga slomijem. Da ga natjeram da pokaže kako mu je stalo do mene, da me napokon primijeti. Ne mogu podnijeti njegovu indiferentnost. Moram nešto smisliti. Neću tako lako odustati. Problem je u tome što kad je on blizu mene,ja...ja...kao da prestajem biti ja. Mislim,to sam ipak ja,ali opet nisam. Oh,to nema smisla! ... Jednostavno prestanem misliti o svemu u tom trenutku. Vidim samo njega. Čujem samo njega. Baš kao i kad sam bio pod utjecajem napitka. Zapravo,u njegovoj prisutnosti se uvijek osjećam kao da sam pod utjecajem...I Snapea i napitka."

„Snape?" Lunin tihi glas prekinuo je njegov monolog. Harry okrene glavu i s užasom ugleda da ga Lunine širom otvorene oči znatiželjno promatraju. „Čudan ukus imaš,Harry."

Ispostavilo se da se Luna probudila iz kome prije nekoliko sati,i dok je Harry mislio da ona leži bez svijesti,teško bolesna,ona je u biti samo drijemala. Vjerovao je da je to bilo potpuno nepravedno. Bilo mu je drago,dakako,što joj se stanje popravilo,težak kamen pao mu je sa srca,ali nije mogao biti sretan sada kad je shvatio da je ona upravo doznala za njegovu najmračniju tajnu. Tajnu koju nikad nikome nije otkrio,barem ne svojom voljom.

Ali napitak koji mu je Pomfrey dala ošamutio ga je toliko da nije ni znao što radi. Odlučio je da će od sada izbjegavati taj truli napitak koji je smrdio na zapaljenu gumu.

Ali Ravenclawka je bila iznimno velikodušna osoba. Ispočetka je Harry bio toliko prestrašen da je pokušao sve zanijekati i uvjeriti je da je nije rekao „Snape" već... „Grejp". Da,tako je, „Grejp."  
>Ali Luna se samo smiješila,baš kao da mu ne vjeruje ni jednu jedinu riječ. Harry je napokon odustao. Natjerao ju je da mu obeća kako nikome neće reći ništa o ovome što je upravo čula,jer bi u tom slučaju morao bježati iz Hogwartsa. Obećala mu je i rekla mu da se nema zašto brinuti. Rekla mu je da je njegova stvar tko mu se sviđa (Harry je odmah sve zanijekao),i da ga potpuno razumije.<p>

Nije joj se gadio. Nije ga opsovala. Nije ga prekorila. Nije mu okrenula leđa. Prihvatila je to poptuno...normalno. Baš kao da Snape nije Snape.  
>Harry,pak,to nije smatrao normalnim. Snape je bio dvostruko stariji od njega,bio je njegov profesor i najomraženija osoba u školi,i još je k tome bio Smrtonoša.<br>To je bio sasvim dovoljan razlog da se stvar ne smatra normalnom. No činilo se da Luni ništa od toga ne smeta.  
>Možda bi se lagano iznenadila da sam joj rekao kako sam zaljubljen u svoju tetu...<p>

„Danas imam za vas malo iznenađenje." Prodorni glas profesora Napitaka trgnuo je Harryja iz misli.  
>Bio je ponedjeljak. Sat iz Napitaka. Harry je cijelu nedjelju proveo u krevetu mozgajući kako da natjera Snapea da mu da ono što želi. Nije ga jednostavno mogao samo pitati. Nije. Morao je pronaći neki drugi način. Morao ga je nekako navući na to,isprovocirati ga. Znao je da će to biti prilično opasno,ali morao je pokušati. A sada mu se ukazala prilika.<p>

„Danas ćete imati test." Profesor Napitaka se naceri,s užitkom gledajući užasnuta učenička lica.  
>Nenajavljeni testovi su mu bili omiljeni.<br>Jedino je Hermiona izgledala zadovoljno.  
>„Nasreću,učila sam jučer",objavila je i sa smiješkom pogledala Rona koji je očajavao i upućivao psovke profesoru ispod glasa.<p>

Harry nije obraćao pozornost na ćao je kako mu uzbuđenje kola krvlju,ruke su mu se lagano tresle. Pogotovo kad ga je profesor pogledao. Snape je podijelio učenicima papire sa pitanjima i dao im pola sata da odgovore na njih. Zatražio je potpunu tišinu i objavio da će sa svojih satova trajno izbaciti onoga koga ulovi u prepisivanju.

Harry je pogledao pitanja.  
>je glavni sastojak napitka za rastezanje?<br>je,i gdje,stvorio prvi eliksir jedrine?  
>Pogledom je prelazio preko ostalih pitanja,imajući osjećaj da će sigurno pasti na ovom testu. Kad je došao do osmog pitanja,srce mu je skočilo u grlo.<br>8. Opišite učinke eliskira Desideria Intima.  
>Gryffindorac se nasmiješio samom sebi. Pa,bar je na to pitanje znao odgovoriti. Stavio je pero na pergament i upravo se pripremio za pisanje kad je odjednom počeo oklijevati.<br>U njemu se pojavila izazovna,čudna,luda ideja.  
>A što ako...?<p>

Progutao je slinu i pogledao po učionici. Svi su se potpuno usredotočili na pisanje testa. Gledajući uokolo,pogled mu se sreo sa Snapeovim,koji je sjedio za svojim stolom. Val vrućine pogodio je Harryjevo tijelo. Srce mu se uzlupalo i imao je osjećaj da mu koža gori.  
>Znao je što treba učiniti. Bila je to luda ideja,ali Harry je znao da je to jedini način da dobije ono što želi.<br>Prislonio je pero na pergament i počeo pisati.

Harry je pokušavao sjeckati lišće ladoleža ali imao je teškoća s tim. Umjesto listova,skoro si je nasjeckao prste. Imao je osjećaj da će izludjeti od nestrpljenja,dok mu je krv u žilama naprosto ključala. Bio je uzbuđen i treperio je. Sa svakom minutom postajalo je sve gore. Povremeno bi pogledao Snapea koji je ocijenjivao testove.

U razredu je vladala potpuna tišina. Svi su zurili u Snapea iako su dobili zadatak da priprave napitak za san. Znatiželjno su iščekivali svoje ocjene.  
>Harry je progutao slinu. Mora ostati miran,kamenog izraza lica kad Snape pročita što je napisao. Mora izgledati samouvjereno.<br>Podigao je pero da napiše na pergament još jedan stavak o pripremi napitka,kad je vidio da se Snapeove obrve podižu u izrazu beskrajne zapanjenosti. Odmaknuo je pogled sa testa i svojim crnim očima prodorno pogledao Harryja.  
>Pročitao je!<p>

Harry je mislio kako će sigurno umrijeti. Krv u žilama pretvorila mu se u kipuće ulje,pržeći ga iznutra. Bio je predaleko da vidi izraz u očima profesora Napitaka ali imao je dojam da mu te oči vade dušu van tijela i trgaju je na komadiće.  
>Pročitao je! Moram ovo nastaviti!<br>Drhtavom rukom stavio je vrh pera u usta i polako ga vadio van,osjećajući kako mu perje draži usne. Zatim ih je polizao,trudeći se gledati Snapea hrabrim,prkosnim pogledom.  
>Snape prijeteći suzi oči.<p>

Harry je bio svjestan da se nalazi u učionici punoj učenika,i da bi bilo tko,ako ga samo pogleda,odmah sve shvatio. Bio je svjestan toga i upravo je zato bio nevjerojatno uzbuđen. Osjećao je kako mu se tijelo trese od želje.  
>Zavodio je profesora. Tokom sata. Uz prisutnost cijelog razreda. To je bilo naprosto ludo!<br>Ali nije se mogao zaustaviti. Trenutno nije mario ni za što osim za Snapea i njegov prodorni pogled. Harry je imao osjećaj kao da u razredu nema nikoga. Pred očima mu se sve zacrvenjelo,efektno udaljavajući sve i svakoga oko njega.

Postojao je samo Snape. Koji ga intenzivno promatra.  
>Snape,koji se mračno smiješka.<br>Snape,koji je odjednom rekao:  
>„Gospodine Potter. Ovo ste napisali vrlo neintelignetno. Možete li nam pročitati vaš odgovor na osmo pitanje?"<p>

Harry se odjednom osjećao kao da pada s velike visine,a nema se za što uhvatiti.  
>„Što?" zamuckao je,žmirkajući. Vidio je kako mu Snape šalje test. Pergament je sletio pred Harryja.<br>Ovo je nemoguće! Ne može mi ovo napraviti! Plan nije bio ovakav!  
>Um mu je obuzela panika. Pogledao je svoj test. Osjećao je kako su svi stali i da ga nestrpljivo gledaju.<br>Ne! Ne! Ne! Ne mogu ovo pročitati! Što da radim?

Razmišljao je munjevito. Činilo se da je upao u zamku iz koje mu nema spasa. I to na svoj vlastiti zahtjev. Trebao je ovo predvidjeti. Snape ga je previše volio ponižavati i nije htio propustiti ovu priliku. I ako je suditi po izrazu njegova lica,strahovito je u tome uživao.  
>Zašto je uopće ovo napisao? Zašto je toliko riskirao?<br>Slova su mu se mutila pred očima. Nije ih ni trebao vidjeti. Znao je što je napisao.

8. Opišite učinke eliksira Desideria Intima.  
>Jedan od učinaka tog eliksira je taj da...ne mogu prestati misliti na vas. Učinio sam to prošle noći. I znate li na što sam mislio? Zamišljao sam kako me uzimate na Vašem stolu. Kako me svlačite,gurate me na drveni stol i kako Vaš tvrdi kurac klizi u mene. Vaše ruke su klizile po mom golom tijelu. Dirali ste me svugdje,osjećao sam kako me Vaše usne ljube posvuda dok ste se micali u meni,osjećao sam Vas. Duboko. Prihvaćam Vas svojevoljno,jer Vas želim. Želim da me uzmete;da me pojebete. I mogu vidjeti žudnju na tvom licu. Vidim užitak kojem se potčinjavate. Svršio sam,stenjući Vaše ime.<br>Reci mi,Severuse... želiš li me uzeti na svom stolu,potpuno golog i submisivnog?  
>Učinio bih sve što zatražite.<br>Bi li Vam se to svidjelo...?

„Čekamo,gospodine Potter." Podsmijehivao se profesor Napitaka prekidajući tišinu u učionici.  
>Harryju se toliko vrtjelo u glavi da je mislio kako će se onesvijestiti.<br>Oh,nije mogao vjerovati što je napisao. I to u testu iz Napitaka! Prokleti test! A sada ovaj kurvin sin traži od njega da sve pročita naglas! Ispred cijelog razreda!

Nikada!

Zatvorio je oči, moleći u svojoj glavi sve dobre duhove koji su negdje u blizini da učine bilo što da ga spase. Bilo što!  
>U najgorem slučaju će morati zapaliti svoj test i izložiti se Snapeovom gnjevu. Ali i to mu je bilo privlačnije od još jednog razarajućeg poniženja.<br>Snape ga uopće nije žalio. Uopće ga nije doživljavao. Uvijek ga je volio mučiti,i ništa se tu nije promijenilo. Sumnjao je i da hoće. Zažalio je što je to učinio,ali morao je riskirati.  
>Bacio je pogled na Snapea,ogorčen. Želio mu je reći: „Kako mi možeš ovo raditi,gade!" ali je znao da Snapea to uopće ne bi pogodilo.<p>

Posegnuo je u džep. Morat će spaliti test. Nema drugog načina. Cijeli plan pretvorit će se u bijesna sjećanja i Snape koji će zasigurno- -  
>A onda je zazvonilo zvono.<p>

Laknulo mu je toliko da je to bilo naprosto neopisivo. Noge su mu klecale. Zahvaljivao je providnosti na pomoći.  
>„Za sljedeći sat,opišite cijeli proces priprave napitka za san. Dodajte opis i podrijetlo svih sastojaka,karakterističnu metodu pripreme,opis okusa,mirisa,boje i teksture,njegovu povijest i učinke eliksira. Na najmanje tri svitka pergamenta."<p>

Neodobravajuće mrmljanje proširilo se razredom. Snape im je uvijek zadavao strahovito teške zadaće,ali nikad ovoliko teške. Očito je bio u vrlo lošem raspoloženju.  
>Svi su počeli skupljati svoje stvari i pospremati za sobom,polako napuštajući učionicu. Kada je Harry,još uvijek u mislima zahvalan zvonu koje ga je spasilo,uzeo svoju torbu i htio otići, zlokobni glas profesora Napitaka nadjačao je žamor učenika:<br>„Ostanite poslije sata,gospodine Potter,pa ćete mi naglas pročitati sve što ste napisali."  
>Harry grčevito stisne test kojeg je još držao u ruci. Osjećao je kako mu trnci gmižu niz kralježnicu. Te riječi su zvučale gotovo kao...obećanje. Znao je da ga Snape neće tako lako pustiti da se izvuče. Ne poslije onoga što je napisao.<p>

Progutao je slinu i obratio se Ronu i Hermioni:  
>„Ne čekajte me. Poslije ću otići posjetiti Lunu. Otiđite sami na večeru."<br>Ron je kimnuo i potapšao Harryja po ramenu.  
>„Drži se,stari." Potom se okrenuo i otišao do vrata zajedno s ostatkom razreda. Ali Hermiona se nije ni pomaknula. Zurila je u Harryja prodornim, zamišljenim pogledom. Potom joj je pogled odlutao do stola za kojem je sjedio Snape i opet natrag do Harryja.<p>

„Samo se nemoj prekasno vratiti",šapnula je,pogleda uperenog u pod. Okrenula se i brzo otišla.  
>Naslutila je nešto,pomislio je pomislio Harry u očaju,gledajući prijateljicu kako nestaje iza vrata.<br>Zašto je uopće to rekao? Nije to bio baš uvjerljiv izgovor,s obzirom na činjenicu da će Lunu ionako večeras otpustiti iz bolnice. Ali nije se mogao sjetiti ničeg drugog. Htio je da njegovi prijatelji odu. Što je drugo i mogao reći? Iskreno je sumnjao da će se uspjeti brzo izvući iz učionice,ako je suditi po načinu na koji ga Snape gleda u leđa. Osjećao je taj pogled na sebi. Pržio ga je.

Kada je i zadnji učenik odšetao iz učionice,zavladala je mrtva tišina. Harry je imao osjećaj da ga je panika,koju je u zadnjih nekoliko minuta pokušavao kontrolirati,potpuno obuzela.  
>Zašto je uopće napisao sve to? Sada je jedino htio biti što dalje od ovog mjesta. Želio je pobjeći. Nestati.<p>

Maloprije,dok je pisao,nije razmišljao o posljedicama. Ponašao se impulzivno,slijedio je svoje želje. A sada se mora suočiti sa Snapeom. Osjećao je da nije dorastao tome zadatku.  
>Sklopio je oči,čekajući ono što je bilo neizbježno.<br>„Pogledaj me,Potteru."  
>Harry je stisnuo šake.<br>Saberi se!  
>Polako se okrenuo,bojeći se što bi mogao vidjeti.<br>Ostao je bez daha kada su ga oštre crne oči pogledale i razbile mu samopouzdanje na komadiće. Ostavljajući ga u strahu i sramu.  
>Ne smije skrenuti pogled! Mora se suočiti s njim!<br>Zapljusnuo ga je val vrućine kada je začuo zvuk zaključavanja vrata iza sebe. Čudno svjetlo obasjalo je sobu.  
>Čarolije utišavanja i zaključavanja. Sranje!<br>Harry nije mogao ništa drugo nego stajati na mjestu i boriti se s rastućom nervozom i panikom u sebi. Na licu profesora Napitaka ugledao je mračan osmijeh.  
>Progutao je slinu.<br>„Ponovit ću pitanje,Potteru. Možeš li mi pročitati što si napisao?"  
>Ne!<br>Harry je imao osjećaj da će se onesvijestiti od neugode.  
>„Znate što sam napisao",zamucao je,a glas mu je pukao.<br>Jedna obrva profesora Napitaka podigla se u gesti okrutnog užitka.  
>„Ali ja bih to htio čuti od tebe. Ne događa se često da naiđem na tako...hmmm, obilate odgovore na svoja ispitna pitanja."<p>

Harryjeva krv je gorjela,proždirala ga je iznutra. Zavrtjelo mu se kada je ugledao način na koji ga profesor gleda. U crnim očima gorjela je vatra.  
>Atmosfera u učionici bila je tako gusta da je se moglo opipati. Harry je znao da ono što sada kaže može promijeniti sve. Teret tog saznanja ga je potpuno obuzeo.<br>Želio je Snapea. Učinio bi sve da dobije ono što želi. Ali da li je bio spreman na to?  
>Želio je nešto reći,ali su mu riječi zapele u grlu. Snape je ukočeno sjedio za svojim stolom,a intenzivnost pogleda kojim ga je šibao,lišavala je Harryja svega,pa i mogućnosti govora.<br>„Ne mogu",napokon je uspio prošaptati,osjećajući kao da bi mogao eksplodirati ako se ovo nastavi.  
>Nije mogao to reći. Nije.<br>„U tom slučaju,možete ići gospodine Potter. Slobodni ste."  
>Harry je znao da će puknuti ako ovo potraje još malo i odjednom su vrućinu u njegovim žilama smijenili hladni,ledeni trnci od kojih se stresao.<p>

Ne! Ne želim otići!  
>Harry je svrnuo pogled. Shvatio je da mu se znojne ruke toliko tresu da je jedva držao test u njima.<br>Ne može ovako završiti!  
>Sklopio je oči,boreći se s ledenim trncima u tijelu.<p>

Još uvijek je osjećao pogled tih gorućih očiju na sebi. Kao da Snape čeka Harrya da nešto napravi;da nešto kaže. Kao da je čekao na neki signal. Nije htio ništa učiniti sve dok ga Harry ne bi izmolio za to.  
>Harryjevo srce kao da je iskočilo iz prsiju. Krv mu je ponovno počela ključati. Činilo mu se da se temperatura u učionici se više podiže. Kako je Harryjeva hrabrost jačala,tako je zrak u sobi postajao sve vrući i ljepljiviji.<p>

Osjetio je kapljice znoja kako mu klize niz leđa.  
>Podigao je glavu i pogledao u oči koje kao da su mu gledale u dušu.<br>Želio je ovo. Ne može sada odustati. Ne bi sebi nikad oprostio da to napravi.  
>Snape je čekao.<br>Harry teško proguta.

„Nitko te nikada neće željeti kao ja. Nitko te nikada neće gledati kako te ja gledam. Nije me briga što drugi govore o tebi. Meni si ti savršen. Samo sam ja to otkrio,nitko drugi to ne zna niti će znati. Moj si. Tvoje savršenstvo pripada samo meni. Cijeli pripadaš meni. I ako misliš da sam lud,nastavi tako misliti. Jesam, lud sam. Ne mogu si pomoći. Imaš moć nad mojim srcem. Znaš li to? Možeš me povrijediti svojim riječima,možeš me povrijediti svojim djelima,ali mene zapravo nije briga jer sam poptuno izgubljen u tebi i više me ništa ne može spasiti. Uvijek ću ti se vraćati. Znam da te svi smatraju hladnim i bešćutnim gadom. Znam da si oko sebe podigao zid,tako debeo i neprobojan da ga ništa ne može srušiti. Ali ja ću pokušati. Jer vjerujem da ću jednog dana i uspjeti. I vjerujem da ćeš mi jednog dana dati samo česticu svoje topline. Samo mali djelić. To će mi biti dovoljno. Ali u isto vrijeme,moje srce se boji. Bojim se da ćeš jednog dana zaboraviti,a da ću se ja još sjećati. Naravno,možeš me nazvati budalom,jer kako drukčije i nazvati nekoga kome je tvoj pogled potreban da bi uopće mogao postojati? Mrzim kad se pretvaraš da me ne vidiš. Tvoja me indiferentnost boli. Osjećam to kao hladan bodež u svom srcu koji ga smrzava i zaustavlja na mjestu. Tada ne mogu disati. Osjećam kao da polako umirem od hladnoće. Pa ipak,tijekom onih kratkih trenutaka kada mi se podaješ...čini mi se da ništa od toga nije ni važno. A tvoj orgazam...tvoj orgazam je moja najveća nagrada. Lice ti se smekša,zatvoriš oči, dahćeš i stenješ kad ti je kurac u mojim ustima. Pokušavaš skriti užitak na svom licu,ali ja ga vidim. I osjećam ga. Osjećam da sam zaista Izabrani. Ne tražim puno. Tražim samo da me želiš. Da žudiš za mnom. To je sve. Molim te,želi me."  
>Harry je pokušao reći te riječi naglas. Ipak,ostale su samo u njegovoj duši. Svaka je sagorijevala iznutra,u bolnoj rani. Jedine riječi koje su uspjele pobjeći s njegovih drhtavih usana bile su:<p>

„Jebi me."


	9. Poglavlje 9 Zadovoljstvo

**Poglavlje 9- Zadovoljstvo**

_Kad me uzmeš  
>i rasplačeš me<br>Tada ću osjetiti da me zadovoljavaš..._

„Jebi me."

Harry nije znao kako se to uopće dogodilo,ali trenutak nakon što je izgovorio te riječi,udario je stražnjicom o stol. Zateturao je, ošamućen,pokušavajući vratiti ravnotežu i preuzeti kontrolu nad situacijom.

Nije znao da će mu te dvije riječi zapravo oduzeti moć da kontrolira daljnje razvijanje situacije.

Pogledao je prema gore i susreo se s pogledom čovjeka kojega kao da je zahvatilo ludilo. Iako možda nije bio lud, već bijesan. Snapeove oči su gorjele,no nije to bio plamen želje. To je prije bila glad za osvetom.

Harry zadrhti. Na djelić sekunde imao je dojam da je profesor Napitaka opsjednut. Ispustio je uzvik iznenađenja kada ga je profesor odgurnuo tako silovito da je leđima udario u rub stola na kojemu su još uvijek ležali razasuti testovi. Međutim,kada su mu snažne ruke raskidale pelerinu i zgrabile mu košulju,Harry je prestao razmišljati.

Naglo je udahnuo kada su mu dugi,vitki prsti počeli otkopčavati hlače.

„Da te jebem?" dopro je siktaj do Harryjevih ušiju,dolazeći iz smjera muškarca čije su se usne stisnule u izrazu prezira. Harry je zadrhtao zbog tona glasa. „Nemaš pojma što tražiš,dečko."

Harry je prestao disati kada su oči profesora Napitaka počele kliziti po njegovim golim prsima i toploj koži. Imao je osjećaj da gori.

Zagrizao je usnicu kada je Snape počeo spuštati hlače niz kukove,još uvijek ga bombardirajući otrovnim primjedbama koje su, začudo, vrlo uspješno potpaljivale vatru u Harryju.

„Priznajem da sam iznenađen što si imao obraza izazivati me u učionici. Tko je mogao misliti da je naša mala slavna ličnost sposobna za takve stvari? Zavoditi profesora? Na satu? Što bi tvoji obožavatelji rekli na to,Potteru?"

Sarkastičan ton glasa Profesora Napitaka u Harryju je izazvao osjećaj posramljenosti,a u dubinama njegove podsvijesti,koje još nisu bile pod utjecajem Snapea,pojavila se iskrica otpora.

„J-Ja sam samo- - „ Harry je htio zanijekati,objasniti,ali ga je prekinuo oštar,hladan glas:

„Tišina!"

Harryjeve hlače pale su na pod. Snape se nagnuo nad njega tako nisko da je Harry osjećao njegov dah na svom licu. Osjećaj uzbuđenja zaigrao mu je u slabinama dok je gledao kako ga te crne oči,poput beskrajnih tunela,šibaju oštrim pogledom.

„Nisi mogao ostaviti svoje potrebe s druge strane vrata učionice,morao si me maltretirati svojim vizijama,čak i na satu." U očima profesora Napitaka buknuo je plamen bijesa zbog kojeg Harry nije mogao doći do daha. „Platit ćeš mi za to,Potteru. Kada završim s tobom,zažalit ćeš što sam tvoja želja."

Harry zastenje,osjećajući kako mu se samokontrola raspršuje na tisuće komadića. Njegove su ruke zgrabile Snapeovu pelerinu i privukle ga bliže. Harryjeve usne pronašle su njegove i silovito ih poljubile zbog proždiruće potrebe koju je osjećao. Sada! Upravo sada! Kada Snape nije odgovorio,Harry je,zastenjavši,odvojio svoje usne od njegovih i počeo ga gladno,brzo ljubiti po bradi,obrazima,po svakom dijelu tijela kojeg je mogao doseći. Osjećao je muškarčev okus, preo je od zadovoljstva. Snapeova koža bila je lagano slanog okusa ali svaki poljubac koji je utisnuo u nju dovodio je Harryja u stanje euforije.

No to je trajalo samo nekoliko sekunda. Uskoro je osjetio jaki stisak šaka na svojim rukama,koje su ga tako brutalno odgurnule da je udario glavom o stol. Na trenutak mu se zavrtjelo ali u sljedećem trenutku je vidio samog sebe u tim crnim očima,suženima zbog bijesa. Ugrizao se za usnu kada se Snape odmaknuo od njega,šibajući ga prijekornim pogledom.

Da li je učinio nešto pogrešno? Ali nije mogao odoljeti! Snape mu je bio tako blizu. Morao ga je poljubiti. Poslije svega,bilo je i normalno da to želi učiniti. Snape se ne može ljutiti na njega zbog toga!

Odjednom je osjetio kako mu hladni prsti ulaze u hlače. Brzo je spustio pogled. Srce mu je umalo iskočilo iz prsiju kad je ugledao kako mu Snape jednim naglim pokretom skida bokserice, i kada je vidio svoj zajapureni,dignuti kurac.

Naglo je udahnuo i zadržao dah. Brzo je pogledao profesora,čiji je pogled polako klizio njegovim golim tijelom da bi se zaustavio na Harryjevom dignutom kurcu. Na usnama mu se pojavio zločest smiješak.

Harry je osjetio da mu lice izgara od srama. Ruke su mu nesvjesno otišle do vlastite ogoljene erekcije i pokrile ju. Snapeove su se oči bijesno suzile i Harry je osjetio nenadani čelični stisak na svojim zapešćima. Ruke su mu bile brutalno razdvojene i stavljene na stol. Zajecao je od bola no činilo se da Snape nije obratio nimalo pozornosti na to.

„Drži ruke podalje,Potteru!" siknuo mu je u lice i oslobodio ga iz stiska. Harry je kimnuo glavom,malo razgibavši zglobove rukama. Bio je siguran da će mu se na tom mjestu pojaviti modrice.

Ispravivši se,Snape ga je ponovno počeo promatrati. Njegove su oči istraživale svaki centimetar njegovog tijela i Harry nije mogao prestati drhtati pod tim pogledom. Crne oči klizile su po njegovoj goloj koži,upijajući prizor,i kao da su gorjele od bijesa više nego prije.

Harry se ugrizao za usnu,osjećajući se sve posramljenijim. Profesor Napitaka bio je prvi koji je vidio sve ono što nikada nikome nije pokazao. Bio je to nov i nepoznat osjećaj i unatoč činjenici da se bojao i da ga je bilo sram,saznanje da ga Snape gleda kako potpuno gol leži na stolu među testovima samo ga je još više uzbudilo.

Zadrhtao je od iznenađenja kada je osjetio kako mu hladna ruka dotiče trbuh. Nakon toga,druga je ruka dotaknula njegove bokove i obje su počele lutati njegovim tijelom,otkrivajući teksturu njegove kože i svaki njezin detalj. Zatvorio je oči predavajući se Snapeovom dodiru i drhteći svaki put kada bi profesorove ruke dotaknule one osjetljivije dijelove njegovog tijela. Snapeov pogled je lutao,prateći pokrete svojih ruku,milujući mekoću i ljupkost kože mladića,koji je u ovom trenutku pripadao samo njemu. I Harry je to shvatio i njegovo je tijelo automatski reagiralo. Kurac mu se lagano trznuo,kao da preklinje da bude dodirnut. Tiho je i s užitkom zastenjao postajući sve nestrpljiviji.

Snape ga još uvijek nije dodirnuo ondje. Možda ga Harry treba zamoliti? Pokazati mu što želi?

Otresajući se nelagodnog osjećaja i činjenice da mu srce tuče negdje u grlu,pronašao je ruke na svom tijelu i lagano ih uhvatio vodeći ih prema svom kurcu koji se nestrpljivo trzao.

Ali Snape ga nije dodirnuo. Naprotiv, izvukao se iz Harryjevog stiska i zgrabio ga za ruke toliko jako da mu ih je umalo slomio. Harry je zavikao zbog osjećaja oštre boli.

„Koji dio od „drži ruke podalje" nisi razumio?" zareži muškarac šibajući ga prijekornim pogledom. „Ako te svežem,hoćeš li se onda napokon prestati igrati s mojim strpljenjem?"

Harryjeva mašta se rasplamsala već na sami spomen vezivanja. Kurac mu se grčevito trzao. Imao je osjećaj da po njemu pada kiša vrelih iskrica. Na trenutak je zaboravio disati.

Želio je zavikati: „Da,učini to!",ali se u zadnji trenutak zaustavio. Koji mu se vrag događa? Snape mu nanosi bol. Ne bi mu se to smjelo sviđati. Ni na koji način.

Snape je nemilosrdno istrgnuo svoje ruke iz Harryjevih i opet ih smjestio na njegove bokove. Podigao je Harryjeve noge i stavio ih na svoja ramena. Kad je Harry otvorio oči i u Snapeovoj ruci ugledao malu bočicu,imao je osjećaj kao da se guši. Svijest ga je naglo napustila i otplutala negdje u daljinu odakle je cijeli prizor promatrala u nevjerici.

Snapeova crna kosa pala je preko Harryjevog lica kada je odložio bočicu na stol i nagnuo se preko Harryja,u isto mu vrijeme podižući noge. Oštar pogled,skriven ispod vela crne kose,zračio je uzbuđenjem i nekim čudnim zadovoljstvom. Harryjevo je srce divljački tuklo,a krv u venama mu je palila kožu učinkovitije nego užareni žarač.

Stisnuo je šake i zatvorio oči,čekajući.

Bojao se. Strahovao je od onoga što će se dogoditi. Bio bi budala da ne strahuje. Bojao se da će boljeti. Još se uvijek sjećao okusa i opipa ukrućenog,velikog kurca kojeg su njegove ruke jedva prekrile. I taj će kurac sada biti u njemu. Kad god bi na to promislio,osjećao je mučninu i želio je pobjeći. Ali u isto vrijeme,želio je ovo,želio je.. osjetiti ga u sebi. Osjetiti Severusa Snapea u sebi. Osjetiti svoju najveću žudnju u sebi. Čak i ako će boljeti...

A onda je nešto ušlo u njega. Ali nešto mnogo manje. Naglo je otvorio oči a s usana mu se oteo uzdah. Ali nije to bio uzdah boli,već iznenađenja. Muškarčev prst bio je sklizak i prekriven nečime što je zagrijalo Harryjeve mišiće i polagano ih opustilo.

„Jesi li iznenađen,Potteru?" Snape se pakosno nasmijao ugledavši izraz Harryjevog lica. „Ova tekućina će omogućiti da uđem u tebe bez ikakvog otpora. Teško ću ući u tebe ako stišćeš mišiće. A uvjeravam te da ćeš ih stisnuti čim me osjetiš. Ali sad mi se više nećeš moći oduprijeti. Ući ću u tebe,htio ti to ili ne." Snape se nagnuo nad Harryja. Goruće oči susrele su mladićeve prestrašene. „Rastrgati ću te,centimetar po centimetar."

Harry zastenje osjećajući kako svaka ta riječ ,promrmljana mračnim,zavodničkim tonom dovodi njegovu erekciju u stanje uzdrhtale ekstaze,gotovo kao da ga same riječi mogu dovesti do orgazma. „Vikat ćeš,Potteru. Vrištat ćeš od boli,ali nećeš joj moći pobjeći." Harry je ispustio nekoliko neartikuliranih zvukova kada se jednom prstu pridružio i drugi,rastežući ga,pripremajući ga da prihvati nešto mnogo,mnogo veće. Kroz svoje zamagljene naočale Harry je vidio kako je Snapeov pogled uprt u njega,oči poput crnih mramornih krugova upadale su mu u um i raspaljivale goruću žudnju u njemu. Vitki,duguljasti prsti kretali su se u njegovoj unutrašnjosti,dražeći ga. Harry nije mogao izustiti ni riječi,čak ni da bi se pobunio. Uostalom,i zašto bi? Učinio je sve samo da stigne do ove točke,i sada nema povratka. I unatoč činjenici da su sa svakom novom profesorovom riječju Harryjeve oči iskazivale sve veću i veću stravu,te su riječi uporno potpirivale vatru koja je gorjela u njegovim slabinama i umu,čineći ga gotovo ludim zbog želje da mu Snape da ono na što cijelo vrijeme čeka.

„Kada prodrem u tebe",nastavio je Snape, „izvijat ćeš se i stenjati. I preklinjati ćeš me da ne prestanem."

Kroz Harryjevo tijelo prešao je val trnaca zbog obećanja koja su izlazila iz usta profesora Napitaka. Harry je osjećao da će poludjeti. Snape ga je mučio. Ponižavao ga je,šaptao mu je svakojake stvari i gledao kako preko mladićevog lica prelaze tisuće emocija koje nije mogao sakriti.

Snapeove su se usne izvile u pakostan osmijeh.

Harry je skrenuo pogled,uperivši ga u ravan red klupa u kojima je sjedio pet godina i nikada,ni u svojim najluđim snovima nije zamišljao da će voditi ljubav sa profesorom u ovoj učionici,na njegovom stolu. Zamislio je kako učenici sjede za stolovima,i scena kojoj bi u tom slučaju svjedočili, tjerala je njegov um u stanje obamrlosti zbog napora da obuhvati cijelu sliku te situacije. Vidio je samog sebe,potpuno golog,kako leži na stolu podignutih nogu,smještenih na ramenima ogrnutima crnom pelerinom. Vidio je mračnu,visoku figuru koja se nadvija nad njega i prstima ga priprema za ono što će uskoro uslijediti. Crne,goruće oči uprte u njegovo lice. Grube krajeve plašta kako ga grebu po koži. Miris napitaka koji leluja u zraku i pergamente zalijepljene za svoja leđa.

Slike su mu se uskovitlale pred očima. Prsti su u njega ulazili sve brže i brže. Harry je trenutno osjećao samo žar,koji mu se u valovima pronosio tijelom. Sva čula su mu bivala napadana sa svih strana i promislio je kako bi morao bolje kontrolirati sveopću oduševljenost svoga tijela.

Odjednom su se prsti povukli a Harry se ukočio,čekajući. Srce mu je divlje lupalo,kao da želi pobjeći iz njegovih prsiju. Imao je golemih poteškoća s disanjem.

_Učinit će to svakog trena! Učinit će sve što je rekao! _

Ali ta sekunda kao da se protegla unedogled,i on je postajao sve prestravljeniji.

_Učini to! Ne mogu ovo više podnijeti! Učini to već jednom! _

Nije se usuđivao otvoriti oči. Nije bio u stanju pogledati u Snapea. Ali muškarac kao da mu je čitao misli.

„Pogledaj me,Potteru."

Harry zastenje i svom snagom volje se natjera da otvori oči.

U trenutku kad su njegove zamagljene oči srele gorući pogled profesora Napitaka,osjetio je kako se nešto ogromno i tvrdo nasilno ugurava u njega. Oči su mu se preokrenule u glavi kada je zajecao,potpuno usredotočen na osjećaj razdiranja,koji je u tom trenutku nadjačao sve ostale osjećaje.

„Neeee",zastenjao je,želeći da ga Snape izvadi. Usprkos njegovoj želji,osjetio je kako se kurac profesora Napitaka zabija još dublje. Harry je zgrabio stol i stisnuo ga šakama toliko jako da su mu zglobovi pobijeljeli i da je izgubio osjećaj u njima. Bol je bila grozna. Stisnuo je sve mišiće u namjeri da izgura Snapeov kurac van ali je odjednom shvatio da ne može. Njegovo se tijelo samo otvorilo tom muškarcu i prihvaćalo ga je unatoč svoj boli koju je osjećalo.

Izdahnuo je i okrenuo glavu postrance. Odustao je od borbe. To je bilo predvidljivo od samog početka. Ipak,onda kada se prepustio,bol se malkice umanjila. Kapljice znoja klizile su mu niz tijelo koje se grčilo od napora. Imao je osjećaj kao da Snape neće nikada doseći kraj i kao da će ulaziti sve dublje u njega,zauvijek. Ali,od same pomisli na veličinu erekcije profesora Napitaka,osjetio je kako se i protiv svoje volje,trese od uzbuđenja. I sada ju je imao u sebi. _Cijelu. _

Snape se odjednom zaustavio. Teško dišući i stenjući,Harry je napokon odlučio otvoriti oči i pogledati ga. Onog trena kad je to i učinio, ostao je bez daha.

Na licu profesora Napitaka ugledao je užitak i zadovoljstvo,i to kao da je bacilo sasvim novo svjetlo na njega,kao da mu je omekšalo sve crte lica. Snapeove su oči bile zatvorene a usne lagano razmaknute kao da upija zadovoljstvo sa svakog centimetra Harryjevog tijela.

Harry je odjednom zaboravio na svu bol. Zurio je u Snapea,fasciniran. Kada se njegovo tijelo priviklo na drugo tijelo u sebi,bol kao da je nestala a užitak koji mu je Snape pružao počeo se polako pojavljivati.

U jednom trenutku Snape je otvorio oči i vidio da ga Harry gleda. Lagano se povukao i opet mu ga je ugurao. Harry je stiskao zube ali nije vrištao ni zavikao. Samo je stenjao osjećajući kako se bol vratila,no ovoga puta s ponešto manjim intenzitetom. Snape je počeo ulaziti u njega polaganim,dugim pokretima. Ta je metoda poprilično umanjila bol i učinila da se Harryjevo tijelo sve više otvori,dopuštajući Snapeu da dosegne još veću dubinu. Harry je imao osjećaj kao da je taj tvrdi,vreli kurac potpuno zablokirao njegovu usku rupu i raširio je. S iznenađenjem je primijetio kako se sa svakim novim zabijanjem bol smanjuje i nestaje i kako ju zamijenjuje ugodan,draškajući osjećaj.

Osjećaji su se pojačavali kako su ga oštre crne oči gledale i promatrale svaku promjenu na njegovom licu. Da je pokušao skriti užitak ili bol,ne bi uspio u tome. Te su oči vidjele kroz njegovu vanjsku ljušturu i čitale sve osjećaje direktno iz njegovog srca.

Nije mogao skrenuti pogled. Opčinilo ga je ljuljanje crne kose dok se Snape naginjao i zabijao se u njega. Harry je lagano zastenjao, jer su ga sa svakim novim zabijanjem preplavljivali sve intenzivniji valovi užitka. Bedra su mu zadrhtala od napora kada se Snape stisnuo uza njih i ušao u njega potpuno. Osjećao je toplinu Snapeovih testisa dok su ga udarali po stražnjici i lagani dodir crne pelerine na svojoj goloj koži.

U jednom je trenutku muškarčev promukli,zavodljivi glas dopro do njegovih ušiju:

„Sviđa li ti se,Potteru?"

Harry je zastenjao u odgovor. Osjetio je kako se Snape izvlači iz njega. Oči su mu trijumfalno zasjale. „Da vidimo kako će ti se svidjeti ovo." Mračno se nasmiješio i divlje zabio svoj kurac u Harryja.

Zbog onoga što se nakon tih riječi dogodilo Harry se umalo onesvijestio i um mu je negdje odlebdio. Eksplozija nevjerojatnog užitka preplavila je njegove slabine kada je vrh Snapeovog kurca dotaknuo nešto unutar njegovog tijela. Preplavili su ga strahoviti osjećaji zadovoljstva,kakve nikada prije nije osjetio. Na djelić sekunde je promislio kako sve do sada njegov život nije imao smisla. Ništa se nije moglo usporediti s ovim osjećajem kojeg je upravo iskusio. Kao da ga na tisuće,na milijune pera draška po slabinama,zbog čega mu se kurac grčio u trzajima. Shvatio je da više niti ne stenje već ispušta svakakve neartikulirane zvukove,preklinjući za još.

Dobio je još.

Snape ga je izvukao i opet ga zabio u njega. Harryjeve su se oči presijavale od suza.

„Oooooh..."

Sljedeće uguravanje natjeralo ga je da iz sebe izbaci nekoliko psovki za koje bi ga Hermiona,kao prefektica,sigurno kaznila oduzimanjem bodova. Ali njegov um trenutačno je bio prezauzet osjećanjima da bi o tome mislio.

Bio je svjestan da je dovoljno još samo nekoliko trenutaka da svrši. Na licu profesora Napitaka ugledao je trijumfalan osmijeh nakon što je zavrištao i opsovao,potresen sve jačim valovima neopisivog užitka.

Podignuo je uzdrhtalu ruku da njome dotakne profesorovo lice koje se naginjalo nad njega. Pod prstima je osjetio grubu kožu njegovih obraza. Pomilovao ju je,pažljivo proučavajući sve crte Snapeovog lica,trudeći se upamtiti ih što je bolje mogao. Vidio je njegove crne obrve,gotovo spojene u jednu crtu. Bora koja se usjekla između njih davala je Snapeu neugodan,nemilosrdan izraz lica ali Harry se prisjetio kako je izgledao kad je bio obuzet užitkom. Crne oči koje su se ukopavale u njegove,kao da su upijale svo okolno svjetlo i uvlačile ga u svoje tamne dubine.

„Imate najljepše oči na svijetu", pomislio je Harry,tonući u njihove dubine. U trenutku kad je ugledao da su se Snapeove oči raširile i kad mu je na usnama vidio posprdan osmijeh,shvatio je da ih je izrekao naglas. Osjetio je kako se crveni.

Bilo kako bilo, snažno,duboko zabijanje kojim ga je Snape nagradio izbrisalo mu je iz uma svaku misao. Nešto je u njemu eksplodiralo. Eksplozija je bila toliko golema da je Harry podigao kukove i izvio leđa u luk. Užitak je bio toliko intenzivan da je dosezao granicu boli, pretakao se iz njegovog trbuha u svaki dio tijela. U istom trenutku osjetio je kako topli mlaz sperme izlijeće iz njegovog uzdrhtalog, pulsirajućeg kurca i natapa mu trbuh i prepone. Svi mišići tijela su mu naglo otvrdnuli,kao da ih je stresla struja. Koža mu je gorjela od žive vatre, i onaj dio njegovog uma koji je još uvijek bio donekle priseban i pri funkciji,bio je iznenađen što mu tijelo nije proždrla prava vatra,ostavljajući od njega samo hrpicu sjajnog pepela.

Tek poslije nekoliko trenutaka shvatio je da viče te da rukama grabi i trga testove koje su ležali pod njim. Leđima je udario o stol,teško dišući i stenjući dok su mu zadnji odjeci orgazma još putovali uzdrhtalim tijelom.

Ali prije nego je uopće uspio doći do daha,osjetio je kako Snape izvlači kurac iz njega. Rukama ga je zgrabio za kukove i okrenuo ga na trbuh,licem prema stolu.

Kada je shvatio da će ga Snape pojebati s leđa,njegovo već crveno lice još je dodatno pocrvenjelo. Vidjevši testove koji su ležali pod njim,nevjerojatna misao ga je naglo pogodila. Jebe se sa profesorom. U učionici. Na njegovom stolu,na kojem su do malo prije ležali ispravljeni testovi. Pogledao je dolje i ugledao jedan od njih. Na dnu je vidio Nevilleov potpis ali pažnju mu je privukao komentar profesora Napitaka,napisan crvenom tintom:

_„Ako misliš da je korijenje valerijane jedan od sastojaka eliksira za rastezanje,lud si kao i tvoji roditelji..." _

Ali prije nego što se stigao razbjesniti zbog tog brutalnog komentara sve mu se pred očima zamaglilo kada mu ga je Snape jednim brzim pokretom zabio. Nesvjesno je zgrabio test rukama,gužvajući ga, a promukli vrisak izletio mu je iz grla.

Sljedeće zabijanje uslijedilo je odmah nakon prvoga. Pa još jedno. I još jedno. Harry se uhvatio za rubove stola jer je ritam bio tako brz da je bokovima udarao o njegove rubove. Ovo nisu bili oni polagani,dugi,proračunati pokreti koji su ga natjerali da svrši. Snape je sada uzimao Harryja čvrsto,brzo i nasilno,držeći mu kukove u jakom stisku i zabijajući se u njega brzinom koja je nadilazila sve granice,kao da napokon može dati oduška željama koje je svo vrijeme potiskivao.

Harry ga sada nije mogao vidjeti i Snape je to iskoristio. Jebao ga je toliko jako da je stol pod njima napukao. Harry je cijelo vrijeme samo stiskao zube i stenjao,držeći se za stol,pokušavajući izdržati bol koja se pojačavala. Snape je sada samo sebe zadovoljavao.

Harryjeva koža se trljala o drvo i listove pergamenta,pritisnuta pod Snapeovom težinom. Iznad sebe je začuo teško disanje i prigušeno dahtanje.

Iznenađeno je zavikao kada se muškarac skoro pa potpuno povukao iz njega,zabio se natrag sve do testisa i ukipio. Prsti koji su mu do maloprije obuhvaćali bokove sada su se bolno zabili u njegovo meso. Znao je da će od toga dobiti masnice. Jedva čujan uzdah užitka dopro mu je do ušiju. Osjetio je kako se nešto toplo širi njegovom nutrinom.

Teškom mukom hvatajući dah,okrenuo je glavu da pogleda u Snapeovo lice. Želio ga je vidjeti tijekom orgazma. Ali u istom trenutku,ruka profesora Napitaka je poletjela unaprijed,nasilno mu okrećući glavu natrag i pritiskajući je o stol. Harry zastenje kada je glavom udario o tvrdu površinu i pokušao se osloboditi ali Snape mu je držao glavu u čeličnom stisku.

_Zato me okrenuo. Nije htio da zurim u njega..._ mislio je on osjećajući kako se kroz trnce uzbuđenja i boli probija i nota razočaranja.

Osjetio je kako ga Snapeov,još uvijek vrući i pulsirajući kurac polako napušta,ruka koja mu je pritiskala glavu se povukla i težina s njegovih bokova je nestala.

Harry je neko vrijeme ležao na stolu trudeći se smiriti disanje i otkucaje srca. Imao je osjećaj da su mu se svi mišići pretvorili u žele. Nije se mogao pomaknuti. Nije mogao svoje izmoreno tijelo natjerati da učini bilo što. Ali ne može vječno ovdje ležati.

Svom snagom volje natjerao se da ustane i osovi se na noge ali one su zaklecale pa se morao pridržati za stol u nastojanju da ne padne. U glavi mu se toliko vrtjelo da na trenutak nije znao ni gdje je nebo a gdje zemlja. Užarena bol izvirala mu je između nogu. Stisnuo je zube i okrenuo se prema profesoru Napitaka koji je stajao malo dalje od njega,već potpuno odjeven. Zadovoljni smiješak igrao mu je na usnama.

Podigao je svoje crne obrve u izrazu požurivanja i oči su mu pale na Harryjevu odjeću koja je ležala na podu. Harry se sagnuo i počeo se oblačiti drhtavim rukama.

Sveopća tišina u prostoriji pritiskala ga je svojom težinom.

Kada je Harry htio zakopčati majicu,shvatio je da ,nakon što ju je Snape rastrgao,na njoj nije ostao niti jedan gumb.

Kako će sada ovakav ikome moći doći pred oči?

Vidio je kako Snape vadi svoj štapić,i nakon jednog zamaha sva je dugmad opet bila na svome mjestu. Harry teško proguta vidjevši kako je profesor sljedećim zamahom uklonio čarolije utišavanja i zaključavanja s vrata.

I to je bilo to? A tako je silno želio s njime pričati. Pitati ga o toliko mnogo stvari... Snape nije mogao samo odlaziti i vraćati se bez ikakvih objašnjenja.

Harry je zakopčao pelerinu i pogledao u muškarca. Otvorio je usta,ali Snape je bio brži.

„Pa,Potteru...Ako požuriš, još možeš stići na večeru."

Harry nije vjerovao svojim ušima. KAKO Snape može,nakon ovoga što se upravo dogodilo,uopće pomisliti da Harry može otići na večeru? No,vidjevši ironičan osmijeh na njegovim usnama,shvatio je da se Snape samo sprda s njim.

„Jako smiješno" promucao je,naglo odlučivši da neće otići odavde sve dok Snape ne prizna da mu se svidjelo.

Harry nije htio provesti još jedan tjedan u pretvaranju,igricama i provokacijama.

Želio je ostati ovdje. S njim. Želio je...Da i Snape to također želi.

Napravio je nekoliko koraka prema profesoru i obujmio ga oko struka,propeo se na prste i pritisnuo svoje usne na njegove,lagano mu gurajući jezik u usta.

Ali Snape je brzo reagirao. Odmaknuo je glavu zgrabivši Harryja za ramena,pokušavajući ga odgurnuti. Harry nije odustajao , pritiskao je usne sve jače,ljubeći ga po golom vratu. I prije nego što ga je uspio zaustaviti,Snape ga je odgurnuo.

„Dosta je bilo s tim,Potteru!" siknuo je kroz stisnute zube,šibajući ga čeličnim,hladnim i bijesnim pogledom. „Ne želim da ovo ponoviš. Nikad više. Razumiješ li ili ti moram nacrtati?"

Harry je osjetio kako te riječi u njemu bude oluju.

Dopustio je Snapeu da ga jebe. Dao mu je sve,a Snape mu zauzvrat ne želi dati niti jedan poljubac!

„Ne,ne razumijem",zarežao je. Riječi su iznenadile čak i njega samog. Vidio je kako se u Snapeovim očima pojavljuje ubilački sjaj. Ali Harry se odlučio i ništa ga nije moglo zaustaviti. „Želim tebe. I želim te poljubiti! To je prirodno,poslije svega ovoga! Zašto moraš biti takav kreten i ne razumjeti to?"

Harry je ugledao sotonski sjaj u pogledu kojim ga je Severus počastio. Snape posegne za njegovom rukom i bolno mu je stisne.

„Zaboravljaš s kime pričaš,Potteru. Reci još jednu riječ i požalit ćeš",siknuo je gotovo nečujno. „A sada te lijepo molim da se okreneš i odeš. Završio sam s tobom za danas."

Harry je bijes osjećao kao vreli metak u trbuhu.

Kako se samo usuđuje?

Znao je koliko riskira. Znao je s kime govori. Ali osjećaji nepravde i razočaranja koje je osjetio nakon Snapeovih riječi,učinile su ga slijepcem koji kao da tetura uskim tunelom koji neizbježno vodi ka provaliji.

Sjetio se kako mu je okrenuo glavu da ga ne gleda tijekom orgazma.

Nije mu želio čak ni to dati. Da vidi njegovo lice bez hladne,bezosjećajne maske koju je nosio svakoga dana. A Harry je zaslužio bar to ako ne ništa drugo!

„Ne,nisam još završio!" viknuo je,naglo se oslobađajući iz ruku koje su ga držale,uzvraćajući mu pogled i smještajući svu svoju frustraciju u riječi koje je nakon toga prosiktao: „Zašto se toliko bojiš zbližavanja?"

Vidio je kako se usnica profesora Napitaka prezirno izvija i kako mu se oči opako sužavaju. Bio je svjestan da je prešao granicu.

„Ja te mogu jebati,Potteru. Ali ne očekuj ništa više od toga s moje strane",Snape hladno zareži,naglašavajući svaku riječ. Baš kao da je bio zmija otrovnica kojoj je zadatak da ugrize Harryja. Fatalno.

Harry se namršti. Te su mu se riječi zabile u srce poput oštrih bodeža. Osjećao je kako ga obuzima nevjerojatan bijes.

„Ja neću biti samo tvoja kurva!" vikne on.

Vidio je kako se Snapeove oči još više sužavaju. Postale su ledeno hladne.

„Onda mi nećeš biti ništa."

Nešto se u Harryju prelomilo. Unatoč tome što je Snape te riječi izrekao vrlo tiho,svaka od njih je zasebice u Harryjevom srcu odjeknula glasnije nego udar groma. Imao je osjećaj da pada u bezdan okružen jednom jedinom riječju.

_Ništa._

_Ništa._

_Ništa._

Vidio je kako se Snapeove oči šire i odjednom je shvatio kako je bol bila vidljiva čak i na njegovom licu. Brzo se potrudio staviti na lice izraz bezosjećajnosti. Začuo je vlastiti glas kao da dolazi iz velike daljine:

„U tom slučaju,više vam neću dodijavati,gospodine."

Ugledao je kako se Snapeova usta otvaraju u namjeri da nešto kaže,ali Harry više nije mario. Želio je samo što prije pobjeći odatle jer je znao da bi se svakog trenutka mogao skljokati na pod.

Okrenuo se i otišao prema vratima. Sa svakim korakom je osjećao kako mu zjapeća rana na mjestu gdje mu je do maloprije bilo srce,krvari sve jače i jače,ostavljajući ga bez snage. Osjećao je kako mu noge klecaju. Zateturao je i naslonio se na jedan od stolova.

Mora izdržati. Nema još puno. Ne smije pasti. Neće Snapeu pružiti to zadovoljstvo.

Nije znao kojim je čudom uspio doći do vrata. Znao je samo da je,u trenutku kad je došao do njih,rana u njemu bila tolika da je jedva disao.

Vidio je kako mu se ruke nekontrolirano tresu dok je njima hvatao za kvaku. Stupio je u prazni,mračni hodnik i apatično odšetao. Ali nakon što je zamaknuo iza prvog ugla,noge su mu otkazale poslušnost.

Naslonio se na zid,zatvorio oči i s dubokim uzdahom dopustio nogama da se saviju pod njim. Polako je pao na tvrdi,hladni,kameni pod.


	10. Poglavlje 10 Zar nešto ne nedostaje?

**10. Poglavlje- Zar nešto ne nedostaje?**

_I ako krvarim,krvarit ću  
>Znajući da tebi nije stalo.<br>Možda ćeš se jednog dana obazreti  
>I,jedva svjesno, upitati prazninu:<br>„Zar nešto ne nedostaje?"_

U utorak ujutro u Velikoj Dvorani vladalo je uobičajeno komešanje,žamorenje i zveckanje tanjura i pribora. Troje prijatelja sjedilo je za stolom. Bolje rečeno,Ron i Hermiona su sjedili,dok se Harry premještao s jedne strane na drugu i dizao se sa stolice pretvarajući se da bira nešto sa pladnjeva,ili je posezao za soljenkom već po deseti put.

Harry je pročistio grlo i prestao se vrpoljiti iako nije mogao ni trenutka mirno sjediti. Stražnjica ga je boljela i gotovo kao da je nešto imao u njoj. Nešto poput vrlo duge i vrlo tvrde metle.

„Ne." Pokušao je zvučati što mirnije. „Ne,u redu sam."

Nije mu promaklo da se Hermiona,koja je sjedila sučelice njemu,lagano zarumenjela i spustila pogled. Harry se pokušao namjestiti na stolici što je ugodnije mogao,i bol se malo umanjila. Nije imao pojma kako će preživjeti današnje satove. Srećom,prvi današnji sat bio je iz Obrane od mračnih sila,a na njemu su ionako rijetko kada sjedili,pogotovo otkad je taj predmet počela predavati Nymphadora Tonks.

Odjednom je krajičkom oka spazio tamnu siluetu za profesorskim stolom. Tijelo kao da mu je stresla struja. Ali ovog puta ga nije ugrijala,već ohladila.  
>„Nisam gladan",promrmljao je,odgurnuo tanjur i počeo ustajati od stola. Ron i Hermiona pogledali su ga u čudu. „Vidimo se na satu."<p>

Dok je hodao između stolova,na sebi je osjećao Snapeov pogled. Shvatio je da zadržava dah dok je žurio van,i naposlijetku je ispustio dug izdah kad se napokon našao u hodniku. Polako je počeo hodati prema učionici.

Obećao je samom sebi da neće više misliti na njega. Da se neće prisjećati onoga od jučer. Nikad više! Morao je to izbrisati iz sjećanja,potpuno i zauvijek!  
>Kako je mogao biti takva budala? Kako je mogao iti pomisliti da bi Snapeu ikada moglo biti stalo do njega,imalo? Nitko ne može drugog čovjeka promijeniti. Promijeniti mu stil života. I potpuno je nemoguće prisiliti osobu poput Snapea- čovjeka bez osjećaja i suosjećanja-da se promijeni.<br>Požalio je što se sve ovo uopće i dogodilo,požalio je što je dopustio svom Gryffindorskom idealizmu da povjeruje kako će izvojevati pobjedu u ovoj bitci.  
>Bio je poražen. Poražen i slomljen. Nije više imao snage za nastavak borbe. Znao je da će,ako pokuša još jednom, sve rezultirati još jednim bolnim porazom. I nije to želio ponovo proživljavati. Već pri samoj pomisli na jučerašnji osjećaj poraza i izdaje osjećao je trnce po tijelu i želudac mu se bolno grčio. Dao je sve a zauzvrat nije primio ništa,ništa osim boli i poniženja.<p>

Znao je da ne smije. Završilo je onako kako je on htio. Poznavao je Snapea. I zbog toga dakle,nije mogao kriviti nikog drugog doli samog sebe. Ali osjećaj nepravde ga je cijelog prožeo. Sjećanje na to kako se jučer osjećao nadjačalo je sve drugo,sve uspomene i osjećaje,zamijenivši ih razočaranjem i gorčinom.  
>U glavi su mu još uvijek odjekivale bolne riječi:<br>vNišta. Ništa. Ništa.

Te su ga riječi trgale iznutra. Pogađale su ga u mjesto koje je trebalo ostati skriveno i nepristupačno,uzrokujući bol tako snažnu da ju je bilo teško izdržati.  
>Oduvijek je bio ništa. To su mu govorili kroz čitavo djetinjstvo. Da nije dobar u ničemu; da nikome ništa ne znači; da nikog nije briga za njega. I to je bila istina. Dursleyevi su ga ili maltretirali ili su se ponašali kao da on ni ne postoji. Bio je poput duha; beskorisan, nevidljiv, bezvrijedan. Bio je ništa svakome.<br>Hogwarts je to malo promijenio. Ali još uvijek se bojao da će jednog dana netko odlučiti da je on beskoristan i predivan san će se završiti. Svi su ga gledali kao heroja,kao Dječaka Koji Je Preživio. Ali da je itko otkrio kako je on samo običan tinejdžer koji ne zna mnogo toga... opet bi bio nitko i ništa. Možda je upravo zbog toga uvijek bio prvi u redu za borbu,uvijek pomagao svakome,radio sve i svašta,čak i preko svojih mogućnosti. Drugi su govorili da je hrabar...ali on je znao da to nije istina. Ono što ga je navodilo da sve to radi bio je...strah. Strah od odbacivanja. Strah od vraćanja u ormar ispod stuba,gdje će opet biti beznačajan i gdje će plakati u mraku.

Zbog toga nije mogao podnijeti kada ga je Snape tretirao s nepoštovanjem nakon onog incidenta u spremištu. Ponašao se kao da Harry ne postoji,kao da ga uopće nije briga za njega...i to je Harryja boljelo više nego Snapeov prezirni pogled i posprdni smiješak. Puno više od poniženja i sramote. Ništa nije toliko boljelo poput saznanja da Snapeu ne znači ama baš ništa.

Ne! Neće više misliti o tome! Mora to zapečatiti negdje duboko u sebi. Na mjesto na koje,ovog puta,nitko neće doprijeti,koje nitko neće moći vidjeti.  
>Zašao je iza ugla i naglo stao. U dnu hodnika ugledao je poznatu plavokosu pojavu. Luna je očito čekala nekoga tko je trebao pristići tim hodnikom,blizu učionice prema kojoj je Harry krenuo.<p>

Harry je krenuo prema njoj,hodajući polagano da je ne preplaši i da ne izazove preveliku buku.

„Mogao bi hodati malo tiše,Harry," iznenada je začuo njezin glas kad je bio na samo nekoliko koraka od nje.

Dovraga! Kako je znala da sam to ja?

„Što ti radiš ovdje?" Prošaptao je,zaustavljajući se pored nje.

„Ne mogu ti to reći",rekla je,također šaptom,i okrenula glavu prema njemu. Zatim je pogledala niz hodnik,pomno motreći zidove i strop. „Dugouhi šiljavci naš špijuniraju".  
>„Što?" Harry trepne,slijedeći Lunin pogled,ali hodnik je bio prazan. „Ali ovdje nema nikoga."<p>

„Oni i žele da ti to misliš. Zbog toga mogu lako prisluškivati. Jer ih nitko ne može vidjeti," objasni Luna.

Harry se na trenutak zamislio nad ovom uvrnutom logikom. Luna mu mahne da joj priđe bliže. Prislonila mu je usne uz uho i prošaptala: „Možeš li možda nabaviti naranče?"

„Što?" Harryja je ovo potpuno zbunilo. „Kakve naranče? Za što?"

„To ih plaši",objasni mu Ravenclawka zavjereničkim šaptom. „Boja i miris naranči. Iako mogu poslužiti i mandarine."

Harry je odustao od toga da pokuša razumjeti ovu djevojku. Bilo je to previše za njega. Čak i misteriozna omotnica,koju je stiskala u ruci,nije bila vrijedna njegovog mozganja.

Ostavio je Lunu u hodniku i nastavio dalje. Bio je prvi u učionici,što i nije bilo ništa čudno,s obzirom na to da je otišao usred doručka. Više od toga iznenađivalo ga je Lunino ponašanje. Tek je sinoć puštena iz bolnice. Zbog svega ovoga,zaboravio ju je pitati kako se osjeća.

Okrenuo se da krene natrag k njoj s obzirom na to da trenutno nije imao prečeg posla,ali prije no što je došao do kraja hodnika,skamenio se vidjevši tri poznate pojave kako se pojavljuju iza ugla. Istog trenutka prepoznao je Crabbea i Goylea. Ali s njima je,umjesto Malfoya,bio Zabini.

Harry skupi hrabrost i pripremi se za njihovo sprdanje te odluči proći pokraj njih što je brže mogao.

Možda ga neće napasti- -

„Potteru,što ti radiš ovdje?" Zabini se nasmiješi,prepriječivši mu put. „Čekaš onu ružičastu vještičurinu? Jesi li se i u nju zaljubio?"

Što?

Harry naglo udahne,zaustavljajući se,i ošine Zabinija iznerviranim pogledom.

O čemu on to dovraga govori?

„Ah,vidim da ne kužiš". Zabini kao da mu je čitao misli. „Hoće li tvoja velika ljubav biti ljubomorna,Potteru?"

O kome on to govori ? O Luni?

„Miči mi se s puta",ispali Harry,pokušavajući proći pokraj njega,ali činilo se kao da su Crabbe i Goyle zablokirali svojom veličinom cijeli hodnik.

„A što ćeš mi učiniti? Hoćeš li se otići požaliti Snapeu? Jučer nisi skidao oči s njega. Sigurno ga je to natjeralo da zadovolji svaki prohtjev svoje male kuje,zar ne,Potteru?"

Harry se ukočio,osjetivši kako mu um preplavljuje osjećaj ledene strave.

Primijetio je! A ako je on to uspio primijetiti,cijeli Slytherinski dom će uskoro saznati...skupa s Malfoyem...

„Što je bilo,Potteru? Izgubio si dar govora,ili se samo prisjećaš vrućih trenutaka između vas dvoje? S obzirom na to kako si ga jučer gledao,mora da te je dobro izjeb- -„

„Što se ovdje događa?" Visoki,hladni glas prekinuo je dotok okrutnih riječi koje su dolazile iz Slytherinovih usta. Malfoy se pojavio iza Zabinija. Oči su mu se suzile kad je ugledao Harryja. U njima se ogledala goruća mržnja. Otrovna i neobuzdana.

Harry se lagano lecne ali odluči da se neće dati isprovocirati ni pod kojim uvjetima. Bez obzira na sve što bi Malfoy mogao reći- -

„Baš sam govorio Potteru kako se divimo njegovom nastupu na jučerašnjem satu iz Napitaka. Te snene oči,te zavodljive geste..." nastavljao je Zabini,a Crabbe i Goyle su se gušili od smijeha držeći se za trbuhe. „Znaš što ja mislim,Potteru? Da ste ti i Snape stvarno- -„

„Umukni!" ispali Malfoy odjednom,nakon čega su se Crabbe i Goyle gotovo istog trena utišali. Zabini se zaustavi i pogleda Malfoya sumnjičavim pogledom,dok mu je ovaj uzvraćao pogledom koji bi mogao i ubijati. „Nisi vidio ništa. Razumiješ li me?" završi on ne skidajući očiju sa Slytherinovog lica,koje se namrštilo u izrazu nerazumijevanja. Zabini otvori usta da nešto kaže,ali Malfoy istog trena podigne glas,drhteći od suzdržanog bijesa. „Nisi primijetio ništa. Ako nastaviš i dalje širiti tu priču,to će biti zadnje što ćeš napraviti u životu."

Tišina je zavladala hodnikom. Zabini polagano,s teškim naporom kimne glavom,grizući zube.

„Hajdemo", reče Malfoy i krene prema učionici,udarivši Harryja u rame dok je prolazio pored njega,ali ga nijednom ne pogledavši. Crabbe i Goyle slijedili su primjer svog vođe. Zabini je počastio Harryja još jednim bijesnim pogledom,i krenuo dalje da se pridruži ostalima.

Harry je ostao stajati nasred hodnika,potpuno bez teksta. Misli su mu se uskomešale u glavi dok je nastojao shvatiti što se upravo dogodilo.

Što je sve ovo trebalo značiti? Zašto ga je Malfoy obranio? Očekivao je da će se,kao i obično,pridružiti Zabiniju i svojim gorilama. Tako je bar uvijek bilo. Zašto je,umjesto da maltretira Harryja,prekorio Zabinija i razbjesnio se na njega govoreći mu da zaboravi sve što se dogodilo? Što se promijenilo? Je li nešto isplanirao sa Snapeom? Ali ako su bili u dogovoru,Snape ga ne bi kaznio kad je napao Harryja. Ili je to možda samo trebala biti krinka tako da Harry pomisli da su na ratnoj nozi? Ali kako su mogli biti na ratnoj nozi kad su obojica Voldemortovi sluge? Istina je da je Snape špijun,ali Malfoy ne zna za to.

Što se događa,dovraga?

Najgore od svega bilo je to što je Zabini primijetio Harryjevo ponašanje. Harry je bio svjestan rizika,ali nije razmišljao o posljedicama. Bio je potpuno slijep. A ako je Zabini zamijetio,koliko je još ljudi shvatilo što se događa? I što je sa Gryffindorima? Da li su i oni što primijetili?

Harryja je obuzela panika.

Možda ga više nitko nije vidio? Nitko ga jučer nije mogao vidjeti. Ni jutros za doručkom. No,možda su primijetili,ali mu nisu rekli? Vjerojatno su se još uvijek bojali Snapea,koji bi ih oštro kaznio da su insinuirali kako se nešto događa između njega i Harryja.

Tada mu je svanulo.

To je to! To je razlog zašto se Malfoy suzdržavao. Bojao se da Snape ne sazna. Takvo ponašanje bilo je nerazumno za ijednog Slytherina,ali tko je mogao znati što mu je Snape učinio,ili rekao... Ali boji li se Malfoy zaista Snapea u tolikoj mjeri? To bi objasnilo zašto je napao Lunu umjesto Harryja.

„Harry,izgledaš kao da si vidio Znaš-već-koga. Jesi dobro?" Tonksin zabrinuti glas probio se kroz izmaglicu Harryjevih misli i vratio ga u sadašnjost. Profesorica je stajala pored njega,držeći aktovku u rukama i pomno ga motreći.

„Oh,ne,nije ništa. Sve je u redu,zaista" blijedo joj se nasmiješio.

Slijedećih nekoliko dana Harry se ponašao kao da je potpuno odsutan duhom. Lutao je hodnicima,zadubljen u misli,i nije pričao ni sa kime. Popodneva je provodio sjedeći u knjižnici ili čitajući knjigu u spavaonici. Hermiona i Ron bili su pomalo zbunjeni takvom promjenom njegovog ponašanja. Pokušali su razgovarati s njim,ali on je bio krajnje rezerviran i tih. Rijetko se smijao,rijetko je pričao. Izostao je sa treninga metloboja,žalivši se na glavobolju. Umjesto da trenira,počeo je posjećivati Hagrida i pomagati mu oko praskavih repana.

Sa Ronovog i Hermioninog gledišta,postao je introvertiran,vječno zaposleni samotnjak. Oboje su bili zabrinuti za njega ali nisu mogli ništa učiniti ni ublažiti depresiju koja je vladala oko njega.

Nijedno od njih nije znalo da se Harryjeva osamljenost dogodila zato što je odlučio kako se neće doticati ničega što bi ga potaknulo da razmišlja o Snapeu i onome što se zbilo između njih dvojice. To je zahtijevalo veliku snagu volje,i čak uza sav trud, sjećanja bi mu se ponekad vratila poput bumeranga,pogađajući ga u najgorem mogućem trenutku. Želio je sve zaboraviti,a najbolji način za to bilo je da zaposli um nečim drugim.

Harry nije ništa planirao. Pustio je da stvari idu svojim tokom. Jednostavno se bacio na učenje koje mu nije dopuštalo da misli na to kako ga je Snape tretirao. Hranjenje praskavih repana i izbjegavanje njihovih otrovnih žalaca bilo je i više nego dobra zanimacija.

Morao je odustati od Metloboja,jer mu je sjedenje na metli bilo prebolno...no,učenje je također bilo odličan način da odvrati misli na drugu stranu.

Sve te aktivosti savršeno su popunile prazninu koju je profesor Napitaka ostavio u njemu.

Shvatio je da se potpuno predao.

Izbjegavao je Snapea što je učinkovitije mogao. Prešlo mu je u naviku da bježi sa obroka kad bi se Snape pojavio,ali nijedan put nije pogledao prema crnoj silueti. Osjećao je da ga Snape uvijek gleda. Ali prije bi pojeo grah sveokusnjak s okusom bljuvotine nego što će oprostiti tom čovjeku za sve ono što mu je priuštio.

Sljedeći sat iz Napitaka se brzo približavao i sa svakim trenutkom Harry je sve više paničario. Tijekom vikenda pokušao se psihički pripremiti za to,ali već pri samoj pomisli da će se morati sresti sa Snapeom,u onoj učionici, osjećao je kako mu neka nevidljiva sila pritišće želudac i pluća.

Snape se,na Harryjevo olakšanje,nije pojavio na doručku u petak,ali je došao na ručak,što je Harryja odmah ostavilo bez apetita. Odmah nakon večere trebao se održati sat iz Napitaka kojeg se Harry toliko bojao. Sve je to značilo da nije uspio pojesti ni zalogaja,što nije promaknulo Hermioni.

„Harry,moraš pojesti nešto! U zadnje vrijeme jedeš manje nego kućni vilenjak. Nećeš imati snage za učenje," prekoravala ga je ona dok su s ostalim učenicima napuštali Veliku Dvoranu i hodali prema tamnicama.

„Koji je ovo miris?" prekine je Ron njuškajući u svim smjerovima.

„Kakav miris?" Neville se zaustavio iza njih. Hermiona se također zaustavila i počela njuškati. „Miriše na...na veliku količinu narančinog soka..."

„Merlinovih mi hlača!" vikne Ron,širom otvorenih očiju zureći u nešto što se žurno kretalo hodnikom. I ostali su se okrenuli ,ostavši bez teksta.

Luna je išla u njihovom smjeru. Na glavi joj bijaše ogroman šešir na kojem je počivala hrpa napol zdrobljenih,napol prerezanih i iscijeđenih naranči. Na samom vrhu bila je zdjela puna narančinog soka koja se pri svakom njenom koraku prelijevala s lijeva na desno i prolijevala se po kamenom podu. Učenici su prolazili pokraj nje u čudu,upirući prstima u nju i smijući se ispod glasa. Hermiona je izgledala kao da ju je ošinuo grom dok je Ron otvarao i zatvarao usta poput ribe na suhom. Kada je prolazila pored njih,nekoliko je naranči odletjelo sa šešira i uz gnjecav zvuk sletjelo im pod noge. Usta su im bila puna sline zbog reskog mirisa voća. Luna je uz to,nosila i ogrlicu načinjenu od mandarina a naranče je natrpala i u džepove pelerine. Odsutno im se nasmiješila i produžila dalje,pjevušeći nešto ispod glasa. Još uvijek je stiskala onu omotnicu u šaci.

Hermiona je zatresla glavom.

„Može li mi itko objasniti zašto ima ONO na glavi?"

„To je za zaštitu od Dugouhih Šiljavaca",odgovori Harry mirno,izgubljen u mislima.

„Za zaštitu od ČEGA?" Hermiona je izgledala potpuno zgromljeno.

„Zato da ne prisluškuju",nastavi Harry objašnjavati odsutnim glasom,još uvijek obuzet mislima. Nije primijetio kako ga svi gledaju.

„Harry",započne Hermiona,boreći se da ostane staložena. „Možeš li mi objasniti- -„  
>„Ne idem na Napitke," ispali Harry kao iz topa. Ovo je bilo toliko neočekivano da je iznenadio i samoga sebe.<p>

„Što?" Ron je prekinuo tišinu koja je zavladala nakon tih riječi. Pogledao je Harryja kao da mu je upravo izrasla druga glava.

„Ne možeš,Harry!" reče Neville. Glas mu je drhtao a oči su mu bile širom otvorene. „Ubit će te! Ne zaboravi da se radi o Snapeu!"

„Boli me glava i osjećam se bolesno. Ne mogu otići na Napitke",odlučno odvrati Harry samouvjerenim glasom.

„Dobro onda,otiđi do gđe. Pomfrey i reci joj da ti da nešto. Moraš otići na sat!" Ron ga je pokušao uvjeriti. „Znaš i sam što bi sve Snape mogao učiniti. Mogao bi se lako razljutiti na tebe i učiniti ti isto ono što je učinio i Malfoyu".

„Ne," reče Harry,osjećajući navalu bijesa.

Ništa nisu razumjeli!

„Ali Harry- -„ Ron nije htio odustati,kada ga odjednom,oštrim glasom,prekine Hermiona.

„Prestani! Harryja boli glava,zar ga nisi čuo?" Ron i Neville zatvorili su usta,gledajući je u čudu. „Otiđi u spavaonicu,Harry. Ja ću reći Snapeu da ti je bilo loše i da nisi mogao doći."

„Jesi li ti poludjela?" sikne Ron. „On neće nikada- -„ ali umukne u pola rečenice,vidjevši pogled kojim ga je Hermiona počastila.

„Hajdemo sada,inače ćemo zakasniti", ispali ona u Ronovom i Nevilleovom smjeru.

Harry je gledao u prijateljicu pun zahvalnosti,a onda se okrenuo i otišao prema društvenoj prostoriji. Želio se što prije naći u udobnoj i sigurnoj spavaonici.

Nije to bio mudar potez,ali što je drugo mogao? Kako bi mogao sjediti mirno u učionici i gledati u stol na kojem su on i Snape- -  
>Ne! Ne smije misliti na to!<p>

Ova dva sata utrošit će na čitanje knjige. Zaokupit će se time i misli mu neće lutati.

Uopće ga nije bilo briga za moguće posljedice. Najvažnije mu je bilo što je uspio izbjeći suočavanje sa Snapeom. Čak i da Snape uopće primijeti njegovu odsutnost,s obzirom na to da mu Harry ne znači ništa - -

'Ne. Prestani!' prekorio je samog sebe u mislima dok je ulazio u praznu društvenu prostoriju i polako se penjao stubama do spavaonice. Bacio se na krevet i zagledao u strop. Poslije nekog vremena ga je počela pritiskati tišina,gotovo mu zvoneći u ušima. Činilo mu se kao da svaki njegov pokret odzvanja čitavim dvorcem. Tada začuje zvuk pomicanja portreta.

Netko je ušao u društvenu prostoriju! Ali tko? Svi su bili na satovima!

A što ako je... ako je Snape došao za njim?

Oh,sranje!

Skočio je s kreveta,izvadio plašt nevidljivosti iz torbe i navukao ga na sebe točno u trenutku kad se zvuk koraka začuo pred samom spavaonicom. Zabio se u kut sobe ne dišući. Mogao je čuti kucanje vlastitog srca. Taj mu se zvuk činio glasnim s obzirom na tišinu koja je vladala oko njega. Dao bi sve da ga može utišati.

Koraci su se zaustavili pred vratima. Tako je napeto zurio u njih da je počeo osjećati kako mu oči suze. Vrata su se otvorila,tiho škripajući i - -

- - Hermiona je ušla. Harry osjeti takav nalet olakšanja da se skoro rastopio u lokvicu na podu. Hermiona je pogledala po sobi i upitala:

„Harry,jesi li ovdje?"

Harry je skinuo plašt.  
>„Što se dogodilo?" upita je,osjećajući kako se olakšanje pretvara u nervozu. Hermiona je imala vrlo ozbiljan izraz lica.<p>

„Snape me poslao. Rekao je da ga nije briga kako se osjećaš i da se moraš nacrtati na satu što prije. I ako ne dođeš,rekao je da će on doći po tebe." Napravila je pauzu,tužno gledajući Harryja. „Stvarno je bijesan,Harry. Bilo bi bolje da si jednostavno otišao na Napitke."

Harry je osjetio napadaj panike. Nije mogao otići! Pogotovo sada! Snape će ga uništiti! Ali nije mogao ni ostati ovdje. Snape je zaprijetio da će doći po njega. Kakav je nered napravio... Ali kako je mogao znati da će se Snape tako razbjesniti? Harry nije računao na to. Zašto je sada Snapeu toliko bitan? Želi li ga poniziti još više? O ne,neće mu to dopustiti!

„Dođi sa mnom," reče on i zgrabi Hermionu za ruku. Prebacio je plašt nevidljivosti preko njih i odveo ju niza stube u društvenu prostoriju pa u hodnik.

„Gdje idemo,Harry?" upitala je kada su se spuštali niza stube i žurno prolazili pored učionica. „Tamnice su u drugom smjeru".

„Ne idemo prema tamnicama",tiho joj odgovori. „Nemam namjeru postati trofej na zidu Snapeove sobe jednom kad završi sa mnom. Znaš da me nikad neće pustiti na miru."

Hermiona naškubi usne.

„Ti si kriv što si sad u takvoj situaciji. Mogao si naprosto otići na sat umjesto da se skrivaš u spavaonici."

„Ako mi želiš pametovati,znaj da si to trebala učiniti ranije,umjesto što si mi dala podršku da odem. Mislim da je sada malo prekasno za to."

„Htjela sam ti pomoći!" sikne ona tiho dok su se spuštali niza stube.

„Još uvijek mi možeš pomoći," reče joj Harry,zaustavljajući se pred vratima koja su vodila u bolničko krilo. Pogledao je ravno u njezine smeđe oči i upitao ju: „Hoćeš li mi pomoći?"

Hermiona je izgledala kao da se u njoj odvija neka teška borba. Pozorno je motrila Harryja,baš kao da važe izglede „za" i „protiv."

„Molim te",reče joj on tiho,gledajući je umilno. To ju je vjerojatno slomilo jer je nakon toga lagao kimnula glavom i rekla:

„Što trebam učiniti?"

„Otići ćemo unutra zajedno," Harry pokaže glavom na vrata. „Ja ću se pretvarati da imam glavobolju. Ti ćeš reći Pomfrey da me glava zaboljela na satu Napitaka i da si me morala dovesti ovdje. Ja ću se pobrinuti za ostalo."

Hermiona ga nesigurno pogleda.

„Želiš da lažem?"

Harry se jedva suzdržao da ne preokrene očima.

„Da,Hermiona,učini to za mene. Osim ako ne želiš vidjeti kako će me Snape oderati?"

Hermiona se ugrize za usnu.

„Ali samo ovaj put. Zato što si mi prijatelj,Harry. Sljedeći put kad budeš htio pobjeći sa sata,sjeti se da mi duguješ i odustani od tog nauma,je li u redu?"

„Obećajem".

Harry se vratio u spavaonicu i s uzdahom pao na krevet. Sve je išlo po planu. Pomfrey nije postavljala nepotrebna pitaja i napisala mu je ispričnicu,koju je Hermiona odnijela Snapeu. Također mu je otišla reći kako će Harry provesti cijelo popodne u bolnici,za slučaj da Snape odluči potražiti Harryja i „odvući ga natrag silom." Pomfrey je,naravno, u Harryja htjela uliti cijelo tuce raznih napitaka i zadržati ga u bolnici do jutra,ali je Harry,nakon što je popio prvu dozu,slagao kako se već osjeća mnogo bolje i kako će otići u spavaonicu malo odspavati. Također joj je obećao da se neće dizati iz kreveta. Dala mu je još jedan napitak,i nakon što joj se Harry zahvalio,vratio se u društvenu prostoriju. Malo ga je pekla savjest zato što joj je lagao,ali zaista nije imao drugog izbora. Bio je to jedini način da se spasi.  
>Snape se sada mogao ljutiti na njega koliko je htio. Dobio je ispričnicu,i nije mu ništa mogao. A što se tiče sljedećeg sata... Harry će već smisliti nešto.<p>

Iz kovčega je izvadio knjigu koju je već mnogo puta čitao, „Leteći s Topnicima",i udubio se u čitanje,kuneći se da više neće misliti ni na Snapea ni na Napitke.

Ali iz trenutka u trenutak na um su mu padale razne sumnje,dok mu se želudac grčio od straha i nervoze.

Uvjeravao je samog sebe da se nema čega bojati. Ništa mu se ne može dogoditi. Snape neće doći za njim. Neće ga slijediti. Neće vrebati na njega u hodnicima i neće...

Dosta više s ovim! Ovo mora prestati!

Nije se mogao koncentrirati na čitanje. Odložio je knjigu i počeo sređivati kovčeg. Ispraznio je njegov cijeli sadržaj na pod i počeo vraćati stvari unutra,stavljajući knjige na jednu stranu a odjeću na drugu. No nakon nekoliko minuta,uhvatio je samog sebe kako stavlja stvari u kovčeg nasumično,radeći još veći nered nego prije.

Uzdahuo je i sjeo na pete,naslanjajući čelo na hladni poklopac kovčega. Disao je teško i brzo,pokušavajući smiriti svoje uzlupano srce.

Sve će biti u redu,ništa se ne može dogoditi. Ovo je bio samo jedan sat- -

Odjednom je začuo korake na stubama. Strah mu je paralizirao srce. Ne razmišljajući što čini,skočio je s poda i izvukao štapić,ciljajući u vrata- -

- -na kojima su se pojavili Neville i Ron.

Harry je ispustio uzdah olakšanja,ali osjećaj napetosti u njemu nije popustio. Obojica su izgledala kao da su upravo pretrčala najmanje 10 kilometara. Imali su tamne kolobare oko očiju i izraze lica koji su odavali da su preživjeli okrutno mučenje.

„Što se dogodilo?" upita ih Harry zabrinuto. Ron ga počasti dugim,predbacivačkim pogledom.

„Snape",odgovori mu on otrovnim glasom punim mržnje. Harry osjeti kao da ga je stresla ledena struja zaledivši mu sve dijelove tijela.

„Što je učinio?" upitao je,trudeći se smiriti drhtanje glasa. Neville je odšetao do svog kreveta i bacio se na njega s očitim olakšanjem.

„Što je učinio?" sikne Ron. „Što je učinio? Da sam znao kako će sve završiti,odvukao bih te na sat,makar i silom! Izgubili smo skoro stotinu bodova zbog tebe!" zavikao je,probadajući Harryja pogledom koji je odavao bijes i gorčinu. Harry pokuša progutati knedlu ali grlo mu je bilo potpuno stisnuto. „Nikada,u svih ovih 6 godina,nisam vidio Snapea u takvom stanju!"

„U stanju...ljutnje?" upita Harry tiho,usrdno se nadajući da će ga prijatelj opovrgnuti,ali je istog trena shvatio da se prerano ponadao.

„Ljutnje? Malo je reći. Izgledao je kao lud čovjek! Samo što mu para nije na uši izlazila i svi smo bili sigurni da nećemo izaći iz učionice u istom stanju u kojem smo ušli."

„Ne razumijem. Mislim,ipak mu je Hermiona donijela moju ispričnicu",reče Harry,pokušavajući posložiti dojmove u glavi.

„A ti misliš da je njega briga za tvoju ispričnicu? Istog trena ju je rastrgao i bacio u koš za smeće!"

Harry razrogači oči.

„Svih nas je natjerao da pijemo raznorazne napitke",oglasi se Neville,glave zabijene u jastuk. „Najgori je bio ovaj zadnji..."

„Svi su počeli skakati kao luđaci,nismo se mogli zaustaviti",objasni Ron potreseno. „I sve to zbog tebe! Zato što ti nisi došao! I stalno smo gubili bodove. Neville je izgubio petnaest bodova samo zato što ga je pogledao."

„Što?" Harry nije vjerovao svojim ušima. „Ali...kako sam ja to mogao znati? Nije moja krivica- -„

„Nije tvoja?" Ron je praktički vrištao. „Nije tvoja? Naravno da je tvoja krivica,dovraga! Stalno nas je podsjećao na to tokom sata,dok smo morali ispijati sve one odurne napitke! Rekao je da to činimo zato što se ti nisi pojavio! I ako se već ne može istresti na tebe,da ćemo onda svi mi platiti punu cijenu za tvoje ponašanje,jer smo ti prijatelji!" Ron se tresao od bijesa. Da slikovito prikaže što se događalo u učionici,počeo je imitirati Snapeov glas: „Tvoj se dragi prijatelj nije pojavio,gospodine Weasley,i ne može te sada spasiti". „Gospodine Longobottom,zamolit ću vas da ne gledate na Potterovo prazno mjesto,zato što on nije ovdje." „Gospođice Granger,budući da se gospodin Potter nije pojavio,vi ćete dobiti ocjenu za njegov napitak. Trol."

Harry je stajao osupnut,slušajući sve ovo širom otvorenih usta,i nije mogao vjerovati.

Ali bilo je nemoguće da je njegova odsutnost sa sata mogla ovoliko razbjesniti Snapea. Nije mu ništa bilo jasno. Zar on ne bi Snapeu trebao značiti ništa...?

Ron se svalio na krevet i zario lice u dlanove. Osjećaj krivnje pogodio je Harryja poput udarca grane Napadačke Vrbe. Zbog njega su svi morali ono pretrpjeti. Toliko se bojao suočavanja sa Snapeom da je doveo druge u opasnost. Ali kako je mogao znati da će sve ovo otići tako daleko?

Dobro,istina,riječ je o Snapeu... Mogao je predvidjeti njegovo ponašanje.

„Oprostite",tiho je promrmljao,osjećajući se kao najveća svinja. „Žao mi je što sve to morali proći. Nisam htio da tako završi. Nisam razmišljao- -„

„Onda bi trebao napokon početi misliti",ispali Ron,ne gledajući ga. „I predobro znaš kakav je Snape. Možda bi drugi prihvatili tvoju ispriku,ali ne i on. Znaš ga. Znaš na što je sve spreman."

O,da,Harry je i predobro znao...

„A gdje je Hermiona?" Upitao je,najednom shvativši da se ona nije vratila s njima. Ron slegne ramenima.

„Rekao joj je da mora ostati nakon sata. Ne znam zašto."

Harryja je zapljusnuo još jedan val straha i krivnje.

A što ako se Snape odlučio osvetiti Harryju pa namjerava srušiti Hermionu s godine?

Ma ne,ne bi on to učinio. Ali slušajući Ronovu priču,imao je dojam da je Snape spreman na sve.

„Dobro si nas uvalio,Harry." Hermionin glas,koji je dopirao s vrata,učinio je da Harry poskoči. Djevojka uđe u sobu. Lice joj je bilo napeto.

„Hermiona..." uzdahne on od olakšanja. „Kako mi je drago što je sve u redu s tobom."

Pogledala ga je u čudu.

„A zašto misliš da mi se nešto dogodilo?"

„Ron mi je rekao da te je Snape zadržao nakon sata",objasni joj Harry,zureći netremice u nju. „Što ti je rekao?"

„Na nesreću,ništa lijepo. Rekao mi je da ti poručim kako s njegovih satova nema izostajanja. Također ti je poručio,ako se ne pojaviš na sljedećem satu,da će te potražiti i dovući te na sat. I kako ti tada nijedna isprika neće pomoći. A ako mu se usprotiviš,da ćeš požaliti što nisi već odavno pobjegao iz Hogwartsa."

Harry ju je gledao ,šokiran. Nije znao što da misli o ovome. Zvučalo je zaista...zastrašujuće.

Proguta knedlu i upita:

„Je li rekao još nešto?"

„Da. Rekao je da se moraš pripremiti za sljedeći sat,jer te očekuje test iz ovoga što smo danas radili."

Harryju padne mrak na oči.  
>I što sada da učini? Snape ga je očito ucjenjivao. To nije bilo u redu! Pogotovo poslije svega što se dogodilo. Kako je mogao očekivati da će Harry jednostavno sve zaboraviti i bez problema se vratiti svakidašnjem životu? Kako je mogao očekivati da će zaboraviti svoje osjećaje? Snape ga nema pravo ucjenjivati i zlostavljati mu prijatelje!<p>

„Harry?" Hermionin tihi glas jedva se probio kroz oluje koje su bjesnjele u Harryjevom umu. Pozorno ga je gledala a lice joj je bilo vrlo ozbiljno. „Mislim da znam o čemu razmišljaš,ali ne smiješ to ponovno učiniti. Moraš otići na sljedeći sat." Spustila je glas do šapta tako da Ron i Neville ništa ne čuju. „Što god da ti je učinio,molim te,otiđi na sat u ponedjeljak. Ako ne odeš,stvari mogu vrlo nepovoljno završiti za tebe. A i za nas također."

Harry se ugrize za usnu

„Snape mi nije ništa učinio",zareži on tiho,trudeći se zvučati ravnodušno i prikriti drhtanje u glasu izazvano njezinim riječima.

„Ako ti tako kažeš..." spustila je pogled na pod,pogledavši ga potom očiju punih tuge,okrenula se i otišla.

Harry nije otišao na doručak u subotu. Odlučio je da će njegova hinjena glavobolja biti uvjerljivija na taj način. Ali kada je došlo vrijeme večere,bio je toliko gladan da ga čak ni mogućnost da susretne Snapea nije mogla zaustaviti. Pogotovo otkad je Hermiona Nevilleu i Ronu zabranila da mu odnose ikakvu hranu. Rekla je da Harry mora snositi posljedice za jučerašnje ponašanje i suočiti se s onim od čega uporno bježi.

Harry je slao dovraga njenu percepciju i namjerno pogađanje njegovih slabih točaka. Ponekad je sanjao o tome da je Hermiona malo manje inteligentna.

Tijekom večere osjećao je kako svi zure u njega. Ti pogledi nisu bili ni ohrabrujući niti prijateljski. Pogotovo od Gryffindora i Slytherina sa šeste godine. Snape nikoga nije štedio na jučerašnjem satu,iako su,kao i obično,Slytherini malo bolje prošli. Sada su ga bijesno pogledavali ali ništa nisu mogli učiniti jer je predstojnik njihovog doma također bio prisutan za profesorskim stolom.

Harry je jasno osjećao pogled crnih očiju kako mu se zabija u leđa poput bodeža,ali je odlučio da neće pogledati Snapea,bez obzira na sve. Čak i da profesor počne plesati kankan na stolu...

Bilo kako bilo,prisutnost profesora Napitaka ga je,kao i obično,učinkovito lišila apetita. Jedva je povečerao,i zajedno sa ostalim učenicima,napustio Veliku Dvoranu. Još uvijek je bio nervozan ali je barem imao pun želudac.

„Potteru!" Oštar glas prolomio se zrakom dok je Harry s prijateljima hodao prema društvenoj prostoriji. U prvom trenutku se ukočio,paraliziran strahom i tek je nakon nekoliko trenutaka shvatio da se ne radi o Snapeovom glasu. Okrenuo se i ugledao skupinu Slytherina kako hoda prema njemu,sa Zabinijem na čelu. Izrazi njihovih lica nisu pokazivali želju da ga pozovu na popodnevni čaj.

Ohrabrio se,spreman da odbije od sebe svaku provokaciju i verbalni napad. Prisjećajući se kako su ga gledali tijekom večere, sumnjao je da će ga pustiti na miru,pogotovo nakon onoga što su zbog njega pretrpjeli na jučerašnjem satu iz Napitaka. Bio je prilično siguran da ga cijela škola krivi za to.

Iznanadio se što je predvodnik skupine bio Zabini a ne Malfoy.

Ipak,prije nego što je ijedan Slytherin uspio otvoriti usta,visoka mršava silueta pojavila se pred njima.

„Vratite se u tamnice",zareži Malfoy,gledajući ih nadmoćno. „Ja ću srediti Pottera."

Jedno su ga vrijeme samo promatrali,vjerojatno vagajući izglede a zatim su kimnuli i poput čopora poslušnih zmija,okrenuli se ostavljajući plijen svome vođi. Nekoliko njih se okrenulo da vidi kako Malfoy blati Pottera,ali je Draco čekao dok svi nisu nestali na stubama koje su vodile prema tamnicama. Zatim se okrenuo prema Harryju i bijesno ga pogledao.

U njegovim se očima ogledalo još nešto. Zadrška.

Izgledalo je kao da se Mlafoy bori sam sa sobom. Ali s čime se borio,to Harry nije mogao pogoditi.

„Potteru",sikne Slytherin suženih očiju. „Moramo razgovarati."

„Što hoćeš od njega?" prekinuo ga je Ron čiji je glas drhtao od suzdržane mržnje.

„To je između nas dvojice",odgovori mu Malfoy.

Harry je bio iskreno zainteresiran. Malfoy želi s njim o nečemu popričati? Nasamo? Ovdje mu ništa ne može učiniti,ima previše ljudi oko njih. Ali...možda se isplati riskirati?

„U redu",reče Harry i okrene se prema Hermioni i Ronu. „Idite vi,stići ću vas."

Vidjevši Rona kako otvara usta,spreman da se pobuni,Harry ga pretekne. „Bit ću ja u redu,Rone. Moram razgovarati s njim."

Kada su mu prijatelji nestali iza ugla,Malfoy je pogledao po hodniku i došao korak bliže Gryffindoru,šibajući ga hladnim pogledom.

„Što je?" upita ga Harry,pokušavajući održati miran ton glasa,u isto vrijeme zauzdavajući znatiželju.

„Radi se o tvom poremećenom ponašanju,Potteru!" Malfoyevo lice pretvorilo se u ledenu masku bijesa. Jedino su mu oči odavale goruću mržnju. „Ponekad si tako glup da te iskreno žalim. Ako si se već toliko zatreskao u Snapea,barem pokušaj to činiti na manje spektakularan način."

Harry je ostao bez teksta. Očekivao je sve,samo ne ovo. Da mu Malfoy dijeli korisne savjete u vezi njihovog profesora.

„A što je tebe briga za to?" zareži on kad je napokon povratio mogućnost govora. Malfoy suzi oči i nastavi:

„Ljutiš nas sve od reda. Prvo ga gledaš zavodljivim pogledima usred sata,zatim ne dođeš na Napitke i svi plate zbog toga. Imam savjet za tebe: uspori malo i razmisli o svojim postupcima jer će uskoro svi saznati da se Zlatni Dečko zaljubio u profesora Napitaka. Možeš slobodno otići nasred Velike Dvorane i objaviti to svima javno. Ako ne počneš misliti i kontrolirati svoje ponašanje,loše ćeš završiti."

Harry je na trenutak zastao,potpuno osupnut i zbunjen. Imao je osjećaj kao da mu je Slytherin upravo na glavu izlio golemu kantu hladne vode.

Ma ne,nije mu to upravo rekao! Mora da ovo sve samo sanja!

Malfoy se naceri.

„Maca ti je popapala jezik,Potteru? Što se dogodilo? Snape te nije zadovoljio kako je trebao?"

Čak i ako se Malfoy ranije s nečim u sebi borio,izgledalo je kao da je izvojevao bitku i njegova se podla Slytherinska narav počela pojavljivati.

„Ti si bolestan", protisne Harry napokon nakon što je jedva prevladao šok zbog svega što je upravo čuo od svog najljućeg neprijatelja.

Kako Malfoy zna? Ima li namjeru to iskoristiti protiv njega? Zar ga i Malfoy želi ucjenjivati?

Mora se nekako obraniti! Najbolje će biti da se ponaša kao da ne zna o čemu je riječ.

„Zanimljivo", odvrati mu Slytherin. „I ja dijelim isto mišljenje o tebi."

Nasmijao se,vidjevši bijes koji se očito već pojavio na Harryjevom licu.

„Znaš..." nastavi Malfoy okrutno,kao da napokon može dati oduška svojoj mržnji i frustraciji. „Ponekad te žalim. Imaš divan ukus. Da li te Snape kažnjava zbog neposlušnosti,Potteru? Jer on voli nanositi bol. On muči svoje žrtve i gleda ih kako mu se grče pod nogama,moleći za milost. Čini li to i tebi? Jebe li te dok se ne onesvijestiš? Kako ti se to dopada,Potteru? Sviđa li ti se kada ti to radi?"

Harry je osjećao kako se Malfoyeve riječi ulijevaju u njegovo srce poput otrova,stišćući ga bolno i nanovo otvarajući sve ono što je on tako žarko htio zaboraviti. Kad je napokon progovorio,glas mu je toliko drhtao da je jedva izgovorio: „Umukni. Ne znaš ništa o njemu! Pojma nemaš!"

Izgledalo je kao da se Malfoy izvrsno zabavlja,jer je napokon uspio povrijediti Harryja tamo gdje ga je najviše boljelo. Oči su mu se još više suzile a na usnama mu se pojavio trijumfalan osmijeh.

„Znam da mu ti nikad nećeš ništa značiti."

Harry osjeti poznat osjećaj,kao da je nešto u njemu puklo. Rana koju je tako revno njegovao da zacijeli preko vikenda,sad se ponovno otvorila. U istom trenutku,um mu je preplavio neobuzdani bijes. U njemu se probudila želja za osvetom.

Harry više nije razmišljao. Želio je povrijediti Malfoya onoliko koliko je on upravo povrijedio njega. Ugledavši kako je Malfoy rarogačio oči,shvatio je kako mora da mu lice izgleda zastrašujuće.

„Ti sigurno znaš sve o tome,je li tako,Malfoy?" Glas mu je bio toliko neprirodno hladan,da se činilo kao da uopće ne pripada njemu. „Šapuće li ti to tatica još uvijek na uho dok te jebe?"

Malfoyevo se lice skamenilo.

Harry se osvetnički nasmiješi. Pogodio ga je u žicu.

„Šapuće li ti na uho da si bezvrijedni gubitnik koji je dobar samo za jebanje i pušenje? I kad se usprotiviš,začepi li ti usta svojim- -„ Harry stane,ugledavši na Malfoyevom licu nešto što ga je prestravilo. Znao je da je pretjerao,i isto je tako znao da ne može povući svoje riječi.

U Slytherinovim očima ugledao je luđački sjaj.

Prije negoli je dospio koraknuti unatrag,Malfoy ga zgrabi za pelerinu,i povuče ga k sebi jednim snažnim trzajem. Na licu mu se ogledala okrutnost.

Harry zadrži dah.

Odjednom,Malfoyev pogled odluta negdje preko Harryjevog ramena,kao da vidi nešto u daljini. Stisak na Harryjevoj pelerini je oslabio i nakon nekog vremena ga je pustio. Ali onaj izraz okrutnosti nije nestao s njegovog blijedog lica. Ošine ga pogledom i reče mu:

„Platit ćeš mi za ovo,Potteru." Zatim se okrene i hitro ode.

Harry je trenutak stajao,trudeći se shvatiti što se ovo upravo dogodilo. Okrenuo se da vidi što je Malfoya odvratilo od njega. Ugledao je visoku crnu siluetu pri dnu hodnika kako ga motri.

Istog trena se okrenuo i nastavio hodati što je brže mogao. Kad je zašao iza ugla,potrčao je.

Tama je vladala sobom. Vatra u kaminu koju su zapalili kućni vilenjaci još je samo tinjala. Zadnji plamičci vatre lizali su drvo i stvarali drhturave sjene na zidovima i policama s knjigama. Sveobuhvatna tišina prekinula se tihom škripom vrata. Visoka crna figura ušla je u sobu. Kad se približila kaminu,svjetlo pri izmaku je osvijetlilo mrlje na crnoj pelerini. Ispod plašta se pojavila krvava ruka,držeći bijelu masku u obliku kosturske glave,prekrivenu krvavim točkama.

Maska je s treskom sletjela na stol a Snape se zavalio u zeleni naslonjač i zagledao se u plamenove. Neko vrijeme je samo sjedio ne skidajući očiju sa drva koje je gorjelo. Njegovo lice,prekriveno krvavim mrljama,nije odavalo ništa,baš kao da je i ono samo maska. Samo su mu crne oči,obasjane svjetlom iz kamina,gorjele nekom proždirućom vatrom.

Poslije nekog vremena,muškarac se podignuo iz naslonjača,otišao do police s knjigama i izvukao jednu od njih. U zidu se začuo nekakav škljocaj i polica se pomakla,otkrivajući malu mračnu sobu. Oči profesora Napitaka lagano su se suzile dok je ulazio u nju. Polica s knjigama vratila se u svoj prijašnji položaj i sobom je zavladala jeziva tišina.

Ostaci vatre obasjavali su odbačenu masku i krvave mrlje na njoj. 


	11. Poglavlje 11 Tako komplicirano

**11. Poglavlje- Tako komplicirano.**

_„Tako komplicirano,tako sam frustriran  
>Želim te blizu sebe, želim te daleko od sebe,<br>Želim da odeš, želim da ostaneš."_

Ponedjeljak je došao vrlo brzo,a skupa s njim i sat iz Napitaka. A to je značilo i susret sa Snapeom,kojega je Harry uspješno izbjegavao cijelog vikenda.

Snape nije pokazivao pretjerani interes zbog toga što ga Harry izbjegava. Osim onog ispada bijesa kada se Harry nije pojavio na satu u petak. Na kraju krajeva,i nije ga mogao loviti po cijelom dvorcu. Harry je imao ispričnicu i Snape tu nije mogao ništa učiniti. Bar mu se tako činilo...ne, barem se tome nadao.

_Da li on uopće mari za mene? Ja mu ništa ne značim... mislio je Harry dok je sjedio u velikoj dvorani i prisiljavao se na doručak._

Iz misli ga je prenuo Hermionin vrisak. Brzo je podignuo glavu i vidio ju kako rukom pokriva usta i u užasu zuri u jutarnje izdanje Dnevnog Proroka pred sobom. Nekoliko je učenika ustalo sa svojih stolica i nagnulo se nad nju, pokušavajući saznati što ju je toliko prepalo. Ron je bacio pogled preko ramena i ukočio se,ustiju punih kobasica.

Harry je progutao svoju kajganu i upitao:

„Što se dogodilo?"

Hermiona ga pogleda širom otvorenih očiju i zavrti glavom,potpuno bez teksta. Harry je čekao dok svi nisu završili s čitanjem,i bivao sve zabrinutiji gledajući u njihova šokirana lica.

„Ovo je užasno!" potresenim glasom reče Parvati Patil dok je Lavender gorljivo kimala glavom,vukući je za ruku,da bi joj potom uzbuđeno nešto šapnula.

Odjednom je Harry začuo vrisak iz smjera Hufflepuffskog stola. Okrenuo se na vrijeme da ugleda malu plavokosu učenicu druge godine kako grca od suza i trči iz Dvorane. Kada je pogledao prema profesorskom stolu, vidio je kako profesor Dumbledore i profesorica Sprout razmjenjuju zabrinute poglede, da bi se potom brzo ustali i otišli za djevojčicom.

Harry zamijeti kako ravnatelj izgleda vrlo umorno. Ispod očiju je imao tamne podočnjake i mnogo više bora,kao da je svakog dana stario za nekoliko godina. U zadnje vrijeme je bio neredovit na obrocima. To je bilo vrlo uznemirujuće i dojam kako nešto ne ide kako treba u borbi s Voldemortom,nije napuštao Harryja. Nešto što nije bilo napisano u Proroku.

Okrenuo se prema Hermioni,sada potpuno zainteresiran.

„Što se dogodilo?" upita on nestrpljivo.

Predala mu je novine bez riječi i zabuljila se u stol,suznih očiju. Harry željno zgrabi Prorok i baci pogled na naslovnicu. Na crno-bijeloj fotografiji ugledao je ruševinu neke zgrade i nekoliko bezjačkih spasioca oko nje. Pročitavši naslov, strah mu je probo srce.

**Masovno ubojstvo bezjaka  
>Šokantno otkriće:<br>Sljedbenici Znate-Već-Koga pobili čitave bezjačke obitelji**

_Sinoć se u Londonu,u okrugu Brend, dogodio napad i masovno ubojstvo 36 bezjaka. Bezjačke vlasti,u nastojanju da ne šire paniku među stanovnicima, izjavili su da je za uništenje 11 kuća kriv fenomen zvan „eksplozija plina". Sjećanja bezjačkih očevidaca su preinačena. Ali čarobnjački svijet je ostao zapanjen. Aurori koji su prvi stigli na mjesto nesreće otkrili su da su pokojnici bili mučeni i masakrirani. Žrtve su imale iskopane oči, dijelovi tijela bili su im otkinuti a u sebi nisu imali ni kapi krvi što je vjerojatno uzrok djelovanja neke nepoznate kletve kojom se tijelo siječe iznutra. Ministarstvo magije je uvjereno kako je za ovo masovno ubojstvo kriva velika skupina smrtonoša, no nije im poznato da li je i Znate-Već-Tko i sam sudjelovao u njemu. Očevici su rekli kako su vidjeli snažne zelene bljeskove i oblake u obliku lubanje i zmije koji su još neko vrijeme nakon napada bili vidljivi nad ruševinama. Romilda McDophne- hrkanica koja živi blizu mjesta napada ispričala nam je da se među ubijenima nalaze i njenih dvoje bliskih prijatelja,s kojima je održavala redovit kontakt, otkad je njihova kćer,Rose Zeller,krenula u Školu Vještičarenja i Čarobnjaštva u Hogwartsu. Radi se o Eleanor i Jeremyju Zelleru- a oboje su bezjaci. Za sada ne znamo imena ostalih žrtava,ali nam je poznato da se ne radi o čarobnjacima. Cijeli čarobnjački svijet zgranut je ovom tragedijom. Ministar Magije obećao je kontaktirati bezjačkog ministra i upozoriti ga prije mogućih sljedećih napada. Istraga o slučaju se nastavlja,no ne znamo hoće li biti moguće pronaći i kazniti počinitelje ako nisu djelovali po zapovjedi Znate-Već-Koga. Čini se da se više nigdje ne možemo osjećati sigurnima..._

Ispod toga bio je napisan podsjetnik na neke manje napade,od kojih Harry nije čuo ništa novo. Vratio je novine Hermioni,koja je očito malo došla k sebi jer je prošaptala:

„Ovo je užasno!"

Ron je izgledao jednako depresivno kao i ona.

Harry se izgubio u mislima. Voldemort se osjećao sve samouvjerenije. Ubijao je s lakoćom,kao da zna da mu se nitko ne može suprotstaviti. Harry je mogao osjetiti kako u mržnja bukti u njemu, mržnja prema tom luđaku,njegovim zlodjelima i mržnja prema njegovim pristašama.

Znao je da neće biti bolje sve dok Voldemort ne bude poražen. A cijeli čarobnjački svijet očekuje da to napravi baš on,Harry...

Ma ne,ne može sada s time razbijati glavu! Već je imao previše stvari na umu. Nisu mu bile potrebne dodatne,depresivne misli. Morao ih je potisnuti da ne bi poludio. Trenutno ništa nije mogao učiniti.

Dovršio je doručak u tišini i skupa s prijateljima napustio Veliku Dvoranu,te su krenuli prema tamnicama.

Članak iz Dnevnog Proroka na trenutak mu je odvukao pažnju od Snapea i sata iz Napitaka,ali kako se približavao učionici, sjećanja i osjećaji su mu se vraćali. I ništa ih nije moglo otjerati.

Bojao se onoga što bi se moglo dogoditi na satu,a iz iskustva je znao da će se Snape sigurno nečega dosjetiti. Profesorova eksplozija bijesa do koje je došlo zbog njegovog izostanka sa sata, stvorila je osjećaj zbunjenosti u Harryju. A saznanje da će se uskoro sresti s njim, potpuno ga je uništavalo.

Ali bijes i kajanje bili su jači. Čak i ako Snape nešto smjera,neće mu dopustiti da ga slomije! Odlučio ga je potpuno ignorirati. Znao je da će to vjerojatno iziritirati Snapea,ali nije ga bilo briga.

Vrata učionice bila su otvorena. Neki su učenici već sjedili za stolovima. Kad je ušao u učionicu,Harry je osjetio hladan pogled na sebi,iz smjera Slytherinskih stolova. Na licu je namjestio najzlokobniji izraz i njime ošinuo Malfoya. Iznenadilo ga je što je Slytherin,umjesto da mu se osvetnički osmjehne, samo suzio oči i skrenuo pogled.

Malfoy i riječi koje su izmijenili u jučerašnjem sukobu,još su ga uvijek mučili. Iskreno se nadao da Slytherin ništa ne zna i da se samo pretvarao u nadi da ga isprovocira i natjera na priznanje. To je bilo najlogičnije objašnjenje njegovog ponašanja koje je Harryju palo na pamet. Nije ni želio razmišljati o ostalim objašnjenjima.

Sjeo je između Rona i Hermione i izvadio kotlić i knjige na klupu.

Srce mu je lupalo kao ludo i nikako ga nije uspijevao umiriti.

U trenutku kada se zvuk koraka iz hodnika probio kroz žamor u učionici,Harry se sledio. Snape je ušao u učionicu,i kada je došao na sredinu sobe,bacio je pogled na sve učenike. Harry je osjećao da se pogled zaustavio na njemu. Zadržao je dah.

„Primjećujem da nas je gospodin Potter odlučio počastiti svojom prisutnošću." Glas profesora Napitaka bio je miran i bilo je teško išta iz njega iščitati. Osim očite činjenice da je odlučio sprdati Harryja dok ovome ne prekipi.

Ali ne ovoga puta!

„Je li vam gospođica Granger proslijedila moju poruku?"

Harry kimne,ne skidajući pogled sa svog kotlića. Sjetio se kako ga je Hermiona proganjala tijekom cijelog vikenda i trčala za njim sa bilješkama,čitajući ih naglas. Harry je naposlijetku odustao i dopustio joj da ga nauči popisu sastojaka,pripreme i opisa Amortentije. Bunio se i govorio joj kako nije imao namjeru naučiti sve to i kako ga nije briga sve i da ga Snape sruši s godine zbog toga,ali trud mu je bio uzaludan.

„Pozivam vas,gospodine Potter", reče Snape, upirući prstom u prvu klupu- Harry je na trenutak mislio da će se skljokati- ravno pred profesorskim stolom.

Ovo je bio jeftini trik. Na trenutak je nepomično sjedio, u nemogućnosti da se pokrene.

Zar on zaista želi da Harry sjedne tamo?

„Nemamo cijeli dan na raspolaganju,Potteru",zareži Snape. Harry je progutao knedlu,natjerao se da ustane, pokupio svoje stvari i bez riječi se uputio prema prvoj klupi. Osjećao je tamni obris stola pred sobom ali nije ga želio pogledati. Sjećanja koja bi ga u tom slučaju preplavila,bila su presvježa i prebolna.

Čak i kada je preko njega pala sjena,Harry nije podignuo glavu. Snape je ispred njega stavio pergament sa pitanjima.

„Imate pola sata vremena",rekao je. „U nastavku ćete pripremiti današnji napitak."

Harry je vidio crnu pelerinu pokraj sebe. Dugi blijedi prsti koji su držali pergament u njemu su izazvali trnce kada se prisjetio kako su nedavno ti isti prsti bili u njemu. Stisnuo je usnice,pokušavajući otjerati neželjene misli, kimnuvši. Tako je želio da se Snape makne... Miris napitaka koji je lelujao oko njega, budio je sjećanja u Harryju i potpuno ga ometao.

Kada se Snape maknuo i počeo predavati,Harry je ispustio uzdah olakšanja. Pogledao je u pergament pred sobom. Na njemu su bila pitanja o sastojcima, načinu pripreme i opisu Amortentije. Zahvaljujući Hermioni znao je sve odgovore.

Oči su mu i protiv volje odlutale i zaustavile se na stolu pred njim.  
><em>Da vidim kako ti se ovo sviđa...<em>

Riječi profesora Napitaka odzvanjale su mu u glavi, bolno mu stežući srce.

_Ne očekuj ništa više od mene..._

Slika pred očima mu se zamutila. Znajući što to znači,brzo se smirio i duboko udahnuo nekoliko puta. Okrenuo je glavu,buljeći u zid i odgurnuo test pred sobom.

Neće ga napisati. Snape ga slobodno može izbaciti sa sata. Nije ga bilo briga. Barem će ga se napokon riješiti.

Pokušao je ne zadrhtati kada je začuo glas profesora Napitaka,koji je,osim škripanja pera, bio jedini zvuk u učionici. Tvrdoglavo je zurio u zid,no tamni obris stola pred njim vukao mu je pogled poput magneta. Nije se mogao suzdržati a da ga ne pogleda s vremena na vrijeme. Svaki put kada bi mu pogled pao na njega, Snapeove riječi odzvanjale su mu u glavi. Ponekad uzbuđujuće,ponekad bolne. Ali uvijek savršeno jasne.

Nakon nekog vremena učenici su započeli s pripremom napitka i Snape je sjeo za svoj stol. Harry nije mogao odoljeti a da ne pogleda. U trenu kada je to učinio, odjek glasa, bolan i glasan,pogodio ga je:

_Ako te svežem, hoćeš li se prestati igrati s mojim strpljenjem?_

Želudac mu se skvrčio a srce popelo u grlo dok je širom otvorenih očiju zurio u čovjeka pred sobom. Preplavile su ga slike,sjećanja. Vidio je samog sebe, potpuno golog, stisnutog između tvrde površine stola i tamne figure koja se naginje nad njim. Vizija je bila tako stvarna da je zadrhtao i ogledao se oko sebe,kao da se bojao da bi i drugi mogli vidjeti ono što on vidi. No,učenici su bili potpuno zaokupljeni poslom. Nitko nije imao pojma. Harry se jedva suzdržao da se gorko ne nasmije... Nitko od njih nije imao pojma što se dogodilo u ovoj učionici. Nitko od njih nije znao što su ove klupe vidjele... Da su znali...

Harry je ponovno pogledao prema stolu. Oči su mu primijetile Snapeove raširene noge ispod stola. Pelerina mu je bila široka i skrivala je od pogleda ono što se nalazi ispod nje. Ali Harry je znao što se tamo nalazi. Nešto što je ne tako davno bilo u njemu. _Tvrdi,kruti penis koji prodire u njega, brzo i brutalno. Pogađa ga u osjetljivu točku, budi ugodne valove vrućine,ispod njegovih vjeđa,ispod njegove kože i u preponama._ Donji dijelovi pelerine doticali su pod. Grubi materijal trlja se o njegovu golu kožu dok mu ga Snape zabija odostraga. Pogled mu je odlutao prema gore. Dugi,blijedi prsti koji drže pero koje nepomično visi preko komada pergamenta._ Hladan dodir tih vitkih ruku budio je iskre u Harryjevom tijelu dok je Snape proučavao svaki njegov dio. Prsti koji su mu stezali bedra, zabijali mu se u meso poput pandži, vukli ga ravno prema njegovoj vrućoj,tvrdoj erekciji._ Harry osjeti gorak okus krvi u ustima koji mu je potekao sa usana. Oči su mu odlutale još više. Snapeove ruke bile su omotane crnom tkaninom. Nije izgledao posebno snažan,pa ipak... _Te ruke su ga bacile na stol,gurale ga, pritiskale. Snažan stisak na njegovim zapešćima, brutalno razdvajanje dlanova kojima se pokušao pokriti._ Osjetio je bol jer su mu se nokti,u čvrsto stisnutim šakama, počeli zabijati u kožu. Pogledao je još malo uvis,od vrata prekrivenog dugmadi, preko stisnutih usana sve do... crnih očiju koje su ga intenzivno promatrale. Lagano sužene, znatiželjne, zabavljene.

Harryjeve oči iznenadno se raširiše kada je shvatio koliko je dugo i kako je... pomno zurio u Snapea. Sigurno je to primijetio i gledao ga sve od početka.

Okrenuo je glavu,siguran kako mu na obrazima izbijaju ljubičaste mrlje, dok mu je srce skočilo u grlo.

_U pičku!_

Na trenutak se zanio i svi osjećaji koje je pokušao skriti i zatomiti duboko u sebi bili su mu jasno vidljivi na licu i Snape ih je sasvim sigurno zamijetio!

_U pičku!_

Zakleo se samom sebi,da, ma što da se dogodilo, neće pogledati Snapea do kraja sata! Barem će pokušati...

Uspravio se u stolici,čekajući zloban komentar, prijekor, primjedbu, ali ništa se takvo nije dogodilo. Krajičkom oka je vidio kako se muškarac naginje i počinje nešto pisati.

Pergament s ispitnim pitanjima ležao je podalje od Harryja. Snape ga je sigurno vidio. Ali zašto nije reagirao?

Slušao je zvukove sjeckanja,krčkanja kotlića i šapate iza sebe. Svom snagom volje se usredotočio da gleda u zid i ne misli na ništa što se događa oko njega. I na ono što bi se uskoro moglo dogoditi kada Snape napokon izgubi strpljenje...

I dogodilo se.

Snape je ustao sa stolice. Harry stisne šake na koljenima. Ipak,profesor mu nije prišao. Počeo je hodati po učionici provjeravajući radove učenika.

_Možda mi daje vremena da se predomislim. Želi da..._

U jednom trenutku,Snape je zastao iza njega i Harry se ukočio. Osjetio je kako ga probada pogledom. Začuo je njegov dah iza sebe. Naposlijetku,profesor je zaobišao stol i prekriženih ruku se zaustavio pred njim.

Harry je očekivao ovaj trenutak. Znao je da će naposlijetku do toga doći, ali unatoč tome i dalje je osjećao kao da će mu srce iskočiti iz prsiju.

„Vidim da vas je inspiracija napustila,Potteru," napokon reče profesor Napitaka. Harry je začuo kako su svi prestali raditi i znatiželjno uperili poglede u njih. Teško je progutao. „Nadao sam se da će vaši odgovori biti jednako nadahnjujući kao i u onom zadnjem testu..." Poznati posprdni ton pojavio se u profesorovom glasu.

Harry je suspregnuo dah kada je val bijesa zapljusnuo njegovu krinku odlučnosti.

Kako se usuđuje!

Svom snagom se trudio ne podizati pogled. Zurio je u stol. Nije mogao dopustiti Snapeu da vidi... koliko su ga povrijedile njegove riječi.

Kada je muškarac ponovno progovorio, glas mu je bio još hladniji. Harryjeva indiferentnost ga je izbacila iz takta.

„Ako ste toliko tvrdoglavi,Potteru, onda nemam izbora. Prisiljen sam- -„

„Možete mi dati Trol",prekine ga Harry. „Nije me briga".

Glas mu je bio vrlo miran unatoč činjenici da je u njemu vladala prava emocionalna oluja. Nije mogao vidjeti Snapeovo lice,ali osjećao je da je bijesan.

„Prestani, Harry!" Hermionin nervozni glas doimao se neprirodno glasnim u tišini koja je vladala oko njih. „Znaš odgovore. Naučio si ih."

Harry se skameni. Naglo je podigao glavu i vidio kako Snape prelazi pogledom s Hermione natrag na njega. Oči mu se suziše.

_Shvatio je!_

Harry je proklinjao Hermionu u mislima. Uništila mu je cijeli plan. Snape je sada znao da se Harry samo pretvara jer je želio biti izbačen sa sata.

Kada je profesor ponovno progovorio,glas mu je bio ledeno hladan.

„Da li biste htjeli kaznu večeras,Potteru?"

Harry stisne oči.

_Oh dovraga!_

Snape će ga sada mučiti još više, umjesto da ga izbaci sa sata. Neće mu dopustiti da se tako lako izvuče, samo zato što zna da mu je pokušao drsko lagati. Budućnost mu je odjednom izgledala sve mračnija.

„Da, gospodine", rekao je tiho, „Javit ću se profesorici McGonagall".

Harry je krajičkom oka ugledao iskrivljeni smiješak na licu profesora Napitaka.

„Javit ćete se meni."

Da Harry nije sjedio, sigurno bi se srušio na pod.

Mogao je predvidjeti to! Snape je i čekao na ovako nešto. A sam Harry mu je dao priliku. Bijes na samog sebe preplavio mu je um. Jedva je uspio kimnuti i prošaptati:

„Da, gospodine."

„Nisam vas čuo." Oštar glas profesora Napitaka natjerao je Harryja da se sabere. Progutavši knedlu,pogledao je uvis,ravno u goruće crne oči pune bijesa. Podišli su ga trnci ali nije to ničim pokazao.

„Da,gospodine", glasno je ponovio.

Vidio je kako na Snapeovom licu izbija osjećaj zadovoljštine. Oh kako je dobro poznavao taj izraz... koji mu nikad ništa dobrog nije donio.

U isto to vrijeme, Snape je prislonio dlanove na stol i nagnuo se prema Harryju, probadajući ga oštrim pogledom.

„Javit ćete mi se danas poslije večere,u mom uredu."

Harry nije mogao skinuti oči sa njegovog lica. Osjećao je kako ga obuzima panika.

_Što on to planira?_

Kimnuo je,jer više nije bio u stanju prozboriti ni riječi.

„Savjetujem vam da se pripremite,Potteru. Odgovorit ćete na sva ispitna pitanja,htjeli vi to ili ne." Harry se ukoči.

_Ući ću u tebe,htio ti to ili ne..._

Riječi su ga pogodile i bol koju je tako očajnički želio sakriti,postala je jasno vidljiva na njegovom licu.

Stisnuo je usne i skrenuo pogled. No uspio je primijetiti da je vatra u očima profesora Napitaka još neko vrijeme tinjala. Iako mu je lice ostalo bezizražajno.

Harry je pogledao u stol i prokleo svoje budalasto srce i slabe živce. Snape se uspravio i zarežao u smjeru učenika:

„Nastavite raditi!"

Žamor i zvukovi sjeckanja,rezanja i drobljenja istog trena su se vratili. Harry uzdahne,ali umjesto olakšanja, proždirala ga je tjeskoba. Čekala ga je kazna sa Snapeom. To je nešto najgore što mu se moglo dogoditi...

Nije uspio pripraviti napitak na vrijeme,što ga i nije iznenadilo. Znao je da nema šanse da uspije završiti cijeli posao u samo pola zadanog vremena. Nije pomoglo ni to što je bio svjestan da ga večeras očekuje kazna,što ga je potpuno izbacilo iz ravnoteže. Razmišljao je kako bi bilo da ne ode. Ipak,kada je promislio što bi mu se moglo dogoditi u tom slučaju,smjesta je odustao od te namjere.

Činilo se da nema izbora.

Kada je začuo zvonce koje je označavalo kraj sata,Harry je skupio svoje stvari što je brže mogao i uputio se prema izlazu. Želio je napokon pobjeći. No točno u trenutku kada je došao do vrata,netko mu je prepriječio put. Harry zatetura i uzmakne za nekoliko koraka. Malfoy se okrene prema njemu i ošine ga čvrstim pogledom punim mržnje. Nesiguran smiješak titrao mu je na usnama. Prišao je Harryju,koji je uzmaknuo. Nije imao pojma što Malfoy planira,ali je znao da mu se ne sviđa izraz na njegovom licu. Vidio je kako se Malfoy naginje prema njegovom uhu. Harry začuje šapat:

„Tvoj ljubavnik je sinoć imao burnu noć." Spustio je ton glasa do jedva čujnog šapta i prosiktao: „A ti ćeš biti sljedeći,Potteru."

Harryju se počelo vrtjeti. Sva mu je krv nestala iz lica. Okrenuo je glavu i prestrašeno pogledao ravno u Slytherinovo lice,uokvireno zlobnim osmijehom.

Na djelić sekunde,slika Snapea kako ubija bezjake pojavila se u njegovim mislima. Snape je ipak bio smrtonoša. Moguće je da je bio uključen u to...

Noge su ga izdale i morao se nasloniti na okvir vrata da ne padne. Imao je osjećaj kao da mu je sav zrak isisan iz pluća. U glavi mu se vrtjelo. Ponovno je pogledao u Malfoya i zgrozio se kada je vidio toliku količinu mržnje u njegovim zasjenjenim očima. Bilo ju je više nego ikad prije.

_Ne, to je nemoguće! On laže! Snape ne bi nikad..._

„Ima li ovdje nekih problema,gospodine Malfoy?" Snapeov glas bio je oštar poput britve. Harry se stresao i vidio kako se Malfoy miče od njega i bijesno pogledava profesora za stolom,koji ih je motrio. Slytherin zabaci glavu i frkne ispod glasa.

„Vidimo se,Potteru", vikne on, u smjeru Harryja,glasom hladnim poput leda i žurno se udalji.

Harry se uspravi i bez osvrtanja ode iz učionice.

Što je ovo trebalo značiti? Što mu je Malfoy s time htio reći? Snape nije mogao sudjelovati u onome. Istina,on je smrtonoša ali također je i Dumbledoreov špijun. Pripada Redu Feniksa. Ne bi mogao učiniti ništa onakvo. To je nemoguće!

Sitni glasić u glavi podsjetio ga je da je Snape već činio takve stvari,dok je još bio na Voldemortovoj strani,ali Harry ga je brzo ušutkao. Od tada se mnogo toga promijenilo. Zar ne...?

„Harry!" Hermiona ga je sustigla u sljedećem hodniku. „Što to izvodiš?" siknula je. „Želiš li da te Snape izbaci? A sve si naučio. Što si uopće htio postići?"

Harry je pogleda. Bio je ljut na nju jer je sve izbrbljala ispred Snapea i uvalila ga u nepriliku.

„To nije tvoja stvar", odgovori joj,pokušavajući proći pokraj nje,ali ona mu je prepriječila put.

„To jest MOJA stvar! Ne mogu ti dopustiti da padneš Napitke! Ti i ja moramo ozbiljno popričati." Glas joj je drhtao od nervoze. Harry je bijesno pogleda.

„Nemamo o čemu razgovarati,Hermiona" procijedi on kroz stisnute zube. Odgurnuvši je,brzo je otišao iz hodnika.

„Čekaj,Harry!" Pokušala ga je zaustaviti,ali on se nijednom nije osvrnuo.

Nije otišao na ručak,želeći je izbjeći. Na satovima je sjedio s Ronom,što dalje od nje. Osjećao je na sebi njene prijekorne poglede ali je odlučio da se neće obazirati. Čekala ga je kazna kod Snapea. Nije trebao njezine prodike.

Ron nije ulazio u njihovu raspravu i nije je niti spominjao da ga ne bi uznemirio. Kaznu je spomenuo samo jednom, no brzo je ušutio kada ga je Harry opomenuo pogledom.

Poslije nastave,Harry je odlučio otići do Hagrida da malo odmori mozak od njih dvoje. Briga oko repana pomogla mu je da ne misli na vlastite probleme. No ne zadugo. Natjerao se da ode na večeru jer je ionako bio gladan. Kolačići kojima ga je Hagrid ponudio nisu bili jestivi.

Snape nije bio na večeri no to nije nimalo popravilo Harryjevo raspoloženje. Sjeo je što je mogao dalje od Hermione,na brzinu povečerao, napustio Veliku Dvoranu i uputio se prema tamnicama.

Dok se spuštao niza stube noge su mu klecale. Po prvi put u tjedan dana naći će se nasamo sa Snapeom. I to ne u ormaru ili učionici,već u njegovom uredu.

Stalno je ponavljao samome sebi da odlazi tamo samo zbog kazne. Učinit će ono što Snape bude tražio od njega i onda će otići.

Bio bi budala da nije očekivao kako će ga Snape pokušati isprovocirati. Obožavao ga je ponižavati. Sigurno neće htjeti sebi uskratiti tu zabavu.

Ali on neće dopustiti Snapeu da ga slomije. Ne ovoga puta!

Kada se našao ispred vrata Snapeovog ureda, srce mu je tuklo negdje u grlu. Nekoliko je puta duboko udahnuo,u pokušaju da se smiri,zatim je podigao svoju drhtavu ruku i pokucao.

Kad se vrata nisu otvorila,tračak nade da profesor možda nije unutra, pojavio se u Harryjevom srcu. Možda se nešto važno dogodilo i kazna je odgođena. No potom je začuo korake i sva nada je isparila u djeliću sekunde.

Vrata su se otvorila i Harryjeve oči susrele su Snapeove crne. Progutao je no nije skrenuo pogled.

„Dobra večer,gospodine", rekao je, lagano promuklim glasom. Blijedi smiješak pojavi se na usnama profesora Napitaka.

„Hoće li biti dobra,Potteru, to ćemo još vidjeti..."

Harry trepne. Ovo je bio vrlo čudan odgovor.

Snape se odmaknuo da Harry može proći. Harry je ušao u ured i pogledao uokolo. Već je bio tu nekoliko puta,no prizor čudnih bića koja plutaju u tekućini u staklenkama svuda po policama uvijek je u njemu izazivao trnce. U sobi je bilo mračno. Zidovi su bili puni boca, staklenki i knjiga. Sve je bilo u mračnim,depresivnim tonovima. Harryjev pogled zaustavio se na sredini sobe, uperen u stol. Na trenutak nije mogao skinuti oči s njega.

Hoće li svi stolovi koji pripadaju Snapeu od sada pa nadalje imati takav učinak na njega?

„Primijećujem da vam se sviđa moj stol,Potteru." Zabavljeni ton u njegovom glasu bio je i više nego očit.

Harry se lecne.

_Ovo je igra, _promisli on. No nije namjeravao dopustiti Snapeu da se poigrava s njim. Došao je ovdje samo kako bi odradio svoju kaznu.  
>„Zar ne možemo jednostavno prijeći na stvar?" ispali on u profesorovom smjeru. Profesor Napitaka pogledao je ravno u njega a oči su mu svjetlucale od pakosti.<p>

„Kako si nestrpljiv..."

Pohlepan osmijeh pojavio se na muškarčevom licu. Vidjevši ga,Harry odjednom shvati kako je Snape mogao protumačiti njegovo pitanje u kontekstu prijašnjih događaja. Zacrvenio se.

Ljutio se na sebe zbog toga što se uhvatio u njegovu zamku. Zapitao se,ima li Snape namjeru spominjati takve stvari tokom cijele kazne. Bilo je to podlo i proračunato. Točno u stilu profesora Napitaka.

Harry je upravo htio upitati što treba raditi kada mu je Snape okrenuo leđa i oštro rekao:

„Slijedite me,Potteru!"

Ove riječi iznenadile su Harryja. Mislio je da će kaznu odraditi u njegovom uredu. Ali ako ne tu,kamo će onda? U blizini nije bilo nikakve druge prostorije,osim- Harry je s užasom promatrao kako Snape hoda prema zatvorenim vratima na drugom kraju prostorije- privatne sobe profesora Napitaka.

Osjetio je nalet krvi u glavu kada je Snape otvorio vrata i pogledao ga,iščekujući.

Ne! Neće ući tamo! Nikada u svom životu! Mora nešto smisliti...

„Možda mi možete dati da čistim neke kotliće?" zamucao je. „Mogu ih čistiti i ovdje. Neću vam više smetati,gospodine."

Lecnuo se kada je shvatio gdje je i kada izrekao te zadnje riječi. Sjećanja su mu navrla,no brzo ih je zaustavio i ugurao u najdublji kutak svog uma.

Snape podigne obrvu.

„Imam potpuno drukčiji zadatak za vas,gospodine Potter." Zlobni izraz nije nestajao s njegova lica. Harryja obuzme panika.

Što on s time misli? Što će ga natjerati da radi?

„Nije mi dobro. Možemo li premjestiti kaznu za neki drugi put?" promucao je,izvlačeći zadnjeg asa iz rukava. Nešto mu je govorilo da će se,ako prođe kroz ta vrata,nešto vrlo loše dogoditi.

Snape nije promijenio izraz lica.

„Problemi sa srcem,gospodine Potter?"

Harry se zacrvenio no brzo se sabrao i prokleo samog sebe u mislima. Dok je tako nepomično stajao,Snape je suzio oči i prijeteći progovorio:

„Pokret,Potteru. Nemoj da ti moram ponavljati."

Profesor Napitaka gubio je strpljenje. Harry nije htio doznati što će se dogoditi kada Snapeovo strpljenje potpuno presahne...

Stisnuo je šake i polako prošao kroz vrata.

Prvo što je ugledao bio je veliki,zeleni naslonjač ispred kamina u kojem je gorjela vatra. Lagano je pucketala, dok su plamenovi stvarali sjene na zidu sa policama. Niski stolić ležao je između tog zelenog,i drugog,manjeg i tamnijeg naslonjača. Na drugom zidu,između polica s knjigama,stajao je mali ormarić sa bocama u svim oblicima i veličinama. Harryju je nešto govorilo kako nisu namijenjeni za Napitke. U udaljenom kutu sobe stajalo je sito sjećanja. Harry primijeti kako ovoga puta ne sadrži nikakva sjećanja. Na suprotnoj strani sobe nalazila su se još jedna vrata. Vjerojatno za spavaću sobu.

Harry je ponovno osjetio onaj osjećaj kao da ga struja trese kada mu je svanulo da se nalazi u privatnim prostorijama profesora Napitaka. Nikada prije nije bio tu niti je ikada mogao sanjati da će biti. Bio je poprilično siguran u to da je on jedini učenik kojemu je Snape dopustio da ih vidi. Taj osjećaj bio je lijep. Uvijek je mislio da su sumorne kao i njegov ured. Ipak, dokazale su se potpuno drukčijima. Ugodnima... i udobnima. Možda nisu bile namještene posebno sofisticirano ali u njima je bilo mnogo ljepše nego u strogoj,depresivnoj sobi iz koje je upravo došao.

Snape je zatvorio vrata i otišao do ormarića s bocama. Harry je stajao uza zid, nesiguran i ranjiv. Pogledao je u crnu siluetu čovjeka pred sobom i pitao se što mu to Snape sprema. No nije se usuđivao pitati. Bojao se da bi ga odgovor mogao preplašiti.

Nakon nekog vremena,Snape se okrenuo i Harry ugleda dvije šalice i čajnik na plameniku.

Snape pije čaj? Ovo otkriće bilo mu je šokantno. Nije mogao zamisliti da se taj čovjek može baviti takvim tričarijama kao što je ispijanje čaja.

No ipak je shvatio da takvo razmišljanje nije normalno. Snape ipak nije bio neko neprirodno stvorenje. Bio je čovjek. Svaki put kada bi ga pogledao imao je osjećaj da je on nešto poput demona. Ali to nije bila istina. Harry je to dobro saznao tijekom onih nekoliko puta dok su bili sami...

Osjećao se nelagodno, vidjevši kako ga Snape probada pogledom. Vidio je kako Snape kreće u njegovom smjeru. Ako je Gryffindorac do sada i uspijevao ostati koliko-toliko sabran, sada mu je srce skočilo u grlo a krv u venama se užarila. Počeo je uzmicati,no kada je osjetio policu s knjigama iza sebe,shvatio je da ne može pobjeći. Prodoran pogled tih crnih očiju kao da ga je prikovao za komad namještaja iza njega,a misli su mu bile preplavljene stravom.

Snape je već bio ispred njega. Harry osjeti gorko-slatki miris napitaka. Noge mu počeše klecati. Snape se nasloni na njega i pritisne ga uz police i tada...

...ispruži ruku te posegne za nekom knjigom na polici.

Pogledavši korice,dramatično je uzdahnuo i vratio je na mjesto.

„Ne,to nije ta..."

Harry je stajao,zarobljen između polica i hladnog tijela profesora Napitaka, polagano vraćajući prisebnost. Želudac mu se vratio na svoje mjesto no srce mu je još uvijek mahnito lupalo. Kada je Snape posegnuo za drugom knjigom, Harry se ponovno počeo gubiti.

Bio mu je tako blizu...

Harry pomisli kako je sva ova igra toliko proračunata da bi samo Snapeu palo na pamet da je smisli. Sudeći po reakcijama vlastitog tijela, Snape ju je vraški dobro odigrao. Znao je kakav efekt ima na Harryja i odlučio je iskoristiti tu moć. Sve je radio u namjeri da Harry napokon odustane i počne ga preklinjati. Blizina tog crnog,vitkog muškarčevog tijela dostajala je. Harry osjeti kako mu se diže i kako ne može ništa učiniti da to spriječi. Svjestan toga, bio je užasnutiji nego da se licem u lice našao s praskavim repanom.

_Me ne! Sve samo ne ovo! _Vikao je on u mislima,govoreći vlastitome tijelu da se smiri. No znao je da traži nemoguće. Pogotovo sada kad je Snape bio tako blizu...

_Još malo i shvatit će..._ Harry je pokušao pomaknuti bokove,no bez uspjeha. Snape se još više približio i dječak naglo udahne,osjećajući kako mu se erekcija prislanja na muškarčeva bedra.

„Mislim da sam je pronašao." Oči profesora Napitaka sijevnuše a u glasu mu je osjećala nota zlokobnog zadovoljstva. Harry je želio propasti u zemlju. Snape se odmaknuo od njega i predao mu knjigu. „Imate 15 minuta da se pripremite",reče. „Potom ću vam postaviti ista ona pitanja na koja ste trebali odgovoriti u testu."

Harry se trudio ne pokazivati koliko mu je teško disati. Kimnuo je i uzeo knjigu. Na djelić sekunde Snapeovi su hladni prsti prošli preko njegove ruke i Harry je ostao bez daha,potpuno zgromljen. Činilo se da Snape nije ništa primijetio,no Harry je znao da ovo nije bilo učinjeno slučajno. On je sve radio namjerno...

„Sjedite". Snape upre prstom prema malom naslonjaču i ode do plamenika na kojem je ključao čaj. Harry pogleda u knjigu u svojim rukama: „Najpopularniji ljubavni napitci i metode njihove pripreme."

Nije mogao vjerovati da Snape želi nastaviti s mučenjem. Zar nikada neće odustati? Harry je već odlučio da mu nema namjeru popustiti. Snape je mogao sve isplanirati,zavoditi ga i činiti što mu je drago no nikada ga neće uspjeti natjerati da odgovori na ova pitanja. A ako mu Harry na njih ne odgovori,Snape neće imati izbora,morat će ga rušiti na godini.

Obuzeo ga je osjećaj pobjede te se malo opustio. Sjeo je u naslonjač i stavio knjigu u krilo. Nije ju otvorio čak ni kada je Snape prišao i stavio dvije šalice čaja na stol. Muškarac je sjeo nasuprot njemu,naslonio se i zagledao u vatru. Zavladala je neugodna tišina.

Harry se trudio da ne zuri preotvoreno,no to je bilo prilično teško. Sjene koje su bacali plamenovi plesale su po muškarčevim obrazima i kukastom nosu. Reflektirale su se u njegovoj crnoj kosi i pelerini koja mu je pokrivala čitavo tijelo.

S teškom je mukom odlijepio pogled od njega i zagledao se u vatru. Nije mogao razumjeti kako je bilo moguće da mu se ovaj čovjek ne tako davno činio potpuno neprivlačnim. Istina,imao je poveći nos, surove i duboke bore na čelu,između obrva i u kutevima usana. No sve to samo mu je pojačavalo taj mračni šarm. Kako sve to nije vidio ranije?

Osjetio je da ga Snape promatra.

„Primijećujem da tako dobro znate odgovore da ste odbili moju ponudu",reče on tihim,hladnim glasom. „Savršeno. Možemo početi."

Harry je duboko udahnuo i nasmiješio se sam sebi.

„Nabrojite mi sve sastojke ljubavnog napitka zvanog Amortentia."

„Nažalost,ne mogu,gospodine", odgovori on istog trena.

Snapeove su se oči suzile,no nije ništa komentirao.

„Ako je tako, možete li mi reći kakav je miris ispravno pripremljenog napitka?"

„Oprostite ali ne znam odgovor na to pitanje", odgovori Harry glatko, trpeći oštar pogled muškarčevih crnih očiju na sebi. Vidio je kako Snape o nečemu razmišlja a zatim je slijedilo novo pitanje:

„Znate li išta o ovom napitku,Potteru?"

„Žao mi je,no ne znam ništa o njemu",odgovori Harry snažnim glasom,gledajući ravno u oči profesora Napitaka.

Snape se zavalio u naslonjač. Lice mu je bilo bezizražajno. Činilo se da Harryjeve laži u njemu nisu izazvale nikakvu reakciju. A trebao je biti bijesan.

_On zna da lažem,_ mislio je Harry, jedva vjerujući da bezočno laže ovom čovjeku,i da zasad ne trpi nikakve posljedice zbog toga.

„Što ću ja s vama,Potteru?" uzdahne Snape,ne skidajući pogled sa rasplesanih plamenova,koji kao da su sjali i u njegovim crnim zjenicama.

Harry se mogao zakleti da nisu dolazili iz smjera kamina.

„Morat ćete me srušiti", reče Harry hladno.

_Hajde! Razljuti se! Iz mene nećeš ništa uspjeti izvući._

Snape ništa nije rekao. Zagledao se u čaj na stolu.

„Čaj vam se hladi,Potteru."

Posegnuo je za svojom čašom i otpio nekoliko gutljaja. Harry osjeti kako ga obuzima ljutnja.

Zašto je tako smiren? Poznavajući Snapea,trebao je pomahnitati već odavno! Prijetiti mu i izbaciti ga iz sobe. Najpovoljniji kraj bi bio da mu zabrani pohađanje Napitaka. Harry ionako nije ništa znao o lekciji.

Bijesno je zgrabio svoj čaj i popio ga u jednom gutljaju. Možda će Snape,kad vidi da Harry nema namjeru popustiti,priznati poraz? Samo je trebao ostati smiren. Sabranost je ključ do uspjeha.

Snape je odložio svoju čašu i zapiljio se u njega svojim prodornim pogledom. Na djelić sekunde,Harryju se učini da je na njegovom licu ugledao izraz zadovoljstva.

„Ako je tako,možemo nastaviti",tiho reče Snape,mračno se smješkajući.

Harry nije mogao vjerovati svojim ušima. Još uvijek ga želi mučiti ovim pitanjima? Pa već mu je rekao da ih ne zna...

Odjednom,nešto se čudno dogodilo. Slika pred Harryjevim očima počela se mutiti. Nekoliko je puta trepnuo u nastojanju da otjera izmaglicu,no bez uspjeha. Osjećao se ošamućeno. Sve se oko njega zamračilo. Bio je sam u tišini i je bio vidljiv samo kao nejasna silueta u tom sveopćem mraku.

Odjednom je svuda oko njega odjeknuo glasan,zapovjednički glas:

„Nabrojite mi sve sastojke Amortentije."

Harry je znao da mora odgovoriti na ovo pitanje. Ništa mu drugo trenutno nije bilo važnije. Imao je osjećaj da će se,ako ne odgovori, nešto strašno dogoditi.

„Sastojci potrebni za pripravu Amortentije većinom su cvjetovi. To su: Ljubičica, Lijepa Kata, Jasmin i Perunika. Idealno bi bilo da se uberu za vrijeme punog mjeseca. Nadalje,u kotliću bi se još trebali naći i naribani korijen mlade mandragore, kora od naranče, Verbena i sjemenke paprati, pomiješani sa vodom ili alkoholom", odgovorio je on monotonim glasom,kao da čita iz knjige.

„Odlično", opet je odjeknuo onaj glas. „A sada mi recite kako izgleda pravilno pripremljena Amortentija."

Odgovor na ovo pitanje učini se Harryju još važnijim nego na ono prije. Ništa ga neće spriječiti da kaže sve što zna.

„Znak da je napitak dobro pripremljen je srebrnasti sjaj i dim koji se podiže u karakterističnoj spirali", odgovori Harry te osjeti olakšanje kada je napokon sve to izrekao. Imao je osjećaj da je svako pitanje jedna ogromna težina koja ga gnječi i jedini način da je se oslobodi bio je da nastavi odgovarati na njih.

U daljini ugleda tamnu siluetu profesora Napitaka. U nekom udaljenom kutu uma Harryju je svanulo da mu on postavlja pitanja.

„Možete li mi reći kako Amortentija miriše?" upitao je glas.

„Svaka osoba drugačije osjeća miris Amortentije", reče Harry. „Miris napitka ih podsjeća na ono što im samima najljepše miriše."

„A kako vama miriše Amortentija?"

„Na vas",odgovori Harry bez trunke oklijevanja.

Poslije ovih riječi,zavladala je tišina.

Harry je nestrpljivo čekao na sljedeće pitanje,ali ono nije dolazilo. Počeo se brinuti. Poslije nekog vremena primijetio je kako mu se slika ispred očiju izoštrava i kako se počinju pojavljivati obrisi namještaja. Glas se vratio,no sada se činio mnogo tišim i udaljenijim. I mnogo manje važnim.

„Samo još jedno pitanje,Potteru. Da li ste imali glavobolju prošlog petka?"

Harry je baš zaustio da odgovori,kada ga je nešto zaustavilo. Promislio je kako ne želi odgovoriti na ovo pitanje.

„Odgovori", naredio je glas, a Harry osjeti kako mu riječi i preko volje izlaze iz grla.

„Ne,nisam imao glavobolju."

Silueta profesora Napitaka,koji je sjedio pred njim,postajala je sve vidljivija. U dječakovo tijelo polagano se vraćala svjesnost...

Nalazio se u Snapeovim privatnim prostorijama. Imao je kaznu. Pili su čaj i...

Harry je odjednom imao osjećaj kao da ga je netko raspalio maljcem. Skočio je na noge,ignorirajući činjenicu što mu se pred očima još uvijek maglilo i što je imao vrtoglavicu.

„Dali ste mi Veritaserum!" zaključi on,puknutog glasa,još uvijek lagano ošamućen. „Kako ste mogli?" Kada Snape nije odgovorio,Harry se okrenuo prema vratima. Bijes je potiskivao vrtoglavicu. Osjećao se izigrano i prevareno. „Odlazim!" objavi on potreseno,a glas mu je opet pukao.

„Jesi li siguran da to želiš?" upita ga Snape tiho.

Da! Pomislio je Harry,no s njegovih usana izašlo je:

„Ne!"

Naglo je udahnuo i zatvorio oči,čekajući da napitak potpuno prestane djelovati. Gotovo da je mogao osjetiti trijumfalan osmijeh na muškarčevom licu. Snapeov mračni glas dopro mu je do ušiju:

„Vidiš,Potteru? Nije bilo tako teško."

Bijes i osjećaj nepravde zapljuskivali su obale Gryffindorčevog uma a vrtoglavi valovi ranjenog ponosa obrušavali su se na njegovu mogućnost samokontrole.

Kako je mogao ovo učiniti? Kako se usuđuje!

Otvorio je oči i prisilio se pogledati u muškarčevo lice na kojem se jasno vidio izraz zadovoljstva.

„Niste imali pravo ovo učiniti", rekao je glasom koji je podrhtavao,u isto vrijeme osjećajući kao da će ga noge svakog časa izdati.

„Vi ste me natjerali da ovo učinim,Potteru", rekao je Snape tiho. „Da niste bili tako tvrdoglavi i nepokolebljivi,ne bih vam ništa uradio."

Harryjeve noge su otkazale poslušnost. Potonuo je u naslonjač i zario lice u dlanove.

Sve je bilo uzalud. Zašto se uopće trudio? Zašto se trudio dokazati Snapeu da ga neće uspjeti slomiti? Cijeli ovaj tjedan bila je samo obična noćna mora. Pokušao je biti tvrd i nefleksibilan no sva njegova žrtva,sva nastojanja bila su uništena. Sve ono za što se borio cijelog tjedna,Snape je uspio uništiti u jednoj minuti. I što god da je odlučio učiniti,kako mu se god pokušavao oduprijeti,nije uspio. I evo ga sada,sjedi u njegovim odajama,potpuno poražen. Sjetio se kako mu je Snape jednom zaprijetio Veritaserumom na satu,no nikada nije ni pomislio da bi mogao ostvariti svoje prijetnje...

„Potteru." Snapeov tihi glas jedva se probio kroz olujni tornado misli i osjećaja u Harryjevoj glavi,no Harry se nije obazirao na njega.

Mogao je predvidjeti da će ovako završiti. Nije se vrijedilo boriti sa Snapeom,jer je u toj bitci bilo nemoguće izvojevati pobjedu. On je uvijek postizao ono što je htio. Bio je prepametan,prepametan da bi ga se uspjelo nadmudriti. I Harryja je to strahovito boljelo.

„Pogledaj me". Glas profesora Napitaka bio je neuobičajeno nježan,no Harry je bio potpuno izgubljen u mislima. Zavrtio je glavom,silno želeći da ga Snape ostavi na miru.

Posljednja pitanja potpuno su uništila sliku koju je brižno gradio o sebi. Ispao je kreten. Sve se pretopilo u kajanje. I priznao je Snapeu takve stvari... Što će Snape sada misliti o njemu? Da je Harry glupo,naivno derište koje ni ne zna što želi. A najgore od svega je bilo to što je to bila istina...

Nikad ga neće uspjeti pobijediti. Može slobodno odmah odustati.

Harryjevo srce počelo se polako smirivati i krv u venama mu je prestala ključati. Buka u glavi mu je utihnula.

Mora se sabrati! Ne smije se slomiti pred profesorom Napitaka.

Počeo je duboko disati,puštajući da iz njega iziđu sve emocije. Nekoliko puta je uzdahnuo prije nego što je spustio ruke i pogledao Snapea.

Muškarac ga je ošinuo svojim prodornim pogledom,kao da mu gleda u dušu. Harry teško proguta, no nije skrenuo pogled. Odlučio se držati za zadnje djeliće svog dostojanstva.

„Zašto se toliko povrijeđuješ?" glas profesora Napitaka bio je nevjerojatno tih i miran kada je izgovorio te riječi. No njihova vjerodostojnost na trenutak je Harryja ostavila bez daha.

„Ako se toliko bojiš svojih želja", nastavio je Snape u istom,mirnom tonu, „Dajem ti izbor." Pokazao je prema vratima. „Možeš otići ako želiš. Neću te zaustavljati."

Harry je sjedio u svom naslonjaču,nemoćan da se pokrene, i gledao kako Snape ustaje i odlazi do polica s knjigama. Uzeo je jednu od njih,sjeo natrag u naslonjač i udubio se u nju.

Pogledao je Snapea pa onda u vrata.

Imao je osjećaj da mu se um razlomio na dva dijela,na dvije poptuno drukčije osobnosti,koje su se počele međusobno nadmetati.

_Možeš otići. Dopustio ti je. Možeš ga se napokon riješiti._

I nastavit ćeš se povrijeđivati. I nastavit ćeš čeznuti za njim. To se neće promijeniti. Još uvijek ga želiš.

_Snape je beznadan slučaj. Uvijek će te ovako tretirati. Nikada nećeš dobiti ono što uistinu želiš._

A što ti uistinu želiš? Samo njega. Napokon ćeš uspjeti. Ne možeš sada odustati. Oduvijek si znao kakav je on kao osoba. Znao si da neće biti lagano. Ali što je teže,to je slađi okus pobjede. Svojom posvećenošću ćeš ga uspjeti slomiti. Napokon ćeš pobijediti.

_Nemaš šanse. Svatko mora na kraju priznati poraz. On obožava nanositi bol i učinit će ti to ponovno. Želiš li ti to stvarno?_

Ali ako sada odeš, požalit ćeš. Požalit ćeš što nisi iskoristio šansu. I patit ćeš zbog toga.

_A zar sada također ne patiš? Pogledaj na što te je prisilio. Još jednom te ponizio. Koliko ćeš još moći otrpjeti?_

Moraš vjerovati u sebe. Ne možeš samo tako odustati. Ako to učiniš,izgubit ćeš sve što si do sada dobio. I sav tvoj trud bit će uzalud.

_Možeš sačuvati dostojanstvo i istog trena otići odavde. Barem ćeš zadržati svoj ponos._

I što ćeš imati? Samo ponos. Još uvijek ćeš biti nesretan.

_A jesi li sada sretan?_

Ako odustaneš, ostat će ti ponos i možda ga jednog dana uspiješ preboljeti. Ali srce će ti ostati prazno i nikad ga nećeš uspjeti ispuniti ni sa kim drugim.

_Ali barem ćeš napokon biti slobodan..._

Ne,nikad nećeš biti slobodan. Ne dok je on u tvojoj blizini. Svakog dana ćeš ga gledati i to će ti biti pravo mučenje jer ćeš znati da si imao šansu a nisi je iskoristio. Znat ćeš da si imao mogućnost izbora...

Harry je uzeo vrlo dug i dubok udah. Potom je pogledao Snapea koji je tiho sjedio u nalonjaču i čitao knjigu. Nije bio svjestan bitke koja se upravo odvijala u umu njegovog učenika.

Harry zatvori oči i polako uzdahne.

Odlučio je.

Polako je ustao, pokušavajući se ne obazirati na to što mu noge klecaju i što mu za svaki korak treba ogromna snaga volje. Zaokružio je oko stola i zastao točno ispred profesora Napitaka,da bi potom nježno izvukao knjigu iz njegovih ruku i odložio je sa strane.

Harryjevo srce je poskočilo kada ga je Snape pogledao prodornim pogledom i trepnuo.

Harry ispruži ruku i dotakne muškarčev hladni obraz.

Namiješio se i prošaptao:

„Izabirem tebe." 


	12. Poglavlje 12 Kazna

**Poglavlje 12- Kazna**

_Neću te dotaknuti tu  
>osim ako me ne zamoliš za to...<br>dečko..._

"Biram tebe."

Riječi su mu izletjele iz usta nesvjesno, kao da su same htjele biti izgovorene. Harry je napeto pogledao u lice profesora Napitaka. Ugledao je sjaj u crnim očima a kutovi njegovih tankih usana lagano su se izvili u smiješak. Muškarac nije izgledao iznenađeno. Upravo suprotno... u njegovim očima ogledalo se nešto poput samouvjerenosti i trijumfa. Kao da je znao što će se dogoditi još prije nego što se dogodilo. Sve je to trajalo samo djelić sekunde, pa se Harry upitao umišlja li on sve to.

Polako je spustio ruku ali nije svrnuo pogled. Snape je suzio oči gledajući ga tako intenzivno, kao da mu čita misli. Ali nije se ni morao potruditi- Harry je znao da su svi osjećaji jasno vidljivi na njegovom licu jer ih nije imao snage sakriti.

Mračne, prodorne oči su ga motrile, hipnotizirale, vukle ga duboko u svoje nepregledne dubine. Harry je i protiv svoje volje osjećao da drhti. Kad mu je koljeno slučajno dotaklo profesorovo, odjeveno u crnu tkaninu, nagla i bolna struja potresla mu je tijelo.

Snape je bio tako blizu... na dohvat ruke. Ali Harry se bojao iti pomaknuti. Previše se bojao odbijanja.

„Imaš li namjeru samo stajati i buljiti u mene cijelu noć, Potteru?" mračni glas prekinuo je tišinu u prostoriji i Harry je umalo poskočio. No, u tonu glasa nije bilo zlobe. Osjetio je da je Snape to rekao samo da ga... požuri- Harry je vidio izraz nestrpljenja na njegovom licu.

Gryffindorac je reagirao bez razmišljanja.

Noge su ga same ponijele naprijed, ruke su mu se ovile oko ramena profesora Napitaka, i u sljedećem je trenutku Harry već sjedio u njegovom krilu.

Srce mu je luđački tuklo, kao da se i ono samo prepalo njegove odlučnosti. Sada, kad je bio tako blizu, mogao je vidjeti gorući pogled u dubinama crnih očiju. Zadrhtao je, zahvaljujući providnosti na tome što već sjedi, jer bi ga u protivnom noge vjerojatno izdale.

Odjednom je Snape otrgnuo svoj užagreni pogled sa Harryjeva lica i polagano ga spustio na- dovraga!- već očito nabreknuto Harryjevo međunožje. Harry se zacrvenio. Blizina ovog čovjeka uvijek je imala isti učinak na njega- svaki put bi potpuno izgubio kontrolu nad vlastitim tijelom.

Zlobni smješak pojavio se na licu profesora Napitaka. Harry se osjećao ošamućeno.

Zašto ga taj posprdni izraz na Snapeovom licu dovodi u ovakvo stanje?

„Primjećujem, Potteru, da se tvoj problem sada preselio na malo nižu razinu..." tiho je rekao Snape dok su mu se oči zlokobno iskrile. Harry se namršti, pokušavajući shvatiti na što profesor cilja. A onda se sjeti.

_Problemi sa srcem, Potteru?_

Zacrvenio se, no njegova Gryffindorska hrabrost i brz jezik odmah su nadvladali strah i sram. Harry je pomaknuo bokove i osjetio nešto tvrdo u muškarčevim hlačama. Oči mu trijumfalno zasjaše.

„Mislim da nemam samo ja problem..." rekao je tiho, smijući se. Promatrao je kako se kutevi usana profesora Napitaka izvijaju u smiješak, a u tamnim očima se pojavio izraz zabavljenosti. Nije bilo onog uobičajenog prijekornog izraza u njima, nego nešto... novo. Nepoznato. Ugodno.

Toplo...

Ni ne razmišljajući o svojim postupcima, Harry se primaknuo bliže i zario lice u muškarčev vrat, u potrazi za tom toplinom. Osjetio je da se Snape ukočio pod njim, no nije ga odgurnuo. Harry zatvori oči, duboko udišući miris gorkih biljaka i slatku, jaku aromu cimeta. Začuo je vlastito srce kako mu lupa u grudima. Cijeli svijet oko njega je nestao. Jedino što je ostalo bila su njegova osjetila.

Pritišćući lice uz hladni vrat, Harry je iskusio veličanstven i dosad nepoznat osjećaj koji mu je preplavio uzdrhtalo srce. Pustio je muškarčeve ruke i obgrlio ga oko vrata, privijajući se još jače uza nj, kao da želi pod svaku cijenu srušiti sve barijere koje ih razdvajaju. Ružne riječi, otrovni pogledi, mržnja- sve ih je htio zdrobiti u tom zagrljaju, i onemogućiti im da se ikad vrate.

Začuo je kako profesor Napitaka zadržava dah, osjetio je njegovo srce, u nosnicama mu je prevladavao njegov gorko-slatki miris a tijelo mu se polako opuštalo. Bilo je to zbog nečeg drugog osim puke blizine.

Ovo iskustvo vrijedilo je svake cijene koju je do sada platio i koju će platiti u budućnosti.

„Želim te", prošaptao je Harry na Snapeovo uho. „Učinit ću sve što želiš...samo reci." Trenutak kasnije ga je oblilo rumenilo zbog vlastite hrabrosti. Začuo je dug izdah ali nije bilo odgovora. Pogledao je u muškarčevo lice. Snapeov pogled bio je nečitljiv ali Harry je imao dojam da u njegovim očima vidi nešto mračno...opasno.

„Jeste li sigurni da mi želite dati takvu moć, gospodine Potter?" upitao ga je duboki glas. „Hoćete li zbilja učiniti... bilo što?"

„Što god želite", žurno mu odgovori Harry. Na licu profesora Napitaka pojavio se izraz kojeg Harry nikad prije nije ugledao... zapanjenost. Bilo kako bilo, trajao je kraće od djelića sekunde.

„Upamtit ću to, gospodine Potter" tiho reče muškarac, mirnim, kontroliranim tonom glasa bez tračka emocija. No Harry je osjetio slabost u tom tonu, baš kao da Snape pod svaku cijenu pokušava nešto prikriti od njega...  
>No nije o tome imao prilike bolje razmisliti. Ovo nije bilo ni vrijeme ni mjesto za takve misli. Morao je djelovati sada,dok još ima priliku, morao je riskirati...<p>

Harry je usnama nježno dotaknuo izloženi vrat. Ohrabren činjenicom da ga Snape nije prekorio ni odgurnuo sa sebe, još se čvršće stisnuo uz tu blijedu kožu obasipajući je brzim, gladnim poljupcima kao da se boji da bi ovaj trenutak mogao biti nemilosrdno prekinut već u sljedećoj sekundi.

Harry se još jače stisnuo uz to vitko tijelo i zastenjao. Njegov kurac, još skriven u hlačama, dirao se muškarčevog trbuha. Zbog tih dodira još mu se više dignuo i Harry je zubima uhvatio Snapeovo uho. Val uzbuđenja i samouvjerenosti pronio mu se tijelom kada je počeo lizati mjesto iza Snapeovog uha. S iznenađenjem je primijetio kako je Snape zabacio glavu i kako mu je iz čvrsto stisnutih usana pobjegao uzdah, uskoro popraćen sa dugim jecajem užitka.

Činilo se da je pogodio u osjetljivo mjesto… Ohrabren Snapeovim reakcijama, Harry se opet prihvatio pohlepnog lizanja i sisanja njegovog uha svojim vrelim jezikom. Zvukovi su postajali sve glasniji i Snapeovo tijelo se nesvjesno izvilo, kao da je užitak jači od pokušaja da održi privid mirnoće. Harryjev um trijumfalno vrisne.

Pustio je njegovo uho i usredotočio se na vrat. Počeo ga je strastveno sisati i nježno gristi zubima. Želio je ostaviti svoj pečat. Pečat Harryja Pottera na Severusu Snapeu. Ponovo se počeo osjećati ošamućeno no onda su ga snažne ruke zgrabile za ramena i nemilosrdno ga odgurnule. Gryffindorac nije mogao zaustaviti protestni jecaj koji mu je pobjegao s usana.

Njegove užagrene oči susrele su gorući muškarčev pogled i Harryju se u grlu stvorila knedla kad je ugledao vatru kako bjesni u njima.

"Što to radiš, Potteru?" zareži Snape, opet s punom kontrolom nad svojim glasom. Harry se divio njegovoj moći samokontrole jer se on sam osjećao kao da bi mogao eksplodirati od žudnje. Muškarčev otpor djelovao je na dječaka kao crvena krpa na bika- Harry je sav izgarao, postajući sve luđi i luđi od želje. Želio je pod svaku cijenu slomiti Snapea. Znao je da može.

Harry se oslobodio stiska ruku koje su ga držale i sunuo naprijed, zabivši nokte u ramena profesora Napitaka, spreman da se hrabro bori ako ga muškarac pokuša još jednom odgurnuti od sebe. Počeo je gladno, brzo i nestrpljivo ljubiti njegov hladni vrat, bradu i područje oko ušiju. Jezik mu je klizio po Snapeovoj koži, odlučan u namjeri da ga dovede u stanje u kojem je i Harry bio.

Osjetio je kako muškarčevo tijelo podrhtava pod njim. Začuo je uzdahe, s teškoćom potisnute koji su samo raspaljivali žudnju koja je bjesnjela u njemu no onda su ga snažne ruke ponovno uhvatile u čelični stisak i odgurnule ga. Harry je uspio na djelić sekunde ugledati grozničav sjaj u muškarčevim očima.

"Prestani me dražiti, Potteru", dobaci mu Snape hladno. Savršeno je dobro znao zauzdati svoj glas. U tom tonu nije bilo ni trunke emocija, baš kao da sve što je Harry do sad učinio nije na njega imalo nikakvog efekta. Pa ipak, tijelo mu je govorilo upravo suprotno i Harry je toga bio itekako svjestan.

Harry je na trenutak zatvorio oči, pokušavajući se očeličiti i ohrabriti. Duboko je udahnuo, otvorio oči i promuklim šaptom rekao:

"Želim te—" glas mu je na trenutak pukao, "—Severuse", dovrši Harry tiho, gledajući ravno u duboke crne oči koje su ga pomno motrile. Vidio je kako se Snape mršti: izraz ogorčenja preletio mu je licem. Otvorio je usta kao da ima namjeru nešto reći ali se suzdržao. Potom je liznuo svoje tanke usne (zbog čega je Harry zadrhtao) na kojima se pojavio mračan obećavajući osmijeh.

Harry osjeti kako ga zapljuskuje neobuzdani val vrućine.

"Želite li me, gospodine Potter?" Snapeov glas bio je tih i zavodljiv. "Pa onda uzmite to što želite…"

Severus ispusti Harryjeve ruke iz svog stiska i položi dlanove na naslone stolice.

Gryffindorac trepne nekoliko puta, sav prestrašen.

Je li mu Snape ovo upravo dozvolio da radi što god želi?

Bez previše razmišljanja, Harry je spustio svoje drhtave ruke niz Severusova prsa i nespretno počeo otkopčavati dugu crnu pelerinu. Nije mu baš išlo; ruke su mu se toliko tresle da vjerojatno ne bi mogao ni držati štapić u njima. Oči mu sijevnuše. Crna tkanina otkrila je blijedi, glatki torzo. Harry sav zadrhti i krv mu proključa u venama. Nestrpljiv, ostavio se dugmadi i odmakao se unazad kako bi si napravio više mjesta. Zgrabio je porub Severusove pelerine i razmaknuo je da bi potom prislonio usne na hladnu kožu. Nježno ju je sisao ujedno je kušajući- bila je hladna i slankasta. Ruke su mu se još više tresle nakon što je odmaknuo cijelu pelerinu i ugledao bradavicu. Kao da mu je sva krv nestala iz glave- Harry je prestao razmišljati te se nagnuo i prihvatio je, ližući je vrelim jezikom. Mračno, zadovoljno režanje doprlo mu je do ušiju. Uhvatio je bradavicu zubima i Snape je naglo uzdahnuo. Tijelo mu se nekontrolirano zgrčilo.

Harry se namiješi sam sebi. Ispostavilo se da Snape ipak ne može uvijek imati kontrolu nad sobom. I Harry je znao kako srušiti njegove barijere. Naposlijetku mu je Snape ipak dopustio da radi što god želi. Harry se još uvijek bojao da će biti odbačen ako ode predaleko, no ništa nije bilo uzbudljivije od traganja za tom nepremostivom, nevidljivom granicom.

Što bi drugo i mogao učiniti?

Nadao se da Severus neće moći izdržati i da će ga početi dirati kao što je to bio slučaj onda u učionici ali to se sada nije dogodilo. Snape je ukočeno sjedio, predavajući se nevještim, pohlepnim milovanjima no nije pokazivao nikakve znakove da ih je voljan i uzvratiti.

Harry je toliko želio osjetiti te hladne prste na svojoj toploj koži. Htio je da ga dira to hladno tijelo, pritisnuto uz njegovo vlastito. Ali Severus je samo sjedio tu i očito nije imao namjeru pomoći mu ni na koji način. Kao da je htio kazniti Harryja time. Zbog odsutnosti na satu, zbog izbjegavanja, zbog laganja, zbog suprotstavljanja. Zbog svega.

Harry je jedva odvojio usne od bradavice, usmjerivši svoj zamagljeni pogled ravno u tamne, iskričave oči koje su prštale od zlobe i užitka. Shvatio je da će sam, bez Snapeove pomoći, morati uzeti ono što želi.

U očaju, Harry zgrabi svoj džemper i u jednom glatkom potezu ga skine. Potom je, ne zamarajući se raskopčavanjem, strgnuo svoju majicu i bacio je što dalje od sebe.

Čim je to učinio, ugledao je grozničavi sjaj u očima profesora Napitaka. Sjaj od kojeg mu se zavrtjelo u glavi. Želio ga je opet vidjeti. Htio je da ga Severus želi kao što ga je želio prije. Htio ga je slomiti!

Harry se digne iz Snapeovog krila, ignorirajući svoje noge koje su podrhtavale, i žurno se riješi cipela i čarapa. Potom krene raskopčavati pojas. Svjestan da Snapeove oči pomno prate svaki njegov pokret, polako je skinuo hlače otkrivajući, ispod materijala svojih bokserica, svoj savršeno vidljivi, tvrdi kurac koji kao da je sam žudio za dodirom Snapeovih ruku i jezika i to što je prije moguće.

Harry zadrhće već pri samoj pomisli na to.

Ruke su mu već bile na boksericama koje je namjeravao skinuti… a onda je počeo oklijevati. Kao da ga je odjednom pogodio paralizirajući val srama.

Eto ga tu, stoji u odajama profesora Napitaka i skida se pred njim. Mračne, sjajne oči gladnim su pogledom klizile niz njegovo tijelo okupano odsjajem vatre iz kamina. Pozorno su istraživale svaku oblinu, svaki obris, svaki djelić njegovog mladog i vitkog tijela. Harry se zacrvenio, nije to mogao spriječiti.

No jedna obrva preko tih kao ugljen crnih očiju se lagano podignula u izrazu koji mu je govorio da požuri- i Harryjevo oklijevanje je nestalo kao rukom odneseno. Hrabrost mu se vratila zbog goruće žudnje koja mu je zaokupila um i koja mu je tijelo dovodila u stanje kaotične, ponižavajuće poslušnosti.

Uklonio je i zadnji komadić odjeće sa sebe i na trenutak je nepomično stajao, zarobljen glađu koja je bila jasno vidljiva na licu drugog muškarca. Mračne, prodorne oči lagano su klizile svuda po njegovom tijelu, promatrale ga u njegovom punom sjaju da bi se potom vratile gore i zaustavile na Harryjevim očima. Taj čin se doimao gotovo kao čin milovanja…

Sram je ustupio mjesto entuzijazmu i sve su se sumnje raspršile poput dima, goneći Harryja da priđe toj figuri obučenoj u crno i sjedne joj ponovno u krilo. Materijal Snapeove odjeće zagrebe mu kožu. Dječakova blijeda koža snažno je odudarala od crne pelerine i Harry, nakon što je shvatio da opet sjedi u Snapeovom krilu, ovog puta potpuno gol, nije mogao a da ne zadrhti. Imao je osjećaj da mu se srce popelo u grlo.

Pomaknuo se unaprijed i zastenjao kad mu se kurac očešao o grubi materijal muškarčeve pelerine. Crne oči koje su pomno pratile svaki pokret njegovog golog tijela, kao da su ga grijale samim svojim intenzitetom pogleda. Harry ugleda mračan osmijeh na tankim usnama i zadrhti kada ih Severus lizne vrškom svog jezika. Na djelić sekunde je mislio da će poludjeti ako ne okusi te usne ali se suzdržao u zadnji čas. Sjećao se kako je završilo prošli put. To je bila granica preko koje nije smio prijeći.

Harry je toliko želio da ga Snape dodirne, da utaži bol žudnje koja je gorjela u njemu.

"Do… dodirni me", promuca Harry crveneći se i naslanjajući svoj vreli obraz na Snapeovo rame.

"A gdje da vas dodirnem, gospodine Potter?" odgovori mu mračan glas u uho. Bolna struja potrese mu tijelo. Želeći spriječiti nekontrolirano drhtanje vlastitog tijela, još se jače privio uz Severusa i zastenjao, jedva čujno:

"Tu. Dodirni me…t-tu."

Osjetio je da se na usnama profesora Napitaka pojavio podsmijeh.

"Tu? Gdje tu? Morate mi pokazati točno mjesto, gospodine Potter."

Harry je bio svjestan da ga Snape zadirkuje no njegova goruća žudnja bila je jača od bilo kojeg drugog osjećaja. Sklopivši oči, uzeo je Severusovu ruku i nježno je stavio na svoj kurac, gladan dodira.

U tom trenutku, kada su se hladni prsti ovili oko njegovog penisa, imao je osjećaj da tone u topao ponor užitka. Kroz cijelo tijelo mu je prostrujao predivan val vrućine a iz usta mu je izletio dug uzdah prigušen crnom tkaninom u koju je zabio lice. Udisao je poznatu mješavinu mirisa- cimeta i gorkih trava koje su dodatno potpalile njegovu uzbuđenost. Taj ga je miris uvijek ošamućivao a sada kada mu je bio tako blizu… mogao ga je slobodno udisati, dopuštajući mu da ga opija.

Nakon što se val uzbuđenja u njemu malo stišao, um mu je napokon mogao analizirati trenutnu situaciju i Harryju se nikako nije sviđalo ono što je otkrio. Stenjao je i nestrpljivo podizao kukove, pokušavajući natjerati Snapea da ga napokon prestane zadirkivati i počne micati ruku no ništa se nije događalo. Hladna ruka samo je još jače stiskala njegov vreli, uzdrhtali kurac.

Teško dišući, Harry se odvoji od Severusa i pogleda ga izgubljenim pogledom iza zamagljenih naočala.

"Učini to…" prošaptao je. Svaku riječ izgovarao je s teškom mukom. Jedna obrva profesora Napitaka podigla se.

"A što želite da učinim, gospodine Potter?"

Harryjeve misli bile su zamagljene gotovo jednako kao i njegov vid.

Snape ga je želio degradirati, ponižavati…

No on to u ovoj situaciji nije mogao izdržati.

"D-dodirni g-ga…" glas mu je zazvučao gotovo kao jecaj dok je spuštao pogled na Severusovu ruku ovijenu oko svog kurca. Dugi vitki prsti potpuno su ga prekrili. Harry zadrhće pri pogledu na to. "Molim te…" doda, sklapajući oči i osjećajući neugodno žarenje ispod vjeđa.

Zašto ga Snape ovako muči?

"Pokaži mi." Muškarčev vrući šapat prouzrokovao je novi val crvenjenja na njegovom licu. "Pokaži mi kako da to učinim."

Harry je u njegovom glasu osjetio lagano požurivanje. I uzbuđenje.

Gutajući gorčinu, stavio je svoju ruku na Severusovu i, bez otvaranja očiju, polako je počeo pomicati gore-dolje. Pred očima mu zaiskri. Snapeova ruka kao da ga je palila svojom hladnoćom pojačavajući osjete u Harryjevom tijelu i tjerajući ga u grozničavo stanje uzbuđenosti. Na sebi je osjećao pogled tih divnih očiju, opijenih izrazom užitka na vlastitom licu.

Nije više mogao izdržati. Maknuo je ruku i zgrabio crnu tkaninu profesorove pelerine, želeći vrištati od užitka no onda se muškarčeva ruka na njegovom kurcu ponovo umirila.

S teškoćom je otvorio oči i ugledao zloban pogled zbog kojeg je, zatečen, trepnuo nekoliko puta osjećajući proždiruću glad za divnim dodirima koji su ga bacali u ekstazu.

Bio je na rubu. Odmaknuo je te vitke prste i zgrabio vlastitu pulsirajuću erekciju te je počeo brzo drkati dok je iznutra sav izgarao od žudnje. Ovo se nije moglo usporediti sa osjetima koje je budila vješta Severusova ruka no Harryju je bilo dovoljno već i to što može dotaknuti njegovu odjeću, osjetiti toplu kožu i čuti njegovo ubrzano disanje.

Harry je nagnuo glavu unazad i počeo masturbirati još brže, pritom promuklo stenjući i zabijajući prste druge ruke u Snapeovo rame. Odjednom se mračan, zapovjednički glas probio do njegovih ušiju kroz veo vrelog, ljepljivog užitka:

"Pogledaj me!"

Harryjevo tijelo predalo se instiktima iako mu je um preplavljivao sram. Znao je što radi, znao je pred čijim očima to radi ali nije se mogao zaustaviti. Podigavši pogled, u grlu mu se stvorila knedla kad je ugledao kako ga crne oči motre prodornim, grozničavim pogledom. Pomislio je da će, ako ne dobije ovog čovjeka, eksplodirati od žudnje.

Harry se izvukao iz Snapeovog krila i kleknuo pred njega, pružajući ruke koje su mu se tresle prema njegovim hlačama. Skoro cijelu jednu minutu je pokušavao otvoriti zatvarač. Kad je napokon uspio, brzo je uvukao ruku u otvor i zgrabio tvrdi, pulsirajući kurac.

Bio je tako topao i gladak. Potpuno drukčiji od ostatka tijela profesora Napitaka. Nježno ga je izvadio iz hlača da bi mu se potom sve misli rapršile u roju iskrica kad je ugledao muškarčevu crvenu, tvrdu erekciju.

Harry je imao dojam kao da je opet pod utjecajem napitka Desideria Intima. Slika mu se pred očima potpuno zamaglila a jedina stvar koju je kristalno jasno vidio bio je nabreknuti penis koji jedva da mu je stao u dlan ruke. Bilo je točno onako kako se sjećao. Tek je sada, dok ga je držao u rukama, Harry shvatio koliko mu je nedostajao.

Pogled je usmjerio prema gore, u lice profesora Napitaka, koje je napokon počelo odavati simptome goruće žudnje, proždirući ga nevjerojatnom snagom. Harry je vidio tu žudnju. Držao ju je u ruci. Vrelu i spremnu da prodre u njega.

Znao je što treba učiniti. Počeo je gledati uokolo po sobi.

"Tražite li ovo, gospodine Potter?" Snapeov glas privukao mu je pažnju na već poznati način. Samo je Snape mogao zvučati podsmješljivo i zavodljivo u isti mah. Kad je Harry pogledao prema njemu, u ruci mu je ugledao malu bočicu. Poznati osjećaj crvenjenja opet mu se pronio obrazima. Kako bilo da bilo, želja koju je prema Snapeu osjećao nadjačavala je sve ostale osjećaje.

Čak i da Ron i Hermiona, na čelu s Dumbledoreom odjednom upadnu u sobu, samo bi ih pristojno zamolio da tiho zatvore vrata i ne ometaju ga.

Harry ponovo sjedne u Snapeovo krilo, uzimajući mu bočicu iz ruke. Znao je da mu Severus neće pomagati. Baš suprotno. Taj zli gad je uživao u bezosjećajnom mučenju Harryja, gledajući ga kako se ponižava pred njim.

Čim je to shvatio, neobuzdani val vrućine proširio mu se po slabinama tako da je zastenjao.

"Je li moguće da…?" nije ipak mogao dovršiti tu misao, previše se prepao. Harry ju je potisnuo daleko u najmračniji kut svog uma i koncentrirao se na sadašnjost.

Drhtavim rukama, izlio je malo tekućine na prste i nježno je nanio na muškarčev kurac. Severus je zatvorio oči, predan užitku. Tada je Harry, crveneći se zbog onoga što će se dogoditi za nekoliko minuta, ispružio ruku unazad i smjestio vlažni prst direktno u otvor između guzova. Zastenjao je, nije se više mogao obuzdati. Padao je u bezdan vlažne požude dok je vodio dignuti kurac u smjeru svoje rupe.

Znao je da ga čeka bol. Ali isto tako je znao i da je taj bol ništavna u usporedbi s užitkom.

Osjećao je gladan, intenzivan pogled. Severus je motrio svaki njegov pokret, s izrazom lica kao da gleda neki vrlo interesantan i ugodan događaj.

Harry je, uzbuđen zbog saznanja da ga se promatra, stisnuo zube, ugodno se smjestio i spustio prema dolje.

Eksplozija boli i jecaj koji mu se oteo s usana spojili su se s dubokim, zadovoljnim uzdahom profesora Napitaka. Harryju su pred očima titrale zvjezdice no nastavio se nabijati još dublje, želeći ga primiti cijelog, želeći ga osjetiti u sebi. Sklopio je oči i čvrsto zgrabio Severusova ramena, kao da mu želi rasparati odjeću i zagrebati kožu.

Začuo je duboke, tihe zvukove koje je muškarac proizvodio, no nije bio u stanju otvoriti oči. Gorući osjećaj pod vjeđama postajao je sve snažniji a bedra su mu drhtala od napora, no ništa ga nije brinulo. Polako, centimetar po centimetar, nabijao se na erekciju profesora Napitaka, čvrstu poput čelika. Harry pritisne svoje oznojeno čelo na profesorove prsi, u pokušaju da smiri vlastito disanje.

Tada se opet spustio nadolje.

Bol u tijelu mu je eksplodirala i Harry zaviče kroz čvrsto stisnute zube. U istom trenutku osjetio je dodir magije. Lagano je otvorio oči i vidio da Snape spušta svoj štapić.

Odmah je shvatio i zašto. Snape je morao baciti čaroliju utišavanja.

Gryffindorac se odmah zacrvenio , no odlučio se kontrolirati.

Ipak, to je bilo nemoguće jer je vreli, nabrekli kurac kliznuo još dublje u njega i mnogo ljepši osjećaj se počeo pronositi Harryjevim tijelom, zamjenjujući bol. Svaki djelić tijela mu je podrhtavao, a ujedno se osjećao i kao da izgara- iznutra i izvana. U želji da suspregne vlastite jecaje, Harry si je umalo izgrizao usne do krvi, no tada je Severusov duboki glas dopro do njegovih ušiju:

"Nemoj stati. Želim te čuti kako stenješ…"

Te su riječi zapalile vatru u njemu. Harry je zubima zgrabio crnu tkaninu i do kraja se nabio na Snapeov kurac zbog čega su se svi njegovi osjeti udvostručili jer je vršak penisa dotaknuo njegovu prostatu. Bio je u agoniji od užitka. Zacvilio je; nije mogao kontrolirati svoj glas niti tijelo koje se samo od sebe kretalo gore-dolje, zahtijevajući još,još… Harry zastenje, pritisnut uz Snapeovo rame, pokušavajući kontrolirati drhtanje svog tijela. Nakon još jedne divne eksplozije užitka, suze su mu potekle iz kuteva očiju. Grizući Snapeovu pelerinu i zabijajući prste u njegovo meso, Harry je dopustio požudi da kontrolira njegovo tijelo, podižući stražnjicu i potom je vraćajući natrag, u središte užitka. Sa svakim novim pokretom , bolna energija bi mu potekla tijelom, mijenjajući fizičku bol u bol zadovoljstva. Mozak mu je okružila vrela, gusta magla. Jedva da je čuo muškarčevo otežano disanje i uzdahe s njegovih usana.

S teškoćom je podigao pogled, a već u sljedećem trenutku ga je probo Severusov gorući izraz u crnim očima koje su pratile svaki njegov pokret , klizile mu po golom, vitkom tijelu koje se nabijalo na njegovu uzavrelu erekciju. U muškarčevim očima bila je jasno vidljiva pohlepa kojom je gladno proždirao Harryja. Harry je bio svjestan uzbudljivosti situacije, prije nego ga je sljedeći dodir sa prostatom lišio daha i mogućnosti razmišljanja. Osim pulsirajućih valova zadovoljstva, počeo je osjećati razne druge stvari.

Počeo se kretati još brže, nabijajući se na Snapeov kurac sve brže i dublje. Dahtao je i stenjao uz Severusovo rame. Znoj mu je curio niz leđa, ublažavajući bol u izmorenim bedrima koja su sa svakim novim podizanjem stražnjice sve jače drhtala.

Očajan zbog nemogućnosti da zadovolji goruću žudnju u sebi, Harry se zaustavi, boreći se za dah. Srce mu je divljački lupalo u ušima a oči mu bile pune suza. Podigavši glavu, zastenje promuklim, napuknutim glasom:

"M-molim te… Jebi m-me."

Snapeove oči zlobno zasjaše. Na Harryjevo iznenađenje, muškarac je podignuo ruke i skinuo mu naočale, odloživši ih sa strane. Slika pred očima mu se toliko zamutila da je jedva išta vidio.

Potom mu sine. Snape opet nije želio da mu mu Harry vidi lice tokom orgazma.

Osjetio je kako ga snažne ruke grabe za stražnjicu i u sljedećem trenutku, kada su ga nabile do kraja, nije više mogao misliti, vidjeti ni govoriti. Golem val užitka eksplodirao mu je u slabinama, u djeliću sekunde se pronoseći cijelim tijelom, bacajući ga u zrak poput krpene lutke.

Stenjao je i uzdisao dok je muškarac bacakao njegovo mlitavo tijelo gore-dolje brzim, kratkim pokretima, dopuštajući njegovom tijelu da se samo nabija na tvrdi, podmazani kurac. Svaki put kada bi mu dotaknuo prostatu Harry bi zavikao napuklim glasom, kao da se želi osloboditi bolnog užitka koji je bjesnio u njemu, paleći mu tijelo iznutra. Um mu se izgubio u bespućima strasti.

Severus ga je podignuo, držeći mu bokove u čeličnom stisku i potom ga nabio na kurac tako snažno i brzo da se svo Harryjevo tijelo streslo a koža mu se naježila. Više nije stenjao već jecao i plakao od boli i zadovoljstva.

Snape se zabio u njega sve do testisa. Dječak je promuklo zavikao kada su se prvi znaci orgazma počeli buditi u njegovom tijelu. Zabacio je glavu dok mu se tijelo ukrućivalo i izvijalo. Odmah zatim uslijedio je novi val užitka, puno jači, koji je zgrčio svaki djelić njegovog tijela, pretvarajući mu sve osjete u pepeo. Vrele suze potekle su iz Harryjevih napola sklopljenih očiju.

"Oooh, Severuse…"

Potom je shvatio da se tijelo ispod njega ukočilo nakon što je izgovorio te riječi. Kroz maglu koja mu je prekrivala pogled uspio je nazreti Snapea koji je zatvorio oči i otvarao usta u nijemim krikovima.

U sebi je osjetio tekuću vrućinu koja je samo pojačala užitak njegovog vlastitog orgazma. Obuzet strašću, Harry je iskoristio trenutak u kojem se Snape predao užitku, te mu je zgrabio lice rukama. Pritisnuo je svoje drhtave usne na Severusove razdvojene i kliznuo jezikom u toplu unutrašnjost. Pohlepno je istraživao nepce svojim vrelim jezikom, ozljeđujući usne oštrim zubima. Severusove usne bile su slatko-gorke. Harry je zario prste u muškarčevu glatku kosu dok je jezikom pokušavao doprijeti što je dublje mogao, baš kao da želi kušati samu Severusovu dušu. Svi ovi tjedni puni patnje, nezadovoljenih želja, pretvaranja, bitki koje je vodio sa samim sobom i sa Snapeom, sve ga je to natjeralo da uloži svu svoju strast i očajničku žudnju u taj poljubac. Želja za intimnošću, koju unatoč svemu što su do sada učinili, nikad nije mogao ispuniti i vjerojatno nikad ni neće…

Severus se ukočio još jače i zario prste u njega. Nakon određenog vremena Gryffindorac je osjetio kako se Snapeovo tijelo opušta dok je užitak orgazma u njemu slabio. No Harry je, još uvijek potpuno van kontrole, i dalje grizao muškarčeve usne i stenjao mu u lice osjećajući istjecanje guste tekućine iz svoje zlostavljane stražnjice.

No pohlepa mu nije dugo trajala. Osjetio je ruku koja ga grabi za kosu a potom i snažno potezanje koje ga je na silu razdvojilo od Severusova lica. Zastenjao je od boli.

"Nisam ti dopustio da to radiš, Potteru!" zarežao je Snape, dok mu se glas vraćao u uobičajeni zlokobni ton. Harry je sklopio oči, teško dišući. Bijes koji se osjećao u muškarčevom glasu otrijeznio ga je i odjednom je shvatio što je upravo učinio.

Prešao je granicu.

Kada se Severus izvukao iz njega, osjetio je nepodnošljivo peckanje u očima.

Bojao se. Nije htio otvoriti oči. Pod svaku cijenu je htio suzbiti osjećaj zle kobi koji mu se pojavio u srcu. Nije htio da ovako završi. Ali nije mogao odugovlačiti. Duboko je udahnuo i polako podigao glavu, gledajući ravno u crne oči koje su ga prodorno motrile. Bez naočala Harry ništa nije mogao iščitati iz njih.

"Obuci se!" sikne Snape, puštajući mu kosu. Žudnja, pohota i ekstaza su nestale. U Snapeovom glasu sada se osjećao samo prezir. "Tvoja kazna je završila."

Val hladnoće, koji nije imao veze s maloprijašnjim osjećajem vrele žudnje, pronio se Harryjevim tijelom. Otvorio je usta, pokušavajući objasniti:

"Nisam htio…"

"Zar nisi čuo što sam ti rekao?" oštar glas ošinuo ga je poput biča.

Harry je odvratio pogled. Nije htio da muškarac primijeti bol u njegovim očima. Bez riječi se izvukao iz Snapeovog krila i okrenuo mu leđa dok je pokušavao povratiti ravnotežu na nogama koje su ga izdavale. Tada se, polagano, počeo oblačiti ujedno se boreći sa osjećajem žarenja pod kapcima.

Tišina u prostoriji je bila nepodnošljiva.

Drhtavim rukama je zakopčao traperice. Sagnuo se i obukao majicu pa džemper, pokušavajući se ne obazirati na tijelo koje mu se treslo. Imao je osjećaj kao da je u sobi odjednom postalo strahovito hladno.

Nesigurno se ljuljajući na nogama, otišao je do vrata, želeći samo pobjeći odatle što je prije moguće. U trenutku kada je položio ruku na kvaku začuo je hladan, smiren glas:

"Zar nisi nešto zaboravio?"

Harry se okrenuo spuštene glave kako Snape ne bi vidio izraz njegovog lica. Nešto je zasjalo u ruci profesora Napitaka, odražavajući plamenove iz kamina. Harry stisne šake i natjera se da priđe Snapeu. Hinjenje izraza hladnoće na licu toliko ga je koštalo da je imao osjećaj kako će se onesvijestiti. Posegnuo je za naočalama. Na djelić sekunde njegova je ruka dotakla muškarčeve hladne prste. U zadnji čas se uspio suzdržati da ne zastenje. Sklopio je oči, zadržavajući dah i boreći se sa suzama te se brzo okrenuo i otišao.  
>Bez da se ijednom osvrnuo, Harry je otišao do vrata, otvorio ih i trudeći se ostati na nogama, prošao kroz ured. Zatvorio je vrata u hodniku i tek je tada napokon mogao odahnuti, dopuštajući suzama da poteku.<p>

Nije imao pojma odakle je izvukao snagu da učini sljedeći korak i započne dug put natrag do tornja.

Osjećao je samo prazninu. Kao da mu je netko isisao sve emocije, ostavljajući jedino bolno hladnu, zjapeću rupu. Vrele suze ostavljale su vlažne tragove na njegovom licu no Harry nije mario za to.

Prije samo nekoliko trenutaka osjećaji su gorjeli u njemu, u njegovom srcu, u umu i tijelu, no sada se osjećao kao da su spržili sve iznutra i ostavili samo pustoš.

Kroz maglu pred očima, vidio je kako radi male, posrćuće korake ali imao je dojam kao da ne pripadaju njemu. Naočale je još uvijek držao u ruci.

_Obuci se. Tvoja kazna je završila._

Te su riječi odagnale sve preostale uspomene, smanjujući ih na veličinu mizernih malih bića uguranih u najdalji kut Harryjeva uma. Ostavile su samo bol.

Sklopio je oči jer mu se počelo vrtjeti.

A što je očekivao? Mogao je znati što će se dogoditi…

Prvi nagli udarac ga je bacio na pod. Harry je koljenima bolno udario o kamene ploče i izderao laktove kada se zaustavio da ne padne naglavce. Prije no što je mogao shvatiti što se uopće događa, nešto crno mu je prekrilo glavu i više ništa nije vidio.

Prvi udarac je gotovo istog trena bio popraćen drugim. Ravno u vrat.

Harry udari glavom o pod. Nije imao vremena niti zavikati. Nečije ruke su ga zgrabile za ramena i počele ga vući po podu.

Vrata se zalupiše.

Sljedeće udarce nije više bio u stanju pobrojati. 


	13. Poglavlje 13 Šapati u mraku

**Poglavlje 13- Šaputanja u mraku.**

_Ne, nikada nećeš biti sam  
>Kad tama prevlada znat ćeš da nisam daleko<br>Poslušaj šaputanja u mraku_

Hermiona je uzela velik udah i pogledala kroz prozor u magloviti mjesec. Bilo je vrlo kasno. Svi učenici su već odavno spavali i ona je bila jedina koja je sjedila u napuštenoj društvenoj prostoriji. Svake minute je pogledavala na sat, svaki put sve nervoznija.

_Što mu se dogodilo?_

Već je bila ozbiljno zabrinuta. Čekala je Harryja od deset sati- željela je pričati s njim. Morala je saznati istinu! Izbjegavao ju je cijelog dana pa ga je odlučila pričekati dok se ne vrati s izdržavanja kazne. Ovoga puta joj neće pobjeći. Ali njega još uvijek nije bilo.

_Možda mu je Snape nešto učinio?_

S vremena na vrijeme Hermiona bi okružila sobu dok su joj se u glavi motali svakakvi scenariji zbog kojih bi Harry mogao ovoliko biti odsutan.

Morala je nešto učiniti, jer ako bude čekala još makar malo duže, poludjet će!

Pokušala je sebi objasniti da sigurno postoji nekakav logičan razlog zašto se Harry još uvijek nije pojavljivao na vratima društvene prostorije, i da će ga sigurno ugledati za koji trenutak.

Ali želja joj se nije ispunila.

Bacila se na kauč, pokušavajući razmišljati, ali ni to nije pomoglo. Niti je moglo natjerati Harryja da dođe, živ i neozlijeđen.

_Moram ga otići potražiti! Možda se nešto ozbiljno dogodilo!_

Donijevši odluku, skočila je s kauča i uputila se prema muškoj spavaonici.

Znala je da je to riskantno- otići tamo u ovaj kasni sat, no imala je dobar razlog da to učini. Tiho se ušuljala u spavaonicu i na prstima došla do kreveta na kojem je Ron hrkao, lišen ikakvih briga.

Hermionu je prožeo bijes.

_Kako može spavati sada kad je Harry nestao? Zar ga uopće nije briga za to što mu se najbolji prijatelj večeras nije vratio?_

Zgrabila ga je za ruku i snažno prodrmala.

„Rone! Ustani! Istog trenutka!" prosiktala je, trudeći se da ne probudi Nevillea koji je spavao u blizini.

„Što...? Što se dogodilo?" promrmlja on, gledajući je zamagljenim pogledom.

„Harry se nije vratio s kazne. Možda mu se nešto dogodilo, moramo ga potražiti."

„Što...? Oh, Hermionaaa..." zastenje Ron zijevajući i okrećući se na drugu stranu. „Zar ga ne možemo potražiti ujutro?"

„Ronalde Weasley!" tiho je siknula, na rubu živaca."Ako ne ustaneš, otkrit ću cijeloj školi što radiš u snovima, i s kime to radiš!"

Upalilo je. Ron je istog trenutka otvorio oči, potpuno budan.

„Što? Ne možeš to učiniti. Ne možeš!"

Pobjedonosno se nasmiješila.

„Obuci se. Moramo pronaći Harryja."

Okrenula mu je leđa i prišla Harryjevom kovčegu.

„Trebat će nam Mapa za haranje i Plašt. Znaš li ti gdje ih on drži?" prošaptala je.

„Nemam pojma, ali čini mi se da ih on uvijek nosi sa sobom," odgovori joj Ron dok se skrivao iza kreveta žurno oblačeći hlače i džemper. „Nisi mislila ozbiljno, ono sa snovima, zar ne?"

Hermiona frkne, pretražujući Harryjev kovčeg i osvijetljujući put štapićem.

„Nije bitno. Kako ćemo ga pronaći bez Mape i Plašta?"

Namrštila se pri pomisli na lutanje hodnicima Hogwartsa noću, potpuno bez zaštite. Što ako ih Filch ulovi? Mogli bi mu pristojno objasniti da su bili zabrinuti za Harryja i da su ga stoga odlučili potražiti. No sumnjala je da bi Filch suosjećao.

„Blefirala si. Nitko ne može otkriti tuđe snove. To je nemoguće", čula je Rona kako govori prigušenim glasom. Uzdahnula je:

„Idemo."

Hermiona oprezno izviri iza ugla.

„U redu je. Nema nikoga. Možemo krenuti."

„A gdje uopće idemo? Gdje ga namjeravaš potražiti?" šapnuo je Ron, sljedeći Hermionu kroz mračne, prazne hodnike dvorca.

„U tamnice," odrješito je rekla, oprezno pogledavajući u svim smjerovima. „Harry je imao kaznu kod Snapea. On je zadnja osoba koja ga je vidjela."

„A nije ti palo na pamet da bi Harry možda još uvijek mogao biti kod njega?" upita Ron. Zbog ovog pitanja se Hermiona malčice zacrvenjela. „Možda ga je Snape natjerao da radi neki naporni, teški posao kojeg Harry još nije uspio dovršiti."

„Profesori nemaju pravo zadržavati učenike vani nakon deset sati uvečer", odsiječe ona.

„Ali to je Snape," naglasi Ron, kao da time sve objašnjava.

„Čak ni Snape nema pravo to raditi", zareži Hermiona istražujući sljedeći hodnik. Odšuljali su se, neprimjetno poput sjena, niza stube u hladne, napuštene tamnice.

„A što namjeravaš uraditi?" nastavi Ron sarkastično. „Pokucati na Snapeova vrata usred noći i reći 'Oprostite na smetnji, je li Harry kod vas? Jer nije se vratio večeras pa mislimo da je...' „

„Psssst!" prekine ga Hermiona, zaustavljajući se i osluškujući nešto. Svuda oko njih prevladavala je mrtvačka tišina. Nekoliko baklji još je uvijek gorjelo, bacajući titravo svjetlo na grube, ogoljene zidove a Gryffindorci nisu htjeli upotrebljavati svoje štapiće,da ne privuku pažnju. „Mislim da sam nešto čula." Trenutak je osluškivala, gledajući po mračnom hodniku. Potom je zavrtjela glavom i nastavila hodati. „Zanemari."

Uspjeli su doći do vrata ureda profesora Napitaka bez problema. Kada su zastali pred njima, počeše oklijevati.

„Pa," uvjeravao ju je Ron, „tebi je pala na pamet ova briljantna ideja, stoga pokucaj."

Hermiona proguta knedlu. Kasni posjeti profesorima nisu baš bili na listi svakodnevnih aktivnosti najboljim učenicima u školi. Ako se Harry slučajno vratio u spavaonicu, a oni budu uhvaćeni van kreveta u ovaj sat, neće biti dobro. Ali morali su se uvjeriti! Harryjeva sigurnost je na prvom mjestu.

Liznula je usnice i duboko udahnula a potom podigla ruku i nježno pokucala na vrata ureda.

Zadržala je dah i čekala. Vrata su se otvorila nakon nekoliko trenutka i pred njima se pojavio profesor Snape.

Odjeven... prošlo joj je kroz glavu, pa je odahnula od olakšanja.

Profesor je podigao obrvu u svom prepoznatljivom stilu kada je ugledao dvoje učenika pred sobom u ovako kasne sate. No nije stigao ništa reći zbog Hermione, iz koje je prokuljala bujica riječi:

„Oprostite, znamo da ne smijemo biti van društvene prostorije u ovo vrijeme, možete nam oduzeti bodove zbog ovoga, gospodine, ali htjeli smo pitati je li Harry možda ovdje jer se nije vratio i mi smo vrlo zabrinuti a znamo da je nedavno bio kod vas, gospodine", rekla je u jednom dahu. „Mislim, imao je kaznu kod vas," brzo je dodala, osjećajući kako se crveni. Kršenje školskih pravila bilo je vrlo stresno za nju, pa je njezina slavna elokventnost bila ozbiljno narušena. Da sve bude još gore, Ron se svo to vrijeme skrivao iza nje ne pružajući joj nikakvu podršku, samo tišinu.

Hermiona je gledala kako se oči profesora Napitaka šire, da bi se potom opasno suzile. Njegovo je lice na trenutak izgledalo još blijeđe nego inače; no taj dojam je trajao samo djelić sekunde i s pravom se zapitala je li to bila samo njena uobrazilja.

„Potter?" zareži Snape, šibajući je pogledom. „Nije se vratio u spavaonicu?"

Hermiona kimne glavom.

„Bez sumnje se skriva negdje, i valja u samosažaljenju, kao i obično," reče muškarac oštro, ne skidajući oči s njenog lica. „Vratite se u krevete ukoliko ne želite da oduzmem Gryffindoru sve bodove."

Hermionu preplavi osjećaj nepravde. Ne može ih Snape samo tako poslati natrag u spavaonicu! Ako im on ne želi pomoći, otići će nekom drugom profesoru koji će mariti za to što se Harry nije vratio.

Okrenula se prema Ronu i progovorila hladnim, nervoznim glasom:

„Idemo k profesorici McGonagall. Dvorac je prevelik, sami ga nikada nećemo pronaći."

„Gospođice Granger, jeste li vi gluhi ili je netko na mene bacio čaroliju utišavanja?" Snapeov glas pretvorio se u režanje. „Čini mi se da sam vam izričito zapovjedio da se vratite u krevete."

„Gospodine, ne možete..." poče Hermiona, ponovo se okrećući prema njemu, ali ju je Snape ošinuo takvim ubilačkim pogledom da su joj riječi zapele u grlu.

„Samo mi još jednom prigovorite, gospođice Granger," sikne profesor približavajući joj se, „i to će vam biti zadnje riječi koje ćete izreći kao učenica ove škole."

Hermiona zatvori usta,gutajući riječi koje su joj bile na vrhu jezika.

„Sam ću potražiti Pottera," nastavi muškarac uspravljajući se i šibajući ih prezirnim pogledom. „Ovaj put mu neće biti oprošteno zbog kršenja pravila."

Snape stupi natrag u svoj ured i zatvori im vrata pred nosom.

Nastupi tišina.

Hermiona se okrene na peti. Lice joj je odavalo takav bijes da se Ron na trenutak zapitao treba li se više bojati Snapea ili nje.

„Koji je to..." poče ona, no onda se sjeti gdje se nalaze pa ušuti. Povukla je Rona za ruku i krenula naprijed. „Harry je nestao a on nam naredi da se vratimo u krevete? Gotovo sam sigurna da neće ni prstom mrdnuti da ga pronađe. No, možda i hoće, ali samo zato da mu može dati novu kaznu i oduzeti bodove. Koji je to bezosjećajni, zli gad!"

Ron je klipsao iza svoje bijesne prijateljice.

„Možda je Snape u pravu?" reče on tiho. „Možda bismo se stvarno trebali vratiti u krevet. Što se Harryju može dogoditi? U Hogwartsu smo! Možda je sve onako kako Snape kaže. Mislim, sigurno si i ti primijetila da se Harry u zadnje vrijeme čudno ponaša a ionako nemamo pojma gdje bi ga mogli pronaći. Može biti bilo gdje."

Hermiona naglo zastane i okrene se. Ron zastenje ugledavši izraz njenog lica.

„Ronalde, ako se još samo jednom pokušaš složiti s tim odurnim smrtonošom..." glas joj je drhtao a prst je uperila u njegovom smjeru, „kunem ti se da ću osobno..."

Odjednom nešto krcne pod njezinim nogama. Hermiona svrne pogled na pod. Kad je podigla nogu, lice joj je bilo bijelo kao kreč.

„Ovo su Harryjeve naočale," šapnula je dok ju je obuzimao grozan osjećaj. Sagnula se da ih podigne. Ron je također izgledao kao da je zaboravio sve što se do maloprije događalo.

„Kako su dospjele ovdje?" upitao je, gledajući po mračnom hodniku.

Hermiona zavrti glavom i zagleda se u razbijene naočale.

„On ih nikada ne skida," reče Ron tiho. „Ne bi ih samo tako izgubio."

Hermiona opet zavrti glavom. Pozorno je gledala hodnik no oko njih nije bilo ničega osim ormara za metle. Ni traga Harryju.

Odjednom se sjetila nečega.

„Rone," prošaptala je, „na ovom mjestu mi se bilo učinilo da sam nešto čula. Mislim da je taj zvuk došao iz-„ pogled joj se zadržao na vratima ormara, „-tog smjera."

Ron je slijedio njen pogled. Teško je progutao.

Hermiona ga nije imala kada čekati. Otišla je do starih drvenih vrata i prislonila uho na njih.

„Ništa ne čujem," šapnula je.

Ron je izgledao kao da je izgubio dar govora. Hermiona polako ispruži ruku i posegne za kvakom.

Vrata se nisu otvarala.

Hermiona bi najradije odahnula,no neugodan osjećaj u želucu joj nije dao mira. Pokušavajući potisnuti rastući osjećaj straha, izvadila je štapić, približila ga kvaki i šapnula:

„_Alohomora._"

Ovog puta se začulo tiho škripanje, i vrata se otvoriše. Hermiona zadrži dah, pomno motreći malu sobicu obavijenu neprobojnom tamom. Podigla je štapić i promrmljala:

„_Lumos._"

U trenutku kada je ormar obasjalo svjetlo, začula je kako Ron ispušta nekakav neartikulirani zvuk iza nje. Začula je dug, promukao uzdah i vrisak, da bi tek nakon nekoliko sekunda shvatila da je taj zvuk sama proizvela. Naočale su joj ispale iz ruke.

Harry je ležao uza zid. Krv mu je prekrivala lice i natopila mu odjeću, a na podu se stvorila i mala lokvica. Kosa mu se slijepila uz lice i sav je bio natečen, izgreban i pun modrica. Glava mu je ležala na prsima a desna ruka mu je bila savijena pod neprirodnim kutem, pokrivena komadom crne tkanine.

Hermionu je uhvatila panika. Nije mogla odrediti je li živ ili mrtav. Nije se mogla ni pomaknuti. Imala je osjećaj kao da će povratiti.

Oh... Harry. Ovo se ne događa!

Sklopila je oči, ne želeći vjerovati u istinost prizora pred vlastitim očima. Ovo ne može biti istina!

Želudac joj se okretao, srce podrhtavalo u grudima a sve oko nje se počelo vrtoglavo okretati. Pokušavala je disati ali imala je osjećaj kao da joj je nešto golemo blokiralo grlo. Nekoliko je puta progutala knedlu prije no što je opet otvorila oči.

Strah joj je svojim krakovima obavijao srce no potrudila se koncentrirati na trenutnu situaciju i proanalizirati ju. Bila je poznata po tome što moć rasuđivanja nije gubila ni u opasnim situacijama. Ne može sada zakazati!

_Moraš se kontrolirati! Saberi se! Dovedi nekoga! Odmah! vikala je na sebe._

„Ostani s njim," zakriještala je Ronu, koji je već sjedio na podu buljeći u Harryja očima razrogačenim od straha. Očito su ga noge izdale. Hermiona je otrčala potražiti Snapea. On je bio najbliže! Ima mnogo napitaka! On može pomoći Harryju! Mora!

Kada je zašla iza ugla sudarila se sa visokom, mračnom figurom. Zavrištala je, osupnuta, i posrnula pokušavajući povratiti ravnotežu. Podigla je pogled, i tek je tada, vidjevši koliko je figura pred njom zamućena, shvatila da plače. Nije mogla ništa izgovoriti. Snape ju je zgrabio za ramena i prodrmao.

„Što se dogodilo?" zatražio je odgovor od nje.

Hermiona je pokušala odgovoriti ali nije uspjela izustiti ni riječi. Briznula je u plač. „Harry..."

„Gdje je on?" Snapeov oštri, zapovjednički glas i to što ju je opet prodrmao rastrijeznili su je dovoljno da je uspjela promucati:

„Harry... Ormar... On..." Uspjela je uperiti drhtavi prst u smjer iz kojega je došla.

Osjetila je kako čelični stisak na njenim ramenima slabi i shvatila je da je sama. Pogledavši oko sebe, ugledala je kako rub Snapeovog crnog plašta nestaje iza ugla. Potrčala je za njim, trudeći se u trku obrisati suze s lica.

Kad je stigla do ormara, ugledala je Snapea pred ulazom. Lice mu je bilo mrtvački blijedo. Zurio je, bez riječi, u tijelo koje je ležalo na podu i očito se nije mogao pomaknuti. Samo je stajao i gledao, kao da ne vjeruje svojim očima.

Poslije nekog vremena ipak je došao k sebi. Stresao se, oslobađajući se osjećaja paralizirajućeg straha i ušao u spremište. Ron je klečao pored Harryja. Očito je prevladao posljedice nedavnog šoka. Hermiona je u šoku gledala kako Snape pada pored Harryja i odguruje Rona takvom silinom i bijesom da je ovaj pao na pod uz uzvik iznenađenja.

„Jesi li ga dirao?" upita profesor, prislanjajući uho na Harryjevo lice. Ron odmahne glavom. Očito nije bio u stanju govoriti. Hermiona je prišla bliže. Snape je provjerio puls na dječakovom vratu a napetost na blijedom licu malo je popustila. Uzdahne od olakšanja. „Živ je," tiho prošapće. Hermiona je zamijetila da mu se ruke tresu. Ipak nije mogla biti sigurna u taj prizor jer je i sama drhtala kao prut na vodi. Snape opet prisloni uho uz Harryjevo lice i namršti se. Gledao je u krv po njegovom tijelu a izraz straha mu je prelijetao licem. Hermiona trepne. Ovog puta je bila sigurna da ne umišlja.

Snape izvuče štapić i uperi ga u Harryjeva prsa. Hermiona je promatrala dok je on mrmljao neke čudne, komplicirane inkantacije. Topla, žuta svjetlost sunula je iz štapića, prekrivajući Harryjeve prsi. Profesorovo lice se grčilo od napora, jer je čarolija očito zahtijevala golemu snagu i usredotočenost.

Hermiona ugleda kako se Harryjeva prsa polako dižu, i promukao, grgljav, isprekidan dah izlazi iz njegovih usta. Golem val olakšanja i zahvalnosti preplavi joj srce. Naslonila se na zid. Ron je samo zurio širom otvorenih očiju. Topli sjaj iščezne i Snape se nagne unaprijed oslanjajući se rukama na pod. Duboko je udahnuo, izgledajući kao da je izgubio velik dio svoje snage.

„Gospođice Granger," progovori on drhtavim, umornim glasom, „Molim vas otiđite po profesora Dumbledorea i dovedite ga u bolničko krilo. Odmah. Lozinka je „hrakomet". Gospodine Weasley," Snapeove oči padoše na Rona koji se napokon uspio podići s poda, „vi ćete otići obavijestiti profesoricu McGonagall." Vidjevši da oboje stoje i nepomično zure u njega, potpuno zgranuti, doda oštrim, zapovjedničkim glasom: „Idite!"

Hermiona se strese i otrči prema stubama. Dok je trčala kroz mračne hodnike, samo joj je jedna misao bila u glavi:

_Živ je! Živ je!_

Bol.

Posvemašnja bol.

Probijala mu je dušu i tijelo. Oštra. Užasna. Uvijajuća.

Tama. Ljepljiva i gusta.

Harry nije imao pojma gdje je. Nije znao što se dogodilo.

Začuo je neke šapate. Šaputanja u mraku.

Činilo mu se da dolaze iz neke udaljene prostorije no nije bio u stanju razaznati riječi. Odjekivale su mu u glavi, ponavljajući se i miješajući međusobno, tvoreći buku koju je bilo teško razumjeti, buku koja je prerasla u čudnu i iritantnu...

Vrisak.

_Kazna... je završila..._

_Gdje da te dotaknem... knem?_

_Jesi li ga dirao... irao?_

_Harry!_

_Dotakni me... me..._

_Gdje?_

Vrisak.

Ništa od toga nije razumio. Bilo mu je teško iti disati. Nešto tvrdo mu je pritiskalo leđa.

_Živ je... iv je..._

Ležao je na nečemu.

Što se dogodilo?

Osjećao je samo pritisak i bol. Cijeli svijet je bio u boli. Jakoj, pulsirajućoj, probadajućoj, gorućoj boli.

Netko je bio tu. Negdje blizu.

Njegov oslabljeni, umom prožeti um osjetio je magiju. Magiju koja mu je bila blizu. Pokušao se usredotočiti na nju i ne ispuštati je, ne želeći da ga opet obuzme tama.

Mogao je disati.

_Dovedi ih... di ih..._

Polagano je počeo osjećati različite dijelove tijela, kao da su mu opet izrasli. Buka u ušima se smanjivala.

Zastenjao je, osjećajući nečije ruke na svojim prsima.

„Boli..." prošaptao je gotovo nečujno, jer mu je čak i govor nanosio neopisivu bol.

Ruke su se povukle. Poznati glas probio se kroz buku:

„Ne govori ništa. Čuvaj snagu."

Nešto se razbistrilo u Harryjevoj glavi.

Snape. Bio je to Snape. Odmah tu, uz njega.

Veoma polako, djelići sjećanja počeli su se pojavljivati u njegovim mislima.

Snape... je bio ljut na njega... izbacio ga je iz ureda jer ga je Harry poljubio. A Harryju to nije bio dopušteno... Prekršio je pravila. Izložio se. Ali nije to htio...

„Ža-žao mi je..." uspio je prošaptati kroz bol koja mu je stezala grlo. „Nisam že...elio... Žao mi je..."

Tišina.

Možda Snape nije tu? Možda umišlja? Zašto ništa ne govori? Zar je toliko ljut na njega?

Morao ga je vidjeti.

Harry je pokušao otvoriti oči no nešto ih je preplavilo. Tek je sada shvatio da mu cijelo vrijeme nešto teče niz lice. Pokušao je podići desnu ruku ali je uopće nije osjećao. Zastenjao je od napora i podigao lijevu. Kada je pokušao dotaknuti njegovo lice, nečija ruka ga je zgrabila i nježno odgurnula.

Dakle, zaista je bio tu. Snape je bio tu. S njim.

Harry instiktivno stisne ruku i privuče je k sebi, pritišćući usne uz nju.

„Tako je lijepo...što si tu..." uspio je izgovoriti, osjećajući kako su mu usne suhe i natečene.

U prvi trenutak se ništa nije dogodilo. Snape nije odgovorio, ali Harry nije mario. Znao je da je on uz njega. Ništa mu više nije trebalo.

No nakon nekoliko trenutaka, osjetio je kako Snapeova ruka nježno klizi iz njegove.

Zastenjao je.

„Nemoj... Nemoj ići..."

Osjetio je kako Snapeove ruke klize ispod njegovih leđa i koljena, i kako ga nježno podižu s poda.

Bol se vratila s golemom jačinom, vraćajući ga natrag u tamu punu nerazgovijetnih, promuklih šapata.

„Boli...Previše boli..." uspio je Harry izreći prije no šta ga tama ponovno primila natrag u zagrljaj.

Crabbe je nervozno gledao u svoje ruke.

„Jesi li siguran da ništa nije...ostalo?" upitao je rastreseno.

Troje Slytherina je sjedilo u spavaonici. Dobro, Crabbe i Goyle su sjedili a Malfoy je kružio prostorijom, sav uzbuđen. Oči su mu grozničavo sjale a na licu se ogledavao izraz dubokog zadovoljstva.

„Oh, prestani već jednom! Toliko ih dugo već trljaš, da si vjerojatno izribao sve, uključujući i salo," odgovori Malfoy iznervirano i baci se na krevet. Crabbe i Goyle su sjedili na kauču uza zid, nervozno se pogledavajući. „Zato nismo koristili čarolije," nastavi Malfoy. „Magija se lako otkrije. Šake-„ pritom je podigao jednu lagano izgrebenu ruku, „se ne mogu otkriti. Osim toga, dosta će vremena proći prije no što ga itko pronađe."

Crabbe i Goyle su ga u čudu gledali, očito mu ne vjerujući u potpunosti. Malfoyevo lice odavalo je izraz okrutnog podsmijeha.

„Prekasno je za kajanje. Već smo to učinili. Sada nema povratka. Potter je napokon platio za sve. Apsolutno za sve! Napokon!" Nasmijao se,napuklim glasom, dok su mu oči opasno sijevale. Djelovao je kao da nema kontrolu nad svojim djelima i riječima. Zaslijepljen mržnjom, ponašao se poput luđaka koji je napokon uspio u namjeri uništavanja svijeta. „O,Gospodar Tame će me nagraditi za ovo! Napokon sam odstranio Pottera! Uživat će!"

„Pa..." poče Goyle oprezno, „ti si rekao da ti to nije dopušteno. Da ti je naredio samo da ga promatraš, i da nitko ne smije saznati za to. Mislim..." oklijevao je, pokušavajući spojiti rečenicu jer očito ono do sada izrečeno nije zvučalo kako je trebalo zvučati. „Ti si rekao... da moraš motriti na njega i ne dopustiti da itko sazna." Ispustio je uzdah olakšanja. Za Goylea, sklapanje dugih rečenica bio je naporan posao. „Siguran si da on neće... biti ljut na nas? Mislim, Gospodar Tame?"

„Umukni!" zareži Draco. „Što sam trebao, zaštititi Potterovo dupe? Nikad! Poslije svih ovih godina? Zbog njega je moj otac završio u Azkabanu! A svi misle da sam lud! Izgubio sam svačije poštovanje jer sam ga neprestano morao pratiti! Slytherini su me počeli gledati kao izdajicu. Mene!"

„A... Snape?" upita Crabbe tiho. „Zar on neće biti ljut na nas? Zar se ne sjećaš...što ti je učinio prošlog puta? Rekao je da je Potter... nepe... nepre... ner..." zamislio se na trenutak," –„nepovrediv!" napokon je ispalio, ponosan na sebe.

„Nema šanse! Što bi im ja trebao biti? Sluga? Predugo to već radim! Dosta je bilo!" Skočio je s kreveta, a sive oči mu se zatamniše od bijesa. „Pokušao sam izvući neke informacije iz Snapea. Pitao sam ga što se događa ali mi ništa nije htio reći, pa me stoga sada može poljubiti u dupe! Kad me Gospodar Tame nagradi, Snape mi neće moći ništa učiniti! Moći će samo..." Draco odjednom ušuti, shvaćajući da ga prijatelji ne slušaju. Buljili su u vrata širom otvorenih očiju, prestrašeni.

Draco zastane. Ledeni žmarci prođu mu tijelom.

Osjetio je nečiju prisutnost; prisutnost punu hladne odlučnosti i gorućeg bijesa.

Polako se okrenuo.

Severus Snape stajao je na ulazu. Crna silueta pojavila se iz mraka poput fatalne sudbine. Nosio je komad crne tkanine u ruci; vreću koju su Potteru stavili na glavu da ih ne prepozna. Bila je natopljena krvlju.

Draco teško proguta i pogleda ravno u demonske oči profesora Napitaka. Ono što je u njima ugledao natjeralo ga je da požali zbog svega što je učinio. Shvatio je da je napravio najveću pogrešku u životu. Ali već je bilo prekasno.

U jednom strašnom trenutku, mogao je pomisliti samo na to kako nikad neće zaboraviti ovaj pogled...

Kroz izmaglicu straha koja mu je obuzela um, vidio je kako Snape cilja štapićem na njega, i prije nego je uspio reagirati, začuo je čaroliju:

„_Legilimens Evocis._"


	14. Poglavlje 14 Misterije

**14. Poglavlje – Misterije**

_Umoran sam već od toga da mi govore  
>Kako si opasan, ali oni ne prestaju<br>I dok ne odem neće povjerovati  
>Da to što sam s tobom mi neće slomiti srce.<br>Nikad me neće odvojiti od tebe  
>Nema ničega što oni mogu učiniti!<em>

Harry je padao kroz tamu.

Osjećao je dašak zraka no nije imao pojma odakle dolazi jer je sve oko njega bilo mračno. Gusta tama, ljepljiva tama. Toplo i gorko. Tišina.

Bio je sam.

U daljini je ugledao slabašan tračak svjetla i, zajedno s njim, u Harryjevoj tihoj tami, pojavili su se šapati. Isprva jedva čujni. Što se više bližio onom svjetlu to su oni postajali glasniji. Potom su se pomiješali i prerasli u viku.

Šaputanja u mraku.

Osjetio je neugodnu hladnoću.

Shvatio je da dolazi iz onog sjajnog svjetla. Osjetio je bol i strah. Nečiji bijes.

Nije se želio udubljivati u to. Pokušavao se obraniti ali bio je nemoćan. Okružio ga je vakuum.

Bio je preblizu. Ništa nije mogao učiniti.

Pao je u svjetlost.

Slika pred očima bila mu je nejasna i zamućena ali uspio je nazreti ženu svijetle kose kako kleči pred njim. Pognula je glavu, skrivajući lice dlanovima, dok su joj se ramena tresla.

„Zašto?" ridala je, dok joj je glas odzvanjao u praznini. Unatoč vidljivim obrisima i bojama, Harry je imao osjećaj da se još uvijek nalazi u nekakvoj mračnoj praznini. Kao da je sve ovo iluzija.

„Nije poslušao moja naređenja," odgovori joj nekakav indiferentni glas. Bio je hladniji od leda i potpuno lišen emocija, ako zanemarimo gorući bijes koji se nazirao u njemu. Žena koja je pred njim klečala nije mu predstavljala ništa, baš kao da je kakva štetočina. Rado bi ju zgazio nogama da može. „Izdao je moje povjerenje. Prekršio riječ. Izmasakrirao bih ga vlastitim rukama da moj vjerni sluga nije na sebe preuzeo tu čast da ga prvi kazni. Možeš biti zahvalna što je uopće još živ."

Muškarac plave kose ušao je u krug hladne svjetlosti. Pognuo je glavu. Glas mu je drhtao kad je progovorio:

„Oprostite mi, gospodaru moj,ali... nije znao što radi. On je još uvijek dijete..."

„Tišina!" bilo mu je dosta. Njihovo patetično ponašanje samo je raspirilo osjećaj bijesa koji je gorio u njemu. Da mu nisu bili potrebni, riješio bi ih se smjesta. „Pokušao ga je ubiti...Potter pripada meni! Ja sam taj koji će ga ubiti! Ja sam taj koji će piti njegovu krv! Ja sam taj koji će uništiti njegovo tijelo! Isisati svu njegovu snagu! Sve ću mu uzeti!"

Žena se više nije mogla kontrolirati. Briznula je u plač prepun tuge, i taj zvuk ga je potpuno razjario.

„Ubij me," ridala je. Glas joj je pukao. „Nije me više briga... ne kada je moje dijete na takav način..." zastala je, kao da ne može dovršiti rečenicu, i pogledala ga očima punim očajničke mržnje. „Ja sam već mrtva."

„Bit će kako želiš," reče on mirno i rukom pozove osobu koja je stajala u sjeni. „Severuse..."

Začuo je plač plavokose žene i miran, hladan glas osobe u crnom:

„_Avada Kedavra._"

Harry zatvori oči kada je val zelene svjetlosti preplavio prostor.

Kad ih je ponovno otvorio, opet je padao kroz toplu, praznu, sigurnu tamu.

Bio je sam.

Želio je vode. Imao je dojam da su mu usta puna pijeska koji mu bode i ozlijeđuje grlo. Jedva je disao. Ipak je smogao snage izreći:

„Vode..."

Začuo je zvuk koraka u mraku.

„Napokon," prošaptao je netko preko njega, ali nije bio u stanju otvoriti svoje slijepljene oči. Osjetio je da mu netko podiže glavu i potom vlažnu hladnoću u svojim ustima. Slijevala mu se niz grlo, donoseći ugodno olakšanje.

Nije znao gdje se nalazi ni što mu se događa. Samo je želio spavati. Vratiti se u toplu, udobnu tamu.

„Ne govori ništa," govorio je onaj glas šaptom. Osjetio je nježan dodir na čelu. „Obavijestit ću ostale da si došao k svijesti. Odmaraj se."

Ruka je nastavila nježno milovati njegovo čelo.

Tama ga je opet povlačila u svoj zagrljaj.

Predao joj se.

„...budio danas. Toliko mu je dugo trebalo. Izgubio je mnogo krvi. Da ti nisi bio tamo, vjerojatno..." Nervozan, ženski glas pukne, ali odmah nastavi. „Ta čarolija zahtijeva strahovitu snagu i moć, samo ju je šačica čarobnjaka u stanju izvesti. U cijeloj školi, mislim da je samo ravnatelj može... Impresionirana sam, Severuse. Da ti nisi bio tamo, on bi se ugušio...Spasio si ga. Jesi li siguran da ga ne želiš vidjeti? Da ne želiš vidjeti kako mu je?"

„Nemam vremena tugovati nad učenicima, Pomfrey," odgovori joj tihi, mračni glas. Bez emocija. Indiferentan. „Nije me briga za njegovo stanje. Živ je i to mi je dovoljno. Zašto svi misle da bih trebao biti zabrinut za njegovo zdravlje?"

Nešto se probudi u Harryjevom umu. Poznavao je taj glas.

„Ti si njegov profesor,Severuse," reče Pomfrey ogorčeno. U odgovor je dobila samo prezirni frktaj.

Harry je osjećao pritisak na leđima. Pokušao je shvatiti što je to ali njegov um nije htio surađivati.

„Dala sam mu napitak za san bez snova. Dečko je imao noćne more- vrištao je i otimao se. Mogao se samo još jače ozlijediti," nastavi Pomfrey, nezastrašena. „Sad spava, ali veoma je letargičan. Ne zna ni gdje se nalazi ni što mu se dogodilo. Trebat će mu dosta vremena za potpuni oporavak."

Harry je shvatio da pritisak na leđima dolazi od madraca. Očito je ležao u krevetu.

Uz to su mu se vratila i osjetila. Drhtao je. Osjećao se kao da je okružen ledom. Bilo mu je tako hladno...

„Dražesno," suho reče glas. „Ali ne znam zašto..."

Slabašan jecaj pobjegne Harryju iz bolno stisnutog grla.

Začuo je užurbane korake i nakon nekoliko trenutaka osjetio je nečiju hladnu ruku na svom čelu.

Poznavao je taj dodir...

„Sav gori," reče duboki glas. „Dala si mu nešto za to?" Dodir iščezne. „Zašto me gledaš tako?" zareži onaj duboki glas.

„Bez veze." U glasu gđe. Pomfrey čula se nota zabavljenosti. „To je dobar znak,Severuse, nema razloga za paniku. Visoka temperatura znači da se tijelo bori."

„Nisam u raspoloženju za šale, Pomfrey," reče on iziritirano.

„Ostani s njim," reče ona. „Donijet ću mu..."

„Nemam ja vremena za ovo. Imaš li listu napitaka koje trebam pripraviti?" Snapeov glas postao je hladniji i udaljeniji.

„Da,imam, donijet ću ti. U uredu mi je."

Koraci su se udaljili.

Harry se nije prestajao tresti. Osim hladnoće, počeo je osjećati i bolove. Dopirali su mu iz prsa, glave, leđa, ramena. Oštri, probadajući i gorući. Bujali su, pojačavali se, postajali sve opakiji. Kako se on budio tako su mu se budila i osjetila.

Neka prestane!

Otvorio je usta ali nije mogao ispustiti ni glasa. Grlo mu je bilo presuho. Pokušao je opet:

„Boli..." glas koji je uspio proizvesti bio je hrapav i promukao. Mogao je osjetiti da netko stoji pokraj kreveta, ali bez glasa. „Molim vas..." prošaptao je kroz natečene usne. „Neka prestane..."

„Potteru!" ljutiti siktaj pronio se zrakom, ali nije nastavio. „Uskoro će prestati," rekao je nježno. „Pomfrey će ti dati nešto protiv bolova."

Drhtaji su se pojačavali. Bol je uhvatila Harryjev želudac i pluća u čvrsti stisak- jedva je disao, kao da mu nešto pritišće grlo.

„Molim te...boli me..."

„Potteru, za boga..." reče onaj glas jače, ali onda ušuti. Začuo se zveket. Potom mu netko podigne glavu i u usta mu ulije nešto jetko i gorko.

Zakašljao je, dok mu je tekućina palila grlo.

„Progutaj," zapovjedi glas.

Pokorno je poslušao. Bol se postepeno povlačila. Duboko je udahnuo. Netko mu je pažljivo položio glavu na jastuk. Osjećao je nježan dodir ruke na prsima.

„Spavaj sada," tihi ton glasa smirio ga je. Toplina se širila njegovim tijelom, zamjenjujući bol.

Dopustio je tom toplom valu da ga ponese u sigurnu, udobnu tamu.

Zvukovi su polako probijali tišinu. Zvuk koraka, šaputanja i škripanja vrata.

Harry se sjeti da leži u krevetu. Pokušao je osjetiti i locirati sve dijelove tijela. Sve je bilo na svom mjestu, ali nije osjećao desnu ruku.

Zvukovi oko njega razbijali su meku maglu koja mu je okruživala um.

Želio je saznati što ih uzrokuje. Pokušao je otvoriti oči ali kapci su mu bili teški poput kamenja. Trebalo mu je nekoliko pokušaja da napokon uspije.

Hladno, jarko svjetlo probilo se kroz njegovu toplu tamu. Harry istog trenutka sklopi oči da ga otjera. U sljedećem trenutku opet je pokušao, a oči su mu lagano zasuzile zbog bolnog svjetla. Tek je iz trećeg puta uspio zadržati oči otvorene ali toliko je treptao da isprva nije vidio ništa osim svjetline. Dosta je vremena prošlo dok se nije usudio otvoriti ih širom.

Ugledao je poznato okruženje bolničkog krila.

„Harry!" Crvena kosa došla mu je u vidokrug, praćena smješkom koji je obasjao pjegavo lice. Bio je to Ron. „Napokon si budan! Čekaj! Moram reći gđi. Pomfrey!" ispalio je on i nestao.

Trenutak poslije ponovno se pojavio, u društvu gđe. Pomfrey koja se smiješila iako ga je zabrinuto gledala.

„Kako si, Harry?" upitala ga je.

„Moglo je biti i gore," odgovorio joj je nakon što je uspio smočiti grlo. „Mogu li dobiti nešto za piće?"

„Naravno," reče gđa. Pomfrey i nestane iz vidokruga.

„Napokon, prijatelju! Da samo znaš kako smo bili zabrinuti za tebe. Pazili smo na tebe u smjenama, ja i Hermiona. Pomfrey nam je dopustila. Ali nismo te smjeli niti dotaknuti sve dok ti nije... znaš...zacijelilo," Ron se prekine u riječi, spuštajući pogled.

„Rekla sam ti da ga ne gnjaviš čim se probudi!" prekori ga sestra, podižući Harryjevu glavu i lijevajući neku hladnu, ugodnu tekućinu u njegova usta.

„Idem pozvati Hermionu," reče Ron. „Samo se nemoj onesvijestiti dok se ne vratim, u redu, Harry?"

Sestra ga ošine pogledom na što se Harry nasmiješi. Kad je Ron odšetao kroz vrata, Pomfrey se okrenula prema njemu. „Moraš mi reći točno kako se osjećaš i što te sve boli."

„Nešto me stišće u prsima i glava me boli, ne previše ali nekako pulsirajuće." Promislio je trenutak, provjeravajući tijelo. „Također ne osjećam desnu ruku. Ne mogu je ni pomaknuti."

„Slomljena je. Baš kao i rebra, zbog čega osjećaš stiskanje u prsima. A imao si i potres mozga." Slušao ju je zapanjeno dok je ona nabrajala čitavu listu raznoraznih ozljeda koje je pretrpio. Većina je već bila izliječena,ali ne sve. Rekla mu je da mu slomljenu ruku nisu mogli izliječiti napitkom jer je ležao u nesvijesti a nisu ni znali kako će njegovo izmučeno tijelo reagirati. Isprva su ga htjeli prebaciti u Svetog Munga ali ravnatelj nije želio da ga pomiču. I tako su doveli vidare u Hogwarts. Kad su ga uspjeli stabilizirati, predali su ga u ruke gđe. Pomfrey i ostalih profesora. Snape mu je pripremao napitke a profesorica Sprout ga je darežljivo opskrbljivala medicinskim biljkama.

Harryjevo srce je brže zakucalo. Snape mu je pomogao da ozdravi? Nije znao zašto, no zbog te se vijesti istog trenutka osjećao mnogo bolje.

„Harry!" Hermionin vrisak prekinuo mu je tok misli. Prijateljica mu se bacila na krevet. Bila je bez daha ali lice joj je sjalo od sreće. „Nemaš pojma kako sam sretna! Svi su bili tako zabrinuti za tebe!" Oči su joj bile pune suza. Htjela je još nešto reći ali očito nije imala snage.

Harry joj uzvrati osmijehom.

„U redu sam, stvarno. Osjećam se prilično dobro."

„Možete malo popričati, ali nemojte ga previše umarati," reče sestra. „Ako nešto nije u redu, obavijestite me. Bit ću u svom uredu."

Kad je otišla, Hermiona i Ron su primaknuli stolice bliže Harryjevom krevetu i sjeli.

„Što sam propustio?" upita Harry, trudeći se zvučati mirno. Oboje su već ionako djelovali veoma nervozno pa ih je htio barem glasom umiriti. Pogotovo zato što se zaista osjećao mnogo bolje. Što god da mu je Pomfrey ulila u usta, osvježilo ga je i ulilo mu novu snagu.

Hermiona i Ron razmijenili su mračne poglede.

„Što se dogodilo?" upitao ih je, jer mu se nimalo nije sviđao taj prizor.

„Petak je, Harry. Bio si bez svijesti punih pet dana", reče Hermiona.

Ta ga je vijest iznenadila. „To je... poprilično dugo," promrmljao je.

„Harry, sjećaš li se ičega?" upitala ga je Hermiona drhtavim glasom kojeg je bezuspješno pokušavala kontrolirati.

Zamislio se. Sjećanja su mu polako počela navirati. Maglovita i nepredvidljiva. Kad bi mu se učinilo da je napokon uspio uhvatiti nit, opet bi se smiješala i nestala.

„Ne baš," reče on poslije pune jedne minute. „Sjećam se da..." vidio je samog sebe, golog, pritisnutog uz vitko tijelo u crnoj pelerini i srce mu je poskočilo u grudima. „...da sam imao kaznu kod Snapea," progutao je, pokušavajući uhvatiti slike koje su mu letjele ispred očiju. „Poslije toga sam napustio njegov ured. Dok sam hodao niz hodnik, osjetio sam udarac..." Glas mu je počeo drhtati pa se usredotočio na to da ga održi mirnim. „Tada... mi je nešto prekrilo oči. Nisam ništa mogao vidjeti. Nisam imao pojma što se događa." Pokušao je još štogod iskopati iz misli ali nije mogao. „Ne sjećam se više ničega."

Hermiona i Ron su ponovno razmijenili zabrinute poglede.

„Što je?" njihovo ponašanje ga je počelo živcirati.

„Dale, ne sjećaš se tko te je napao?" upita Hermiona nježno.

Ne, ne sjeća se. To je barem očito, pa prekrili su mu oči.

Zavrtio je glavom. Hermiona uzdahne i pogleda ga dugim, nesigurnim pogledom.

„I ne možeš niti nagađati tko bi to mogao biti?"

_Malfoy!_

On je bio prvi koji je Harryju pao na pamet, ali ipak ništa nije rekao naglas. Nije imao dokaza. Malfoy ga je mrzio,da, ali je li Malfoy uopće sposoban učiniti takvo što? Poslije ovoga što je rekao, činilo mu se da jest. Sjećao se Malfoyevih bijesnih očiju punih mržnje, kada su se posljednji put sreli. Riječi „Vidimo se,Potteru!" odzvanjale su mu u ušima. Saznanje ga pogodi poput trola u trku.

On je sve to isplanirao!

„Bio je to Malfoy," reče tiho. „Mi... imali smo svađu, baš malo prije... ovoga."  
>Ronovo lice izobliči se od mržnje. No nije dospio ništa reći jer je Hermiona bila brža:<p>

„Jesi li siguran?"

„Naravno da sam siguran," reče on malo glasnije nego što je namjeravao. „Što... što će mu se dogoditi? Jer kladim se... da će biti kažnjen,zar ne?"

Hermiona je izgledala kao da pažljivo bira riječi.

„Malfoy nije ovdje."

„Kako to misliš?" Ova ga je informacija potpuno zaprepastila. „Što mu se dogodilo? Pobjegao je?"

„Nestao je dan nakon napada na tebe," reče mu Hermiona malodušno.

„Katie Bell kaže da je vidjela vidare iz svetog Munga," ubaci se Ron.

„Ma oni su bili ovdje zbog mene," objasni im Harry.

„U tamnicama?" prekine ga Ron. „A nekoliko Ravenclawa je vidjelo Luciusa Malfoya kako trči po školi. Bio je bijesan. Navodno je udario neke prvašiće koji su mu se našli na putu. Ponašao se poput luđaka. Očito je od koga je Malfoy naslijedio svoju ćud," završi Ron.

„Crabbe i Goyle su također nestali," doda Hermiona. „Ne znamo što se s njima dogodilo. Nitko ih nije vidio od tada."

Harry zašuti na trenutak, razmišljajući o vijestima.

Troje učenika za koje je bilo najvjerojatnije da su isplanirali napad na njega nestalo je u vidu magle. Bilo je to veoma neugodno. „Ali netko je sigurno nešto vidio ili čuo," poče on, u pokušaju da razjasni te događaje.

„Svi su spavali kad se to dogodilo. Do jutra ih već nije bilo. Čak i profesori šute," objasni Hermiona. „Pokušala sam pričati s profesoricom McGonagall ali mi je zabranila da ikoga išta pitam."

Harry nije znao što da misli o svemu tome. Cijeli ovaj incident bio je jedna velika,mračna tajna.

„Ali barem se sad više ne moraš brinuti da će te on ikad više gnjaviti," reče Ron. „Što god da mu se dogodilo, zaslužio je to!"

„Rone!" Hermiona je pokušala izgledati prijekorno ali olakšanje u glasu ju je odavalo.

„Što?" odgovori on odmah. „Da nije iščeznuo, ja bih ga osobno golim rukama zadavio! Ima sreće što je nestao!"

Hermiona se nije potrudila smiriti ga.

„Učinio bih mu svašta zbog ovoga što je on učinio Harryju! Iščupao bih mu onu izblajhanu kosu i prebio ga, samo da..."

„Pa, to bi bilo dosta," upadne mu Hermiona u riječ, iznervirana. „Harry ne želi slušati tvoje blesavo hvalisanje."

Harry nije mogao priznati, no bio bi rado slušao što to Ron želi napraviti Malfoyu.

„A onda bih otišao do Snapea..." nastavi Ron kao da ga nitko nije prekinuo.

To je iznenadilo Harryja. „Snape?" upadne on. „A što on ima sa svim tim?"  
>„Zar niste primijetili ništa čudno?" reče im Ron oboma, zavjereničkim tonom. „Učenici iz njegovog doma napali su Harryja. I to pokraj njegovog ureda, odmah poslije kazne koju je Harry odrađivao kod njega. Ne bih se začudio da i on ima svoje prste u tome..."<p>

„Rone, e sad pretjeruješ. On je profesor!" naglasi Hermiona.

„Pa što? On je smrtonoša a da sve bude još gore, mrzi Harryja. Mogao ih je on natjerati da ga se riješe, i tako bi sva krivnja spala na njih."

„To je najgluplja stvar koju si do sad izrekao!" reče Hermiona.

Harry nije mogao vjerovati svojim ušima. Kako je Ron došao do takve ideje?

„A zašto je onda tako ljut cijelog tjedna? Otresa se na svakoga i oduzima bodove i za najmanje pogreške. Čak i Slytherinima. Kažem ti, ljut je jer mu je plan propao- Harry je ipak ostao živ."

„Prekini s tim," uzdahne Hermiona. „Tvoje sumnje su smiješne i ne drže vodu. Ipak je Snape spasio Harryja."

Harryjevo srce poskoči. Pogleda Hermionu zapanjeno.

„Snape...me spasio?" reče on neodlučno, pogledavajući Rona kojemu je entuzijazam splasnuo poslije Hermionine upadice.

Harry je na sebi osjećao njezin prodorni pogled. Umjesto odgovora, okrenula se Ronu, ali glas joj je zvučao kao da su joj misli negdje drugdje:

„Rone... zar ti nemaš trening danas?"

„Što?" Ron se jedva istrgnuo iz misli. „O,da, točno. Hvala ti, Hermiona," reče on i skoči sa stolice. „Harry, postao sam udarač!" nadme se on važno.  
>Ali Harry nije trenutno mogao misliti ni na što drugo osim na to da ga je Snape spasio. „Što? Oh, pa to je odlično," odgovori on odsutnim glasom.<p>

„A Ginny je tragačica, sve dok ti... znaš," promrmlja Ron.

„U redu je, Rone," nasmiješi se Harry.

„Pa... idem ja sad," reče Ron tiho, očito pogođen manjkom entuzijazma kod svog najboljeg prijatelja.

Kad su se vrata zatvorila za njim, Harry osjeti Hermionin prodorni pogled.

„Snape me zbilja..." poče on.

„Ron je u pravu," prekine ga ona. Harry je iznenađeno pogleda.

„U vezi čega?" upita on. Nije mu se sviđao ozbiljni izraz na njenom licu. Djevojka duboko udahne, kao da se pita odakle da počne i reče:

„Ja i on smo te našli, Harry. Bio si zaključan u spremištu. Bio si... u užasnom stanju. Ne želim se niti prisjećati toga," zavrtila je glavom. „Ja sam otrčala po Snapea i dovela ga. On... je bacio nekakvu čaroliju na tebe, nešto za zacjeljivanje jer si ti tada počeo disati. Nekoliko strašnih trenutaka mislili smo... da si..." glas joj je zadrhtao ali brzo se pribrala. „Rekao nam je da dovedemo Dumbledorea i McGonagallicu u bolničko krilo. Potom te doveo tamo i istog trena nestao. Ne znam da li se poslije vraćao jer su nas otjerali i naredili da se vratimo u spavaonice."

Harry je slušao sve što je govorila dok mu je srce luđački kucalo. Dakle, duguje život Hermioni, Ronu i Snapeu. Želio joj je zahvaliti ali riječi mu nisu izlazile iz usta. Jedino na što je mogao misliti bilo je kako ga Snape na rukama nosi do bolničkog krila. Volio bi da se toga može sjetiti...

Zapravo se nije mnogo čega sjećao. Sjećanja su prestajala odlaskom iz Snapeovog ureda i započinjala kada se maloprije probudio i ugledao Rona. Imao je dojam da je nešto sanjao ali nije bio siguran. Sjećao se buđenja i da ga je sve boljelo te kako mu netko daje napitak protiv bolova. No sjećanje na to bilo je toliko blijedo i nesigurno da je zasigurno bilo samo njegova uobrazilja.

„Posjećivali smo te u navratima," nastavi Hermiona. „Ron i ja smo te pazili. Luna te također posjetila. Kao i Neville, Ginny i još nekoliko ljudi."

Ginny? To ga je iznenadilo. Bio je uvjeren da ga Ronova sestra mrzi.

„A..." oklijevao je. Nije znao bi li bilo pametnije šutjeti, ali morao je saznati. „...a Snape?"

Hermiona ga pozorno promotri.

„Nismo ga vidjeli. Nijednom otkad te doveo ovdje."

Harry se uzrujao. Snape ga nije posjetio nijednom tokom cijelog tjedna? Nije bio nimalo zabrinut za njegovo zdravlje? Mogao je barem pitati kako mu je... Severus ga je vidio golog, bio je u njemu, vodili su ljubav. Harry ga je grlio i ljubio. Bili su tako bliski... Pomfrey je rekla da mu on priprema napitke... ali nije to bilo to. Zašto nije zabrinut za Harryja?

Osjećaj gorčine ušuljao mu se u nutrinu, neopaženo, napadajući mu grlo. Teško je progutao, pokušavajući suspregnuti osjećaj gorkog razočaranja.

„Harry," Hermiona se primaknula bliže, pozorno ga gledajući. Oblizala je usnice, kao da ono što želi reći ne želi prijeći preko njih. „Što se događa između tebe i profesora Snapea?"

Ovo pitanje ga je tako pogodilo da se osjetio ošamućeno. Uspaničario se, ali se trudio to ne pokazati.

„Kakvo je to pitanje?" pokušao se obraniti dok mu je glas lagano drhtao. Zurio je u strop, jer nije mogao pogledati u prijateljičino lice.

„Harry, moraš mi reći istinu," inzistirala je Hermiona, naginjući se nada nj.

„Ne moram ja ništa!" ispali on, želeći završiti s ovim razgovorom.

„Harry, slušaj... Kad si bio napadnut... Čekala sam te u društvenoj prostoriji. Htjela sam pričati s tobom u vezi nečega što sam primijetila. Poslije ovoga što se dogodilo, još je važnije da poslušaš što ti imam za reći."

Nije želio. Nije je htio slušati. Nije znao što je htjela reći ali bojao se to čuti.

„Neću pričati o tome," zareži. „Što god da misliš, sigurno samo umišljaš."

„Harry..." odgovorila je tiho. „Ja znam. To što Ron ne vidi ništa osim hrane ne znači da sam i ja jednako slijepa. Poznajem te već pet godina. Čitam ti lice kao otvorenu knjigu, a ti zaista nisi jedan od onih ljudi koji mogu skrivati vlastite emocije."

Zamišljeno ju je pogledao.

Koliko toga zna? Što je sve pogodila?

„Znam da se nešto događa između vas dvoje. I..." zastala je na čas, dok je Harry osjećao kao da će prsnuti od iščekivanja. „... ne sviđa mi se to," dovršila je.

_Dakle, podrška prijatelja otpada... _pomisli Harry, osjećajući kao da mu nešto teško pada u želudac.

„Ron je u pravu," ponovi Hermiona. „Snape je smrtonoša. Ne bi mu smio vjerovati."

To ga je iživciralo. Ma što ona zna o njemu? Podigao je glavu i ljutito je pogledao.

„Znam što razmišljaš," rekla je prije nego je uspio otvoriti usta. „Da nisam u pravu kad to kažem. Da ne znam ništa o njemu."

Harry trepne, iznenađen. Zar je toliko toga bilo vidljivo s njegovog lica?

Nagnula se prema njemu i tiho rekla:

„On je više nego dvostruko stariji od tebe, Harry. A i profesor ti je. To je... neprimjereno."

„A što ti znaš o tome? Ne zanima me tvoje mišljenje, Hermiona! O njemu ne znaš ništa osim onoga što vidiš u učionici! A on je potpuno drukčiji!"

Hermiona suzi oči. „Dakle, bila sam u pravu... Onaj napitak koji ti je Snape dao da popiješ... Otkrio je istinu," lice joj bilo blijedo. „Zaista ga želiš..."

Harry se ugrize za donju usnu. Pao je u njezinu zamku.

„Ovo je ozbiljno," reče ona potreseno. „To je... zabranjeno. Ne možeš..."

„Nije me briga!" ispali Harry. Zaista mu se nije sviđao smjer u kojem se kretao ovaj razgovor.

„Ne razmišljaš racionalno, Harry. Zaslijepila te..." prekinula se upola rečenice, kao da traži pravu riječ. „...fascinacija. Bojim se da će te on povrijediti. Preblizak je Voldemortu. Ne znamo je li zaista na našoj strani. Imam loš osjećaj. Mogao bi te... iskoristiti."

Harry je nije gledao. U njemu je kuljao bijes, potpuno prigušivši strah.

„Bojim se... da bi te prevarom mogao navesti do Voldemorta." Vidjevši ubilački pogled kojim ju je Harry počastio, Hermiona lizne usnice i počne mu se obraćati kao djetetu: „Razmisli, Harry... zašto je odjednom postao tako zainteresiran za tebe? Oduvijek te mrzio. Što je moglo tako nenadano promijeniti njegov odnos prema tebi?"

Gledao ju je sa strahom i gađenjem. Oklijevao je.

I on se sam to pitao. Snape je zaista... tako nenadano, i onda, u onom spremištu... Od tada se sve promijenilo. Ali bilo je nemoguće da...

Ne! Ma kako ona to može uopće pomisliti? Zašto govori takve stvari? Samo ga je uzrujala. Htjela je da prestane vjerovati Snapeu; da prekine s njim. To joj je bila namjera! Da uništi sve između njih dvoje. Kakva je ona to prijateljica? Umjesto da ga ohrabri, pokušava ga navesti na nepovjerenje i strah. Neće joj dopustiti da to učini!

Harry je upravo otvorio usta da joj britko odgovori ali ona je opet bila brža:

„Poslušaj me, molim te, i završi s tim prije nego bude prekasno."

Zar zaista ne razumije? Već je bilo prekasno...

„Ne mogu," uspio je napokon istisnuti. „Ne razumiješ! Ne mogu to učiniti!"

„Morat ćeš," reče ona suosjećajno, gledajući ga ravno u oči. Izdržao je taj pogled, iako ga je koštalo. Ljutnja na nju opet je nadvladala nedavni strah.

„Ne petljaj se u moje stvari!" zaviče on ledenim glasom. „Moj je izbor s kime ću nešto raditi i što ću raditi. Ako nešto s time riskiram, to je ipak moja odluka. Samo moja!"

Hermiona suzi oči i udalji se. „U tom slučaju, ne ostavljaš mi izbora. Morat ću otići do profesora Dumbledorea."

Harry je imao osjećaj da pada u veoma dubok i mračan ponor. Glas mu je zapeo u grlu.

„Ne možeš to učiniti," naposlijetku reče.

„Morat ću. To je za tvoje dobro, Harry." Izraz lica joj je bio strahovito hladan, kao da je već donijela odluku i ništa je neće pokolebati. No oči su joj lutale. „Moraš shvatiti..."

„Ne možeš mi to učiniti!" gotovo je vrisnuo, osjećajući kako ostaje bez daha. Srce mu je lupalo negdje u grlu.

„Znam da ćeš me vjerojatno zamrziti zbog toga, ali barem ćeš biti na sigurnom." Glas joj je zamirao a pod svaku cijenu se trudila zvučati strogo i samouvjereno. „Ne možeš ni zamisliti kako si izgledao kad smo te pronašli. Bio si..." uzdahnula je da se smiri. „Bio si sav prekriven krvlju. Ne želim da se to ikad više ponovi. Ne mogu opet kroz to prolaziti..." zarila je lice u dlanove dok su joj se ramena tresla od jecaja. „Nemaš pojma što smo prošli. Mislili smo da smo... da smo te izgubili."

Harry ju je gledao bez riječi. Uistinu je osjećao sažaljenje i suosjećanje ali strah i bijes su ih brzo i efikasno otjerali.

Nije mu bilo važno koliko su plemeniti njezini motivi. Željela ga je lišiti nečega za što se tako snažno borio već dugo vremena. Neće joj dopustiti! Neće dopustiti nikome da stane između njega i Snapea!

Nije imao pojma što da kaže sada. Trebao je biti veoma oprezan. I nježan. Otjerao je bijes i dopustio sjemenu suosjećanja da malčice naraste.

„Bit ću ja u redu, Hermiona. Zaista se ne moraš brinuti za mene," shvatio je da govori prazne fraze. Da. Bit će on u redu. Zato i jest završio u bolnici, sav polomljen i u nesvijesti punih pet dana.

„Meni se čini da bi Ron mogao biti u pravu," opet je ponovila, trljajući oči, dok se pokušavala pribrati. „Bolje spriječiti nego liječiti. Neću dopustiti Snapeu da ti bilo što učini,Harry. Čak i ako je cijena za to naše prijateljstvo."

„Ne," zastenje on. „Ne možeš to učiniti, Hermiona! Molim te, nemoj. Ne možeš. Neće mi on ništa učiniti."

Hermiona zavrti glavom i ustane. U zadnjem trenutku ju je uspio uhvatiti za ruku, svojom lijevom. Pogledao ju je ravno u oči.

„Hermiona, molim te... Možda..." mozak mu je radio punom parom. „Možda ga prvo možemo provjeriti? Bit ću pažljiv, obećavam." Vidio je kako su joj se oči neznatno suzile. Uspio je probiti malenu rupu u zidu kojeg je podigla, i sada ju je morao pažljivo i oprezno proširiti. „Možda je moguće provjeriti možemo li mu vjerovati. Ipak... da me htio predati Voldemortu, mogao je to odavno učiniti." Izgledala je kao da važe nešto. „Počekaj još malo. Pronaći ću način da saznam. Možda..." Sjetio se Snapeovog sita sjećanja u koje je uspio zaviriti prošle godine. „Možda mu mogu pogledati u sito sjećanja?"

Vidio je kako joj se oči šire.

„Jesi li siguran da ćeš uspjeti u tome?" upitala ga je.

Kimnuo je glavom iako nije bio siguran. Zapravo, znao je da neće uspjeti u tome. Još se dobro sjećao kako je završilo prošlog puta. Nije smio riskirati da izgubi sve za što se tako jako borio.

Samo je želio biti sa Snapeom.

Zašto je bilo tako teško? Zašto se činilo da se cijeli svijet urotio protiv njega?

Hermiona je nekoliko trenutaka razmišljala a onda je polako kimnula.

„U redu. Čekat ćemo. Ali morat ćeš to učiniti, Harry."

I on je kimnuo. Osjetio je da mu onaj golemi teret pada sa srca. Ali znao je da to nije zadugo. Poslije će morati smisliti nešto drugo.

„Žao mi je što sam te napala čim si se probudio, ali morala sam. To me izjedalo cijelog tjedna. Neću te više smetati," nježno mu se nasmiješila.

Nije joj htio odgovoriti osmijehom, ali ipak je lagano podigao kuteve usana. Imao je dojam da je ovaj razgovor njega i Hermionu poprilično udaljio i kako je malo vjerojatno da će ikad više biti bliski kao nekad.

„Pa... odmaraj se. Ja... imam nekog posla."

Kimnuo je glavom i gledao je kako odlazi sve dok nije zašla za ugao hodnika koji je vodio u bolnicu.

Pogledao je u strop i teško uzdahnuo.

Čini se da će se uvijek morati boriti zbog ove... fascinacije. Harry nije očekivao da će to biti lagano ali bio je iscrpljen.

Sklopio je oči, prizivajući onaj osjećaj ugodne topline koju je osjećao dok se stiskao uz Severusa. Smirio se.

Taj je osjećaj bio vrijedan svake borbe. I svake cijene.

Zvuk njezinih koraka odjekivao je u hodnicima odbijajući se od zidova.

Bilo je riskantno doći ovdje. Ali sumnjala je da će Harry učiniti ono... provjeriti Snapea. A ona se tako bojala za njega... Ovo je bilo jedino što je mogla učiniti da ga zaštiti.

Sjetila se njegovih molećivih očiju koje su joj stisnule srce. Predala se pred tim pogledom i sad se grozno bojala da će se njezina slabost negativno odraziti na Harryjev život i da će sve loše završiti. Bila je ljuta na samu sebe jer nije uspjela ostati čvrsta i odlučna kao inače. Kada su osjećaji bili u igri, sve je bilo mnogo teže.

Možda će se, nakon nekog vremena, uspjeti pomiriti s činjenicom da je Harry mrzi. Ali možda on promijeni mišljenje jednog dana... možda će shvatiti da je sve to učinila u pokušaju da ga zaštiti.

Ron je još uvijek bio veliko dijete. Nije mogao ni samog sebe zaštititi. Ona je uvijek pazila na njih obojicu, i ne može sad zakazati. Ne sada, kad je Voldemort bio na vrhuncu moći a životi njenih najboljih prijatelja u opasnosti.

Zaustavila se pred vratima i duboko udahnula, prikupljajući hrabrost.

Pokucala je.

Za nekoliko trenutaka vrata se otvoriše i iza njih se pojavi visoka figura, obučena u crno.

„Trebam razgovarati s vama, gospodine!" ispalila je prije nego što je muškarac dospio otvoriti usta. Oči mu se suziše. Mahnuo je rukom, pozivajući je da uđe. Hermiona je osjetila kako joj noge klecaju pri ulasku u ured, ali nije to ničim pokazala.

Morala je ostati čvrsta i odlučna.

Iznenadila se kada muškarac nije otišao za svoj stol već je ostao stajati pokraj vrata, šibajući je pogledom. Shvatila je da, ako joj poželi nešto učiniti, neće moći pobjeći. Osjetila je navalu straha ali brzo se pribrala.

Došla je ovdje zbog Harryja!

„Slušam, gospođice Granger," Snapeov glas bio je neuobičajeno hladan.

Uzela je dubok udah i počela:

„Znam što se događa između vas i Harryja, gospodine!"  
>Ako je očekivala izraz iznenađenja na njegovom licu, grdno se prevarila. Oštre crte lica nisu se promijenile, samo su mu se oči neznatno suzile.<p>

„Došla sam ovdje da vam kažem, gospodine-„ Hermiona se nadala da nije zvučala previše ozbiljno i prijeteće dok mu se tako obraćala, pa je brzo dodala. „...da je bolje da ga ne povrijedite. Znam da jednom jeste. Cijelog tog tjedna je bio shrvan a ja nisam znala zbog čega. Sada znam, i upozoravam vas..." Zar je zbilja stajala tu, u uredu, i prijetila svom profesoru? Oklijevala je trenutak, no potom se vratila svom govoru. „Harry je naivan i ima dobro srce. On vam beskrajno vjeruje i ne dopušta da itko loše govori o vama. Ali ja vam ne vjerujem i želim da znate da ću vas pozorno motriti. Ne znam kakve su vam namjere, ali vam neću dopustiti da ga povrijedite. Ako to učinite, reći ću sve profesoru Dumbledoreu!" Znala je da zvuči poput nekakve tužibabe iz prvog razreda, ali nije znala što drugo da kaže. Ona sama nije mnogo toga mogla učiniti, ali znala je da ravnatelj može.

Izdahnula je nakon što je napokon sve to izrekla. Pred tim prodornim pogledom bilo joj je mučno. Nervozno je čekala odgovor, ali on nije stizao.

„Sve je to vrlo interesantno, gospođice Granger..." kad je Snape napokon progovorio, umalo je poskočila. Glas mu je bio toliko hladan da se i protiv svoje volje stresla. „... ali moram vam reći da je vaša legendarna pamet ostala ipak to. Samo legenda."

Prestrašeno je gledala kako muškarac izvlači štapić i cilja na nju. Instiktivno je zgrabila svoj, ali bilo je prekasno...


	15. Poglavlje 15 Slamanje zidova

**15. Poglavlje- Slamanje zidova**

_Već toliko vremena dajem sve od sebe  
>Da razbijem ove zidove<br>Ali čvrsto si ih izgradio  
>Pa zato samo stojim i pitam se zašto<br>Oh, zašto?_

Harry je proveo još tjedan dana u bolnici. Nakon liječenja svim vrstama napitaka, masti i tinktura, zdravlje mu se polako vraćalo. Slomljene kosti su srasle a rane- i vanjske i unutarnje- počele su zacijeljivati. Za svo to vrijeme smio je jesti samo mlijeko i juhe te je postao izrazito slab i iscrpljen a gđa. Pomfrey mu je zabranila da napušta krevet. Ona je htjela da Harry ostane još tjedan dana u bolnici ali nakon njegovih inzistiranja i McGonagalličine intervencije, napokon mu je bilo dopušteno da ode. No morao se zakleti da se neće umarati ni naprezati.

Ravnatelj i profesorica McGonagall ispitivali su ga o detaljima napada ali on je samo ponavljao da se ničeg ne sjeća. I nije im lagao- bila je to istina. Ron i Hermiona su mu ispričali kako svih zanima što se dogodilo. Nisu samo učitelji bili znatiželjni- i učenici su očajnički nastojali doznati nešto više o napadu.

Harry je nekoliko puta s Hermionom pokušao načeti temu razgovora kojeg su vodili onog dana kada se Harry probudio u bolnici, ali činilo se da Hermiona izbjegava pričati o tome. Kada ju je napokon izravno upitao je li obavijestila Dumbledorea o njemu i Snapeu, na Harryjevo iznenađenje, mirno mu je odgovorila da mu je rekla sve što zna. Harry se prestravio a ona je k tome i dodala kako je također sve morala reći i učenicima, kao i profesorima. Vidjevši Harryja kako se praktički guši i nestaje mu daha, Hermiona ga je potapšala po leđima i sa smiješkom kazala kako su svi bili iznenađeni time što je Snape spasio Harryja ali mu nitko nije zamjeravao zbog toga.

Nakon što je nekoliko trenutaka bio zaprepašten, Harry je shvatio o čemu se radi. Kada je pokušao iz nje izvući nešto više, ona je pričala samo o napadu, potrazi i kako su ga spasili. Baš kao da je potpuno zaboravila na onaj njihov razgovor, baš kao da su sve sumnje nestale iz njenog uma. Harry nije imao pojma kako je do toga došlo ali nakon što je pola noći mozgao o tome, došao je do zaključka kako se ne radi o pukoj slučajnosti. Hermiona se nije ni pretvarala. Kasnije tog istog dana, nakon još jednog razgovora s njom, Harry je učvrstio svoje uvjerenje da je na Hermionu bačena čarolija za brisanje pamćenja. I da Snape sigurno ima veze s tim. Ništa drugo mu nije padalo na pamet. No jedna je stvar bila sigurna- kad bude u prilici, morat će pitati Snapea.

I tako je, barem za sada, mogao odahnuti. Nikad ne bi to nikome priznao, ali jedan mali dio njega se bavio mišlju da začara Hermionu čarolijom Obliviate. Sada je problem bio riješen i osjećao je kao da je užasna težina koja mu je pritiskala srce nestala. Od sada će morati biti oprezan kako Hermiona ne bi opet nešto posumnjala.

Harryja nisu posjećivali samo Hermiona i Ron. Luna se također često pojavljivala. Donijela mu je mrtvu, osušenu žabu tvrdeći da ona pomaže u odagnavanju boli i umora ako se objesi oko vrata. Neville i Ginny su ga također posjećivali. Ronova sestra je izgledala pomalo suzdržano ali mu se ipak nasmiješila. Očito već odavno nije bila bijesna na njega. Donijela mu je kiticu tratinčica. Bio je zahvalan za to što je Ginny opet bila draga prema njemu i uživao je u činjenici da joj se vratio odličan osjećaj za humor. Hagrid mu je donio staklenku punu kolačića, tvrdih poput oklopa praskavih repana. Harry je po prvi put bio zahvalan zbog toga što mu gđa. Pomfrey nije dopuštala da jede ništa drugo osim juhe i mlijeka. Tako je imao odličan izgovor da odbije Hagridov dar a da se polu-div zbog toga ne uvrijedi.

No, iako ga je uistinu posjećivala hrpa ljudi, nedostajala je jedna osoba koju je Harry želio vidjeti više od svih. Snape ga nije posjetio nijedanput cijelog tog tjedna. Baš kao da ga Harry nimalo ne zanima; kao da Harryjevo zdravstveno stanje nije nimalo bitno. A ipak... on mu je spasio život...

Harry je pokušao otjerati gorak osjećaj razočaranja koji mu je bujao u srcu dok je svakog dana gledao nasmiješene prijatelje i zabrinute profesore. Sa svakim novim danom, postajao je sve tužniji i ništa ga nije moglo obradovati. Svaki dan je zurio u vrata, nadajući se da će se ona otvoriti i da će kroz njih proći poznata, visoka i tamna figura ali umjesto toga, na kraju dana bi mu ostajalo samo razočaranje.

U petak je Harry napokon uspio uvjeriti gđu. Pomfrey da ga otpusti iz bolnice. Jedino o čemu je razmišljao bilo je to da mora posjetiti Snapea. Taj posjet mu je bio prioritet i ništa ga nije moglo zaustaviti. I tako je rekao Ronu i Hermioni da će biti slobodan tek u vrijeme večere iako je zapravo trebao izaći tek malo prije toga. Želio je biti sam, bez dosadnih prijatelja i kolega oko sebe.

Harry je obukao hlače, majicu i džemper te se pogledao u ogledalo. S olakšanjem je primijetio da ne izgleda toliko loše. Barem ne onoliko loše kao prošlog tjedna. Ipak je bilo očito da se napatio u posljednje vrijeme. Na obrazima i usnama još uvijek je imao ogrebotine, iako su sada bile malene. Preko obrve je imao crvenu oteklinu koja je zacijeljivala. Također je izgledao ispijeno zbog slabe ishrane a koža mu je imala bljedunjav, nezdrav ton. Crni podočnjaci očito nisu htjeli nestati iako je dosta spavao. Također se i dalje osjećao umorno i iscrpljeno, kao da mu je netko isisao svu energiju.

Okrenuo se od ogledala, otišao do gđe. Pomfrey da joj zahvali na svemu i uputio se prema tamnicama, trudeći se ostati neprimijećen. Srećom, učenici su većinom još uvijek bili na predavanjima i Hogwarts se doimao napušteno.

Srce mu se uzlupalo dok je silazio dolje. Hoće li ikada moći doći ovdje bez ove neugodne nervoze koja mu čak i hodanje čini jedva podnošljivim? To nije znao, ali u jedno je bio siguran- mora ga vidjeti! Barem nakratko. Nije znao gdje da ga potraži ni drži li njegov profesor upravo predavanje ali vrijedilo je pokušati.

Dok je pokušavao smiriti drhtaje vlastitog srca u prsima, Harry se zaustavio pred vratima ureda profesora Napitaka i pokucao. Uskoro je začuo korake a krv u tijelu mu je proključala od uzbuđenja.

Vrata se otvoriše. Harry zadrži dah.

Gotovo je zaboravio kako su predivne te crne oči, pa čak i sada, dok su se širile od iznenađenja. Harry nije mogao odoljeti- lice je razvukao u širok osmijeh. Snape ga je promatrao punu minutu dok se izraz njegovog lica mijenjao iz zapanjenosti u nestrpljivost. Podigao je obrve zbog čega su mu se bore na licu produbile.

„Što radiš ovdje, Potteru?" oštro je upitao, gledajući Harryja koji se ukipio na mjestu sa raznježenim osmijehom na licu, očito bez dara govora. „Trebao bi još uvijek biti u bolnici, zar ne?"

„Otišao sam," Harry nije mogao promucati ništa složenije od toga. „Danas. Mogu li... mogu li ući?" sramežljivo je zamolio.

Snape je suzio oči, no zakoraknuo je unatrag i pustio ga unutra. Kad je zatvorio vrata, Harry se više nije mogao obuzdati. Naglo je skočio na Snapea, pritisnuvši ga uz vrata i oviviši ruke oko njegovog struka. Glasno uzdahnuvši, naslonio je glavu na njegova prsa i sklopio oči. Pritisnuvši obraz uz grubi materijal pelerine, šapnuo je:

„Nedostajao si mi."

Ponovno je uzdahnuo i počeo udisati predivnu aromu cimeta i gorkog bilja. Harry se još čvršće pripio uz vitko tijelo i slušao snažne otkucaje srca u Snapeovim prsima.

„Čekao sam te, ali nisi dolazio," nije mogao zatomiti notu gorčine u svom glasu. „Zašto me nisi posjetio?"

Snape, koji je očigledno bio zapanjen Harryjevim ponašanjem, povukao se i ispravio, ali nije ga pokušao odgurnuti.

„Bio sam zauzet, Potteru," odgovorio je potpuno mirnim glasom. „Osim toga, nije mi se dalo boriti s ruljom koja te opsjeda cijelo vrijeme," kiselo je dodao.

Harry je podigao svoj zagrijani obraz s muškarčevih prsiju i pogledao u čvrsto stisnute usne i modro-crnu kosu koja je okruživala blijedo, napeto lice. Nasmiješio se kad mu je pogled pao na upadljiv nos, koji mu se u ovom trenutku činio kao najljepši nos na svijetu.

„Tako... si mi nedostajao, Severuse," nježno je ponovio, pozorno gledajući u oči profesora Napitaka koje su ga intenzivno proučavale i koje su čudno zasjajile na spomen svog imena.

„Ne dramatiziraj, Potteru," reče Snape hladno. „Jedva da je prošao jedan tjedan, ako ne brojimo dane dok si ležao u nesvijesti."

Harry se naglo zamisli. Namrštio se i malo odmaknuo od muškarca, šibajući ga prodornim, sumnjičavim pogledom.

„Kako znaš kada sam se probudio?"

Primijetio je kako se lice profesora Napitaka zamračilo, kao da je ljut na samog sebe.

Harryju je sve bilo jasno.

„Dakle, bio si tamo!" Oči su mu sijevnule a veseli osmijeh se pojavio na licu. „Mogao si mi i reći."

Profesorovo lice je izgledalo kao olujni oblak.

„Da zadovoljim tvoju znatiželju, Potteru- donosio sam napitke Pomfreyici," odgovorio mu je Snape najmirnijim glasom kojeg je uspio proizvesti ali Harry mu nije vjerovao ni riječi. Kao što nije vjerovao u istinitost njegovih motiva.

„Ne brini, neću reći nikome," gorljivo je šapnuo a da se nije ni pokušao prestati smiješiti.

„Je li ti Pomfrey dala neku otopinu za smijanje, Potteru?" zareži Snape.

Harry nije obraćao pozornost na profesorov sarkastični ton. Sjetio se zbog čega je došao ovdje- da mu zahvali.

Smiješak je polako nestao s dječakovog lica. Snape se namrštio. Harry duboko udahne, ispruži ruku i njome uhvati profesorovu. Podigao ju je i čvrsto pritisnuo uz svoj obraz, mazeći se uz nju zatvorenih očiju. Dodir hladnih prstiju odašiljao je ugodne žmarce njegovim tijelom.

„Hvala ti," tiho je rekao, trljajući obraz uz njegov dlan. „Za to što si mi spasio život." Otvorio je oči i pogledao u Snapeovo lice koje je izgledalo preneraženo. „Ja... ne sjećam se baš mnogo ali Ron i Hermiona su mi ispričali kako nisam mogao disati i kako si ti...kako si ti upotrijebio nekakvu čaroliju zacijeljivanja i... spasio me." Harry pomakne Snapeovu ruku sa obraza prema usnama, ne skidajući pogled s muškarčevog lica. Tamne oči su ga pozorno gledale. U njima je ugledao izraz nekakvih neodređenih emocija. "Hvala ti," šapnuo je, spuštajući pogled, te je poljubio njegove prste.

Vrlo lijep, topao osjećaj preplavio mu je srce. Nije bilo bitno što se prije događalo, nije bilo bitno koliko je bio povrijeđen, sve je to sada bilo potpuno nevažno. Sada je imao dokaz da Snape mari za njega. Spasio ga je. To je iskupilo svu njegovu krivnju i čak da ga Snape nastavi tretirati loše; da ga nastavi povređivati, ništa od tih rana ne bi ni okrznulo njegovo srce jer je ono sada bilo okruženo veoma čvrstim zidom vjere i saznanja da Severus mari za njega . Uistinu mari.

To je saznanje dalo Harryju snage da započne dug i zamoran put do Snapeovog hladnog srca koje je,čini se, bilo okruženo neprobojnim zidom. I možda će jednog dana uspjeti razbiti taj zid. Kad postane odlučniji i jači... možda. Bila je to nada.

Harry je još jednom poljubio tu hladnu ruku, i kada ju je napokon pustio, osjetio je kako mu dodiruje bradu, lagano mu podižući lice. Njegov pogled susreo je Snapeov, u kojem je bio vidljiv čudan sjaj. Začuo je riječi, promrmljane tihim šaptom:

„Nema na čemu, gospodine Potter."  
>Harryjeve oči se raširiše dok mu se osmijeh opet vraćao na lice. Snape je povukao ruku i ispravio se.<p>

„Ali učini mi uslugu i prestani se tako budalasto smješkati jer se bojim da moje oči više ne mogu podnijeti taj prizor," britko mu je rekao a Harry je pomislio kako mu nikad do sada posprdni komentar profesora Napitaka nije zazvučao tako... slatko.

„Kako si, Harry?" upitala ga je Hermiona kad je sreo nju i Rona na ulazu u Veliku Dvoranu kasnije tog popodneva.

„U redu sam," odgovorio je, sliježući ramenima.

Poslije napada, Hermiona se počela ponašati gore od gospođe Weasley. Bila mu je poput majke, njegovala ga i stalno ispitivala kako se osjeća, pritom sugerirajući da bi, da se nju pitalo, Harry ostao u bolnici još nekoliko dana. Ron je, srećom, stao u njegovu obranu i na kraju je sve umalo završilo uobičajenim čarkama.

Oni se nikada neće promijeniti, mislio je, osjećajući nekakvu toplinu u srcu.

Unatoč tome, Harry je već planirao kako da pobjegne njihovoj pretjeranoj zaštiti. Zaista je želio maloprije duže pričati sa Severusom ali nije mogao jer su ga prijatelji čekali. Ionako mu nikad nije bilo dosta tog čovjeka. S obzirom na to, prije odlaska je ugnjavio Snapea sve dok ovaj nije pristao na to da ga Harry može posjećivati navečer sve dok ga nitko ne vidi da silazi u tamnice. To i nije bilo tako teško. Harry je imao plašt nevidljivosti. Puno teže od šuljanja bilo je pitanje kako zavarati prijatelje koji ga nisu htjeli ispustiti iz vida ni na trenutak, kao da se boje da će Harry biti ponovno napadnut odmah iza prvog ugla.

„Izgledaš napeto, Harry," prokomentirala je Hermiona, odvlačeći ga od misli.

„Što? Nisam. Zašto?" promrmljao je, pomalo iznenađeno.

„Prestani ga gnjaviti," zarežao je Ron na nju. Hermiona je udahnula, kao da želi još nešto dodati, ali je Ron zgrabio Harryja za ruku i odvukao ga u Veliku Dvoranu.

Većina učenika koja je već sjedila, okrenula se da pogleda Harryja ali to mu nije smetalo. Ne ovog puta. To zapravo i nije bilo ništa novo. Navikao se biti u središtu pozornosti cijelo vrijeme. Dok je pogledom obilazio dvoranu, ugledao je tri prazna mjesta za slytherinskim stolom.

Progutao je.

Sva tri učenika koja se sumnjičilo za napad na njega, nestala su bez traga. Osjetio je kako mu i protiv volje, trnci kližu kralježnicom. Bio je čudan osjećaj znati da su Malfoy i njegove gorile nestali, i da se vjerojatno nikad neće vratiti. To je bila neriješena misterija, o kojoj će se nagađanja i tračevi širiti još dugo vremena, dok ne prijeđu u legendarnu priču.

Harry je mogao pitati Snapea zna li on nešto o tome, no duboko u sebi, ipak nije želio znati istinu. Jedino što je bilo važno bilo je to što je sada siguran, i što ga slytherini, sudeći po njihovim prestrašenim licima, u doglednoj budućnosti neće imati hrabrosti niti uvrijediti. Ne nakon što su 3 njegova neprijatelja nestala u vidu magle.

Harry je osjećao čudnu zadovoljštinu dok su ga gledale te prestrašene oči. Pansy Parkinson problijedjela je kao krpa i, grizući usnu, odmah skrenula pogled.

„Harry!" pozornost mu je skrenula griva plamenocrvene kose i pjegavo lice. „Tako mi je drago što si napokon izašao iz bolnice!" pozdravila ga je Ginny. Skočila je sa svog mjesta i sad je stajala pred njim, široko se osmjehujući. „Nismo mogli dočekati da izađeš!"

„Oh," zamucao je. „Ja... i ja sam sretan,također."

„Sigurno si gladan. Neću ti smetati," rekla je nježno. U tom su trenutku njezine oči odlutale preko Harryjeva ramena pa se zacrvenjela. Harry se okrenuo ali nije vidio nikog osim grupe Ravenclawa koji su sjedili za stolom. Cho Chang mu se sramežljivo nasmiješila. Ponešto iznenađen, uzvratio joj je istom mjerom i opet se okrenuo ka Ginny. Ona se pak, već vratila za stol kod svojih prijatelja. Harry se približio stolu zajedno s Ronom i Hermionom, putem uzvraćajući osmijehe i pozdrave kolegama.

Duboko je disao. Zašto mu se činilo da su se svi nakon napada nekako promijenili? Ginny ga je opet voljela, slytherini su ga se bojali, ostali učenici su bili bolji prema njemu a Snape je mario za njega.

Nesvjesno se nasmiješio.

„Zbog čega si ti tako sretan?" upitao ga je Ron kad mu je Harry prišao.

„O, ma zbog ničega posebno," odgovori Harry sjedajući između njih dvoje i kimajući Nevilleu. „Samo mi je...drago."

Iznenađujuće je kako se sve promijenilo, pomislio je. I život mu se promijenio, dijeleći se na 2 dijela- onaj prije napada i onaj poslije. Kao jučer i danas.

Opet se nasmiješio samom sebi.

Čak je i hrana izgledala ukusnije nego prije. Posegnuo je za komadom piletine, ignorirajući Hermionina gunđanja kako ne bi smio jesti tako tešku hranu.

O da, „danas" je bilo mnogo ugodnije...

Poslije večere je rekao prijateljima da mora otići do bolničkog krila kako bi uzeo lijek i ostati tamo neko vrijeme dok on ne počne djelovati. Naravno da su i oni htjeli poći s njim ali ih je Harry, srećom, uspio oduvjeriti od te ideje, tvrdeći kako gđa. Pomfrey ne želi da ga itko ometa. Kada su mu predložili da se nađu poslije pred vratima bolnice, obećao je da će paziti na sebe i da će kao dodatnu zaštitu ponijeti i plašt nevidljivosti. Odahnuo je od olakšanja kada su napokon, nakon toga, odustali. Nadao se da će ga u skorijoj budućnosti prestati pratiti uokolo i ponašati se kao da je napravljen od stakla. Pogotovo Hermiona koja je budno pazila na svaki njegov korak i ponašala se kao da je petogodišnje dijete.

Žao mi je njezine djece, pomislio je Harry kad je napokon preko sebe prebacio plašt nevidljivosti i uputio se u tamnice. Prolazeći pored slike nekih čarobnjaka zaokupljenih partijom šaha, tako je jako zijevnuo da su se prenuli i počeli se nervozno ogledavati. Osjećao se vrlo umorno i slabo no sastanak sa Snapeom mu je trenutno bila najvažnija stvar na svijetu. Mislio je na to cijelog popodneva i cijele večeri, pa čak i dok je bio okružen razrednim kolegama koji su ga neprestano zapitkivali što se dogodilo i kako se osjeća.

Napokon je stigao u tamnički dio dvorca i baš kad se zaustavio pred vratima ureda profesora Napitaka da pokuca, vrata su se otvorila sama od sebe. Pomalo iznenađen, ušao je unutra. Prošavši kroz tihi, prazni ured, pokucao je na sljedeća vrata. Kada su se odškrinula, ugledao je Snapea kako sjedi u naslonjaču ispred kamina i čita knjigu. Svjetlost vatre plesala je po njegovoj pelerini i odražavala zlaćan odsjaj u njegovoj crnoj kosi koja mu je padala preko lica.

„Skini plašt i zatvori vrata," reče muškarac a da nije ni podigao glavu. Harry je učinio što mu je bilo rečeno i tek je tada zamijetio pergament u Snapeovom krilu u koji je profesor svako malo nešto zapisivao. „Sjedi," kratko mu je rekao. „Uskoro ću završiti."

Gryffindorac je poslušno utonuo u naslonjač na suprotnoj strani stola. Snapeovo lice bilo je duboko zamišljeno. Harry je imao dojam da je, što god da trenutno radi, to neobično važno i osjećao se pomalo posramljeno što ga u tome ometa. Ali s obzirom da je došao ovdje, i da ga je ovaj posjet koštao, nije imao namjeru tako brzo otići.

Harry je tiho uzdahnuo, naslonio se i nijemo zurio u pucketave plamenove. Topli sjaj koji je iz njih izbijao zagrijao mu je kožu i proširio mu se tijelom. Kapci su mu otežali i nije ih mogao držati otvorenima iako je to htio.  
>Nakon nekog vremena, imao je osjećaj da leži u toplom, udobnom krevetu i da mu vatra pjeva uspavanke. Boje i svjetla bili su zamućeni. Pretakali su se međusobno, vodeći ga u predivno toplu, mirnu zemlju snova.<p>

Sve je bilo u gustoj tmini, no negdje u njoj nešto se počelo mijenjati. Čudan, ugodan osjećaj ju je poremetio donoseći... hladnoću i... uzbuđenje.

Dug jecaj izašao mu je iz grla.

Osjetio je nježan, strahovito dobar dodir na sebi zbog kojeg su mu se tijelom smjenjivali valovi topline i hladnoće.

„Tako je dooobrooo..." šapnuo je nakon što je uspio locirati dodir.

Osjetio je kako mu se diže.

Tama je postepeno nestajala pod utjecajem ovog izvanrednog osjećaja koji mu se širio negdje iz trbuha, čineći ga napetim.

San je potpuno nestao i Harry je polako otvorio svoje sanjive oči u pokušaju da shvati što se događa. Kroz izmaglicu koja mu je plutala pred očima vidio je da mu je majica otkopčana.

Čudno, nije se sjećao da je zaspao u odjeći...

Pogledao je dolje i zbog prizora pred sobom se luđački zacrvenio. Hlače su mu bile otkopčane a blijeda, vitka ruka dugih prstiju stiskala mu je kurac. Kretala se polagano, odašiljući val za valom predivnog užitka u njegovom tijelu.

Harry zastenje, nije si mogao pomoći. Podigao je glavu i ugledao Severusa nad sobom kako ga promatra sa iskrivljenim smješkom na usnama. Oči su mu sjale i taj sjaj u njima je potpalio Harryjevu vatru uzbuđenja.

„Probudite se, gospodine Potter." Dubok, mračan glas razbio je Harryjevu volju na komadiće i poslao mu žmarce niz kralježnicu.

Nije imao vremena ni da razmisli o tome gdje je se nalazi i što se događa, jer ga je ta predivno hladna ruka na njegovoj erekciji potpuno lišila svih ostalih osjeta.

Snape se naginjao nad njim, dok su rukavi njegove pelerine padali, prekrivajući ih oboje, odvajajući ih od ostatka svijeta.

Snape je ubrzao pokrete, komešajući Harryjeve osjete. U jednom trenutku je muškarčeva druga ruka, koja je do tad ležala na naslonu stolice, dotaknula Harryjeve prsi, nježno mu gladeći kožu. Harry zatvori oči predavajući se dodirima, no već u sljedećem trenutku oštar i bolan osjećaj projurio mu je tijelom zbog čega je poskočio i zajecao. Otvorivši oči, ugledao je zlobni, iskrivljeni smiješak na licu čovjeka nad njim. Snape ga je uštipnuo za bradavicu, i opet je to uradio. Harry zaviče dok mu se tijelo izvijalo. Udario je leđima u naslonjač pokušavajući uhvatiti dah. Snape je izgledao kao da se izvrsno zabavlja dok ga ovako muči, napajajući se izrazima boli i užitka s njegovog uspaljenog lica. Kada ga je još jednom uštipnuo, lagano je zajecao naglo se izvijajući.

Harry zgrabi Snapea za prednji dio pelerine i privuče ga bliže, stiskajući lice uz njegov ovratnik. Opet je osjetio onaj miris koji ga je izluđivao. Zastenjavši, lagano je podigao glavu tako da su mu usne došle u ravninu s muškarčevim uhom. Snape je opet ubrzao pokrete, stiskajući Harryjevu erekciju još jače. Ruka mu se trljala uz krvavocrvenu kožu nabreklog, uzdrhtalog kurca dražeći ga sve više, tjerajući Harryja da bez prestanka promuklo stenje.

„Baš...tako..." dahtao je Snapeu u uho, istovremeno osjećajući da mu je tijelo potpuno otkazalo poslušnost i da sada slijedi samo ritam te ruke koja mu je drkala sve brže i brže. Njegovo tijelo, izgubljeno u tom blaženstvu, poslalo je signal njegovom mozgu da neće još dugo izdržati. Pokušao se suzdržati ali pokreti su bili prebrzi, prejaki i preuporni. Prsti koji su mu štipali bradavicu uzrokovali su bolne grčeve užitka u njegovom izmučenom tijelu a vreli dah kojeg je osjećao na ramenu i predivan Snapeov miris s uspjehom su napadali sve njegove ostale osjete.

„Ne mogu... izdržati..." zastenjao je, gotovo jecajući, u muškarčevo uho. „Još malo pa ću..."

„...svršiti," Snapeov duboki, zavodljivi glas dovršio je rečenicu umjesto njega. „I to ćeš učiniti...sada!"

Prsti su mu se čvrsto ovili oko Harryjevog glavića i u jednom brzom pokretu je istisnuo bijelu, ljepljivu spermu iz njega. Harry se ukočio, osjećajući goruće erupcije u svakom dijeliću tijela. Imao je dojam kao da su mu sva osjetila zapaljena, i da se nakupljaju u donjem dijelu tijela. Začuo je promukli jecaj i tek nakon nekoliko trenutaka je shvatio da je došao iz njegovog vlastitog grla. Oluja užitka pobrisala je sva njegova osjećanja a u udaljenom kutu uma zapitao se hoće li mu se ikad vratiti natrag.

Pao je natrag u stolicu, jedva dišući i poluzatvorenih vlažnih očiju. Srce mu je drhtalo i trenutno je mogao samo stenjati dok ne dođe k sebi.

Snape je još uvijek stajao nad njim, kao da čeka Harryja da se probudi iz transa.

Nakon što mu se činilo kao cijela vječnost, Harry je napokon uspio pohvatati sve konce i doći k sebi. Progutao je nekoliko puta da smoči svoje suho grlo. Otvorio je oči i ugledao mračan, izvijen smješak na licu profesora Napitaka i sjećanje na sličnu situaciju koja se dogodila nedavno, došlo mu je u misli.

Harry se nasmiješi sam sebi. Pogledao je ravno u sjajne oči koje su ga promatrale i lagano rekao: „Ovo je bilo lijepo, gospodine."

Snapeovo lice se izmijenilo a oči su mu bljesnule.

„Pokušavaš biti ironičan, Potteru?" zareži muškarac, pokušavajući osloboditi pelerinu iz mladićevog stiska.

„Uopće ne," odgovori Harry nevino prije no što se stigao zaustaviti. „Kako bi se uopće mogao natjecati s vama?"

Kutovi usana profesora Napitaka lagano su se izvili u osmijeh. „Vidi, vidi, Potteru... ponekad si čak i dosjetljiv. Čini mi se da ću te češće morati dovoditi u ovo stanje..." posprdno se nasmijao dok su se Harryjevi obrazi žarili. Pustio je Snapeovu pelerinu a ugodna toplina nestala je kad se muškarac uspravio i ustao, popravljajući plašt. Opet je pogledao u smjeru u kojem je napola odjeveni mladić ležao u naslonjaču ispred njega a na usnama mu je i dalje igrao onaj isti smješak.

„Obuci se. Moraš na spavanje."

Harry se opet zacrvenio. Pokušao je ustati ali mišići su mu odbijali poslušnost. Napokon, nakon nekoliko uzaludnih pokušaja, uspio je i sabrao se dok je Snape sklanjao knjigu sa stola i magijom dodavao drva u kamin.

Zijevajući, Harry izvuče plašt nevidljivosti da ga prebaci preko sebe i baš u tom trenutku sljedeće su mu riječi izletjele iz usta.

„Nadam se da me ovog puta nitko neće napasti, jer mi je navrh glave bolničkog krila," našalio se uz osmijeh. Ali kad je vidio pogled kojim ga je počastio Snape, istog se trenutka uozbiljio. „Oprosti, ovo nije bilo smiješno," promrmljao je, odvajajući pogled od zamišljenog Snapeovog lica i buljeći u pod.

„Pa idem ja..." počeo je, pokazivajući prema vratima, ali Snape ga naglo prekine, oštrim tonom.

„Čekaj minutu, Potteru," rekao je, na kratko nestajući kroz vrata koja su vodila do njegove sobe. Harry trepne, iznenađen, ali poslušno odloži plašt i počeka da se Snape vrati. Kad ga je opet ugledao, zamijetio je da drži nešto svjetlucavo u šaci.

Snape se zaustavio pred njim držeći nebrušeni kamen koji je izgledao kao smaragd. Bio je slične veličine kao kovanica.

„Što je to?" upitao ga je Harry znatiželjno.

Ovo je izuzetno rijedak predmet, pa pripazi na to da ga ne izgubiš," tiho reče Snape.

„To je... za mene?" promucao je, gledajući u Snapea s posvemašnjom iznenađenošću i uzimajući mu kamen iz ruke. Svjetlost vatre prolazila je kroz dragulj, zbog čega se činilo kao da gori iznutra.

„Moraš ga uvijek nositi sa sobom, bez obzira na okolnosti," objasnio mu je Snape ali Harry je već bio zadubljen u vlastite misli.

Snape ga je spasio, bio je intiman s njim, a sada mu je dao veoma vrijedan dragulj kao dar. Nije znao zašto, no ta mu je gesta ispunila srce toplinom. Ugrizao se za usnu u pokušaju da se ne osmjehne, i pogledao Snapea. Zahvalit će mu nekako za ovo... Učinit će nešto posebno za njega.

_Sljedećeg puta ću te dovesti do takvih neslućenih užitaka da ćeš se nekotrolirano izvijati i stenjati moje ime. Obećavam! Napokon ću vidjeti tvoje lice pogođeno užitkom i slušati te kako vrištiš: „Harry! Oh, Harry!" Bit će to odlično... Merlina mi, tako sam lud za tobom..._

Nasmiješio se zbog vlastitih misli.

Kad se ponovno vratio u sadašnjost, vidio je da Snape iz džepa izvlači sličan kamen. Harry je gledao dok je muškarac približavao kamen licu, pomno ga proučavajući. Potom je Snape podigao obrvu u izrazu beskrajne zapanjenosti. Oči mu se raširiše a usne razdvojiše. Njegovo obično blijedo lice dobilo je nijansu crvene boje.

Harry trepne nekoliko puta, nesiguran u ono što vidi pred sobom. Nije li to...?

Snape se namršti a Harry se ukoči zbog čeličnog pogleda kojim ga je ošinuo. Bilo mu je nepodnošljivo vruće. U isto to vrijeme, osjetio je kako kamen koji je držao u ruci počinje odašiljati vrućinu. Iznenađeno ga je pogledao i vidio kako se u njemu nešto vrtloži, naposlijetku tvoreći riječi.

Još je više približio kamen očima i pročitao natpis:

_Vidi, vidi, Potteru... Nisam ni sanjao da imaš takve fantazije... Ipak, morat ću te razočarati- to se nikada neće dogoditi._

Užasno shvaćanje ispuni Harryjev um zbog čega mu noge zaklecaše. Lagano se zanjihao, neisguran na njima. Lice mu se žarilo poput baklje. Želio je propasti u zemlju od srama, želio je nestati! Imao je dojam kao da pada u pobješnjelu vatru. Sve ga je peklo.

„Ovaj kamen se koristi da se izmjenjuju misli," reče Snape. Glas mu je čudnovato drhtao, baš kao da se jedva suzdržava da ne prasne u smijeh.

„Zar mi to nisi mogao ranije reći?" ispali Harry, pokušavajući ostati na nogama.

„Mogao sam," reče Snape tiho uz lagano kimanje glavom, „ali onda ne bi bilo ovako zabavno."

Sram je odjednom bio istisnut osjećajem bijesa.

„Kladim se da je tako!" sikne Harry, gnjevno vraćajući kamen natrag u džep dok je čvrsto odlučivao da ga više nikad neće ni dotaknuti. „Zašto si mi ga dao?" zahtijevao je odgovor, trudeći se zvučati zlobno iako mu je glas pukao.

„Tako da mi možeš javiti ako si u opasnosti," odgovori Snape glatko, ne skidajući svoj prodorni pogled s Gryffindorca.

Harryjev bijes odjednom je nestao kao rukom odnesen.

Snape mu je dao kamen... jer je bio zabrinut za njega!

„Moraš ga stisnuti u ruci i poslati mi misao. Moj će se kamen zagrijati i moći ću pročitati tvoju poruku. Ali ne smiješ ga koristiti olako. Poznavajući tvoju neobzirnost, Potteru, ti ćeš ga htjeti koristiti i u situacijama koje ne zaslužuju moju pažnju."

Harry se namršti.

Možda Snape ne bi bio ljut ako bi mu s vremena na vrijeme- -

„Jesi li razumio?" oštro ga upita muškarac.

Harry kimne.

„Hvala ti," tiho je rekao, gledajući kako Snape sprema svoj kamen natrag u džep. „Vrlo je... lijep."

Snape ga hladno pogleda.

„Ne treba biti lijep, Potteru. Treba biti koristan," zareži on. „Sada možeš ići."

Harry ponovno kimne, prebaci preko sebe plašt nevidljivosti i brzo napusti sobu.

Dok je polako šetao hodnicima, ruka mu je nesvjesno posegnula u džep i izvukla zeleni dragulj. Zaustavio se i nasmiješio.

Nije si mogao pomoći.

Stisnuo je kamen u ruci, zatvorio oči i pomislio:

_Već mi nedostaješ, Severuse._

Skriven ispod svog plašta nevidljivosti, Harry je prolazio hodnicima Hogwartsa na putu prema tamnicama. Prošla su samo dva dana a već nije mogao bez prizora tih divnih crnih očiju koje su ga potpuno zarobile.

Koristeći kamen, uspio je nagovoriti Snapea na sastanak. Tome je doprinijela i činjenica što je bila nedjelja- kraj vikenda. Neće imati vremena za sastanke jednom kad nastava počne. Harry je Severusu poslao poruku da se moraju naći kako bi hitno razgovarali o nečemu jako bitnom.

Bilo je to u vezi Hermioninog naglog gubitka pamćenja. Zaboravio ga je pitati o tome prošlog puta pa je sada imao odličan izgovor da se ponovno nađe s profesorom Napitaka. Tako će ubiti dvije vilenice istim kamenom.  
>Kad je stigao do Snapeovog ureda, pogledao je uokolo po hodniku prije no što je pokucao. No čim je dotaknuo drvenu površinu, vrata su se u hipu otvorila. Kad je ušao, začuo je škripav zvuk sa strane. I sljedeća su se vrata otvorila sama od sebe. Zapanjen, ušao je unutra i ugledao Snapea kako sjedi u naslonjaču. Harryjevo srce odmah je jače zakucalo a na licu mu se pojavio smješak kojem nije mogao odoljeti.<p>

„Dobra večer, Severuse," tiho je rekao, skidajući plašt.

Muškarac je okrenuo glavu prema njemu. Na licu mu je bio vidljiv izraz razdraženosti.

„Rekao sam ti da moraš mudro koristiti kamen," zarežao je, ni ne trudeći se biti pristojan ili pozdraviti gosta. „Da sam znao da će se njegova moć upotrebljavati zbog besmislica, dvaput bih razmislio prije no što bih ti ga dao." Okrenuo je glavu od Harryjevog zapanjenog izraza lica i zagledao se u plamenove. „A što sam drugo i mogao očekivati od tebe, Potteru? Jednako si nepažljiv kao i tvoj otac."

Harry se ugrizao za usnu, gutajući gorke riječi koje je htio izgovoriti. Ne smije mu dopustiti da ga isprovocira! Samo ga je želio vidjeti, zašto on uvijek mora sve tako komplicirati?

Kad Gryffindorac nije odgovorio, Snape ga je opet pogledao i podsmješljivo rekao: „Što je bilo toliko važno da si morao zloupotrijebiti kamen da mi kažeš, Potteru?"

Harry nije bio siguran da uopće više želi razgovarati s njim. U vezi ičega. Ali kad je već bio tu...

„Želio sam vas pitati... o Hermioni," tiho je rekao, spuštajući pogled prema podu. „Čini mi se da je izgubila neka sjećanja," podigao je glavu i pogledao ravno u muškarca koji ga je odmjeravao zlokobnim pogledom. „I čini mi se da vi imate neke veze s tim."

„Stvarno?" Profesorova usnica prezirno se izvila. „A kako si došao do tog zaključka?" Bilo je to retoričko pitanje, pa je prije no što je Harry dospio odgovoriti, ponovno zarežao, vidno iznerviran. „Naravno da sam imao veze s tim! Bacio sam Obliviate na nju. Usudila se doći ovdje i..." oči profesora Napitaka prostrijelile su Harryja. „Ucjenjivati me. Pitam se kako je otkrila istinu..."

Harry skrene pogled. Nije mogao izdržati zurenje tih crnih očiju koje kao da su mu probijale dušu i vadile krivnju na danje svjetlo. „Ovo nije nekakva igra, Potteru. Ako se nešto ovakvo ponovi... pretvorit ću ti život u pakao!" oči su mu bile ledene i hladne. „Jesi li me razumio?"

Harry sklopi oči, gutajući gorčinu koja mu je odjednom preplavila srce, i kimne.

„Odlično", suho odgovori muškarac i potom se digne iz naslonjača. „Želiš li sa mnom još nešto raspraviti?"

Harry otvori oči i u nekoliko koraka se nađe pred njim. Obgrlio ga je oko struka i čvrsto ga zagrlio.

Nije želio da se Snape ovako ponaša. Htio je da među njima sve bude kako je bilo prije 2 dana.

„Žao mi je," tiho je šapnuo, pritiskajući lice uz Snapeove prsi. Osjetio je da se on ukočio i udahnuo,ali ipak ga nije odgurnuo. „Neće se ponoviti. Molim te, nemoj biti ljut na mene."

Duboko je uzdahnuo i umirio se, u nemogućnosti da kaže nešto više.

Učinio bi sve samo da stvari budu onakve kakve su bile prošlog puta... ali je li to bilo moguće? Ili mu je Snape pokazao svoju mekšu stranu samo iz osjećaja krivnje? Je li zaključio da je otplatio svoj dug i da se opet može ponašati prema Harryju kao prije? Kao da ga nije briga za njega?

Ali Snape mu je dao kamen. Bio je zabrinut za njega. To je moralo nešto značiti. Jednostavno je moralo.

Harry se još čvršće privije uz njega, uz njegovo hladno tijelo, želeći ga zagrijati vatrom koja je gorjela u njemu. Želio je otopiti tu ledenu ljušturu oko Snapea i njegovog srca. Možda će, ako ga nastavi grijati- postepeno, s vremenom- možda će naposlijetku uspjeti probiti led i doći do topline skrivene duboko u unutrašnjosti?

Osjećao je Severusove mirne otkucaje srca na svom obrazu, slušao njegovo duboko, staloženo disanje. Bio je sretan što ga može zagrliti. Što se uspio izboriti za to bez da ga Snape više odguruje. Još uvijek mu nije uzvraćao zagrljaje no dopuštao je Harryju da se privije uz njega i ostane tako koliko god dugo želi. Pa čak i kad je bio bijesan i ogorčen.

Harry se naposlijetku nasmiješi sam sebi. Osjećao je kako ga obuzima mir, kako mu zagrijava srce, dajući mu nadu da tom toplinom može srušiti Snapeove barijere.

Bio je to savršen trenutak.

Odjednom je toplu tišinu koja je vladala oko njih proparao hladan vjetar. Severusovo srce poskoči, disanje mu se ubrza a iz usta mu iziđe siktaj.

Harry podigne glavu i pogleda u njegovo lice, izobličeno od boli.

„Što se dog—„ nije uspio dovršiti pitanje. Ramena su mu bila zgrabljena u čelični stisak i bio je odgurnut takvom silinom da je posrnuo i umalo pao. Zavikao je, njišući se, i zajecao od boli kada je udario u stolicu leđima. Nakon što je povratio ravnotežu, pogledao je u Severusa s iznenađenjem.

Držao se za lijevu podlakticu a lice mu je bilo izobličeno od napora. Izgledao je kao da se bori s nečim.

Harry je istog trenutka shvatio.

„To je Voldemort," promucao je, dok mu se glas slamao od velike zabrinutosti. „Zar ne?"

Snape podigne glavu. Vidjevši njegove zamračene oči, Harry zadrhti.

„Gubi mi se s očiju, Potteru," zareži glas, hladniji od leda. U Snapeovim očima bjesnjela je oluja, a njegovo napeto lice odavalo je čisti gnjev. No Harry se nije mogao pomaknuti. Ukipio se na mjestu i zurio u njega osjećajući kako mu u nutrinu klizi hladnoća uništavajući toplinu koja je do maloprije vladala.

„Ne samo da si glup, već si i gluh!" Te su riječi Harryja pogodile ravno u srce. U Snapeovim očima bilo je nečeg prijetećeg, mračnog i opasnog. Harry zadrhće i napokon uspije ustuknuti za nekoliko koraka. Činilo mu se da se sve oko njega mrači.

„Jesi li me čuo, Potteru? Gubi se odavde!" Zbog goruće mržnje u tim poznatim crnim očima Harryjeve noge zaklecaše. Želio se okrenuti i pobjeći ali nije dospio dalje od stolice iza sebe na koju se strovalio. Sa strahom u srcu zurio je u pepeljasto lice obavijeno bijesom; u mračne ledene oči. Snape odjednom posegne prema njemu i povuče ga na noge. Dugi prsti bolno su mu zgrabili ruku, poput pandži zabili se u meso. Harry je bio napola povučen, napola nošen do vrata koja su vodila u hodnik. Snape ga je izbacio s takvom silinom da se jedva održao na nogama. Udario je u suprotni zid dok su se vrata iza njega s treskom zatvarala.

Kad je Harry došao k sebi, okrenuo se i pogledao u vrata.

Nekoliko je trenutaka samo zurio u njih, nesposoban za bilo kakvu vanjsku reakciju no duboko u sebi bio je uplašen. Rame ga je boljelo na mjestu gdje ga je Snape zgrabio.

Sjetio se mržnje u njegovim očima dok ga je gledao.

Hladni povjetarac ugasio je i zadnju tinjajuću iskru topline u njemu. Obavila ga je hladnoća.

Najgore od svega bilo je to što ga ovog puta nema što zagrijati...

...nešto što bi moglo otopiti led.


	16. Poglavlje 16 Noćna mora

**Poglavlje 16- Noćna mora**

_Nešto puzi ispod moje kože_

_Ove rane neće zarasti_

_Strah me kako padam_

_Ne razumijem što je stvarnost_

Harry pogleda kamen u svojoj ruci. Bilo je gluho doba noći a još uvijek je ležao budan u krevetu.

Nije mogao razumjeti Severusa. Vjerojatno nikad ni neće moći.

Ponekad je Snape bio dobar prema njemu: dopuštao mu je da ga grli, nije ga gledao s gađenjem, a ono najvažnije je da ga je Harryjeva prisutnost činila malčice... mekšim. No onda bi se najednom sve promijenilo. Snape bi se u trenutku razbjesnio, djelujući kao da uopće nema kontrolu nad sobom. Ranjavao ga je i povrijeđivao.

Harry sklopi oči i zadrhti pri sjećanju na neobuzdanu mržnju koju je ugledao u Severusovim očima. Profesor Napitaka gledao ga je kao da mu je on najveći neprijatelj, kao da je kriv za sva zla na ovom svijetu; za sve loše što se dogodilo u njegovom životu. Dječak nije mogao razumjeti zašto. Što nije bilo u redu? Na kraju krajeva, nije mu ništa skrivio...

Snape je po svemu sudeći dobio poziv od Voldemorta dok ga je Harry držao u zagrljaju. Ali zbog čega se onako razbjesnio? Izgledao je kao da mrzi Harryja, kao da ne želi imati ništa s njim. Kao da je Gryffindorac kriv za nešto. Ali za što?

Harry stisne kamen u ruci, zatvori oči i pošalje poruku, kao što je radio svake večeri otkad je dobio kamen na dar:

_Laku noć, Severuse._

Bila je to neznatna gesta koja će vjerojatno samo dodatno razbjesniti Snapea jer Harry opet koristi kamen za nebitne stvari. Ali morao je to učiniti. Barem mu je na ovaj način mogao dati do znanja da je još tu, da misli na njega i da neće prestati... što god da se dogodilo.

Harry se uistinu radovao satu iz Napitaka u ponedjeljak. No na kraju je ostao razočaran: Snape ga je tretirao kao smeće i činilo se da je u izrazito lošem raspoloženju.

Harry nije mogao biti siguran, ali činilo mu se da je to Voldemortova krivnja. Možda je sumnjao da je Snape špijun? Ili je bio ljut na njega jer nije izvršio nekakav zadatak? Severus nikad nije spominjao svoj drugi posao a Harry ga se nije usuđivao ispitivati o tome. No strahovita znatiželja nije mu davala mira tako da je iz trenutka u trenutak izmišljao raznorazna opravdanja.

Harry se toliko izgubio u mislima da je upropastio svoj eliksir i zbog toga je bio 'nagrađen' brojnim zluradim komentarima i gubitkom domskih bodova. Snape kao da nije shvaćao koliko gradiva Harry mora nadoknaditi. Nije uopće mario za to. Zapovjedio mu je da nauči svo gradivo koje je propustio dok je bio odsutan i to do sljedećeg predavanja. Snape je toga dana prema svima bio zao, čak i prema slytherinima, ali većina njegovog bijesa bila je ipak upućena Harryju. Harry je sebi obećao da neće uraditi ništa što bi moglo otkriti pravu prirodu odnosa koju Snape i on imaju. Zakleo se da će se ponašati kao da ga nije briga, ali to nije bilo lagano. Ne dok je Snape stajao pred njim, koreći ga da je prokleta budala i arogantno derište koje misli da se cijeli svijet vrti oko njega i da su svi voljni pokoriti se njegovoj nesposobnosti i prevelikom mišljenju o sebi. Također je trebao i savladati sve lekcije koje je propustio jer ga nitko neće čekati i voditi za ruku, čak i ako je on Zlatni Dečko koji misli da vrijedi više od ostalih i da za njega postoje posebna pravila.

Za svo to vrijeme Harry je sjedio, očiju uprtih u kotlić pred sobom, stišćući šake tako jako da su mu članci pobijeljeli a nokti se zarili u dlanove. Snape ga je sramotio s takvom svirepošću da se Harry upitao nije li ovo sve samo igra ili je muškarac pak bio smrtno ozbiljan.

No nije mu se činilo da je igra u pitanju...

Poslije sata Harry je bio zaista ponosan što je uspio sve to izdržati. Znao je da to može zahvaliti riječima koje je neprestano ponavljao u sebi: 'Spasio me. Mari za mene. Bez obzira na sve što čini i govori. Znam da mari za mene.'

Poslijepodne je poslao Severusu poruku:

_Mogu li doći večeras?_

Nije primio nikakav odgovor.

To ga je smetalo no pokušavao je opravdati takvo ponašanje. Možda je Snape prezauzet, i nema vremena da mu odgovori. Ipak, znao je uhvatiti samog sebe kako zavlači ruku u džep i stišće kamen provjeravajući njegovu toplinu, nadajući se da je možda previdio njegovo isijavanje.

Do večeri se pretvorio u snop živaca i poslao još jednu poruku.

_Jesi li ljut na mene?_

Ali opet nije dobio odgovor. Pokušao je učiti s Ronom i Hermionom, ali nije ni registrirao Hermionina objašnjenja i upute. Nije se mogao usredotočiti na ništa. Još uvijek je čekao na odgovor ili bilo kakav znak, ali i jedno i drugo je izostalo.

Kasno navečer, dok je ležao u krevetu, ne mogavši izdržati iščekivanje, Harry je zatvorio oči i poslao Severusu zadnju poruku toga dana:

_Laku noć, Severuse._

Utorak je prošao prebrzo za njegov ukus, većinom u iščekivanju poruke od Snapea. Profesor se nije pojavljivao na obrocima i Harryja su počele mučiti neugodne misli o tome da mu se nešto dogodilo. Srećom, pomoglo mu je to da je za informacije upitao Lunu: toga dana su petoškolci imali sat iz Napitaka i Snape je bio prisutan na satu, kao i uvijek. To ga je smirilo.

Dok je razgovarao s Lunom, nešto se čudno dogodilo. Tonks im je prišla i upitala Harryja kako se osjeća te može li se nositi s lekcijama i učenjem. Rekla je da priprema nešto zapanjujuće za njihov sutrašnji sat. Harry se, poznavajući njezine neobične metode, s razlogom zabrinuo o čemu je riječ ali ipak se nasmijao i pristojno odgovorio da se unaprijed veseli. Luna tad učini nešto neočekivano. Izvukla je pismo iz svoje torbe govoreći „Htjela sam ti ovo dati ranije, ali imam osjećaj da me stalno izbjegavaš", te ga predala Tonks. Nymphadora se zacrvenila, brzo spremajući pismo u svoju aktovku kao da ga želi skriti od pogleda što prije može. Krajičkom oka pogledala je Harryja koji se pretvarao da gleda u suprotnom smjeru, te je potom prekorila Lunu pogledom, ali djevojka se samo nevino nasmiješila, odsutnog pogleda. Harry možda nije bio posebno nadaren za čitanje govora tijela kao Hermiona, no nije imao problema s odgonetavanjem Tonksinog pogleda: 'Pričat ćemo poslije. Bez svjedoka!'

Kad je profesorica otišla, Harry je otvorio usta u namjeri da upita Lunu o čemu se radi, ali mu se Ravenclawka sanjivo namiješila i uzdahnula:

„Baš je prekrasan dan, zar ne?"Potom je odlelujala niz hodnik, poskakujući i pjevušeći neku veselu pjesmu u pol glasa. Harry pogleda kroz prozor. Nebo je bilo prekriveno teškim, sivim oblacima iz kojih je kiša lijevala kao iz kabla.

„Ma da, predivan..." promrmljao je sebi u bradu gledajući kako Luna nestaje s vidika. Ništa mu nije bilo jasno. Odlučio je sve ispričati Hermioni kad je sretne. Ona je bila stručnjak za izvlačenje zaključaka iz promatranja ljudskog ponašanja.

No izostanak odgovora na sve poruke koje je slao Severusu potpuno mu je to smetnulo s uma.

Uvečer, ruka mu se nesvjesno ovila oko kamena:

_Nedostaješ mi._

Harry je poslije bio ljut na sebe zbog toga. Gnjavio je Snapea kao da je nekakva curica koja se do ušiju zaljubila. A on nije bio ni curica niti se... Porumenio je, u nastojanju da ne misli na sebe, Snapea i znate-već-što u istoj rečenici, te je odlučio da ga više neće ometati. Ako ga je Snape odlučio ignorirati zbog nekih svojih razloga, i Harry će učiniti isto. Barem će pokušati.

Ako Snape ne gaji prema njemu ništa osim prezira, to je njegova stvar. Neće više trčati za njim kao da nema i pametnijih stvari u životu. Dosta je bilo!

Bilo je kasno ali Harry nije mogao zaspati. Prevrtao se u krevetu, izmučen mislima. Tišina koja je vladala u prostoriji, prekidana samo povremenim Ronovim ili Nevilleovim hrkanjem, izluđivala ga je. Bilo mu je mučno. Mračne, neželjene misli dolutale su mu u um, napadale ga, zabijajući svoje duge, oštre zube u njega, odnoseći sa sobom njegov mir i samouvjerenost.

_Ne želi te više poznavati. Zašto bi njemu i trebao netko poput tebe? Već te poševio. Ne treba te više. Zadovoljio je svoje želje. Potražit će nekog drugog..._

Harry ovije šaku oko zelenog kamena. Glatkoća dragulja tjerala je ružne misli, zacijeljivala rane, štitila ga.

Sklopio je oči, osjećajući kako se oštri očnjaci povlače iz njegovog uma.

_Laku noć, Severuse._

Hladna tama bila je posvuda. Unatoč tome što su prevladavale sjene, ogoljena kamenja i busenovi trave bili su jasno vidljivi pod užasnim, hladnim svjetlom koje nije imalo izvora. Činilo se kao da lebdi u zraku. Krajolik je izgledao kao da se nalazi pod punim mjesecom- samo što mjeseca nije nigdje bilo. Nije bilo ničega osim malog komada zemlje na kojem je Harry stajao. Nastavio je zuriti dok je sve oko njega nestajalo u gustoj tmini i zaglušujućoj tišini.

Do ušiju mu odjednom dopre visoki, hladni, jezivi smijeh. Pogledao je oko sebe, u pokušaju da odredi odakle dolazi no u isto vrijeme smijeh je odjeknuo i sa druge strane. Sada je bio dubok i promukao. Uskoro je smijeh mnogih ljudi odjekivao svuda oko njega, pretakajući se i spajajući, zvoneći mu u ušima, sve glasnije i glasnije. Nanoseći mu bol. Pokrio je uši ali to mu nije pomoglo. Zvuk se i dalje pojačavao, kao da odjekuje u praznini i vraća se natrag, dvostruko jači.

Odjednom shvati da više nije sam. Stajao je u sredini kruga okružen visokim figurama odjevenima u crne plašteve, koje su se jedva nazirale u sveopćoj tami. Poput materijalnih sjena. Lica su im bila pokrivena bijelim maskama u obliku lubanja, ali jedan čovjek je nije imao. Voldemortovo lice bilo je iskrivljeno od okrutnog, pobjedonosnog smješka, hladno i puno zadovoljstva, dok se grohotom smijao.

Harry nesvjesno zadrhće i pokuša se obgrliti rukama oko ramena, ali nešto nije bilo u redu. Pogledao je dolje i otkrio da nema odjeće na sebi. Stajao je pred njima potpuno gol. Unatoč prestravljenosti, zacrvenio se. Smijeh se još više pojačao. Njegova snaga odbijala mu se od ušiju, gurala ga u tminu, drobila ga. Harry se pogne pred njim i padne na koljena drhteći od straha, hladnoće i srama.

Što namjeravaju učiniti s njim? Evo ga tu, potpuno je sam, bez štapića, bez ičega čime bi se mogao obraniti. Ubit će ga...

Snape! Mora mu se javiti! Mora upotrijebiti kamen! Severus će mu pomoći! Severus će ga spasiti! Baš kao i prošlog puta! Neće dopustiti da umre ovdje!

A onda odjednom shvati. Bio je gol. Uzeli su mu odjeću. Kamen je bio u njoj! Ne može ga nikako obavijestiti...

Sklopio je oči, boreći se sa suzama koje su potekle.

Nije želio umrijeti ovdje! Ne sada! Nije bio spreman za to. Toliko ga je stvari još čekalo... nije želio da to bude kraj. Želio je samo živjeti u miru. Zašto mora umrijeti? Ne želi!

A onda ga je začuo. Severusov glas u svojoj glavi:

_Ovoga te puta nitko neće spasiti, Potteru._

Srce mu je poskočilo od straha, kao da ga je probo ledeni bodež, eksplodirajući od boli. Zastenje i otvori oči. Na rukama je vidio krv: tekla je po cijelom njegovom tijelu, topla i ljepljiva, prvo u malim mlazovima a potom u većima. Nije znao odakle dolazi. Pokušao ju je obrisati s ramena ali samo ju je razmazao. Imala je tamnu boju trule višnje, gotovo crnu. Ruka mu je ostavila crvene tragove na ramenima koji su nestali gotovo istog časa pod novom bujicom krvi. Tekla mu je preko glave, lijepeći mu kosu, ulijevajući mu se u nos i usta. Topla tekućina prolijevala se po njegovom tijelu takvom silinom da nijedan njegov djelić nije ostao suh. Tamna, crvena tekućina počela mu se ulijevati u oči i prodirati u usta. Smijeh se i dalje pojačavao. Cijeli svijet se počeo vrtjeti a on je bio u središtu tog vrtloga. Slab, nemoćan i gol. Pokušao je vrištati, moliti za pomoć ali iz glas mu nije izlazio iz grla. Više ništa nije vidio jer mu je krv potpuno prekrila oči. Nije mogao disati! Čim je otvorio usta, krv mu se slila niz grlo i nos. Gušio se, u očaju pokušavajući prekriti lice i obraniti se od guste tvari koja ga je davila.

Potom se Voldemortov glas, hladan poput leda, probio kroz šuplji smijeh:

„Tako sam žedan, prijatelji moji... Vrijeme je da počnemo s gozbom."

Harry je htio vrisnuti ali krv mu je prekrila usta, spriječavajući ga u tom naumu. U očaju je hvatao dah, bespomoćno se daveći. Tijelo mu se grčilo i pao je na leđa uvijajući se i bacakajući, nemoćan da se obrani od bujice krvi koja ga je prekrivala.

U posljednjem svjesnom dahu, u agoniji, osjetio je kako mu ruke grabe nešto. Privukao je to k sebi u pokušaju da si prekrije lice. Zvuk kidanja tkanine izbavio ga je iz bezdana. Zviždećim zvukom udahnuo je zrak u pluća i donio si olakšanje. Otvorio je oči i preko sebe ugledao krevet na četiri stupa. U rukama je držao zavjesu koja mu je inače okruživala krevet. Teško je udisao toliko željeni zrak, ležeći u tišini nekoliko trenutaka, čekajući da mu se živci u tijelu barem malo smire i da mu mozak proradi kako treba.

Bio je to san.

Ipak, nije mogao odahnuti. Teško je disao a znoj mu se slijevao niz uzdrhtalo tijelo. Bijele maske i Voldemortovo lice, otkriveni u njegovoj patnji, još su mu plesali pred očima a okrutni smijeh odzvanjao mu je u ušima. Nešto golemo i gorko zapelo mu je u grlu.

Soba je već bila okupana svjetlom, bilo je jutro, no Harryjeve oči vidjele su samo svoje vlastito tijelo okupano krvlju. Pogledao je svoje ruke, ali nije ih vidio. To mu nije donijelo nikakvo olakšanje. Zašto ima osjećaj da je još uvijek tamo, samo nevidljiv?

Iskočio je iz kreveta. Tresao se i bilo mu je mučno. Kada se ispravio u sjedeći položaj, želudac mu se preokrenuo. Mučnina se pojačala i Harry brzo prekrije usta. Ružan, gorak okus u grlu nagoviještavao je da će povratiti. Uspio se zaustaviti ali znao je da to nije zadugo. Žurno se odjenuo. Neville i Ron još uvijek su spavali, dubokim, mirnim snom dok je Harry trčao iz spavaonice prema zahodu. Uspio je doći u zadnji trenutak. Nagnuo se nad umivaonik i povratio. Kad je završio i dalje je imao osjećaj da mu se želudac bolno grči iako u njemu više nije bilo ničega. Ničega osim žuči koja je zadnja izašla. Iscrpljen, pročistio je grlo hladnom vodom i pogledao svoj odraz u ogledalu. Izgledao je užasno. Lice mu je bilo bijelo kao kreč, oči upale i krvave, usne modre. Suze su se presijavale na njegovim obrazima. Kosa, onako mokra od znoja, stršala je u svim smjerovima. Cijelo tijelo su mu potresali drhtaji. Njegov izgled zorno je prikazivao njegovo fizičko stanje. Bio je toliko slab da je jedva stajao na nogama, a koljena su mu klecala.

Isprva je pomislio da ode u bolničko krilo, ali bio je gotovo siguran da bi ga gđa. Pomfrey istog trena strpala u krevet i zadržala ga tamo tjedan dana. Zato je pomislio na drugu osobu koja bi mu u ovom trenutku mogla pomoći, a koja je imala hrpu napitaka za liječenje. Nije mogao ovakav na nastavu a svako daljnje izostajanje samo bi mu otežalo nadoknađivanje gradiva. Osim toga, želio je biti zaposlen. Bojao se da će se, ako bude sam i cijeli dan u krevetu, sjećanja na san vraćati i obuzimati ga, odnoseći mu dah i prisebnost. Bojao se toga više od ičega. I zato je, bez previše oklijevanja, izvukao kamen iz džepa, stisnuo ga u šaci, zatvorio oči i pomislio:

_Treba mi napitak za smirenje. Molim te, možeš li mi ga dati? Što prije to bolje. Uistinu je važno. Molim te._

Nije znao hoće li mu Snape odgovoriti. Polako je počeo gubiti nadu da Snape uopće čita njegove poruke, ali vrijedilo je pokušati.

Baš kad je počeo spremati kamen natrag u džep, odjednom je osjetio kako iz njega izbija vrućina koja mu je umalo spržila ruku. Iznenađen ovako brzim odgovorom, Harry podigne kamen do razine očiju i pročita:

_Dođi u moj ured. Odmah._

Trepnuo je nekoliko puta, potpuno iznenađen brzinom kojom je dobio odgovor. Odahnuo je od olakšanja i drhtavom rukom spremio kamen natrag u džep. Nakon što je na brzinu isprao lice hladnom vodom, zaputio se prema tamnicama.

Dvorac je, ovako rano ujutro, bio tih i prazan pa je Harry uspio doći do vrata ureda profesora Napitaka bez ikakvih problema. Nije imao vremena ni pokucati. Vrata su se naglo otvorila a iza njih je stajao Snape. Ugledavši Harryjevu izmučenu pojavu, oči su mu se raširile a obrve podignule. Bez ikakvih komentara, odmaknuo se od vrata i pustio Harryja da uđe.

Harry se zaista trudio zaustaviti drhtanje, ali nije si mogao pomoći. Disanje mu je bilo plitko i teško i još uvijek je bio blijed. Znao je da izgleda ubitačno no nije htio o tome razgovarati. Snape je otvorio usta kao da će ga nešto upitati ali Harry je bio brži:

„Stvarno trebam taj eliksir", rekao je odlučno iako pomalo drhtavim glasom. „Ne želim sada objašnjavati zbog čega. Hoćeš li mi ga dati?"

Iznenadila ga je oštrina vlastitog glasa. Snape se namršti.

„Čekaj me tu, Potteru," ispalio je kao iz topa i otišao do jedne od polica. Trenutak poslije vratio se sa malom bočicom u ruci. Tekućina u njoj imala je toplu, rozu boju. „Samo jedan gutljaj," rekao je, predavši je Harryju koji je, promrmljavši zahvalu izvukao čep i bez oklijevanja uzeo dva gutljaja. Znao je koja mu je doza potrebna. Znao je da u ovom stanju u kojem se nalazi, jedan gutljaj neće biti dovoljan.

Tekućina je bila slatka i topla. Izlivši je niz grlo, gotovo odmah je osjetio kako mu smiruje živce i ublažava drhtanje tijela. Počeo se opuštati a svi su se problemi, zajedno s brigama, rastopili u udobnoj toplini. Krv koju je sanjao, i koja mu je sve do sada neprestano bila pred očima, nestala je. Duboko je udahnuo. Osjetio je kako mu se u obraze vraća boja dok mu se tijelo smirivalo. Kad je otvorio oči, vidio je kako ga Snape zamišljeno gleda poluotvorenih očiju.

Harry spusti pogled i nakašlje se, pomalo posramljen.

„Hvala ti," tiho ponovi. „Možeš li mi uz ovo dati i... napitak za spavanje?" upitao je, ponovno ga pogledavši.

„Dođi uvečer, Potteru, i dobit ćeš ga. Poslije večere," reče muškarac suho. Harry kimne i pruži ruku da vrati bočicu Severusu. „Zadrži je. Možda ti opet zatreba," reče Snape.

Gryffindorac ponovno kimne.

„Pa.. . idem ja. Doručak će uskoro početi. Ne želim zakasniti."

Zašto mu je odjednom bilo stresno i teško biti pokraj Snapea? Da li je to zbog toga kako ga je Snape u zadnje vrijeme tretirao? Zbog toga što ga je ignorirao dva puna dana? Ili... možda zbog onoga što je čuo u snu?

Harry proguta.

Želio ga je štošta pitati... ali sad nije bilo ni vrijeme ni mjesto za to. Možda će imati priliku popričati s njim uvečer? Ako ga Snape opet ne izbaci...

Okrenuo se od čovjeka koji ga je prodorno motrio, napustio ured i polako se dovukao do kule gdje će se pokušati sabrati prije nego što krene u Veliku dvoranu.

Prvi sat poslije doručka bila je Obrana od mračnih sila. Harry je ponio bočicu eliksira sa sobom, za svaki slučaj. Osjećao se poprilično dobro ali nije mogao znati hoće li mu se nervoza i strah odjednom vratiti dok bude na satu. Nije znao koliko će dugo napitak djelovati.

„Djeco, danas imam za vas nešto neuobičajeno!" veselo usklikne Tonks, ulazeći u razred i spotičući se preko praga. Kad je vratila ravnotežu, prijekorno je pogledala prag kao da se sam drznuo ispriječiti joj se na putu. Zamahnula je štapićem prema ploči, na kojoj se pojavio natpis: _Legilimens._

„Da li je netko čuo za ovu čaroliju?" upitala je, s ohrabrujućim smješkom na usnama. Hermiona, koja je sjedila do Harryja, istog trena podigne ruku uvis.

„Da, Hermiona? Mislim..." Tonks porumeni. „... gospođice Granger?"

„Legilimens je čarolija pomoću koje možemo ući u žrtvin um i vidjeti njena sjećanja."

„Odlično. Deset bodova za Gryffindore."

Hermiona porumeni od ponosa.

„Ovoga nema u nastavnom planu," reče Tonks, „pa stoga nema potrebe da gledate u knjigu, gospodine..." zastala je.

„Thomas," dovrši Dean mirno. Svi su već navikli na to da im profesorica stalno zaboravlja imena. Dean zatvori knjigu i odloži je sa strane.

Harry se osjećao pomalo nelagodno. Savršeno je dobro znao što je Legilimencija i što ona može učiniti. Još uvijek se sjećao ponižavajućih satova sa Snapeom prošle godine, kada mu je profesor opetovano upadao u um i gledao mu sjećanja. Čak i ona najprivatnija. I unatoč pokušajima da se obrani, Harry u tome nikad nije uspio.

Tonks im nije rekla ništa što Harry već nije znao, no ostali su je slušali s velikim zanimanjem. Vjerojatno su smatrali da je ovo kudikamo zanimljivije od hvatanja bića vatre po učionici.

„Mislila sam da biste trebali znati za ovu čaroliju, pogotovo sada, kad smo na rubu rata," nastavi Tonks, očito polaskana i zadovoljna time što ju učenici, po prvi put, pozorno slušaju. „Ali to nije sve. Postoji i druga verzija ove čarolije, koja je bila gotovo zaboravljena ali su je u novije vrijeme ponovno otkrili Znate-već-tko i njegovi sljedbenici, te je vratili u upotrebu. Druga verzija je mnogo, mnogo jača i opasnija. Zapravo, Ministarstvo razmišlja o tome da je uvrsti na popis neoprostivih kletvi jer njezini učinci mogu biti užasni i nepovratni. Još važnije od toga je činjenica da joj se ne možete oduprijeti. Ne postoji protukletva, i jedino što čarobnjaka može spasiti od nje je snaga volje. Nažalost, ona uistinu mora biti golema, a to samo šačica ljudi može."

Harry naćuli uši. Ovo je bilo nešto novo. Profesorica je zamahnula štapićem prema ploči na kojoj su se pojavile dvije riječi: _Legilimens Evocis._

„Da li je netko čuo za nju?" upitala je Tonks.

Razred je bio tih. Čak ni Hermiona nije podigla ruku.

„Pa," reče Nymphadora vrlo ozbiljnim tonom, „nisam iznenađena što je nitko ne zna. Kao što sam već spomenula, stoljećima je bila zabranjena a njezino postojanje se pažljivo skrivalo. Tek je nedavno opet ušla u upotrebu. Naziva se još i Detaljnom legilimencijom ili Temeljnom. Razlikuje se od obične legilimencije u nekoliko bitnih detalja. Prvo, Detaljna legilimencija omogućuje čarobnjaku ne samo da uđe u žrtvin um i pročita joj sjećanja, već i misli. Gledajući u određeno sjećanje, ujedno možete znati koje su misli prolazile kroz žrtvin um u tom trenutku. To je potpun uvid i ulazak u tuđi um, jer pomoću nje gledate svijet žrtvinim očima. Drugo- potreban je kontakt oči u oči. Nadalje, za razliku od uobičajene legilimencije, u ovoj ne gledamo hrpu isprepletenih sjećanja. Osoba koja je bacila čaroliju može pronaći točno ono sjećanje koje joj treba i izvući ga na površinu. Može ga promatrati koliko god dugo i detaljno želi. Ujedno može gledati i sva sjećanja ili misli koje su s njom bile povezane. Naprimjer, da netko želi znati što druga osoba misli o njemu, mogao bi izbirati točno ona sjećanja koja se na njega odnose te ih slušati i gledati onoliko dugo koliko mu je potrebno. Ovo je samo primjer, stoga ne pokušavajte ovu čaroliju izvoditi na prijateljima! Znamo, dakle, da ju je nedavno otkrio Znate-već-tko i da je često koristi kako bi iz umova svojih zatočenika izvukao interesantna sjećanja. Ovo je mnogo brži i jednostavniji način od iznuđivanja informacija _Cruciatusom_, kojim se koristio u prošlosti."

Svi su učenici pozorno slušali njezine riječi, puni straha. Neželjene misli počeše se Harryju motati po glavi i remetiti mu teško stečen mir. Tonks uzdahne i nastavi još ozbiljnijim tonom:

„Ali to nije ono najopasnije u vezi ove čarolije. Čak i da pokušate, nikad u tome ne biste uspjeli, no iskusni, snažni legiliment može manipulirati snovima i kopati po sjećanjima svoje žrtve. U teoriji, možete promijeniti san, no ne i sjećanja. Ona se mogu samo izbrisati, slično kao i kod čarolije _Obliviate_. Ali ni to nije sve. Možete zarobiti svoju žrtvu u najgoru noćnu moru i prisliti je da je proživljava uvijek iznova. Osoba koja to doživi, postaje nešto poput biljke, zatočena u vlastitom umu, proživljavajući svakim danom svoje najgore strahove. I nikad se neće moći izbaviti. Kad ovo govorim, ne pretjerujem. Možete izabrati žrtvin najstrašniji san i zarobiti ju u njemu- zauvijek."

Harry je osjećao kako mu se boja povlači iz lica. Prisjetio se krvi koja ga je preplavila i smijeha koji mu je odzvanjao u ušima. U glavi mu se zavrtjelo a u želucu je imao osjećaj kao da će ponovno povratiti.

„Oprostite," podigao je ruku, u strahu da će mu se simptomi opet vratiti. „Mogu li otići na zahod?"

Tonks ga pogleda, lecnuvši se.

„Što ti je, Harry? Blijed si kao krpa!"

„Nije mi dobro," mirno je odgovorio iako mu se pred očima sve zamračilo.

„Naravno, idi, idi. Možda bi te netko trebao otpratiti do bolničkog krila?"

„Ne, hvala vam," odgovorio je, dok je ustajao sa stolice a noge mu klecale. „Mogu i sam. Samo me... boli želudac."

Hermiona i Ron su, naravno, htjeli otići s njim ali ih je uspio spriječiti. Kad se našao s druge strane vrata, drhtavim je rukama izvukao bočicu s rozom tekućinom iz džepa i popio gutljaj. Odahnuvši, utonuo je u misli.

Tonksine riječi još uvijek su mu odzvanjale u ušima. Biti zarobljen u najgoroj noćnoj mori... Što bi se dogodilo da ga netko zarobi u onom užasnom snu? Zauvijek. Već i zbog same pomisli na to zadrhtao je. To je vjerojatno nešto najgore što možeš učiniti drugoj osobi. Ne bi to poželio ni najgorem neprijatelju...

Harry je osjećao kako mu strah svojim hladnim pipcima obavija srce. Duboko potisnuta bojazan, koja ga je intrigirala već neko vrijeme, isplivala je na površinu. Što ako se to dogodi njemu? Tonks je rekla da Voldemort koristi tu čaroliju... Harry je znao da je njihov susret neizbježan. Cijeli čarobnjački svijet računa na njega. Bilo je samo pitanje vremena kad će upasti u vrtlog borbe i susresti se licem u lice s najopasnijim čarobnjakom u povijesti. Znao je da nema šanse da iz toga izađe živ. Ali ako već mora umrijeti... barem će povući i Voldemorta sa sobom. Proročanstvo je bilo jasno- obojica istovremeno živjeti ne mogu. Znači li to da obojica moraju umrijeti?

Teško uzdahnuvši, naslonio se na zid. Sklopio je oči, ne želeći sebi priznati istinu.

Nije želio umrijeti. Nije bio spreman za to. Cijeli čarobnjački svijet nije bio u stanju pobijediti Voldemorta, zašto bi on bio? Zato što ima ožiljak na čelu? Da, svi su to očekivali od njega. Sve do nedavno, sve je snage ulagao u tu borbu ali sada je jednostavno bio preumoran. Siriusova smrt samo je produbila taj osjećaj. Nikad ga neće uspjeti poraziti. Ne može ništa učiniti. On je samo običan dječak. Kako bi se on mogao boriti s nekim koga je nemoguće ubiti? Zašto ne može biti normalan tinejdžer i živjeti mirno kao i svi ostali? Zašto je sav teret na njegovim leđima? Dumbledore ga je pokušavao zaštititi od svega toga ali u zadnje vrijeme je i sam ravnatelj izgledao kao da mu treba pomoć. I on je bio pod stresom zbog svega ovoga, a jedina je osoba koje se Voldemort ikad bojao. I kako bi se Harry, dakle, mogao suočiti s njim? Samo je želio... živjeti. Želio je biti sa Severusom. Prestati brinuti o ratu, napadima, o vlastitoj sudbini. Želio je biti sretan, no sudbina mu je bila određena već odavno... samo zbog činjenice da na čelu ima ožiljak.

Uzdahnuo je, otvorio oči i zagledao se u strop. U sljedećem trenutku ih je opet sklopio.

Ali učinit će to. Mora. Nema drugog načina. To mu je dužnost. Učinit će to, jer svi to očekuju od njega. Otići će u rat, borit će se, iako nije znao kako... I... možda i umre.

Ali ne još.

Ne sada.

Slika strogog, iskrivljenog, posprdnog smješka pojavila mu se pred očima. Crne oči koje ga požudno promatraju. Mirnoća ispuni Harryjevo srce.

Ne još...

Vrata se otvoriše na dodir Harryjeve ruke. Pažljivo je ušao u ured ali tamo nije bilo nikoga. Pretpostavljajući da ga Snape čeka u svojim privatnim prostorijama, Harry je nastavio dalje. Ovoga puta vrata se nisu otvorila sama, već je Harry morao pokucati. Kad ga je Snape pustio unutra, Harry je shvatio da je toliko nervozan da ne zna što bi rekao. Zašto ovaj čovjek uvijek ima takav utjecaj na njega?

Pročistio je grlo i tiho rekao:

„Ja... sam došao po napitak."

Snape ga strogo pogleda. Izraz njegovog lica govorio je da se u zadnjem trenutku suzdržao od nekog zlobnog komentara.

„Čekaj," rekao je i otišao do jedne od polica. Ubrzo se vratio, držeći malu bočicu u ruci. „Dat ću ti je, ali ovog puta smiješ popiti samo mali gutljaj prije odlaska u krevet. Trebao bi to već znati."

Gryffindorac kimne. Znao je doziranje, nedavno su to učili. Uzeo je bočicu i promrmljao zahvalu. Snape ga je pozorno gledao, ali Harry nije bio u stanju pogledati njega. Još uvijek nije bio siguran što da uradi. Želio je ostati i razgovarati s njim... ali nije znao želi li i Snape to isto. Možda mu smeta Harryjeva prisutnost, ali Harry se nije usuđivao otvoreno ga pitati. Bilo mu je draže biti nesiguran nego biti odbijen. Bilo je manje bolno.

Okrenuo se da pođe, ali kad je dodirnuo kvaku na vratima, začuo je duboki glas profesora Napitaka iza sebe:

„Gdje ideš, Potteru? Sjedi."

Zvučalo je to kao zapovijed, pa je Harry povukao ruku i okrenuo se. Osjećao je olakšanje. Snape je ipak želio da ostane. Bio je to prvi pozitivni znak u zadnje vrijeme. Polako se vratio do crnog naslonjača i sjeo uz kamin. Severus je sjeo u suprotni, nekoliko trenutaka zureći u vatru. Jedini zvuk u sobi bilo je tiho pucketanje nagorjelog drva. Napokon, muškarac okrene glavu prema Harryju i progovori tihim, neobično nježnim glasom:

„Što si sanjao, Potteru?"

Gryffindorac se strese, problijedi i prestrašeno pogleda u njega. Opet je vidio krv. U umu mu se pojavila ona jeka:

_Ovog puta te nitko neće spasiti, Potteru._

Bio je to Severusov glas. Hladan, bezosjećajan, dalek. Nepoznat.

Vidjevši kako su se Snapeove oči suzile, Harry brzo skrene pogled i zagleda se u vatru.

„Ne želim pričati o tome," reče, s teškoćom kontrolirajući svoj drhtavi glas.

„Potteru..." poče muškarac, no Harry ga brzo prekine, očajnički pokušavajući promijeniti temu.

„Kakav ti je bio dan, Severuse?" upitao ga je, trudeći se zvučati indiferentno. Snape zatvori usta i načas porazmisli, kao da se pita bi li bilo bolje nastaviti ispitivati Harryja. No očito je odustao od tog nauma, jer je nakon stanke rekao:

„Predivno. Zahvaljujući meni, Gryffindor je napokon pao s trećeg na četvrto mjesto u domskom prvenstvu."

Sarkazam u njegovom glasu bio je gotovo opipljiv. Harry se lecne.

„Čestitam," odgovori on bez oklijevanja. „Imao sam dojam da smo, zahvaljujući tebi, na četvrtom mjestu već duže vrijeme."

Snape trepne. Harry je shvatio što je upravo rekao i brzo je skrenuo pogled, posramljen, ali se ujedno osjećao zadovoljno zato što je uspio iznenaditi Snapea. Čudna misao mu padne na um: Otkad se počeo družiti sa Snapeom, postao je ironičniji i posprdniji. Kako bilo, morao se nekako obraniti od njegovih upadica. Strah i bijes koji su ga pratili zadnja dva dana, počeli su se povlačiti i nije mu bilo nimalo krivo zbog toga.

„Možda nam jednog dana ipak možeš udijeliti pokoji bod? To će biti upisano u školsku povijest. Zar ti to ne bi bilo drago?" nastavi Harry, balansirajući na rubu ponora u kojeg je svakog časa mogao upasti. „Možda će Nevillea izdati srce zbog toga? Tako ćeš napokon postići ono što pokušavaš već godinama." Ugrizao se za jezik tek kada je ugledao opasni, zlokobni pogled na licu profesora Napitaka.

„Pažljivo, Potteru. Ne zaboravi s kim razgovaraš," reče on zureći u Harryja prodornim pogledom.

Harry pogleda u vatru, zacrvenjevši se. Opasnost od pada u ponor nestala je.

„Žao mi je," promrmlja on. „U zadnje vrijeme sam..." zaustavio se, teško progutao i uzdahnuo. Nije više htio izbjegavati problem. Vrijeme je da stavi karte na stol. „Zašto me tretiraš tako?" jednostavno je upitao, gledajući Snapea. „Dva dana sam iščekivao bilo kakvu poruku, ali ti si me odlučio ignorirati. Zašto?"

Snape stisne usne i namršti se. Činilo se kao da se pita što da odgovori. Naposlijetku je suho, mirno, važući svaku riječ, progovorio:

„Ja imam svoje razloge, Potteru."

Očekivao je drukčiji odgovor!

„Uvijek imaš svoje razloge!" ljutito ispali Harry. „A ja još uvijek ne razumijem! Nikad ne znam što smijem osjećati. Ne znam kako ćeš reagirati u određenoj situaciji. Ne znam ni smijem li te sada zagrliti ili ćeš me odgurnuti!" Glas mu je pukao. Ugrizao se za usnu i zagledao u vatru. Nakon nekog vremena, do ušiju mu dopre dubok,hladan glas:

„Nećeš znati... dok ne pokušaš."

Harry pogleda Snapea. Srce mu je lupalo u prsima a u ušima mu je zvonilo. Značenje ovih riječi polako je dobijalo smisao. Bio je iznenađen zaključkom do kojeg je došao. Nije li Snape upravo... priznao kako želi da ga Harry zagrli?

Tako je zvučalo.

Harry je odlučio. Ustao je, odšetao do Severusa i, još uvijek pomalo nesiguran, sjeo postrance u njegovo krilo. Ovio je ruke oko njegovog vrata, prislonio lice uz ovratnik pelerine i teško uzdahnuo. Ovog puta nije bio odgurnut. Osjetio je da se Snapeovo tijelo ukočilo. Čuo je njegovo ubrzano disanje. Bio mu je tako blizu... Kada se stisnuo uz njega, srce mu se smirilo. Osjećao se sigurno i zaštićeno. Za ovakve se trenutke vrijedilo boriti.

„Mrzim kad me onako tretiraš," tiho reče, trljajući lice uz Severusov vrat, udišući gorko-slatku aromu koja je bila najintenzivnija uz njegov vrat. Za sve do sada morao se on sam potruditi, ali i to mu je bilo dovoljno. Barem za sada.

Primaknuo se još bliže i šapnuo:

„Toliko te trebam."

Na trenutak se u sobi čulo samo njihovo disanje. Naposlijetku je tišinu prekinuo tih, dubok glas profesora Napitaka:

„Koliko me trebate, gospodine Potter?"

Koliko trava treba kišu da naraste. Koliko Zemlja treba Sunce da bi živjela. Koliko čovjek treba zrak da bi disao, koliko dijete treba svoju majku. Onoliko koliko svijet treba spas a Dječak Koji Je Preživio je njihova jedina nada i simbol vjere.

„Ne možeš ni zamisliti," tiho mu je odgovorio. Rukama je stisnuo crnu pelerinu, ne želeći je više nikad pustiti iz stiska. Zašto ne može uvijek biti ovako kao što je sada?

„Zagrli me, molim te." Riječi su same izletjele iz Harryjevih usta, tako iznenadno i potrebito.

Čekao je ali ništa se nije dogodilo. Nije bilo odgovora.

Harry se naposlijetku odmakne i posegne za Severusovim rukama koje su ležale na naslonu stolice. Zgrabio ih je i nježno ovio oko svog struka. Pogledao je u njegove crne oči nalik na mračne tunele, tražeći... Ni sam nije znao što, ali je znao da bi to prepoznao kad bi se pojavilo. Na djelić sekunde nešto je u njima sijevnulo no nije mogao odrediti što je to točno bilo. Te su oči za njega ostale nečitljive i zatvorene. Muškarčevo lice bilo je napeto a usne stisnute. Severus kao da se pod svaku cijenu trudio ostati neproničan. Trudio se da Harry ne vidi dalje od zida koji ga je okruživao- snažnog, visokog i nepristupačnog.

Dječak je pustio Severusove ruke i prstima stisnuo njegova crninom ogrnuta ramena. Nježno je poljubio muškarčev goli vrat. Već u sljedećem trenutku Harry je ljubio svaki centimetar njegove kože, napredujući prema najosjetljivijem mjestu. Njegove usne pronašle su Severusovo uho i počele ga lizati. Snapeovo tijelo se ukočilo a glavu je zabacio unatrag. Harry začuje dug, neobuzdan jecaj užitka. Osjećajući kako ga obuzima uzbuđenje, gurnuo je vreli jezik u njegovo uho i počeo pažljivo istraživati unutrašnjost. Potom je prešao na mjesto iza njega naizmjence ljubeći i lizajući slanu kožu. Već poznati osjećaj uzbuđenosti počeo mu se širiti tijelom dok mu je u ušima zujalo a otkucaji srca se ubrzavali. Počeo ga je ljubiti agresivnije, jače, gladnije. Želio je kušati sve, slušao je Severusovo stenjanje i ubrzano disanje. Bio je svjestan toga da mu se već dignuo, a po onome što je osjetio, isto se događalo i Snapeu. Usne su mu pronašle put do njegovog lica. Ljubio mu je svaki milimetar kože. Harryja je obuzela strast, uzbuđenje i vrućina. Već je bio na centimetar od njegovih usta kad mu je iznenada upozoravajući blijesak sunuo pred očima. Hvatajući dah, odmaknuo se od Snapea i pogledao u njegove blago razmaknute usne. U glavi je jasno čuo oštar, leden glas:

_Nisam ti dopustio da takvo što uradiš, Potteru._

Sjećanja mu se naglo vratiše, kao da ga je tko polio hladnom vodom i ugasio mu sav entuzijazam. Magla pred očima se povukla i Harry ugleda kako ga Severus iznenađeno motri. Osjećajući tugu, Harry spusti glavu i skrene pogled, ne želeći da Severus gleda patnju u njegovim očima. Primijetio je da Snapeove ruke opet leže na naslonu stolice: u nekom trenutku ih je tamo vratio. Očito ga Snape ne želi grliti. Kao da je to nešto strašno teško.

Nije mogao napraviti jednu tako sitnu gestu?

Iskra otpora pojavi se u Harryju. Ako je Severus odlučio biti tako tvrdoglav...

Harry se ugrize za usnicu i okrene. Svo uzbuđenje je isparilo.

„Kasno je," rekao je tiho. „Moram ići."

Bila je to bijedna laž. Tek je bila prošla večera. Izvukao se iz Severusova krila i pogledao ga. Oči su mu bile napola sklopljene, obrve spuštene a usne stisnute. U očima mu je gorjela vatra, ali ne zbog uzbuđenja. Bila je to vatra bijesa i razočaranja.

Harry teško proguta i okrene se, odlazeći prema vratima. Kad je bio blizu njih, začuo je tiho režanje:

„Potteru!"

Zaustavio se i okrenuo. Snapeovo lice izgledalo je zamišljeno. Izgledao je kao da želi nešto reći, kao da se bori sam sa sobom. I vjerojatno je pobijedio jer je izgledalo kao da je odustao. Liznuo je usnice i zagledao se u vatru.

„Dođi u petak navečer," tiho je rekao, bezizražajnog glasa.

„Pokušat ću," odgovori Gryffindorac, gledajući sjenu preko Severusovog lica. Ali on nije gledao u Harryja- samo je odsječno kimnuo glavom. Harry položi ruku na kvaku. „Laku noć, Severuse." To su bile zadnje riječi koje mu je uputio prije nego što je otvorio vrata, prošao kroz ured i izašao u hodnik, gdje je konačno mogao duboko udahnuti.

Imao je osjećaj kao da je bio u teškoj i napornoj bitci. Bio je umoran. Borio se hrabro, ali je bio poražen. Nije dobio ono što želi. Ostavljen je bez ičega. No u isto vrijeme, osjećao se pobjedonosno. Izdiktirao je uvjete. Izašao je vani i ostavio ga samog, uzbuđenog ali nezadovoljenog. Nije se slomio, pa je bio u mogućnosti održati Severusu lekciju. A u petak, Harry će doznati da li ju je Severus naučio...

Nasmiješio se sam sebi.

Nije bio odbačen. Sam je odlučio otići, baš u pravo vrijeme. Sačuvao je ponos, barem ovog puta. I sada... Sada je pobijedio.

No zašto se, unatoč tome, osjeća tako... loše?


	17. Poglavlje 17 Intoksikacija

**Poglavlje 17- Intoksikacija**

_Dao si mi razlog_

_Dao si mi kontrolu._

_Ja sam ti dao svoju čistoću._

_Moju čistoću ti si ukrao._

_Zar si mislio da neću znati prepoznati taj kompromis_

_Jesam li preglup da shvatim?_

_Istrošeni tamjan, stari znoj i laži laži laži_

Skriven pod plaštem nevidljivosti, Harry je tiho hodao hodnicima Hogwartsa na putu prema tamnicama. Mnoge misli i sjećanja kovitlaše mu se u glavi.

U četvrtak, dok su Harry i njegovi prijatelji pisali eseje za Povijest Magije i Napitke u knjižnici, Hermiona je otkrila veliku, prašnjavu knjigu za koju se ispostavilo da je bila kronika škole, s popisom svih učenika koji su pohađali Hogwarts tijekom stoljeća. Vidjeli su slike mladog Toma Riddlea, Luciusa Malfoya, Ronovih i Harryjevih roditelja. Čak i Dumbledorea i McGonagallice u tinejdžerskim danima. Ron, vidjevši sliku predstavnice svog doma dok je bila mlada, nije mogao odoljeti te je čak i zadivljeno zazviždao „Bila je zgodna koka!", zbog čega ga je Hermiona prostrijelila oholim, ubilačkim pogledom. No, najveće otkriće za Harryja bilo je pronalaženje slika mladog Snapea, za koje Ron nije oklijevao izreći bujicu uvreda i zlobnih komentara. Sjećao ga se iz sita sjećanja, no vidjevši ga sada ponovno, s mogućnošću da ga malo bolje promotri, natjeralo je Harryja da potpuno zaboravi na učenje i otkrije da je, unatoč masnoj kosi koja mu je padala preko očiju- bila je masna tada, uistinu, mislio je, ili je barem odavala takav dojam- i ispijenog lica, Severus bio vrlo zgodan mladić. Oči su mu sjale čudnim, tajnovitim sjajem, a podrugljiv osmijeh na licu kao da je svima poručivao: „Prezirem vas sve."

Harry se nasmiješi. Severus je vjerojatno oduvijek bio takav... no datum rođenja ispod slike privukao mu je pažnju. Iznenađen, shvatio je da Severus ima rođendan za dva tjedna. Napunit će 37 godina.

Harryju poskoči srce u grudima zbog ogromne razlike u godinama. Nikad prije nije razmišljao o tome, jer mu nije bilo uopće bitno. No u tom trenutku, saznanje da je njegov ljubavnik stariji od njega 21 godinu ostavilo ga je zaprepaštenim, posramljenim i ... uzbuđenim. Severus je bio iskusan, zreo muškarac , a Harry... pa, on je bio tek tinejdžer koji jedva da je zakoračio prema odrasloj dobi. Zatim, Snape je bio njegov profesor. No to ga nije posramilo, dapače, samo je raspalilo njegovu goruću žudnju za njim. Radio je nešto zabranjeno, i bilo je to... uzbudljivo.

No to nije bila najvažnija stvar. Harry se često pitao što ga je to na profesoru Napitaka privlačilo. Nekoliko puta je mislio da je otkrio pravi razlog, no potom bi ga vlastiti osjećaji opovrgnuli, te naposlijetku još uvijek nije znao zašto ne može prestati misliti na njega. Severus je bio hladna, suzdržana osoba, čvrsta, tajnovita, nepredvidljiva. On nije mislio o Harryju kao ostatak čarobnjačkog svijeta; nije ga vidio kao heroja, nije mu povlađivao ni opraštao. A ipak se činilo da ga razumije. Nisu mnogo razgovarali, no Harryju se činilo kao da Severusu može reći sve- sve svoje slabosti i strahove. I Severus bi ga razumio. I, za razliku od ostalih, ne bi ga potapšao po leđima govoreći one isprazne riječi „Sve će biti u redu, ne brini." Vjerojatno bi ga izgrdio i komentirao nešto u svom prepoznatljivom sarkastičnom stilu, ili bi ga prekorio kako se treba prestati sažalijevati i odrasti ali... on bi ga razumio.

Osim toga, Severus je bio... bio... Harry nije znao kako to pretočiti u riječi. Taj čovjek je bježao,skrivao se i ograđivao od njega. Dao bi mu nešto, i kad bi Harry počeo uživati, uzimao je to natrag. A Harry ga je slijedio, halapljiv i nezasitan, da dobije to natrag. Poput žedne osobe u pustinji kojoj je ponuđena čaša kristalno čiste, hladne vode i oduzeta joj nakon prvog gutljaja. Poput djeteta koje je namamljeno slatkišem. Kad je okusio slatkiš, htio je još- stoga je slijedio onoga koji mu ga je dao u nadi da će ga imati prilike opet kušati, i možda će ga jednog dana dobiti cijelog. I tada, tada će biti sretan.

No sada, da bi dobilo slatkiš, dijete se počelo buniti, počelo se boriti, postavljati uvjete, podizati glas, jer je otkrilo da slatkiš pripada njemu... i da ima potpuno pravo na njega.

I tako Harry nije imao namjeru danas popustiti. Bio je pun samopouzdanja. Ako Snape nije naučio lekciju, Harry neće oklijevati da ga opet poduči.

Nasmiješio se sam sebi, zadovoljan vlastitim planom.

Stigao je i pokucao. Vrata su se otvarala pred njim i vodila ga u privatne odaje profesora Napitaka. Soba je bila potpuno tiha, osvijetljena tek s nekoliko svijeća i treptavim odsjajem vatre iz kamina. Snape je sjedio u svom omiljenom naslonjaču, čekajući ga. Ispred njega, na stolu, stajalo je nekoliko boca. Kad se Harry približio, mogao im je pročitati imena: Viski, Džin, Rum, Martini.

Obrve mu se podigoše.

„Želiš me napiti, Severuse?" radosno je upitao. „I onda ćeš me smotati?"

„Obojica znamo da mi za to ne treba alkohol," mirno odgovori muškarac, intenzivno zureći u Harryja. Harry, unatoč trudu, nije mogao a da se ne zacrveni. U sljedećem trenutku je bezglasno opsovao.

Ne, on mora biti taj koji će izvojevati pobjedu danas!

Harry baci plašt nevidljivosti na stranu, odlučivši da će otići ako ne dobije ono što želi. Znao je da time dovodi u pitanje nastavak ove potencijalno ugodne večeri sa Snapeom, i da će prokleto požaliti zbog toga, ali nije mogao sada odustati i predati se. Na taj način nikad neće dobiti ono za čime žudi niti ostvariti svoj cilj. Znao je da postoje mnoge stvari koje Snape nije mogao podijeliti s njim, no postojale su i one druge, koje su mogle biti otkrivene, i koje je Harry odlučio dobiti danas.

Došetao je do Snapea, nevinog izraza lica, obgrlio ga oko vrata i sjeo mu postrance u krilo. Znao je da Snape zadržava dah i da se ukočio poput ploče, no nije ništa komentirao. Harry na Snapeovom licu ugleda izraz iritacije no odluči da se neće obazirati na to.

Pripio se uz njegov vrat i dahnuo:

„Nedostajao si mi, Severuse."

Harry je znao da neće dobiti nikakav odgovor na to, pa je nakon nekoliko trenutaka tišine, isprekidane samo zvukovima njihovog disanja i vatre koja pucketa, šapnuo:

„Možeš li me zagrliti?"

Ukočio se, uzlupanog srca, čekajući odgovor ili neki pokret. U sljedećem trenutku dobio je odgovor.

„Došao si ovdje da se možeš šaliti?" primjetan sarkazam u Snapeovom glasu natjerao je Harryja da teško uzdahne, no odlučio je opet pokušati. Još se više približio i ponovio svoj zahtjev:

„Zagrli me, Severuse."

Ovog puta odgovor je stigao nešto brže.

„Što te muči, Potteru?" zareži muškarac.

Harryjevo srce poskoči. Razljutio se. Ovo će biti zadnji pokušaj. Nije želio otići, žudio je za tim da ostane ovdje s njim, ali nije se smio predati.

Harry se odmakne od Snapea, pogleda ga ravno u oči i odlučno reče:

„_Želim_ da me zagrliš."

Na licu profesora Napitaka opet se pojavio izraz iznerviranosti.

„Dosta s time, Potteru! Prestani s glupostima!" sikne on.

Harry je osjetio da je izgubio bitku. Opet je imao osjećaj beznađa u sebi. Hoće li ikada uspjeti pobijediti i dobiti ono što želi? Već je lagano gubio nadu u to, ali nije mogao mijenjati svoju odluku. Mora učiniti ono što je isplanirao. Očito je Snapeu potrebna još jedna lekcija...

Harry spusti pogled i tužno zavrti glavom, nemoćan da prikrije tugu u glasu kad je tiho rekao:

„Moram ići... Imam puno za učiti..."

Pomaknuo se, želeći se izbaviti iz muškarčevog krila. Vratit će se u svoju spavaonicu. Proklinjat će Snapea, sebe, svoju odlučnost i tvrdoglavost profesora Napitaka. Provest će ovu večer sam, razmišljajući o tome kako je mogla biti predivna da nije odlučio učiniti nemoguće i natjerati Snapea da ga zagrli.

I tada je osjetio kako se ruke obavijaju oko njega, snažno, i povlače ga unatrag, u zagrljaj tijela u crnom.

Iznenađenje je ubrzo smijenio osjećaj sreće i olakšanja. Nasmiješio se, pritiskajući obraz uz Snapeov vrat, duboko dišući. Severus ga je zaista zagrlio! Bilo je to... nevjerojatno! Jučer se činilo nemogućim, a danas se uspio izboriti za to!

Ušuškan u Severusovom naručju, Harry se pitao što bi još mogao dobiti kad bi nastavio biti uporan? Moguće je da bi s vremenom uspio dobiti... sve. Najednom se osjećao snažan i pun samopouzdanja a pred njim su se otvorili sasvim novi vidici. Bio je ovo mali korak, i pred njim je zasigurno težak put, ali vrijedilo se potruditi! Možda će, svakog puta, koraci postati sve veći i veći... I na kraju će dospjeti do svog cilja... Do Severusovog srca.

Odahnuo je kad su ga Severusove ruke pustile i kad se mogao ispraviti. Izraz muškarčevog lica mogao se svesti na samo jednu riječ- zlovolju. No Harry nije mogao skriti pobjedonosni smiješak.

„Severuse, zagrlio si me," reče on hineći iznenađenje. Promatrao je kako se muškarčevo lice mijenja, kako mu oči opasno sjaje, kao da želi nekog ubiti.

„Ako namjeravaš plakati, Potteru, ja ne odgovaram za svoje postupke," sikne on, pokušavajući se izvući iz trenutne situacije čistog obraza.

Lice mu je izgledalo kao olujni oblak.

Harry se jedva jedvice suzdržao da ne zahihoće.

„A sada, hoćeš li se napokon skinuti s mene i sjesti u drugu stolicu?" zareži Snape, šibajući gryffindorca oštrim pogledom.

Harry napusti njegovo krilo i opušteno utone u naslonjač, pokušavajući ne pokazati koliko se zadovoljno osjeća. Nije želio iznervirati Severusa. Želio je provesti ugodnu večer s njim.

„Što ćeš popiti?" upita ga Snape, otvarajući viski, i točeći jantarnu tekućinu u svoju čašu.

„Hmmm..." promrmlja Harry, posramljeno gledajući u pića. Nikad ih nije kušao: pivoslac jedva da se mogao nazvati alkoholom. „Izaberi nešto za mene," rekao je, srameći se svog neiskustva. Snape ga je prezirno pogledao no nije ništa komentirao. Izabrao je Martini i ulio prozirnu, svjetlucavu tekućinu u Harryjevu čašu. Gryffindorac je uzme u ruku, na trenutak je znatiželjno promatrajući a onda je kuša. Piće je bilo slatko, s malom primjesom gorčine i kroz cijelo tijelo mu je poslalo val topline. Postalo mu je vruće a obrazi su mu porumenjeli. Naviknut na brzo pijenje pivoslaca, ispraznio je čašu Martinija naiskap i tako rumenog lica, pogledao u Snapea iskričavim pogledom.

„Dobaaaar," reče on sanjivo.

Snape brže-bolje približi čašu ustima, kao da se pokušava suzdržati da ne prasne u smijeh. Nije se bunio kad je Harry sebi nalio još jednu čašu. Mirno pijuckajući viski, promatrao je gryffindorčeve radnje.

Harry se osjećao sve opuštenije. Vrućina koja mu se iz grla pronosila po cijelom tijelu odagnavala je sve njegove probleme, strah i sram. Imao je osjećaj kao da može učiniti sve što poželi, pa čak i ono nemoguće! Pogledao je u svoju drugu po redu, već napola ispražnjenu čašu i nasmiješio se sam sebi. Piće ga je podsjetilo na napitak koji su nedavno pripravljali.

„Je li ovo srodno Felixu Felicisu?" znatiželjno upita, zureći u bocu koja je stajala pred njim na stolu. „Osjećam se... mnogo raspoloženiji nego prije."

„Ne," reče Snape tiho, „ovo je mnogo bolje i prilično efektivnije od Felixa Felicisa."

„Volio bih imati bocu ovoga u spavaonici," zahihoće Harry. „Ispijao bih je svake večeri."

„A kakvi te to problemi muče noću, Potteru?" upita ga Snape, iskričavog pogleda.

„Oh, ima ih mnogo, ali ne mogu ti reći jer su neki zaista preosobni," reče gryffindorac, točeći sebi treću čašu.

Snape je mirno promatrao što Harry radi, no oči su mu sve više i više svjetlucale.

„Volio bih znati malo više o tebi, Severuse," reče Harry, naslanjajući se na naslon stolice i motreći muškarca grozničavim pogledom. „Samo se ševimo. Zar ne bismo mogli popričati jedan s drugim, barem jednom?"

Snapeove obrve se podigoše. Vidjevši to, Harry se na trenutak zamisli, gledajući u svoju čašu. Zašto je to rekao? Zar mu je Snape opet nešto stavio u piće? I prije negoli je muškarac imao prilike odgovoriti mu, Harry izvali:

„Mislim... nije da se bunim, ali ponekad te samo želim malo bolje upoznati. Ne znam ništa o tebi. Reci mi nešto o sebi," ponovi Harry, iznenađen bujicom vlastitih riječi. Oduvijek je bio poprilično povučen, a sada se osjećao kao da mu je netko razvezao jezik. Sve misli koje su ga mučile počele su mu izlaziti iz usta i protiv njegove volje, i nije ih mogao zaustaviti!

„A što želite znati o meni, Potteru?" reče Snape strpljivo, uzimajući mali gutljaj viskija.

„Pa...naprimjer, kakav si bio kao mlađi? Jučer sam vidio tvoju sliku iz vremena kad si išao u školu. Jesi li zaista bio onakav kakvim su te drugi vidjeli? Obično njuškalo i sarkastični gad?"

Snape podigne obrvu.

„ 'Drugi', to jest, tvoj otac i njegovi pajdaši?"

Harry je oklijevao.

„Zar nisu i... ostali mislili isto?" nesigurno upita. Vidjevši izraz Severusovog lica, shvatio da je tema koje su se dotakli preopasna, ali nije znao kako da se izvuče.

„Ako i dalje misliš idealizirati svog bijednog oca, Potteru, onda nemamo o čemu razgovarati," zlobno zareži muškarac.

Harry brzo odustane od teme. Nije htio da se ovo pretvori u svađu.

„Voliš li podučavati ovdje?" upitao ga je bezbrižnim tonom, pokušavajući smiriti profesora Napitaka.

Snape ga je smrknuto gledao, no rekao je samo:

„Bilo bi mi i ljepše kad bi učenici imali sve daske u glavi."

„To je zbog toga što nas ti tretiraš kao..." Harry odustane i od te teme, iako je osjećao nalet ponosa. Izraz Snapeovog lica nije izgledao baš najbolje. „Nego... što radiš u slobodno vrijeme? Kad ne moraš ocjenjivati domaće zadaće, ili pripremati teške, nenajavljene testove?" Nije si mogao pomoći.

Snape ga počasti zlokobnim pogledom.

„Ja _nemam _slobodnog vremena, Potteru. A kad se napokon dogodi da nemam posla, tlači me izrazito dosadan i naporan tinejdžer."

Nešto je prokuhalo u Harryju.

„Ako ne želiš razgovarati sa mnom, mogu ja i otići," ispali on, skačući na noge. Kad se podignuo, osjetio je vrtoglavicu. Zateturao je i pao natrag. Opet je pogledao u čašu koju je držao u ruci. Što je to u ovome piću što mu ne da da se normalno kreće?

„Ako si gotov s predstavom, možemo li prijeći na nešto važnije?" reče Snape zajedljivo.

„Ne još," bunio se Harry. Brinula su ga moguća pitanja. Morao je pronaći nešto sigurno. Pogledao je u Snapea koji ga je motrio preko ruba svoje čaše i upitao:

„Je li crna tvoja najdraža boja?"

Vidjevši njegov izraz lica, istog trenutka je shvatio koliko je glupo zazvučao pa je utihnuo. Ali što da ga upita? Čim bi od Snapea pokušao saznati bilo kakve odgovore, požalio bi što je uopće progovorio. Također, činjenica da Snape nije pokazivao volju za suradnjom uopće nije pomagala.

„Pa, što te drugo mogu pitati?" napokon je ispalio, sav iznerviran.

„Ništa. To bila najbolja opcija," reče Snape tiho, iskričavog pogleda. „Što manje znaš o meni, to bolje."

„Oh, zaboravio sam. Ti previše voliš svoju tajnovitost," odgovori gryffindorac prije nego što se uspio ugristi za jezik.

Snapeove oči zasjaše od bijesa. Harry brzo popije ostatak svoje treće čaše i posegne za bocom.

„Prestani s tim besmislenim, idiotskim pitanjima," otegnuto reče Snape.

Harry ga bijesno pogleda, nalijevajući si četvrtu čašu.

„Nisu to bemisl... besim...Ma, znaš što mislim! Moram znati nešto o tebi ako namjeravamo biti par."

Snapeove obrve podigoše se tako visoko da su umalo nestale u njegovoj kosi.

„Par?" upita on iznenađeno, naglašavajući svako slovo. „O čemu ti to pričaš, Potteru? Mi nismo i nikada nećemo biti par. Ne postojimo „mi." Postojim samo ja i napaljeni tinejdžer kojim upravljaju hormoni i koji me slijedi uokolo kao psetance."

Harry se lecne. Ovo je bilo previše! Bilo je to kao da je tko izvukao osigurač iz ručne bombe- eksplozija je bila sasvim izvjesna.

„Sve je to tvoja krivnja!" ispali on. „Ti si me natjerao da popijem onaj napitak! Od toga dana sve se okrenulo naopačke!"

„Da sam znao kako će to završiti, ne bih te natjerao da ga popiješ," odgovori Snape.

I dogodila se očekivana eksplozija. Tako snažna da je oslobodila svu akumuliranu frustraciju iz Harryja:

„Oh, ma nemoj! Žališ zbog toga? Pa pogodi što, sad je prekasno! Možda je sve ovo za tebe samo igra, ali za mene je agonija! Ti se nisi trebao skrivati od cijele škole, provoditi dane u krevetu ogrnut plaštem nevidljivosti da te nitko ne bi napao! Nisi ti taj koji je morao slušati zlobne komentare o sebi, ili gledati svoje odurne slike po svakom slobodnom djeliću društvene prostorije! Nisi se morao sramiti, ni poricati stvari koje si osjećao niti bježati! Nisi ti bio taj koji se osjećao devastirano i prestrašeno kad si otkrio da su svi tvoji osjećaji stvarni, dok si sanjao o meni i masturbirao misleći na mene! Ne, siguran sam da nisi! Nisi sanjao o mom dodiru, o mojim očima, nisi mislio na mene cijelo vrijeme znajući da me vjerojatno nikad nećeš moći niti dodirnuti niti osjetiti, da me nikad nećeš imati! I onda, nisi ti taj koji je odjednom dobio sve o čemu je sanjao, a kojem su to oduzeli naglo, gotovo odmah, i nije ti bilo bolno kao meni kad sam shvatio da ti ništa ne značim! I vjerojatno nikad ne bi... Ne, nisi ti prolazio kroz sve to! Nemaš pojma kakav je to osjećaj..." napokon se zaustavio jer ga je izdao glas. Spustio je glavu i popio nekoliko gutljaja iz čaše da smiri živce. Krajičkom oka pogledao je Snapea, očekujući da će vidjeti podsmijeh na njegovom licu, ali nije bilo tako. Lice profesora Napitaka bilo je ozbiljno, možda čak i malo... potreseno. „Pa, zašto se ne smiješ?" gorko ga je upitao. „Samo izvoli. Izdržao sam i gore stvari, neće me to ubiti."

„Nemam namjeru to učiniti," reče muškarac hladnim, kontroliranim glasom. Izgledao je kao da o nečemu razmišlja, te je poslije duge, tihe minute, upitao: „To te muči noću, Potteru? Ili je u pitanju nešto drugo?"

Alkohol u venama pomogao je Harryju da se smiri. Nije očekivao da će Snape htjeti nastaviti s ovim, no u jednu ruku mu je bilo drago. Laknulo mu je jer je napokon sve izbacio iz sebe, no bila je to Pandorina kutija koja se ne bi smjela otvarati. Možda jednog dana... kad mu um bude bistriji nego što je sada. Trenutno je osjećao kako ga svaki gutljaj sve više opija. Vrtjelo mu se, iako uopće nije ustao sa stolice. Svijet je, skupa sa Snapeom, kružio oko njega. Harry trepne nekoliko puta, skine naočale i protrlja oči.

„Što si me pitao?" reče on, vraćajući naočale na nos, dok je sumnjičavo motrio svoju čašu.

„Pričali smo o tvome snu," mirno odgovori Snape.

„O,da," promrmlja Harry. „Bio je grozan."

„_Što_ je bilo tako grozno?" inzistirao je Snape.

Harry odmahne rukom.

„Taj san o krvi i smrtonošama." Gryffindorac se namršti, prisjećajući se detalja. Imao je osjećaj kao da ga je sanjao prije stotinu godina. „Voldemort je bio u snu,također. Stajali su u krugu, smijući mi se, a ja sam bio gol i krvi je bilo posvuda. Cijelog me prekrila, nisam mogao disati. Voldemort je rekao nešto.. spomenuo je nekakvu... gozbu? Mislim da je tako bilo. Bio sam prestrašen jer nisam ništa mogao učiniti. Htio sam ti poslati poruku preko kamena, ali nije bio kraj mene. Uzeli su mi ga, skupa sa odjećom. I onda sam začuo... tvoj glas. Rekao si..." Harry je oklijevao, gledajući u Snapea. Iznenadilo ga je što se Snape nagnuo prema njemu i motrio ga s takvim zanimanjem, kao da je Harryjev san trenutno najinteresantnija stvar na svijetu.

„Što sam rekao?" napeto upita Snape, probadajući Harryja pogledom.

„Rekao si... da me ovog puta nitko neće spasiti," dovrši gryffindorac, pomalo iznenađen Severusovim ponašanjem, koji je nakon ovih riječi sav problijedio. U očima mu se čak vidio... strah.

„Što je?" nestrpljivo ga upita Harry.

Muškarac okrene glavu i zagleda se u vatru.

„Jesi li ikada sanjao nešto slično tome?" upita ga on, ne odgovorivši mu.

„Ne, samo taj put. Kako bilo, ne moraš se bojati za mene, Severuse. Bio je to samo san," reče on bezbrižno, kao da je zaboravio na sve svoje nevolje. Sve su mu brige i problemi trenutačno izgledali daleki i isprazni. Nije htio razbijati glavu s njima. Bio je ovdje, sa Snapeom. Što je još važnije, pio je alkohol sa Snapeom, lijepo razgovarajući s njime, i sve je bilo u redu. Harry pogleda u svoju praznu čašu, pa potom u čašu profesora Napitaka, napunjenu do vrha. Pitao se kakvog je okusa Snapeovo piće? Njišući se, Harry ustane sa stolice i posegne za bocom viskija. Nažalost, alkohol u njegovim venama nije mu to dopustio. U glavi mu se toliko zavrtjelo kad je ustao, da je promašio bocu, zateturao i pao preko stolića usput rušeći sve pred sobom i napokon slijećući guzicom na pod. Zbunjeno je zatresao glavom, u isto vrijeme začuvši Severusov ljutiti siktaj:

„Primjećujem da loše podnosiš alkohol u istoj mjeri u kojoj imaš talenta za stvaranje kaosa i destrukcije."

Harry začuje kako Snape magijom vraća boce na svoje mjesto i čisti svoju odjeću. Harry dopuže do stolice i uzvere se na nju. Sve mu je bilo prokleto smiješno. Smijuckajući se, pogledao je razbješnjenog Snapea i izvalio:

„Ti si mi dao alkohol, stoga je ovo tvoja krivnja. Osim toga, posjedujem ja i neke talente o kojima ti nemaš pojma," rekao je dok su mu oči svjetlucale.

„Da, talent za kršenje pravila, talent da se praviš važan, da zabadaš nos u tuđe poslove, pitaš glupa pitanja, koristiš druge..." nabrajao je Snape, dok je Harry osjećao kako u njemu raste bijes sa svakom novom izgovorenom riječju.

„Prestani s time!" prekinuo ga je. „Mrzim kad me tretiraš na takav način! Vrijeđaš me, ponizuješ i sprdaš! Zašto to radiš? Ponekad me gledaš s takvom očitom žudnjom u očima, da bi samo poslije jedne minute već vikao na mene i gadio me. I kad se tako ponašaš, imam osjećaj da me mrziš... Zašto si tako zloban prema meni?"

„Ako nisi primijetio, ja sam zloban prema svima, Potteru," mirno reče Snape. „Činjenica da te jebem ne znači da ću napraviti iznimku za tebe."

Harry se namršti. Još jedna zajedljiva primjedba ravno u lice. Bilo je to vrlo bolno.

„Mogao bi, koji put, biti malo bolji..." zamuca on zureći u boce koje su stajale na stolu.

„Mogao bih biti bolji, kad bi ti bio malo mudriji," kratko reče Snape.

Harry naglo okrene glavu.

„Hej! Nisam ja tako glup!"

„Mhm, to me zbilja uvjerilo. Možda će me tvoj odgovor ipak ubijediti da imaš 2 čiste u glavi," Snape je izgledao kao da se izvrsno zabavlja. Tanke usnice izvio je u smiješak.

„Sprdaš me?" ljutito ga upita gryffindorac.

„Izvrsno, Potteru! Poboljšavaš se. Možda ću uskoro dobiti dojam da ti možeš i razmišljati."

Harry se lecne, no nije imao namjeru sudjelovati u toj njegovoj igri. Ovoga puta neće se dati isprovocirati!

„Možeš me sprdati koliko god hoćeš, ali i dalje mislim da bi mogao pokazati malo više naklonosti prema meni. Ponekad mi se čini kao da si od leda napravljen..."

Snape se odmah uozbiljio, i izraz iritacije pojavio mu se na licu.

„Ako tražiš nježnost, nećeš je naći u meni, Potteru. I ako ti se to ne sviđa, predlažem ti da pronađeš nekog drugog tko će ti je dati."

Te su riječi raspalile vatru pobune u Harryju.

„Možda bih zbilja i trebao to učiniti?" zarežao je. „Sigurno ima barem nekoliko ljudi koji su voljni dati mi što želim..."

Harry ugleda izraz iznenađenja na Snapeovom licu, no ubrzo ga smijenila maska podrugljivosti i podsmijeha.

„Ako je tako, što onda radiš ovdje _sa mnom_?"

Točno. Što radi ovdje?

Harry skoči sa stolice, u namjeri da ode, no još prije nego što je uspio održati ravnotežu u tom ljuljuškavom i vrtećem svijetu, začuo je oštar, zapovjednički glas profesora Napitaka:

„Sjedi dolje, istog trena!"

Harry padne natrag na stolicu- ne zato što mu je Snape tako rekao, već zato što nije bio u stanju nigdje otići.

„Da razjasnimo nešto, Potteru," zlokobno reče profesor, šibajući ga pogledom. „Ako pokušaš samo pogledati nekog drugog, oštro ću te kazniti."

Nešto se upali u Harryjevoj glavi. Pogledao je u Snapea s mješavinom nevjerice i zapanjenosti na licu.

„Ti si ljubomoran," šapne on, nemoćan da spriječi osmijeh koji mu se širio od uha do uha. „Ti si lud za mnom, Severuse."

Pogled kojim ga je muškarac počastio mogao je ubijati.

„Reci još samo jednu riječ, Potteru, i začepit ću ti usta," sikne on kroza zube.

No Harry je već bio u sedmom nebu. U svijetu u kojem je Severus bio lud za njim, gdje su živjeli u miru i sreći, strastveno vodeći ljubav, i gdje su se zvali prvim imenima.

„Ne možeš me zavarati," reče on zavjereničkim tonom. „Dok me uzimaš, vidim žudnju u tvojim očima. I znam da ti se sviđa," nagnuo se prema Severusu, šibajući ga gorućim pogledom. „Već smo to učinili u ormaru, u učionici na stolu, i u naslonjaču ovdje u tvojim odajama... Možda bismo sada trebali isprobati stol u Velikoj dvorani? Ili Dumbledoreov radni stol? Zamisli to..." Harry zahihoće pri pomisli na to kakvo bi bilo ravnateljevo lice kad bi ugledao kako jedan od njegovih profesora jebe učenika u njegovom vlastitom uredu.

No to očito nije bilo zabavno profesoru Napitaka. Bacio je pogled na Harryja, i potom rekao:

„Mislim da si popio dovoljno za ono što planiram..."

Harry se prestane hihotati i pogleda ga sa interesiranjem:

„A što to planiraš?" upita.

Snape je izgledao kao da se na trenutak pita što da mu odgovori, a onda je suzio oči, i pažljivo motreći Harryja, rekao:

„Ako baš moraš znati... planiram te ubiti, gospodine Potter."

Harry se na trenutak zamislio. Gotovo odmah je učio grešku u tom planu.

„Ne možeš to učiniti," rekao je. „Nećeš imati koga ševiti!"

Ovoga puta je Snape izgledao kao da se zaista trudi ne prasnuti u smijeh.

„Zaista ste puni samopouzdanja, gospodine Potter," šapne on misterioznim glasom.

Harryju se nikako nije sviđao ton njegovog glasa kao ni sjaj u očima.

„Nećeš jebati nikog drugog!" ispali on. „Samo si moj! Ja sam te otkrio! Samo ću ja ispuniti sve tvoje maštarije!"

Snape je izgledao kao da pažljivo razmatra njegov prijedlog.

„Moje maštarije? Mmmm... svaku maštariju?" upita on, pozorno gledajući u Harryja.

Užasavajuća pomisao padne na um gryffindorcu. Raširivši oči, posramljeno je promucao:

„Želiš li da te j..."

Snapeov pogled natjerao bi cvijeće da uvene, Nevillea da otrči vrišteći a Harryja da gori u ognjenom paklu.

„Ne dovršavaj tu rečenicu, ako ti je život mio," siknuo je on ledenim glasom.

Harryju nije bilo jasno što Snape misli. Možda mu se stvari razbistre ako uzme još malo pića...

Posegnuo je za bocom, no Snape je brzo izvukao štapić i premjestio sve boce na odgovarajuće police.

„Dosta s alkoholom, Potteru," rekao je, ignorirajući gryffindorčevo molećivo lice.

„Ali meni se sviđa tvoj alkohol..." protestirao je Harry. „Sviđa mi se tvoj naslonjač... Sviđaju mi se i tvoji napici... Sviđa mi se tvoja odjeća... sviđa mi se tvoje stenjanje... a sviđaš mi se i ti, Severuse."

Začuo je kako Snape mrmlja sebi u bradu:

„Pijani Potter... Dobio sam što sam tražio."

Ali nije obraćao pozornost na to. Nasmiješio se Snapeu i rekao:

„Severuse... zovi me „Harry." Nikad me tako ne oslovljavaš."

„I nemam namjeru početi," progovori Snape kroz stisnute zube, šibajući dječaka ubilačkim pogledom.

„Nemaš?" Harry se namrštio na trenutak. „Onda bi to možda mogao izgovoriti u rečenici: 'Harryju Potteru se sviđam?'"

„Potteru!" Snape se doimao kao da je napokon izgubio strpljenje. „Začepi!" ustao je i bacio gorući pogled na Harryja. „Dođi sa mnom."

Gryffindorac ustane i zatetura, dok je pokušavao uspostaviti ravnotežu. Snape je stajao na sredini sobe, čekajući ga.

„Gdje ćemo?" upita Harry, pažljivo koračajući. Severus mu nije odgovorio. Kad mu se Harry približio, odšetao je do vrata koja su vodila u spavaću sobu. Dječak ga je slijedio, pokušavajući ignorirati činjenicu da se sve oko njega vrti i da mu tlo nestaje pod nogama. Toliko se usredotočio na hodanje, trudeći se da putem ništa ne sruši, da nije ni primijećivao gdje idu. Tek kada je pred sobom ugledao veliki krevet, prekriven crnom posteljinom, shvatio je gdje je doveden. Prije nego što je uspio išta napraviti, začuo je škripu vrata iza sebe, i mračan, zapovjednički ton Snapeovog glasa:

„Skini se i lezi."

Ruke su mu i nesvjesno poletjele prema majici. Počeo ju je nestrpljivo otkopčavati no činilo mu se kao da mu dugmad bježi pod prstima. Osjećao je da ga se gleda, no to ga nije ni najmanje zabrinjavalo. Um mu nije bio ništa drugo doli vrtlog zbrkanih, nepovezanih misli. Osjećao se tako pijano da je imao osjećaj kako bi poslušao Snapea da mu bilo što zapovjedi, i to bez pogovora. Dovraga, bio je spreman skočiti na stol i početi plesati! Sve što je radio činilo mu se tako... bistro. Tako normalno. Sjeo je na krevet, skinuvši hlače, cipele i čarape.

Svjetlo u sobi dolazilo je od treperavog odsjaja samo nekoliko voštanica. Snape je stajao u sjeni i Harry ga je jedva vidio. Zapravo, bilo mu je baš kao da je sam u sobi. Kad je bio potpuno gol, sa smiješkom je pogledao u figuru koja je vrebala iz sjene i rekao:

„Pa da, zaboravio sam da nismo to još uvijek učinili na krevetu."

Zahihotao je, no istog trenutka ga je prekinuo Severusov oštri ton glasa:

„Rekao sam ti da legneš!"

Harry posluša. Povukao se na sredinu kreveta i legao na leđa, zureći u strop koji se divlje vrtio. Trepnuo je nekoliko puta, nadajući se da će vrtnja prestati, ali uzalud.

„A sada, Potteru," Snapeov glas doimao se mnogo bližim i mračnijim, „pokaži mi kako si masturbirao dok si mislio na mene."

Kroz Harryjev um nije prošla niti primisao da ne učini ono što je Severus od njega zahtijevao. Nije se uopće pobunio. Slika onih crnih očiju iz njegovog sna došla mu je pred oči, i sada je znao da ga one promatraju, da čekaju da im Harry da nešto što mu je sve do sada bilo vrlo privatno iskustvo. Zašto im ne može odoljeti?

Dotaknuo je svoj topli kurac prstima i uzeo ga u ruku. Sklopio je oči, tonući u sjećanja, dok je istovremeno bio svjestan da ga vlastito sjećanje upravo sada pozorno motri, i stoji pred njim. Počeo je pomicati ruku, isprva sasvim polagano, pažljivo proučavajući teksturu svog kurca, bolno povlačeći kožu s njega i dodirujući testise drugom, slobodnom rukom. Isprva mekani i bezvoljni kurac brzo se predao dodirima i otvrdnuo. Dječak meko zastenje, osjećajući rastuće uzbuđenje negdje iz smjera dna trbuha, potaknuto sve bržim pokretima njegove ruke. Zašto mu je bilo tako lako zamisliti da ova ruka pripada Severusu? Da poveća uzbuđenje, počeo je trljati glavić svog kurca- najosjetljivije i najranjivije mjesto. Štipao ga je prstima i čvrsto stiskao, da bi potom spustio ruku nadolje, bolno potežući kožicu, uzrokujući eksploziju tisuća iskrica ispod svojih vjeđa. Nije imao blage veze kad je počeo stenjati. Gubio je kontrolu nad tijelom, a napeti mišići bacali su ga u svim smjerovima. Harry zarije stopala u krevet, naprežući se, želeći da se smanji ova groznica koja ga trese i muči, želeći otpustiti napetost koja se nakupljala u donjim dijelovima njegovog tijela. Vreli i hladni trnci naizmjence su mu jurili tijelom, a pluća ostajala bez zraka. Glavu i stopala pritisnuo je u krevet i podignuo kukove, mičući ruku vrtoglavom brzinom. Sad nije osjećao samo gorući pogled na sebi, već mu se u glavi pojavila slika strogog, oholog lica profesora Napitaka, na čijim je usnama igrao sarkastičan osmijeh. Njegove su tamne oči grozničavo sjale kroz pramenove crne kose koja mu je padala preko lica, a vatra u njima pretvorila je Harryjevu volju i um u pepeo. Ruka koja se kretala gore-dolje po njegovom kurcu više nije pripadala njemu. Zamislio je da su to Severusovi dugi, vitki prsti, koji su širili ugodnu hladnoću dok su se ovijali oko njegovog kurca. Dug, požudan i potrebit uzdah izletio mu je iz usta:

„Ooooh, Severuse..."

Začuo je šuštanje i škripu, kao da je netko stupio na krevet. Osjetio je kako se madrac oko njega povija pod tuđom težinom. Otvorio je oči i ugledao kako se nad njim nadvija mračna silueta. Njegova vizija postala je stvarnost. Severus se pojavio, ravno iz njegovih snova, bio je s njim, preko njega, a oči su mu gorjele od požude i gladi, što je Harryjevo srce jedva izdržalo.

„Nemoj prestati," promuklo je šapnuo Severus kada se dječakova ruka zaustavila. Harry proguta i poče ponovno micati rukom, kadli osjeti kako mu se noge podižu. Potom je sve eksplodiralo u izmaglici osjećanja i osjećaja kada se tvrdi, nabrekli kurac profesora Napitaka probio u njegovu unutrašnjost. Zavrištao je od boli i iznenađenja! Činilo se kao da je Snape potpuno izgubio kontrolu nad sobom! Ulazio je u Harryja brzo, snažno i oštro, ne obazirući se na njegove jecaje. Očita žudnja na Severusovom licu pretvorila se u divlju požudu koja je tinjala u njemu svo ovo vrijeme, duboko potisnuta, a sada je napokon izbila na površinu.

Gryffindorac je zario nokte lijeve ruke u plahte na krevetu dok je desnom nastavljao stiskati kurac. Nije to trebao raditi sada, ali Snapeu se očito sviđalo pa se Harry trudio ne prestati. Severusova snaga i divljaštvo dječaka su dovodili do vrištanja, a njegov um rastopio se u bezobličnu masu, želeći samo jednu stvar: još. Bol je također vrlo brzo nestala i ustupila mjesto proždirućoj vatri tijela koja su se trljala jedno o drugo, što je pak bilo smijenjeno osjećajem ushita i želje gotovo jednakima opsjednutošću koja ih je gurala sve dublje i dublje u svoj zagrljaj. Severus je teško disao i pritiskao Harryja u krevet, zabijajući se u njega svom svojom snagom i težinom. Ulazio je u njega duboko, brzo i snažno, kao da na dječaku želi zauvijek ostaviti svoj trag. Kroz svoje zamagljene naočale i zvjezdice koje su mu titrale pred očima, Harry ugleda muškarčevo lice, izgubljeno u užitku, rumeno i napeto od truda, uokvireno kosom koja je bila razbarušena i natopljena znojem. Ono što je Harryja na trenutak prizvalo k svijesti bio je pogled kojim ga je Snape probadao. Tako intenzivan, kao da će ga uništiti, pretvoriti u pepeo, ući u njega još dublje i ostaviti žig koji će biti nemoguće izbrisati.

Odmah potom, eksplozija bolnog užitka potresla je Harryjevo tijelo i brzo ga odvukla u drugo stanje svijesti. Zaurlao je, izmučen, dok su se njegovi vlastiti uzdasi i jecaji miješali sa Severusovima. Snape je ulazio toliko duboko u njega da bi svaki put dotaknuo Harryjevu prostatu. Dječak je jedino mogao vrištati, grčiti se i izvijati, dok je istodobno želio sve više i više. I dobio je više!

Severusovo nabijanje postalo je još agresivnije i nasilnije, pa je sada iz Harryjevih usta izlazio samo monotoni, dugi izdah. Svi mišići u tijelu napeli su mu se kao strune. Cijelo tijelo bilo mu je kao goruća žerava koju nitko nije mogao ugasiti. Harry iznenađeno osjeti golemu, proždiruću eksploziju užitka u svom trbuhu. Zgrabio je Severusovu pelerinu, privlačeći ga k sebi, i svršio, promuklo stenjući negdje u predjelu njegovih prsa. Njegovo tijelo, potreseno grčevima, nekontrolirano je drhtalo a mišići su mu se napeli do točke boli. Kad je pao na krevet, oslabljen i još više opijen, u glavi mu se toliko zavrtjelo da gotovo ništa nije vidio. Pustio je Snapeovu pelerinu iz stiska i pokušao doći do daha koji mu je izmicao. U tom trenutku osjeti kako Severus izlazi iz njega i kako se krevet povija pod njegovom težinom negdje pokraj Harryjeve glave. Začuo je dug uzdah divljeg užitka i osjetio nešto vrelo i ljepljivo na svom licu. Naglo je otvorio oči i iznenađeno primijetio kurac uperen u svoje lice- crven i vlažan od sperme koja teče iz njega, pada mu na lice i slijeva se niz njega. Harry otvori usta, potpuno zaprepašten, i pogleda u Snapeovo lice , izgubljeno u užitku, s izrazom takvog blaženstva kakvo Harry nikad prije nije vidio. Crne oči grozničavo su ga motrile a na tankim usnama pojavio se podsmijeh. Iako je i on sam tek doživio orgazam, prizor Severusa kako svršava pred njegovim očima napalio je Harryja, što se jasno vidjelo po njegovim rumenim obrazima, teškom disanju i očima koje su svjetlucale od naslade. Snape je očito to primijetio jer se, otresajući i zadnju kap sperme na dječakovo lice, nagnuo nad njega i teško dišući, dotaknuo Harryjevo vlažno lice svojom rukom. Prstima je prikupio nešto sperme i smjestio je među Harryjeve blago razdvojene, gladne usne. Dječak je, predući od zadovoljstva, sve polizao i progutao. Kad je opet otvorio oči, na Snapeovom licu vidio je izraz zadovoljstva a u očima vragolasti sjaj.

„Želiš li još?" upita tihi, mračni glas. Harry kimne, oblizujući se. Severusovi prsti razmazali su spermu svuda po dječakovom licu, prikupljajući je i pospremajući u otvorena usta koja su spremno čekala. Harry je pažljivo sve oblizao svojim toplim jezikom, s golemim užitkom gutajući gorko-slanu tekućinu koja mu se u tom trenutku učinila najslađim, najukusnijim napitkom kojeg je ikad primio od svog profesora.

„Imaš predivan okus," tiho je promrmljao ne skidajući pogled sa Severusovih gorućih očiju, koji se, poslije ovih riječi, nagnuo nad njega i šapnuo:

„Ti si mali, nastrani perverznjak," mračno se nasmiješivši, dodao je: „Reci to."

Harry je oklijevao. Nije bio siguran da Severus voli da ga tako zovu, pa ipak, s obzirom da je sam to tražio...

„Ti si mali, nastrani perverznjak," ponovio je smijući se.

Snape iznenađeno trepne.

„Ti, Potteru!" zareži on. „Ne ja!"

Nešto klikne u Harryjevom umu.

„Oh, pa mogao si reći i prije. Da si rekao „Ti si mali, nastrani perverznjak,Harry," odmah bi znao da se radi o meni," nasmiješio se on. Prije negoli je Snape uspio išta odgovoriti, Harry doda, razoružavajuće iskreno: „Naravno da jesam. Zato i toliko odgovaramo jedan drugome."

To je vjerojatno iznenadilo Severusa jer su mu oči zasjale nečim nedefiniranim i tajnovitim. No Harry se mogao zakleti da je između toga ugledao i olakšanje.

Muškarac sklopi oči, zatrese glavom i dahne:

„Obuci se, Potteru. Kasno je a nitko od nas ne želi da tvoji previše zaštitnički nastrojeni prijatelji opet tumaraju dvorcem, tražeći te. Kad budeš gotov, isperi lice i dođi u dnevnu sobu," ustao je, zakopčao se i napustio sobu, ostavljajući Harryja samog u mraku, još uvijek prepunog mirisa vrelog seksa. Gryffindorac je nepomično ležao koji trenutak, zureći u strop i zadovoljno se smiješeći sam sebi. Nije želio otići. Bilo je tako lijepo biti ovdje... Zašto ne može ostati sa Snapeom? Osjećao se tako... slobodan ovdje. Nije imao potrebu pretvarati se ni skrivati. Mogao je biti ono što zaista jest.

Ne, Snape mu ne bi dopustio da ostane. Da Harry počne inzistirati, Snape bi ga ionako izbacio a dječak nije želio da ova predivna večer završi na takav način. Uzdahnuo je i boreći se s vrtoglavicom, podigao se s kreveta. Cijela minuta je prošla prije no što se uspio odjenuti. Opet je pogledao u crni krevet i teško uzdahnuo. Posrćući, krenuo je prema otvorenim vratima koja su vodila u kupaonicu. Tamo je isprao lice i vratio se u dnevnu sobu gdje ga je čekao Severus. Muškarac mu dade čašu punu nekakve plavkaste tekućine koja je podsjećala na oblake.

„Što je to?" upita gryffindorac, uzimajući piće od njega.

„Eliksir koji će ti pomoći da se rastrijezniš. Trenutačno eliminira simptome alkoholiziranosti. Ne mogu te pustiti da bauljaš pijan po dvorcu," mirno reče.

Harry pogleda u tekućinu. Ali zašto se treba rastrijezniti? Osjećao se tako dobro. Istina je da se cijeli svijet oko njega vrtio ali istovremeno se osjećao tako slobodno i opušteno. Imao je osjećaj kao da može učiniti sve što poželi. I nije htio da mu ti osjećaji budu oduzeti.

„Pij!" naredi Snape i Harry odmah proguta gorku, žareću tekućinu. Osjećaj opuštenosti nestade. Ugodno raspoloženje rasprsnulo se poput balona od sapunice, odnoseći zadovoljstvo i bezbrižnost a dovodeći umor, slabost, glavobolju, strah i... sram.

Sve što je danas radio i govorio sada ga je tako snažno pogodilo da je zateturao i umalo pao. Rekao je Snapeu... stvari... Priznao mu je sve svoje osjećaje i brige, ispričao mu je svoje najskrivenije i najosobnije stvari i tajne... Zašto je to učinio? Da sve bude gore... da sve bude još gore, masturbirao je ispred njega! O, sranje! Stvarno je to uradio! I Snape mu je svršio po licu a Harry je sve to... polizao, i zahtijevao je još! Kako se mogao tako ponašati? Zbog čega se tako ponašao? Zašto nije mogao odoljeti? Što se dogodilo?

Osjećao je kako mu lice gori. Spustivši pogled, zagledao se u pod, dok mu je ogroman val sramote i zbunjenosti odnosio ponos i čestitost. I opet se osjetio ponižen i slomljen. Kakva sramota! Kako će ga sada moći pogledati u lice? Kako mu je mogao sve ono izbrbljati? Njegove tajne pripadale su njemu! Snape nije imao pravo znati za njih!

„Stvarno je kasno," tiho promuca Harry. „Ron i Hermiona me vjerojatno čekaju..."

Bez da je podigao pogled, počeo je tražiti plašt nevidljivosti koji je ležao na naslonu stolice. Ali prije negoli ga je dohvatio, začuo je oštar, zapovjednički Severusov glas:

„Pogledaj me, Potteru."

Harry nije reagirao. Stajao je leđima okrenut Snapeu, zureći u pod, posve se usredotočivši na sram i poniženje koje je osjećao.

„Što je, Potteru?" začuo je hladan, ironičan glas profesora Napitaka. „Mislim, postoji li u ovoj sobi nešto što se tebi ne sviđa?" 

Harry se još jače zacrveni, osjećajući kako je samo još jedan takav komentar dovoljan da bukne poput feniksa. Zgrabio je plašt nevidljivosti sa stolice, rekao: „Laku noć," i naumio pobjeći što ga noge nose, kadli ga opet zaustavi glas profesora Napitaka:

„Potteru!" Harry se okrene od vrata, ali nije bio u stanju podići pogled. „Uvjeravam te da nikome neću reći ništa od svega što sam čuo danas." Harry podigne glavu i iznenađeno ga pogleda, da bi samo sekundu poslije opet posramljeno spustio glavu. Unatoč tome, uspio je zamijetiti da muškarac ima vrlo ozbiljan izraz lica. „Tako da možeš mirno spavati," dovrši Severus.

Gryffindorac kimne, pomalo zaprepašten ali i zahvalan, a potom se okrene u namjeri da ode. No zastao je. Krajičkom oka, preko ramena, pogledao je unazad i s blijedim smiješkom na usnama rekao:

„Hvala ti za večeras, Severuse. Bilo je zbilja... lijepo."

Snape nije mogao a da se ironično ne nasmiješi.

„Laku noć," ponovi Harry i napusti sobu. Ali prije nego što je zatvorio vrata, začuo je Snapeov tihi odgovor:

„Laku noć, Potteru." 


End file.
